Show Me Your Soul
by Mirette Cordelia
Summary: Cecily Martesse is a normal college student. But then she meets Ace - a handsome boy that throws her life upside down. Just when she hears some devastating news about her brother, she has to face things she never thought she could endure. A story about love, trust and friendship. Rated Mature for adult language and hot love scenes.
1. Prologue

SHOW ME YOUR SOUL

Show me

the most damaged

parts of your soul,

and I will show you

how it still shines like gold

 _Nikita Gill_

~ Prologue ~

 _CECILY_

I was insanely late for college. I even missed the first lecture. After begging Mom to lend me her car, I drove as fast as possible. I couldn't be late again.

Okay, technically it wasn't that bad since it was my first day after winter break. Yeah, and it started with me being a complete scatterbrain. Good job, Cecily.

This morning was a nightmare: my alarm didn't wake me as it should have, thus I laid in my heavenly bed till the sunlight tickled my face.

Running like a maniac, I managed to put on my jogging pants. No bra, no make-up, no brushing my teeth. Not even breakfast.

With one hand on the steering wheel and the other clenched around my phone, I sent Cassy and Ruby a message to reserve a seat for me.

The music was on full blast, the way I liked it most, when I turned left to the parking lot. The facilities of the teaching hospital were to my right, and its familiar architecture already intimidating from above.

I still didn't relax completely over the vacations. I would've liked to have a few more weeks of freedom and relax somewhere in Hawaii or something. Bummer.

Whatever, I just needed to attend a couple lectures and then I'd be back in my comfy bed, under a blanket and a book between my palms. Heavenly.

 _BAM_.

Oh my gosh… out of nowhere another car just appeared and hit my front passenger's door.

Instantly, I hit the brakes while my heart threatened to beat its way out of my rib cage. It wasn't a powerful impact, it just startled me. And made me angry.

What the hell was this guy thinking? Was he blind?

Ripping my door open, I made my way to Mr. I-don't-give-a-shit-about-traffic-regulations. Okay, screw that being late stuff, it didn't matter anymore.

"What the hell was that?! Couldn't you slow down a bit, you cut my way!", I huffed as he opened the door. Of course it was a "he". Only guys with their big, expensive cars could care less about little ones like my mother's.

But whoa–?

I had pictured a few images of how this guy could look like.

 _This_ was definitively not what I had expected.

He was more than a head taller than me which reluctantly made me feel miniscule. His black, tousled hair that would surely be quite straight if he had brushed it hung wildly on his forehead, each tip slightly curled in its own way. I noted his thick, sooty lashes, hiding the color of his eyes as he looked down at me.

His lashes lifted, revealing a sharp, electric blue color that stood out in contrast with his tanned skin. They were as luminous as a thunderbolt, giving me suddenly the feeling of being completely naked.

Although he was the one who stood with his bare chest in front of me.

No shit. Shirtless. _SHIRTLESS!?_

Holy… moly.

My gaze wandered from his chest down to the tiny hair under his navel.

I couldn't talk. I could only stare at this broad and defined chest. His stomach was perfectly ripped, making me want to stretch my hand and feel every square inch of his skin. Jeans hung low on his hips and I was grateful he had put them on, at least.

But wasn't he shivering? It was January and even though were living on the West Coast, it sure wasn't warm enough to walk around like that.

Forcing myself to look him in the eyes, I prayed he didn't notice my long stare. Well, it wasn't my fault if that jerk was a show-off, so it was pretty simple to still remain pissed.

On a second glance, he looked like he didn't get much sleep: Dark circles popped up under his eyes and he probably didn't shave for at least two days.

He blinked a few times as if he just had realized a person was standing in front of him. Taking an exaggerated deep breath, he scratched the back of his head and parted his full lips to speak to me.

"Huh. Sorry, didn't see ya, little girl." His voice was deep, radiating pure annoyance.

Whoa… little girl? Was he kidding me? I felt my cheeks flushing. "Pretty lame excuse. And I'm not a little girl."

He cocked his head to one side with disdain. "I see it differently. Are you even a student? You look like twelve."

"Excuse me?" My eyes went wide and I started to hate that face, as well as the rest of his body.

He laughed, a deep and throaty sound. "Nice t-shirt." He took a step forward, bending down his head to read what was written on it.

Cool air brushed my arms and made my nips stuck out. His gaze was on my chest and I could feel my peaks pucker traitorously. I remained unfazed, like it was the most usual thing for me. Good to know it was the wind that made them stiffen, definitively not that jerk.

" _I need you to… me?_ ", he read, his eyes lingering on the letters.

I looked down at my shirt and remembered having worn one of my nerdiest chemistry t-shirt at night. I didn't have the time to get changed but I also didn't think anyone would make a comment on it.

Okay. Enough. I crossed my arms. His gaze was too long on my boobs. Perv.

"That's a chemical molecule", I snapped. "You wouldn't understand–"

"Oxytocin." He shrugged his shoulders, scratching his arm. My jaw dropped. Okaaaay, so he had a brain. By the time I found my voice, the corner of his lips curled up.

"The cuddle hormone", he stated, as if he were doing me a favor at explaining what Oxytocin was. "So you want someone to cuddle you?"

A flow of embarrassment heated my face entirely. I put my hands on my hips, my look anything but amused. "Certainly not."

He leaned his hips against his car and crossed his arms. His eyes glittered somehow; there wasn't annoyance in them but something else. My guess was lust.

"Then you shouldn't wear t-shirts with suggestive motives."

"Well, at least I'm wearing one."

I was not a bitchy person. Normally. But there was something about this guy that brought me in a total bitch-mode.

"Also, you talk big for someone who's at fault." I gestured to my car.

"Relax, you little baby. I should be the one to complain, my Audi has a scratch. Your little car already looks like shit."

"Thanks for your unasked opinion", _asshole_. "But that doesn't excuse your actions." How could a person be so arrogant? He didn't even see his mistake.

Moments passed before he let out a groan and stuck his hand in his pocket. He fished something out of it. A piece of paper. And a pen. Apparently, he didn't possess a t-shirt but a pen and piece of paper in his pocket was a must-have. Weirdo.

"Here. You can send me the bill after you brought your car to the repair shop. Now stop whining about a little scratch, you baby."

What. A. Douchebag.

"First of all, stop insulting me, that's not very nice. And second, screw you."

Quickly shoving the paper in my pocket, I made my way to my car.

He laughed. "How ladylike."

"Dickhead", I muttered under my breath, loud enough so he could hear me.

He didn't stop laughing, and I suddenly felt the urge to choke him.

"See ya, little girl."

I didn't know why I turned my head once I was inside. I caught a glimpse at him and the smirk on his face. A mass of hair bounced over his forehead as he kept laughing.

I stuck my tongue out – which was so not me and so not ladylike but I didn't care. I parked far away from him.

I was a dental student, so hopefully he was some med student or maybe took the wrong direction and I'd never have to deal with him.

Running upstairs to meet Cassy and Ruby, I fumbled for my phone in my purse, and my fingers caught hold of something tiny and thin. Before looking at the piece of paper, I knew it was the one that guy had given to me.

Because of my stupid curiosity, I involuntarily unfolded it:

Ace Aurenglade

Wow, he even gave me his address. And what a neat handwriting for a boy. Whatever.

Either he was too naïve or completely insane to give a stranger all this information.

Huh… Ace…strange name. Well, it suited for a strange person.


	2. Impressions

~ Impressions ~

 _CECILY_

After a week full of typical introduction crap, routine started. Every prof reminded us how important their subject was, to show up at time and to be on our best behavior with the patients. Duh.

It was Monday, and the first lecture began at 10 p.m. Not too early for me to oversleep, so I wasn't late. Inside the auditorium, I spotted Ruby, Cassy at the very back of the room. Nice. I'd rather hear gossip or chat with them than hear an hour or so something about the microorganisms in the oral cavity.

And then I suddenly remembered that awkward incident with that weirdo. My brain must've shoved him to the back of my mind since I'd forgotten to tell my two best friends about him.

"He was sooo creepy", I finished my long speech of how he cut my way and what an asshole he was. "Unshaved and half-naked. If he hadn't driven an Audi, I would've guessed he was a hobo _._ " Or an Abercrombie model. I bit my lip to not let that thought slip out my mouth. I knew better than to just be attracted to boys with good looks.

Cassy's eyes sparkled as I described that douche. "Wait a sec, half-naked? As in shirtless?"

"U-huh."

She whistled. "Wow. Was he hot?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. But it doesn't matter. He was a douche. And what kind of guy leaves his house without putting a shirt on?"

"Almost everyone in California", Ruby grinned.

"Not in mid-January."

"Maybe he was in rush like you."

I gave her a sharp look. "You're supposed to be my friend, so don't defend him."

She chuckled while Cass took out her notebook.

"Oh man, why do we have so many bullshit courses this semester? And Philipps with her amount of work! Not helpful. I hate model analyses. And I hate ortho."

"Same", I mumbled. She was right. Bending wires in orthodontics was so not my thing and Philipps was kind of a witch.

"Oh, come on guys. It isn't that bad", Ruby chimed in. "Model analyses are quite simple once you get the hang of it."

Well, then I'd never get the hang of it. "Yeah, you're talented, so ortho is child's play for you", Cass countered.

She looked a little worried. "I don't know if I can finish the analyses this week…I have two patients who need braces with labial bows and Philipps wants them done until Friday." She started biting her nails. I couldn't blame her, though. I hated orthodontics more than any other course.

"Relax, Cass. If you'll hand it in next week, she won't kill you."

"Mh-hm..." She was still worried.

Ruby sighed. "'kay, I'm gonna help you."

Just when Cassy's face lightened up, Ruby added quickly, "But I'm not doing the work for you. I'll show you how it's done and stay with you until you'll get it right."

"That's all I need", Cassy beamed and I couldn't blame her: Ruby was a great teacher and very helpful. She'd stay with her the whole night if necessary.

After the next course, I badly needed to go to the restrooms.

"Go ahead. I'll be right back", I said to them.

I headed straight to the stairway and nearly took two steps each time. The urge was too great. I raced down the stairs, and as I quickly spun on my foot, my face crashed into a hard chest. It happened so fast, my brain couldn't catch up. My legs twisted around his, making us trip and fall.

My heart was racing as I realized being just inches away from his face so I could only stare in those electric blue eyes.

Holy… moly.

Seconds passed as I kept staring at his face, my mouth unable to form any intelligent phrase.

His dark brows raised. "Sorry but could you remove your hand from there?", he said in a bored tone.

What? My hand? I looked down and saw to my horror my palm digging on his crotch. I could feel the bulge under the fabric of his jeans, but before my face could turn into a darker shade of pink, I pulled back my hand.

 _Very graceful, Cecily_ , I thought as I stumbled to get up.

"Y-You're the guy who bumped into me", I said and watched him fluidly get to his feet.

"Actually, you're the one who bumped into me, little girl."

Oh, here we go again. Why is it always like that with hot guys… hot body, horrible attitude.

"I don't mean this time, jerk. And my name's not 'little girl'."

As he ran his hand through his hair, I realized how different he looked. He'd brushed his hair, although it still seemed kind of messy. And soft. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a sweatshirt, even some nerd glasses that'd made it hard to recognize him at first. All in all, he made a decent look.

Now I felt my cheeks flushing as I realized that I was staring way too long.

"Okay, and what's your name?", he asked, a mischievous smirk dancing around his full lips.

"Why should I tell you?"

He took a step closer. Physical intimidation might've worked on other women but not with me. I kept telling myself that although his appearance was causing some hormonal imbalance in my body. "

Then, I keep calling you 'little girl'", he said, his voice getting low. "Also you better watch your step. Next time you won't be landing so comfortably on someone like me."

Whoa… I gulped, my throat suddenly parched. I couldn't let him win this… whatever this battle was.

I looked down on his crotch and then up to meet his gaze with an equal indifference. "Please. There wasn't much to land on anyway."

Trying not to let my cheeks betray me, I kept eye-contact with him.

A frown appeared and his lips turned into a hard line as his eyes brazenly roamed along my body. Snorting, he passed me without giving me a second glance.

I exhaled deeply, realizing that I'd held my breath until now. I think I just made an enemy. Great. And the semester was just about to start.

I didn't see Mr. Asshole for the rest of the day. Lucky me. But I was on alert each time I walked through the hallways or at the parking lot. Which was ridiculous. Ugh. Maybe he was just a worker nearby? Or makes researches for his doctor's degree? Or even if he was a student, that wouldn't mean I have to see him again. There are hundreds of med students, and hundreds of dental students.

A lecture about syringes was soon starting, so the girls and I picked out a good spot. This course was the precondition for the work you do on patients who needed anesthesia. Even though we treat most patients with nitrous gas, we still needed to learn the other techniques, too. It was a pretty important course that combines the physiology and the anatomy of the human body. However, they girls had other topics to discuss with me.

"Okay, now tell me _exactly_ what happened. You fell on him and 'accidently' put your hand on his lap?", Ruby asked.

I told Cassy the story earlier. She laughed so hard, tears had come out of the corner of her eyes.

I sighed. "Yes, I told you: I was in a hurry, I didn't see him and well, I fell on him. I don't even want to talk about that guy anymore. He's probably still laughing about a 'little girl'."

What an ass. Of course he's an arrogant ass, he was really good-looking. It's always like that with handsome boys. Okay, maybe he wasn't _that_ handsome…

"I can't believe you could even look him in the eye, not to mention talk to him", Ruby snickered.

I rolled my eyes. "Can we talk about something else?"

Cass grinned. "No problem. Cecy, why the hell didn't you come to the Exam Ball?", Cassy asked.

"Oh here we go again–"

"No, don't give me that! You promised you'd come and last minute you canceled. It was really good. The program was nice, there was good music, divine food. And the after party was even better. You would've slayed that dancefloor with your moves."

"I know, I know…but I didn't feel like going."

It wasn't even a lie. I really didn't feel like going. My brother Noah had a big fight with my parents the night before. He came from New York to visit Mom for her birthday, and ended up in arguing with Dad. I've rarely seen Dad being that furious before. Noah needed some money – again. Dad already lent him ten thousand Dollars a few months ago, which was almost half of my parents' savings, and he still needed more. Above all, he didn't want to tell us what he did with that money or why he was so badly in need. My guess was drugs but I didn't want to suggest it. After that, he packed his things and left. Mom and my little sister ended up crying and I had to take care of them the whole evening. Yeah, my party mood was kind of down.

"And no, it wasn't because no one asked me out.", I added so Cassy closed her mouth.

"Okay, but promise me that you go this semester. No excuses."

"Okay, I promise."

"Swear."

"God, Cassy you're so persistent. I swear I'll come this semester." She seemed pleased, so she dropped the topic.

The Exam Ball. After high school, I didn't think I'd need to attend those kinds of social peer pressure. Everyone was always going there, but I didn't see the necessity. It was all about brown nosing the profs, chief resident, even the dean, and then having sex at the after party. Not my thing.

The lecture was about to start when I took out my pad of paper, even though I didn't feel like taking many notes. If I get bored, I'll draw something at least.

"Is this seat taken?", someone asked.

"No", I answered automatically before I wanted to slap myself.

When I turned my head to see who was talking to me, I wanted to scream.

It was him! HIM! Ace Aurenglade.

He noticed my frozen face and smirked. "I see, you still remember me. Probably hard forgetting someone after being so… intimately close."

I didn't even realize what he was saying, but after the word "intimately" Cassy and Ruby turned their heads and stared at him just like me.

Well, I couldn't blame them. He was forbiddingly handsome. A white t-shirt plastered perfectly on his upper body, not too tight but enough to assume his trained muscles. Now he had no glasses on, so his Caribbean blue eyes appeared more luminous and like a scanner piercing me.

Oh my…

Still, Ruby and Cassy were on my team so they shouldn't give him the satisfaction by staring at him like drooling monkeys.

"So, you're probably the guy that had an interesting encounter with Cecily", Cassy babbled. I gave her a look but she was oblivious to my glaring.

"Good news spread fast here, I see", he said, eyes narrowing on me "So your name is Cecily." A triumphant grin appeared on his lips. Damn it.

"Hi, I'm Cassy", she said and stretched her hand to shake his. "And that's Ruby." _And that's me vomiting._ "And you obviously met Cecily Martesse. You must be new here, right? I've heard that there are some newbies at the clinic."

Was she out of her mind telling him my last name? I tapped her toe with my foot but she just kept on with her small talk.

"Yeah, I moved from Chicago."

I could feel his gaze on me but I kept focusing on the board at the front.

Why. Why, oh why did he choose the seat next to me? Because he was a psych that gets satisfaction in pissing me off.

Cassy just kept talking to him, she probably wanted as much information in those five minutes as possible. Unfortunately for her, he didn't give much of away, only that he grew up in a small town and moved to Chicago, but he didn't like it there, so he wanted to see "the sunny side of the USA". Uh-huh. Very interesting.

Cassy gave me a bump into my ribs as I fantasized about choking him. She grinned. Oh-oh. A bad sign. A very, very bad sign.

"So, if you want to meet some new people here, there's this party next Friday at a nightclub in Avalon Hollywood. It reserves every semester one night only for the students at the teaching hospital. Wanna come?" Cassy was all in Cassy-mode. I rubbed my temples, realizing that I was having a headache.

"Sounds good. You coming, too, Cec?"

It took me a moment that he was referring to me. _Cec? CEC!?_ Oh boy.

"No."

"Ah, you're funny! Of course you're coming! Didn't you just promise me", Cassy said. _Huh_?

She brought her lips to my ears. "Change of plans. You go to this party, I won't bug you with the Exam Ball", she whispered. Huh… pretty good deal.

"Yeah, I'm going."

My gaze locked with his but he was giving nothing away. Just an intense stare like he was looking through the thin material of my t-shirt.

He crossed his arms and leaned back as the lecturer began to talk. Cass kept smiling at me, some discrete thumb-ups and I just wanted to kill her.

What was she thinking? Why is she playing Cupid?

She knew I was done with those kinds of guys. Forever.

§§§

After finishing with classes on Friday, I was honestly too exhausted to go to that party. But I knew if I bailed on Cassy and Ruby they were going to kill me.

After taking a shower, I put on a pair of jeans and a rosy blouse.

My hair was still wet but I didn't have the energy to do something extraordinary, so it hung wavily on my back.

When they picked me up, the clock in our living room read half past midnight and I was already yawning.

"You could've worn that dress I lent you at least!", Cassy said as she drove out of our driveway.

"Zip it, Cassy. At least I'm here with you. And by the way, if you ever try to set me up with this jerk again I'm going to kill you. I hope I'm very clear now: I don't want anything to do with this guy. He's arrogant, unfriendly, creepy and insulting."

"Whoa… seems like you already have a pretty good idea of him", Ruby chimed in. "Maybe you should give him a chance. He seems interested in you."

I rolled my eyes. No. That was definitively not enough.

"Come on Cecily, you need to start dating again. Okay, Aro was an asshole. But since then you didn't go on a date with someone or even really talked to other guys except Josh and Eric, but that doesn't count."

"I'm over Aro, Cassy. And I do talk to other guys."

"I mean flirt", she corrected.

I rolled my eyes. "You can have him if you want him that badly."

She let out a long sigh. "You know I'm not looking for something serious now." "Perfect. He doesn't seem like the serious type of guy."

She shrugged. "You never know", was all the answer I got.

We arrived at the club and it was already full. Clouds of smoke greeted us when we walked in and the heavy smell of sweat and alcohol hung in the air. Great. I so wanted to go back home in my heavenly bed and read a good book until I fall asleep with Zazzy, our cat, next to me.

Slipping between the crowds, we made our way to the couches at the end of the room where you could actually understand what the other was saying without screaming.

But as one of my favorite songs started to play, I grabbed Ruby's arm and shoved her to the dance floor. I swayed my body from side to side, letting my ass and hips do all the work until my back was damp with sweat. I giggled with Rubes, dancing with her and Cassy until we were too thirsty. Okay, maybe it wasn't a bad idea to come here, after all.

Ruby spun around and headed for the bar while Cassy and I settled back on the couch. Cassy and I kept chatting when a shy, blonde girl came to us, her eyes looking bigger than normally under her glasses. "Um, excuse me, but do you know where the bathroom is? I keep looking for it and just couldn't find it."

"No problem, I need to go there, too. I'm Cassy."

"Oh, thank you. I'm Anna" She turned to look at me.

I smiled. "Cecily."

"Let's go then."

I saw them leave and wondered what was taking Ruby so long, but then I saw her laughing with the bartender. This could take a while.

The music was getting louder and my head warning me to start pounding, so I got up and walked upstairs. There must be some quiet spots where you could actually relax from all the noises.

Walking away from the spiral staircase, I headed to the fluffy couches that where behind some thick curtains. I was right, it _was_ quieter.

It was so quiet that I could hear someone moan. A girl's moan.

I knew I should just turn around or walk downstairs but my eyes somehow wanted to catch a glimpse.

Pulling the curtains, I caught a waterfall of blond hair falling over someone's chest while her lips kept kissing his neck.

Ace's neck.

With closed eyes, he was leaned back against the couch, his arms crossed under his head while that girl's lips were glued to his skin as she was sitting on his lap.

I didn't know why this scene was giving me a feeling of nausea but I couldn't walk away. I was captured by the view of her working lips and her chuckle against his skin while her mouth was getting higher to meet his.

Just when I wanted to turn around, Ace's eyes flew open, the electricity in them catching me off guard. He watched me with his unimpressed eyes while she was still licking his neck, as if I just witnessed the most common thing between them. Suddenly, I wished I would just puke on her.

"What's going on with you?", she asked him and I suddenly recognized her voice.

It was Karen.

A tall, blonde, model-like slut that always wears transparent blouses and short skirts so that everyone could take a look at the color of her bra or her thong like right now.

Following his gaze, she looked at me, bristling with anger. "Ex- _cuse_ me?! Can't you see we're kind of busy right now!?"

I just couldn't tear my gaze away from Ace's unreadable eyes that were still piercing me.

"Well, this is not a private place!" I was surprised I could be that snappish even though I was the one who interrupted them.

She just snorted, turning back to Ace who was still staring at me.

"Whatever. Now buzz off."

They make a great couple, she was just as rude as him. "Just get a room, you needy, hormone-driven animals!", I yelled as I turned around.

Bumping into a few drunken people that were too sauced to understand my apologies, I walked back to the fluffy couch.

Why was I even so furious? It was not like I've never seen people making out, yet the view was making my blood boil with rage. I was nosy but never to the point where I watched people being so "occupied" with each other.

Well, she was occupied with him and he seemed to enjoy it. She probably blew him before.

Karen was the biggest skank in this whole clinic and it really shouldn't surprise me that she already dug her claws into Ace.

Ugh. The two of them were just… _ugh_.

I leaned back and closed my eyes. Ruby was still flirting somewhere and the line to the bathroom was longer than expected apparently.

My eyelids felt heavy and despite the noise, I couldn't open them again. I was simply too tired.

"Heeeey, can I get ya a drink?", someone said.

My eyes were all open as I saw a guy suddenly sitting next to me. With flushed cheeks and the smell of a brewery in his breath, he gave me a twisted smile.

"No thanks. I'm waiting for someone."

He snickered. "Can't see that someone. C'mon, just a drink."

"No."

I reflexively put some distance between us as he put one arm on the back of the couch behind me.

"Acting all coy, aren't ya?"

My eyes narrowed. If he weren't so canned maybe he would've been charming but this was just disgusting.

He laughed and put his hand on my thigh just so that I could throw it back at him.

"Don't you get it? No means no."

As if I hadn't said something, he looped his arm around my waist. "You're way too shy. You need s'me drinks. You have a boyfri'nd?"

I disentangled myself from his grip, ready to tell him to go to hell when someone stood in front of us.

"Sorry that I'm late, babe. The line was just too long", Ace said and placed two drinks on the table.

My mouth stayed open as he sat next to me and placed his arm around my neck, pulling me closer to him so he could give me a brief kiss on my temple. Volts of electricity ran through my body the moment his lips touched the small spot of my skin. My skin felt scorching hot, as well as the rest of my body.

Holy hell, did he come from Hollywood? What a hell of a performance.

He turned his even in the dim room blazing eyes toward the other guy. "Didn't you hear my girlfriend. She said no."

The guy seemed startled. "Uhhh… sorry. I-I uhh didn't know she had a… yeah…" he stuttered, stumbling to get up.

"You talk to her again and I will do some things to your face so your own mommy won't recognize you. Got it?", he said in a scary-calm voice, making his performance even eerier. I noted his working jaw and the steel in his eyes. He was dead serious.

Pale-faced, he nodded and disappeared without saying anything.

I let out the breath I realized I was holding and felt my body relaxing. I so wanted to go home. My head started throbbing so I rubbed my temples, noticing that Ace was still in the same position ten seconds ago. What was he even doing here? Wasn't he busy with Karen just a second ago?

"Um… you can let go of me. Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend upstairs?" My voice sounded bitchier than I had intended to.

He stared at me and gave me a look that was as murderous as the one he gave this guy. "He's still looking at us", he said in his bored voice. "And that girl is not my girlfriend, you nosy, little baby."

I would have scolded him for insulting me but he hit the mark. I was really nosy upstairs.

"Whatever. Why are you even here when you can be upstairs having fun with Miss Bitchy McBitchBitch?" Wow, I was really bitchy.

"I can have fun with anyone I want." His eyes were narrowed as his appearance suddenly getting eerie. "You stupid little girl, what were you even thinking sitting here alone in a room full of drunken guys?"

"Would you stop insulting me! I'm not alone, my friends are coming soon. And just for the record, I didn't ask for your help. I could've handled him on my own."

He snorted. "You can't. And you're an even bigger idiot than I thought if you believe that."

Okay, that was enough. I threw his arm back away from me and grabbed my purse.

Asshole. What was he thinking saying those things?

I started to make my way through the crowd and found Ruby. She was still at the bar waiting for our drinks.

I told her that I didn't feel that well and that I was calling an Uber. She looked worried. "Is everything okay? Did something happen?" Yeah, a lot.

"No, just a headache and I'm not feeling well, maybe the flu. Tell Cassy I'm sorry." I'd handle things with her tomorrow.

Once I was outside, I could feel my lungs expand as I draw in a long breath. I couldn't wait for that Uber to take me home.

"Where are you going?", Douchebag asked.

"Home."

Ace laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. I so wanted to punch him in his stupid face. "What, just because I criticized you, you're huffy? Such a baby."

I turned to give him a murderer's look. "Screw you, Ace. Mind your own business. Don't you dare to think you'd know anything about me. From now on, we're just fellow students. Except 'hi' and 'bye' you don't get to talk to me – at all."

His grin vanished as he narrowed his eyes and grabbed firmly my arm.

"Hey?! What–!", I started when he dragged me to a side street.

He pushed me brusquely against the wall, locking both my hands over my head. His hips cloaked my lower body and he was inches away from me, his spicy after shave filling my nose. A devilish smirk was on his lips that made my heart beat pick up its pace.

"What if I don't", he said again in his scary-calm voice. "What would you do if I drag you to a dark place and tear your clothes off you? No one would see us, no one would know. What would you do?" His words sent shivers down my spine, his voice was too smoky, too grave.

"Let go of me", I croaked an achy throat, and my confidence all gone.

He grabbed my wrist harder.

"Why were you looking at us upstairs? Looking at me?", he asked, his lips almost touching mine.

I didn't know that myself. Probably because I was curious yet I couldn't say anything to him.

I just couldn't answer him, instead I just wanted to scream. But the moment I opened my mouth, he put his palm against it. He was holding both my wrists with one hand, yet I couldn't move them a bit. Maybe I could hit him in his crotch but I realized I couldn't move my legs at all; he was just too heavy.

Feelings of helplessness overcame me as tears wanted to build up at the corner of my eyes. _NO! I'm not going to cry in front of him._

"You're just a little girl. You're weak. So be grateful when someone saves you from being in this situation because that guy at the table wanted to do a lot more than just stripping you. He wanted to fuck you." Finally, he released my wrists. Without giving me so much of a look, he turned around and walked away. My legs were shaking wildly and rising lump formed in my throat.

A moment later, I saw my Uber and quickly got inside the car, turning around to see if that dickhead was gone.

"Your address, kiddo?", the driver asked.

I told him as my eyes spotted Ace leaning against the wall near the side street he had dragged me to. His arms were folded across his chest while his smirk radiated pure arrogance. As we started driving away from that damn nightclub, I caught once last glimpse at him to see that he was walking away, probably back to his place.

I leaned back on the seat, swallowing that lump in my throat. _No, and I'm not going to cry here either._

As I arrived at my room, I quickly changed into a big t-shirt and looked myself in the mirror.

I was small and slender. He was right, if a man tried to hurt me, I couldn't do very much physically.

My wrists were still rosy from Ace's grip, and the thought of him only increased my low opinion about him.

I was right, he was an asshole. And a creep. Thank God, I've realized that before Cassy could plan a date between us or something like that.

And with that thought I put my head down on my pillow and let finally the tears come out. I'd never felt so damn helpless. Dammit.


	3. Phone Calls

~ Phone Calls ~

 _CECILY_

In the afternoon, I called Cassy after having seen the messages she'd sent me. After her typical Cassy-speech, I explained what happened last night, but left out the part of me being "mind-raped" by Ace or the incident between him and Karen.

"So, he kind of saved you from that drunken dude!" Cassy was all hopes.

"No, he was a total jerk after that. He really insulted me badly."

"Oh… okay, maybe you were right. He doesn't seem to be very nice to you. I'm sorry for dragging you to the party, Ruby told me that you weren't feeling well. I thought it was a good opportunity." Now I had a bad conscience. My headache wasn't exactly the reason why I wanted to leave but it was too embarrassing to tell them the real reason. "Anyway, that girl Anna seems nice. We spent a couple hours with her. She's transferred from Chicago. Maybe she and Ace know each other."

"M-hm."

Cassy sensed me being taciturn, so after a little talk about our plans this weekend we hung up.

At the beginning of the week, I drove with my Mom's car while she drove Dad's since he was abroad for a business trip. I parked at my favorite spot and was suddenly aware, that I was too early. What a miracle. Okay, class was about to start in half an hour, so I sat in the cozy foyer, grabbing a textbook when my phone rang. It was Mom.

"Salut Maman", I said in French "Que est-ce qu'il–"

"Cecily!" She was crying. Oh no. "Maman, what's going on?"

Incomprehensible words rang in my ear between sobs and hiccups. "Whoa… Maman, please slow down", I said as I got up and made my way to the door. It was twilight and cold. Freezing in fact, but I didn't mind walking to the garden across the street.

Benches were placed there but they were hardly used. No one comes here which was very fortunate for me.

Once she calmed down, I focused on her voice and ignored the cold slapping my face. "Y-Your brother's in j-jail", she said in French.

Noah.

It had to be him. Stefan would never do something… troublesome. The chill swept over my entire body down to my core, my bones. My lips began shaking and I swallowed that lump down my throat.

"What? Why? What has he done?" Of course he must've done something.

"I-I don't know. T-The lawyer said something about some taxes he didn't pay and an illegal business with a guy and debts! Your father has canceled his meeting and took a flight to New York now."

She was agitated, her French swallowed by the sobs.

That sounded pretty serious.

"Maman, you need to calm down, first. We don't know anything for sure. Did you call Stefan? And how's Marlene?"

Coming from France used to bug me when I was a teenager. Now I was grateful for being able to speak in a language that most people here wouldn't understand. I wouldn't want anyone to hear this conversation.

"No, I didn't call him, yet. He would need to drive six hours to be here. Marlene doesn't know either. She was already out for school when the lawyer called. I-I can't g-go to work right n-now."

"Maman, please calm down." I tried to control my voice as much as possible. "Look, I don't have to go to the last two lectures so I'll be home at two. Don't panic. We don't know anything for sure and how much money he has to pay. Go call at school and tell them that you're sick or something. Try to contact the lawyer again in a couple hours and ask him if there are any news. Everything's going to be okay."

I sounded more confident than I felt. But if I panicked now, too, then it wouldn't help anyone.

After a few appeasing phrases, she seemed to have calmed down, so we hung up.

I sat there looking straight at the tree that was in front of me when I heard a rustling. My head darted to the source of the noise when a pair of luminous eyes caught mine.

Shit.

Cold air stung my eyes but then I realized those were wet tears. Dammit.

Standing up, I wiped them away as my face turned into a scowl.

"What are you doing here?", I snapped, harsher than I intended. I didn't expect an answer when I added, "Did you hear any of this conversation, you stalker?!"

Although I was speaking in French, a couple sentences slipped out in English. I couldn't help it, they were both my mother tongues.

He still didn't answer. Fine. I won't waste my time on him.

I started to walk past Ace when he suddenly grabbed my arm. His touch was light and almost tender, putting just the right pressure around my arm to send another chill down my spine.

He looked down at me but as usual I couldn't read his face expression.

"Are you okay?" His voice was kind, almost as tender as his touch.

I so didn't have the nerves right now for any of this – whatever _this_ was.

"I'm fine. Did you hear anything I said on the phone?", I repeated.

A sudden fear came over me when I thought about how much he heard. How much he _knew_. What if he told anyone. Josh, Eric, my friends? Or that Anna?

"No. I just saw you crying."

"I wasn't."

"You're a bad liar. And I'm not a stalker, I just came from this direction."

"Why would you care if I cry or not. You made yourself perfectly clear on Friday", I barked. He didn't get to act all friendly and kind with me when he was creeping me out a few days ago.

Blinking a couple times, Ace contemplated what to say next before he answered.

"I don't want you to be reckless. That's why I reacted that way."

Was that his way of apologizing? If it was, then it sucked. I was tired. My head was spinning with everything I just heard on the phone.

"Whatever." He let go of my arm while I headed back to the medical facility.

The course was going to start in five minutes.

The next days were a living hell at home. Anger and sadness blanketed over my family and I had no clue how we were going to survive this.

Apparently, Noah owed the state about fifty thousand Dollars since he didn't pay the taxes for a while. Maybe years. The employers gave him the opportunity to pay his taxes independently, but instead of disbursing, he kept the money and was now accused of having illicitly made some businesses with some dude that indebted him with extra fifty thousand Dollars.

Great job, Noah. Why would he do that? Was that even completely the truth? It seemed, the DA couldn't catch the "big fish" – a.k.a. that guy – so they looked for proof to bring the smaller employees of that business down. That explained also why Noah always needed some money.

This was really the summit of every bullshit Noah ever did. The drugs, alcohol, parties – that was nothing in comparison to that. Once he finally started to work in this new IT agency, we thought he'd eventually learn how to be responsible and to not make stupid decisions. Bullshit.

Mom was just crying until we visited him. He was brought in the state prison here, so we could go to him without having to take a plane.

Dad was just as devastated. He had never been so disappointed like this time.

Stefan, my eldest brother, supported us the best he could. Which wasn't very much since he lived in France. But he visited us over the weekend and tried to find a good lawyer.

Back at college, I tried to distract myself with my studies, my friends or general talks about anything that kept my mind far away from thoughts about Noah.

"Cecy, do you have some plans this weekend?", Ruby asked.

"Um…"

Dad was overseas because of his work and Mom needed to take Marlene to Phoenix for her ballet performance. Dwelling on pitying Noah didn't help any of us, so we needed to go about our daily routine. I'd love to see my sister's performance too, but someone needed to keep visiting Noah. I had written a request to the DA and he gave me an appointment this Friday.

Neither Ruby nor Cassy knew about my brother being in jail and I didn't want to tell them ever. It was too embarrassing, hurting and college was my safe haven. The only place where no one knew, so I wouldn't have to deal with it. At least not here.

No, there was no way I could tell them. Telling my friends would only make them look at me with pitiful eyes.

And I didn't want that.

"No, I'm just going to paint at home or read a book. My parents aren't home. We could have a sleep-over at my place."

Normally, I didn't mind being home alone but somehow, I knew my thoughts would drift to Noah and I'd just be sad the whole weekend.

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" Cassy was beaming, Ruby joining her. "You didn't think about that offer, Cecily? You know, moving out and–"

"Nope", I said, cutting her off. "Guys, I know it's unusual. But I like living with my parents."

"Yeah… that's really unusual."

I shrugged. "They already left France and their families there." Besides, my father was barely here. He never stayed longer than a week before flying to the next country for his work. I knew my mother would never admit it, but she was a lonely woman. Leaving her would only make her sad, I knew that.

I couldn't imagine what it must've cost them when the decided to leave their families and friends.

"Okay, okay", Cass sighed. "It was just an offer. But I respect your decision. Now, let's talk about that sleep-over."

We agreed to meet Saturday at my place to watch a movie and have our little girls talk that I have really missed.

It was an unusual cold day today. I finished with my patient two hours before the appointment with Noah and his lawyer would be, so I had some time to go home and get changed. Most of the students were already in weekend-mode and had gone to some frat party at someone's house. I had no idea what they liked about those frat parties and I was grateful that my friends were not interested in going.

Plunged into my thoughts, I didn't see Ace coming from the elevator to my right, heading to the glazed entrance like me.

I contemplated whether I should greet him or not since he had been nothing but rude to me but my mother raised me to be always polite.

"Hey", I said and got a "Hey" back.

I'd thought he'd walk to his car but he followed me as I headed to the subway station. Yay.

"Didn't you come by car?", I asked him hopefully." I wished he would just go to the parking lot and leave me alone.

"Nope."

Silence fell above us and with every step it was getting worse. Probably, he wanted as much to walk next to me as I wanted him to.

"So, do you have plans for this weekend?", I broke the silence. Even though I hated him, I hated that awkward silence even more.

"Just the usual stuff. You?"

I wondered what that usual stuff was, but I knew better than to ask. Watching porn and hitting the gym, probably.

"No, my parents and my sister are out of town but my friends are going to stay overnight", I babbled without realizing what I am even saying to him. "I would have liked to go with my sister and my Mom but I had to stay–"

Crap. Me and my stupid mouth. Why am I blurting out such personal things?! I must be really tired.

Ace arched an eyebrow but didn't ask any questions. Surely, he wasn't interested in hearing any more of my family stories.

"You still live with your family?"

"Yup", I said, popping the 'p'. Everyone always wonders why and I got tired of explaining.

"Yeah. I know it's uncommon but I don't mind living with them."

He didn't respond. Was he even interested or did he just ask offhandedly?

"And you–?", I came to a halt, suddenly remembering what date today was. "Oh my gosh, Alex is coming this Sunday", I muttered.

I was in seventh heaven.

Alex – well, actually Alessandra – was my oldest friend. We've known each other since kindergarten. We went together to school, but then she moved away with her parents. All the more, I was happy when she decided to study Korean language here. She'd been in Seoul for over six months and because of all the lawyer bullshit I had totally forgotten.

"Your boyfriend?", he asked.

I shook my head, suppressing a grin. "She's a girl. A friend of mine since kindergarten. She's like a sister to me, we basically grew up together. No one knows me better than her."

"Interesting", Ace said and now he was the one who grinned. "Maybe you should introduce me to her. Surely, she knows some of your dirty secrets."

What a change of moods.

"I don't have any and even if I had, she wouldn't tell you anything about them."

His grin vanished. "Does she know the reason why you are so sad lately?"

I stopped walking.

 _What did he just say?_ "I'm not."

He arched his eyebrows. "Told you you're a bad liar. Besides, I have eyes, I can see something's going on."

Why the hell was he so damn observing? Okay now I had to come up with a _really_ good lie. I put on a fake smile. "You're imagining things, Ace. I'm the same as usual."

We kept on walking. "You're not."

Heat rose up to my cheeks. "How would you know? Ask anyone who knows me much longer, they will tell you I'm perfectly fine."

"You're not", he repeated. "You look like someone died. Your smile and laugh sound often fake – anyone can see that and even Josh and Eric are wondering what's wrong with you."

When did he see me? When did he notice all of that? "A-Are you stalking me?"

He snorted. "No, I'm just observing."

"It's nice that you're concerned, but I swear I'm okay." I couldn't believe I was saying he was nice. His behavior was actually creepy. And hot.

No, God, no. Not hot. Creepy. But I figured insulting him now wouldn't be wise. Who knows how he'd react with his mood swings.

"But stop being so observing."

"Why? It's fun confusing you."

I snort-laughed. "Sorry, buddy. You're definitively not confusing me–"

Before I could finish the sentence, he moved so fast, my eyes couldn't catch up. His body was pressing my back against the wall of some building.

His eyes were glowing, the sun directly shining at them, erasing the onyx color of his pupils.

With every breath I took, our bodies rubbed against each other. His cheeks were rosy from the cold, his full lips forming a smirk which made mine suddenly vibrate at the closeness of his mouth.

Grabbing my face, he placed my chin between his surprisingly warm fingers, forcing me to look him directly in the eyes.

The warmth of his palm mixed with my cold cheeks sent million shivers down my spine; his touch was too igniting, burning my skin.

With his other arm wrapped firmly around my waist, I couldn't move an inch. I was under his spell; frozen and unable to form a sentence. Thank God, the street was empty, because we would've attracted some curious eyes.

His typical eucalyptus scent mixed with the smell of oranges I've seen him eating were tickling my nose every time he exhaled.

"What did you want to say?" _Eh?_ Did I even say something before he wrapped his arms around me?

"I-I wanted to…" Squeezing his fingers around my cheeks, my lips parted slightly. Pulling me even closer to him, his long, beautiful waved eyelashes caught my eyes whereas his lips were at a wafer-thin distance from mine.

I didn't dare to say anything, afraid that one little move would lead into kissing him.

"Yes? What did you want to say?" His smell made me dizzy. I wasn't able to think clearly.

"Um–"

And as abruptly as he had dragged me into his arms, he let go of me with the same speed, leaving my head spinning and my legs like rubber. My heartbeat stopped the time I had been in his arms and was now racing as if to catch up all the beats it had skipped.

"See, you little baby?", he laughed, "A little distraction and you can't think clearly."

 _Little distraction?_ Oh, that was a hell of a distraction.

"Shut up, Ace. You startled me, that was all."

"I can gladly demonstrate you again how easily you can get distracted by me."

Hitting him with my purse, he just kept chuckling. I think my head was about to explode with the heat rising up my cheeks.

"Well, at least I've cheered you up."

"No, you didn't."

"Your face is as red as a tomato. That's actually pretty cute." He smiled and cocked his head while examining me. "But I need you to promise me one thing." He sounded now serious again. He stopped and touched my arm. "Don't do anything stupid while you're alone – like burning the house on fire or something like that. You seem very affine to putting yourself in a troublesome situation."

"How eloquent you expressed yourself just to tell me that I'm like a stupid duck." I rolled my eyes and he snorted with laughter. I'd never seen him laugh like that.

His smile was perfect. Wonderful teeth. My inner dentist tried to consume every detail of it. "Now you understand what I'm talking about. I'm very talented."

I couldn't believe this guy was so… ugh.

"Uh-huh. God, you're so arrogant, do you even listen to what you say sometimes?"

"Of course, my voice is melodious to my ears." Again, I rolled my eyes.

I sighed. It was pointless to argue with him.

"What would Karen say if she knew you're flirting like that?"

Oh God, I did not just say that. Cursing myself for mentioning that embarrassing moment, I bit my bottom lip.

"Karen doesn't get to say anything. She's not my girlfriend. We were just fooling around", he said in a matter-of-fact, making me suddenly grin at his indifference to that slut. But then, it was extreme frightening that such fond moments meant nothing to him.

"Curious what Karen was doing with me, aren't ya?"

I stopped, Ace joining me. "No, I'm not. That was disgusting and I-I shouldn't have… I was looking for someone else", I lied.

"Whatever, you baby."

"I have to go this way", I said.

"You're breaking my heart", he said sarcastically, bored even.

I wonder if he didn't feel anything when he placed his hands on my cheeks with his lips so close to mine but banished that thought immediately.

"Whatever. Have a nice weekend", I said ready to cross the street.

Ace extended his arm, tipping with his long index finger against my temple. Once again, he accomplished to send a shiver down my spine with such a little gesture. What the hell was wrong with me?!

He tilted his head to the side and pierced me with his icy stare for a second.

I arched my eyebrows as he opened his mouth, ready to counter any insult he was probably going to throw at me. But then he just snorted and shook his head while grinning. Dropping his hand, he turned around without looking at me a second time.

He just left me motionless on the sidewalk.

I so didn't understand this guy.


	4. Alex, Cinderella & Hypocrisy

~ Alex, Cinderella & Hypocrisy ~

 _CECILY_

After spending the whole Saturday evening and Sunday morning with Cassy and Ruby, I was already exhausted. We chatted and watching a few movies until Ruby's snoring was a sign for us that we should get to bed now. Well, it was also four in the morning, so we were all tired.

As we finished our breakfast, I said goodbye to the girls and headed with my car to LAX Airport.

Alex landed at midday and the moment she stepped out of the airport, I flung my arms around her, her familiar scent filling my nostrils as my best friend wrapped her arms tightly around mine. We went straight at my place since we had so much to catch up and she didn't want to spend her first day back in Los Angeles all by herself.

She told me about her stay in Seoul and everything she saw, and I told her about everything that happened during her absence including Noah.

"Wow. I'm so shocked and so sorry. That must be a mistake, right? I mean, surely he wouldn't do something that stupid, right? Or maybe that guy set Noah up for that!"

"I don't know… we can't talk to him about that stuff, so the lawyer tells us everything about the case and the progress. He posted a request of discharge in reason of lacking proofs and not endangering society."

"Yes, he's damn right! Noah would've never done those things. When is your next visit?"

"Next month, we can only visit him once a week for an hour. And only family members, sorry." I added when I sensed that she wanted to come, too. I would like to have her by my side since Alex was nearly a family member.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through this on your own.", she said and started crying. We consoled each other and after we both stopped crying, we were talking about something else.

It was like good, old times: In my bed, our feet leaned against the wall and we kept gossiping or talking about studies and boys.

"So, tell me more about this Ace", she said, a smirk on her face, making me regret that I even mentioned that arrogant, rude boy. Nonetheless, I told her everything that happened between the two of us. Not that there was much to tell, though, I barely know him.

"It's just, I don't understand him. One second he's joking arrogantly and a jackass, the next he's concerned about my well-being, and then he's furious oh and sometimes seductive. It's like there are many Aces."

Alex started grinning. "Oh honey, isn't he obvious–"

"No, he isn't!", I said automatically. "Believe me, that's only a show. Like Aro last year. Back then, I also thought he was maybe interested in getting to know me and I was terribly wrong. And now Ace is just playing with me and likes to mess with my head."

"If you say so, Cecy. But I would really like to meet him. Then I could observe him and tell you what those signs mean. Why are you so sure it's like with Aro? You had some bad experience with a jerk, don't be influenced by that."  
"You sound like Cassy." She smiled. "You can come visit me and see for yourself that I'm right."

"Or you can text him and we'll go meet him."

"No. no. no. No way. Not happening. And don't give me that reindeer look! What should I say? And another thing I learned from my mistakes with Aro: I won't ever make the first move. Ever. If a guy is really interested in me, then he should have the balls to tell me so. And if a guy's in love with me, then _he_ also should tell me first. I'll never invite a guy for anything again. I'm done with running after them. Another sign that he's not interested, Alex."

"Okay, okay. It was just an idea. Okay, then I'll come visit you one day and you can introduce me also to that guy, what was his name? Paul Kim? He's so fucking hot! And I can brag with my Korean knowledges now." She smirked while I giggled and couldn't stop anymore.

Stupid Valentine's Day came closer and closer but fortunately, most of the students in my semester didn't talk about it. We were too busy with a stupid presentation everyone had to do in groups. I was in a group with Ruby, and Cassy with Anna. Since Aro and Lucas were a semester higher than us, Josh and Eric agreed to work together and already did some preparatory work. They wanted to get together with Ace, too, but two was the limit.

"Sorry guys, three in a group is not possible", Professor Phillips said at the end of the lecture. She looked at them with severe eyes before rushing out of the door.

"Fuck. Well, just stick together and I'll find another group", I heard Ace say matter-of-factly when I packed my things together for our next course.

Ruby and Cassy have already finished and waited for me at the door. When I was about to get up, I saw a blonde blur walking past me. _Oh no._

It was Karen. Today, she wore a "dress" that would surely fit me as t-shirt and she was about half a foot taller than me. At least she wore some slightly ripped tights that covered her thighs a bit.

Making her way towards the boys as if this was a catwalk, her voice sounded shrill and smoky, ready to seduce him any minute.

"Oh Ace!", she said in a high voice and linked arms with him "If you're not in a group, you can join me."

Disgusting. I thought Karen would want to work with Melissa since they were inseparable but apparently, her hormones were driving her rather to Ace.

Is she so needy?

Whatever.

"Great. Yeah.", he said grinning.

I felt my stomach twitching at her pathetic attempt to get his attention but ignored it.

"Fantastic! You want to visit me next Saturday to discuss everything at my place?" She giggled and still held his arm.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be there."

"Awesome! Then call me if there's anything you need or want to know." She took out a pen and wrote her number on his hand.

So cliché. As I rolled my eyes, Ace's eyes met mine, his look as unreadable as usual. Pretending to not have heard any of that conversation, I frowned and quickly made my way through the door without giving him the satisfaction to notice his intense stare.

"What took you so long?", Cassy exclaimed.

"Sorry", I mumbled.

"Everything okay, you look like you've seen a ghost", Ruby said.

I laughed "No, I'm fine. Just Karen being Miss Bitchy McBitchBitch." They burst out into a laughter as we made our way to the cafeteria.

Ruby and I were organized pretty well with everything. Our presentation was almost finished. After working until Sunday night we decided to make the rest next weekend at home.

On Monday at lunch, I nearly choked to death.

The girls and I decided to sit with the boys although I wasn't too happy to be at the same table with Ace but I didn't resist. I don't want them to know how much I despise him or explain anything, so I sat as far away from him as possible. And as long as Karen's mouth wasn't disgustingly glued to his skin, everything should be fine, more or less.

They were all mostly talking about college, patients, football or gossip.

Finishing his lasagna, Josh said out of nowhere, "Oh Cecily, guess who I met this morning. Marc! He's going to get a treatment from someone of a higher semester."

I choked on a big piece of meat until tears came up and my lungs felt like coming out. "What?", I said raspy when I calmed down.

"Whoa… didn't expect this reaction. If I had known you stifled so hard I would have waited until you finished eating."

"Oh shush, that was just a coincidence. I also met him a couple times here at the clinic." And that was true. Last semester, I had met my former anatomy tutor on my way to the clinic a few times but didn't exchange a polite smile I didn't exchange much with him.

"Who's Marc?", Anna asked.

"Cecily's love of her life!", Eric said grinning.

"Shut up, that is not true!" I couldn't believe they were still annoying me with _that_.

"Oh please, you had a crush on him, just admit it after all this time. There was always this tense atmosphere between you two", Josh added smirking.

"How would you even know? You weren't in our group!" Unbelievable how guys could stick together in times like this.

"Yeah, but I heard the stories. You even fell on his arms." Oh no, not this story again.

"Oh yeah, right, I remember!", Cassy said. Why, why, why did they have to remind me of one of the most embarrassing moments in my life?!

"What happened?" Anna was curious, well I couldn't blame her. The way the boys portrayed it, it sounded like a movie.

"Nothing spectacular. I didn't sleep well that day and didn't eat or drink anything, so I started not feeling well in anatomy and I fainted. When I woke up, Marc's hands were under my head, so I guess I must've fallen in his direction."

"Oh, that sounds adorable!", Anna said. She saw me with her dreamy eyes as if Cinderella came and told her the story about how she lost her shoe.

"No, it wasn't. That was the most embarrassing moment in my life. And besides, I hated Marc. We were always fighting and he was very rude and arrogant."

 _Like Ace_.

I would rather bite my tongue off than admitting _that_. The truth was, I had started to like Marc after a while. He wasn't that severe with me when I didn't know something in anatomy and sometimes even joked! But all that didn't matter because –

"He had a girlfriend. Or rather has a girlfriend, so their love was doomed. Poor Cecily, but don't worry you'll find your prince charming one day", Josh said.

I shook my head, trying to be as relaxed as possible.

"Oh that's a pity!" The Cinderella dream was over, Anna.

"Oh please, who cares? If you had made a move he probably would have left her!", Eric said jokingly.

At this moment, Ace's fork fell off his hand and landed with shrillness on his plate. His icy eyes kept piercing Eric as his mouth was a thin line and jaw clenched.

Oh-oh.

"'Who cares?' Are you fucking serious?"

Double oh-oh. He was talking in a low voice, but I never thought a voice could be this deadly. "What kind of person gets in between a couple? What kind of person would she have been if she had thrown herself at him knowing he was taken?"

"I-I didn't mean it like that, Ace. Relax, I was joking."

"Well, then your fucking sense of humor clearly sucks, because that isn't funny at all."

I couldn't stop staring at him. Why was he so furious? True, Eric sometimes babbles without thinking, but he shouldn't take him seriously.

"Guys, guys, let's calm down! Phew, all this fuss about Marc. Let's talk about something else", Ruby intervened. Thank God, because Ace looked like he might punch Eric in his face.

After a few minutes of awkward silence everyone went to different directions. What a great lunch.

"I don't understand why Ace was so furious. I mean, Eric sure talks a lot of bullshit but he doesn't have to take him seriously", Cassy said when we were at the girl's bathroom near the changing room.

"Hm…I didn't understand it, either", I said meekly. I don't know him good enough to comprehend his behavior. It's like there were many Aces yet there is one person that might know him better than us. "Anna, do you know why he was so upset?"

Turning her gaze to me, she looked shyly to the ground. "I don't know exactly, either. I barely knew him in Chicago. But I heard that there was a big fight between him and another person. Apparently it was because of a girl. Maybe someone tried to steal his girlfriend or something like this… I don't know."

Okay, that was unexpected. My stomach made for a millisecond a jump but I ignored it. "What?!"

"Yeah, I think there was someone back then but I'm not that sure."

But if he had a girlfriend why did he come to L.A.? Even if they were separated, you don't move across the country just to get away from that person. And what were all those flirt actions with me? Or that scene with Karen?

I felt sick. I knew it. He was just a womanizer babbling about moral and faithfulness even though he is the real Casanova.

When I was at college, I was distracted, indeed. I was distracted from my family problems at home. When I talk to the girls, my mind wasn't with my brother but the moment I am alone, the moment I read or treat a patient, my thoughts were killing me, making my stomach twitch and giving me a headache.

No, I need to pull myself together. I can't start crying every time I think about Noah or when I write a request to the attorney or when I drive to the prison and feel the coldness from the brick walls wrapping around me.

Things still weren't clear with Noah's case and he was still under suspicion of being involved with an illegal business.

The next days were hard to ignore Karen's presence. She was basically glued to Ace and the others. On every occasion she grabbed his arm, laughed about his jokes and hit him lightly on his chest. Ugh!

Such a slut.

I tried to ignore them by walking past them without giving a second glance or try to overhear her skanky laughs at his jokes.

Unfortunately, I was late for orthodontic class on Thursday at 2 p.m. (Why am I late when it's not even in the morning? Man, I need some vacations), so I took the elevator and – great – Ace was already in it. He probably came from the cellar after changing his clothes. Wearing scrubs should be illegal for him. How could a plain white shirt and plain white pants look so damn good on him? So unfair.

I got in and felt his stare in my back. He could stab me with his look, I wouldn't start a conversation with him even if–

"You look pretty with your hair half up", he said matter-of-factly.

 _What the-?_ Where did that come from? Turning around, I realized my mouth being half open. I had expected he was blushing or smiling or something, but he was just leaning against the wall, looking bored as usual.

I felt heat rising up my body but I forced myself to look him in the eye.

"Do you have a girlfriend in Chicago?", I spluttered. _Oh no, I did not just say that_.

He arched an eyebrow and came one step closer. "Why you ask?", he said and played with a strand of my hair. I hated it when someone answered to a question with a question. His hand in my hair was clearly too distracting because I couldn't come up with a good excuse why I asked him such a personal thing.

I pulled my hair from his hand away and gave him a steady glance. "Just curious." _Lame._

He cocked his head to the side. "Did you throw yourself at that Marc?" _Eh?_

"No, of course not!" I was too shocked he asked me such a personal question to realize that he dodged mine. "And that doesn't regard you the bit."

"Oh really? Such a hypocrite, aren't you? You just asked me something as personal."

Crap.

"I am not a hypocrite. I-I… well, I was just curious since you reacted that furiously at lunch."

I thought honesty was the best way, yet it seemed to make him just more furious.

Narrowing his eyes, he bended his head down, bringing his face at eyelevel to me. "If you know what's best for you, you don't meddle in other people's affairs that are clearly none of your business", he hissed.

Wow. That was very clear.

"You don't have to be mean. And I'm not meddling in your affair, it was just a question. If you don't want to give an answer then just say it politely, you don't have to be an ass."

Straightening his body, he gave me a killing glance with his cold eyes. "Then let me make myself perfectly clear: Don't stick your nose in things that don't concern you."

Tearing his gaze off me, he walked past me and disappeared in the hallway.

My head was spinning. Couldn't this conversation have gotten any weirder? One second he was making me compliments about my looks, the next he threw hateful things at me. Yup, he definitively hated me.


	5. Pneumonia

~ Pneumonia ~

 _CECILY_

I felt like shit. My throat was itchy and my body changed every ten minutes from too cold to too hot. Cleary, I was going to be sick. Great.

"Oh Cecily, look who's here!", Josh shouted from across the hallway. I turned around and found him standing there with Marc.

Damn you, Josh.

God, it felt like an eternity since I had seen Marc. He wasn't a tall man, yet his height had been enough to intimidate me each time in anatomy. He was broad thanks to the time he spent hitting the gym, I guessed.

I smiled. "Hey, there."

"Hi, Cecily. Nice to see you, again."

Uh-huh. "You have class here?", I asked.

"Nah. I'm getting my bleaching splints. Have you seen Caroline?"

"Caroline?", I asked. "Oh, David's girlfriend, right?"

He nodded, but I shook my head. "No clue where she is. Sorry." I didn't even know what she looked like. She was Marc's best friend's girlfriends.

Josh grinned at me but thankfully, we needed to get inside the auditorium.

The professor came in, starting to babble about Mi-Bio while I took notes at the beginning but then I leaned back and closed my eyes. It was just too hot.

Something poked my shoulder. I turned around and saw Ace's smirk. Although his hair was tousled, it looked strangely appealing to run one's hand in it and feel its softness between those thick curls that hung so… okay, I clearly had fever.

The moment our last conversation crossed my mind, my focus was back on my notes.

He was a rude asshole.

Rude.

Hot.

An asshole!

A hot asshole.

He poked me a second time with his pencil. _I'm so not going to turn around_.

Apparently, he didn't get the message because he just kept poking. Two could play this game.

After a while he stopped. Finally.

But then my hair fell on my shoulders released from my hairpin.

What the–? Oh… Ace. I touched my head and my pin was gone.

Still, I didn't turn around.

Impatiently, I waited for the lecture to end. When the prof dismissed us, I turned around to get it back, but he was already gone.

Damn.

My throat felt itchier and itchier, so every swallow ached. Whatever. I could handle a little cold.

Cassy and Anna already went home to prepare for their presentation, so we parted early.

I quickly packed my things together and walked out.

 _"Achoo!",_ I sneezed as the wind blew against my face.

"Bless you, you baby."

 _Oh no_. Ace was standing behind me and was smiling?

"Give me my hairpin back", I said without preamble.

He tilted his head to his side. "You're ignoring me."

"Duh."

"Why?"

He couldn't be serious. "Because you're an asshole. A moody asshole. One second, you're joking and almost a decent guy, the next you're creeping me out. You should get some help. Maybe you're bipolar."

I paused, suppressing a cough. "You piss me off. So stay away from me."

He had the nerves to just grin at me. "You can't stay away from me."

I snorted. "Watch me."

I wanted to go, but Marc waved at us. "Hey again. Have you just finished?"

"Um, yeah."

This day was getting better and better. I just wanted to lie in my bed. My head kept feeling heavier while my body as if on fire.

"Yeah, you look kind of pale. Are you okay?" He seemed concerned. I couldn't blame him, last time he had seen me pale I collapsed in his arms.

"No, I'm fine", I tried to give him a 'don't worry, I'm not going to faint'-smile. "Just tired." He examined me for one second and let his gaze wander to Ace.

"Hi, I'm Marc", he said and stretched out his hand.

They shook hands when Ace's mouth twitched to a smile.

"Marc?", said Ace. "Oh, I've heard a lot about you." He smiled innocently. Bastard.

Marc laughed. "Really? I hope only good stuff. From whom?"

Ace gave me a look and I mentally cursed him. "It was Josh."

Marc laughed. "Then, it wasn't good stuff. Anyway, I need to go now."

I sensed every muscle in my body relax as he crossed the street.

"Wow, you're drooling", Ace said.

"Screw–!" I started coughing. My throat seemed to be torn. I breathed heavily as my cough stopped. I had no energy for that right now.

"I–!"

I stopped talking since Ace put his hand on my forehead, feeling surprisingly cold against it.

"You're hot.", he said and touched my cheek with his other hand. Okay, now I felt twice as much of the heat in my whole body.

"I can drive you home", he proposed.

I shook his hands away. "I'm fine."

He didn't insist. Once I arrived at the subway station, it started to rain.

Great. Now, I was going to get sick for sure.

And I got sick, indeed. My fever was getting worse and even after a few aspirins it didn't decrease. I tried not to cough in front of anybody because it sounded like my lungs were coming out – and it felt exactly that way, too. My head felt heavy but I just had to endure it until that presentation and then I'd be back in my bed.

I was in group A, so after ours came – ugh – Karen and Ace.

Whatev, I'd be gone before her shrill voice pierced my ears.

I didn't know how I was capable of holding my head up during clinical chem this morning but the prof could've been talking about a giraffe's sex life and I wouldn't have been able to process it.

"C, you look awful", Ruby noted. "You sure, you can do this today? Maybe Philipps can reschedule ours." Her brown eyes scanned me.

I cleared my throat. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

But the heat was killing me. I was wearing my lab coat and underneath just a plain t-shirt but even that was too hot. I needed to cool down.

"I'll be right back", I said to them and sneaked out of the lecture.

The hallways were dead empty.

Everyone surely went eating, the only sound I heard were the honking cars outside or the siren coming from an ambulance that was heading to the hospital.

Cool air hit my face once I was outside.

It was nice.

I closed my eyes and felt the air peel off the heat of my face, even my hands.

When I opened them, the cars and trees around me seemed to move. Oh-oh. My head felt heavier than ever and my knees suddenly like rubber.

Oh no. I needed to sit down.

I took a step forward to sit on the top of the stair but then everything wheeled.

Last thing I remembered was the cold asphalt under my cheek before everything went dark.

"Miss, can you hear me?"

I slowly opened my eyes.

Headache was an understatement of the year.

I blinked against the bright light above me. It still felt heavy but at least nothing was spinning anymore.

"Miss, you passed out and now you're at the hospital", that voice pounded in my head. Couldn't she keep her voice lower?

"I know", I said, remembering what had happened. I may have underestimated that flu a wee bit.

The round face of a nurse looked down at me with a smile. "Don't worry, honey. You're going to be fine."

Without another word, she teetered away.

First thing I noticed was the cannula in my arm. Second was said arm over my belly. My bare belly. I frowned and let my hand wander to my legs. Jeans were still there. And then my hand rose higher, over my bare stomach to my boobs that were – thank God – still stuffed inside a bra.

"Finished feeling you up?", a voice rumbled from the corner of the room. Heart pounding in my chest, I shrieked.

Ace was standing there. Arms crossed over his chest that made his biceps pop out and with an expression on his face that I couldn't read. Playful when he smirked at me, followed by lust as he checked me out. And then, concern? Yeah, my head must've hit the ground real hard.

With each step he was getting closer, my cheeks were getting a shade pinker until he stood directly in front of the bed.

"Or do you want me to give you a hand?"

Again his eyes shamelessly flew over my body, resting way too long on my boobs. The heat threatened to return and swallow me entirely this time.

"How did I come here?", I asked and he finally made eye-contact.

"I carried you."

"You _carried_ me?"

"Yes, I carried you."

Oh… Not what I had expected.

Wait–?

"Where's my t-shirt? Or better, how come that I'm not wearing one", I said, narrowing my eyes on him.

He leaned forward, close enough for me to feel his warm breath on my cheek. "What do you think?"

"Asshole!", I snarled, followed by a cough. Ouch, my chest hurt. My lungs hurt. Breathing hurt.

"Easy there", he said and if I didn't know better I'd say he looked really concerned.

"Well, thanks for bringing me here, but don't you have somewhere else to go to be an ass–" Somewhere else?! "Oh, shit! The presentation!"

Panicked, I sat up and tried to get the infusion off my arm. T-shirt or not, I needed to text Ruby and tell her I'd be right there.

Cold, strong hands wrapped around my shoulders and laid me not too gently back on the mattress.

"You look like shit", Ace said, devoid of his former cockiness.

"Jeez, thanks. You're so charming."

I tried to brush his hands off me, but his fingers had an iron-grip. "Are you a masochist? Because either you're that or you have some serious issues. And you don't seem to me as the type of girl who puts her studies over everything else."

I opened my mouth, but he cut in. "Besides, the presentations are over."  
"What?"

I looked around for a clock and saw that it was past two.

"Oh my God. How long was I…?"

"An hour maybe. You weren't unconscious the whole time. You said something. You even answered the doc." He shrugged. "But then you kind of fell asleep."

I kept my hand from slamming it on my face. What next? I drooled over his chest while I called his name or what?

He removed his hands off my shoulder, finger by finger and I released a deep breath.

"So, back to my t-shirt. Where is it?"

He fished it out of somewhere and wiggled it in front of my face. "It's soaked. That's why I took it off you."

Uh-huh.

I snatched it out of his hands and quickly put it on. Despite that coma-identical sleep, I still felt tired. That headache wouldn't just leave me alone and I had the feeling the longer I was in a room with Ace, the lesser my fever would go away.

"Well, thank you for your help. But, um, you can go."

He picked up a strand of my hair and examined it like it held the answers of the next test. "Doc said you can go when someone comes to pick you up." He dropped his hand.

I groaned and fumbled for my phone. There were at least twenty messages from Ruby.

 _C, where r u?_

 _Two minutes!_

 _Philips's pissed._

 _Where R U?_

 _Ok, whatev, I'm doing it on my own._

Her emojis were a mix between crying, monkeys, and a sighing one.

Double shit. Guilt nagged at me. I would speak to her later and apologize. It sucked to have let her down, but it wasn't like I did it on purpose.

I tapped my mother's number and waited. It bothered me to tell her I was at the hospital because of some flu that threatened to become a pneumonia. She already worried too much about Noah, she didn't need another problem.

I calmed her down over the phone, telling her that I was fine. When we hung up, my head showed me that the ache could get worse.

"She'll come", I stated, hoping Ace would take the hint.

He did take the hint. He simply didn't give a damn. "You speak French with your Mom?"

"Yeah. They're from France."

He arched his eyebrows. "You don't have a French accent when you speak English."

I shrugged. "I was born in the States. I can speak both languages without accent."

Ace opened his mouth but closed it when the nurse came back. She asked me again the same questions, checked my temperature and the infusion bag, and told me basically what I had been missing.

With each word, my head was back in that feeling heavy-as-a-rock state. I blinked to stay awake but as soon as she was gone, a deep tiredness settled over me. Not the worries of that presentation, Ruby's complaints or Ace's intense gaze could've kept me awake.


	6. Scars

~ Scars ~

 _CECILY_

After my mother finished her lecture about me being careless, she was satisfied with the bad consciousness she had given me.

"But I'm glad that you're okay. That boy was here the whole time until I came–"

"What?" Ace had stayed after I fell asleep? Our whole conversation was like a blur, I remembered only fragments.

"Yes, that friend of yours. He even brought your purse and your jacket. He told me that he found you on the ground and brought you here to the hospital. That was really nice of him. We should invite him someday to dinner or you should buy him a thank-you present."

My mind was spinning. Inviting him? Presents?

"Whoa, whoa, Maman, calm down. He didn't cure me from cancer, he just brought me to the hospital. Anyone would have done the same thing. It was just coincidence that he saw me on the street."

She giggled. "If you say so."

I gathered my stuff and couldn't wait to get home.

Once we arrived at the front porch of our house, Mom came to a halt. "Chérie, I have a surprise for you." She smiled slyly and opened the door wide enough for me to see a familiar face.

"Cecily!"

Noah ran toward me, hugging me tightly. I didn't know when exactly I had started to cry, but my face was wet the moment my brother started talking.

"What? But how is this–"

"I got released this morning", he explained, all smiles.

"So the charges are dropped?!", I squealed, beaming.

His shoulders sank a little. "No. Not yet. But my lawyer said the DA would have now difficulties trying to find anything against me."

Okay… that wasn't very reassuring. But – he was free.

No more jail visits. No more orange jump suits. No more letters that tore my heart apart the more I'd read them.

He was free.

A weight had been lifted from all of us.

Finally.

I stayed at home the whole week until I recovered completely. My friends had filled me in with everything that I'd missed the last days.

After another lecture from Ruby about me being too careless, I'd apologized sincerely.

"Yeah. Just promise you won't push yourself when you're not feeling well."

"Yeppers", I said, nudging her with my shoulder.

She grinned. "By the way, try to avoid Karen for the next days. She wasn't happy that Ace wasn't there to do the presentation thing with her."

"Oh, really?"

It didn't cross my mind that Ace had missed the presentation, too.

"Boo", I said. "No more make-out sessions, I guess. Poor girl."

She chuckled. "Don't worry, rumors say she already has someone else on her radar."

I shrugged. "Why should I worry", I said, meaning it.

Ruby opened her mouth but was interrupted when Professor Philips said, "So, that's it for today. Oh, Miss Martesse, Mr. Aurenglade. Could you two come please?"

I gulped, grabbing my stuff.

"I need to go to the library", Ruby said when I headed to Philips. "See you at lunch!"

When Ace and I stood in front of her desk, she looked at us through her glasses. She pinched her lips together, reminding me eerily of Professor McGonagall from Harry Potter.

"So. You two are the only ones who didn't conduct a presentation", she explained.

Oh no, please no.

"To make it short: your new subject is the retrospective study of orthodontic space closure versus implant." My head was already spinning. I knew it. I knew she wouldn't just let it pass.

"It's a delicate issue", she added. "The doctor who published the paper is a very renowned one, not to mention that he lives here in Los Angeles. Therefore, I expect a good teamwork and a good performance from you two."

Her eyes switched between us, like she was accusing us something I didn't even want to imagine. Like. Ever.

"Miss Martesse", she called when I was almost at the door. "I hope you won't be that reckless anymore."

Oh Lord. Lecture Number Three. "If you believe it or not, we professors are human beings with compassion. Next time, maybe you won't be that lucky to find someone like Mr. Aurenglade here to find you that quickly."

I bit back the urge to roll my eyes. I refused to think of Ace as my hero.

I smiled tightly. "I'm sorry Professor Philipps. It won't happen again."

She smiled back. "Good. It seems you have fully recovered."

She turned to her notes on her desk which was our signal to leave.

Wasting no time, I got to the hallway. What was the next lecture? Or seminar? I so needed to memorize my stupid schedule. I fumbled in my bag for it when something tickled my ear.

I shrieked, spinning around to find Ace's smirk in my vision.

"Don't do that! I'm… ticklish."

"On your ear?"

"Yes, everywhere, except–" Why couldn't I just shut up?

His smirk grew. "Yes?"

"Nothing." I crossed my arms. "What do you want?"

"Talk to you about that presentation." He rolled his eyes.

Despite my aversion of us working together, I felt guilty. I dragged him into this.

"Yeah… sorry for making you do it again. I didn't know we had to do it again." Together. Urgh.

He shrugged, dropping his gaze… to my boobs? "At least I enjoyed a nice view. I guess we're even."

Goosebumps covered my arms, and images – R-rated images of us together flashed before my eyes.

"You're a pig. If you want this to work you need to be more professional."

"Could become a problem when I remember your polka dots bra."

Blush colored my cheeks. I groaned. "Just stop talking, Jeez!"

"Fine." He clapped his hands. "Back to our presentation. My place. Around noon."

Eh? "What?"

"To prepare that shit. Never heard of that L.A. dude anyway."

I frowned. "Can't we just prepare those things here?", I babbled.

Ah, the images came back. I bit my lip.

"I'm busy with work. And I won't go anywhere near this place if it's not necessary."

"And you can't cancel your work?", I almost pleaded.

"Nope."

I sighed. Okay, this was the least thing I could do for him.

"Fine. But you need to do some work before we meet."

He passed me, shrugging lazily. "You worry too much, you baby."

Nah. I had a feeling that one could never worry too much with him.

I fired loads of questions at Ruby for the presentation thing. She'd explained everything, and I wished we could just do it together.

I woke up some time around noon on Sunday. Wow. I shouldn't have read that last chapter till three a.m.

I quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans, and a plain t-shirt. I checked my hair a couple times until I wanted to bang my head against my mirror.

This was just Ace. Not a date. Or anything date-like.

I drove for quite a while until I parked my car at the side of the street.

The neighborhood was quite… unique, I'd say. Not too fancy, but I wouldn't want to walk here at night. Alone.

I rang. No response. Maybe he forgot.

Again, I rang, but luckily a woman came out and let me inside the stairways.

I headed to the third story, ringing in front of his door.

If this was just a stupid prank I'd make sure there'd be some laxative in his meal next time he'd–

The door flung open, revealing his shape leaning against the frame: tall, sleepy, hair tousled and most of all, only in extremely low-waisted jeans.

"God, Cec. I know you miss me, but it's way too early. Why can't you be late as usual?" His voice was thick from sleep.

My brain stopped working. I wanted to speak, but his body… was just wow. Drool-worthy. Sculptured to human perfection.

My lips felt dry and the air was suddenly too warm. Way too warm.

"Uh… I…"

I cleared my throat. "I'm not too early. You said I should be here at noon."

He scratched his head, yawning.

"So? Can I come in or do you need a minute?"

He looked over his shoulder and opened the door further. I went inside and was very shocked to see how un-Ace-like his apartment was:

I was standing in a small hallway that led straight to a room that was probably… his bedroom. A huge king size bed almost swallowed the entire room. There was a desk at the other end of the room, but it was rather a chaos of wires, some hardware and stuff that were probably the insides of a computer. Or multiple computers. The whole room smelled like his soap, like oranges and something else I couldn't quite identify. Spicy.

One door was open and I could catch a glimpse at the kitchen. Small, but neat.

All in all, his apartment was neat. Almost too neat.

There were no pictures, no posters or souvenirs or anything except for his scent that gave a hint this apartment belonged to him. A total opposite of my room. I had too many pictures, too many paintings, too many books.

I turned around only to find a hard chest all in my face. Eyebrows kicked up expectantly.

I cleared my throat. Damn, I needed some water. "And just for the record, I did not miss you. I want to finish early and go home as soon as possible."

He tilted his head. And again, I was getting the feeling _I_ was the one standing naked in front of him. I wetted my lips. "Don't you possess t-shirts?", I snapped, suppressing a groan.

He smirked. "Distracted already?" He _tsk_ ed. He _tsk_ ed! "You've got no self-control when you're around me, it seems."

I gave him the biggest eye-roll in the history of eye-rolls.

He turned around and headed to his closet. And that's when I saw them.

Three long scars.

Faint. Almost unnoticeable. One on his shoulder blade, the other was in the middle, right across his spine. The last one was short, somewhere on his waist.

No idea how I got there but the next second my fingers traced the middle one.

His back stiffened as he turned around in a hell of a speed and grabbed my hand.

"I- Sorry, I didn't mean to…I just saw your scars. H-How did that happen-?"

"An accident", he explained and his voice signalized that this topic was over.

He released my hand.

I nodded, looking the other way. Why did I have to stick my nose in _everything_?

I headed to the neutral zone – the kitchen – and sat at the table, waiting for him to come. Fully dressed. Finally.

"So, let's get to work", I said, taking out my notes and books.

Once he finished making some coffee, we really started to work.

On the contrary to my expectations, he did some work before. Some information was the same as mine, others were new to me. Considering that we'd had little time, we did a good job.

"I'm starving", Ace groaned after a while, getting up.

"We need to finish this."

"We need to eat."

My stomach rumbled, too, but I ignored it. The presentation was tomorrow and some subjects were still lacking.

"I'm not hungry. I want to get this–"

My stomach howled like a wolf.

"Not hungry, huh?"

My face reddened. Babbling an excuse to disappear inside his bathroom, I washed off my face.

When I got back to the kitchen, I walked to the fridge.

Maybe I could cook something real quick.

"You won't find anything there", he mumbled as I opened it.

That couldn't be true. Even with a few ingredients, I could cook a proper meal.

Okay. Nope. There was literally nothing but a coke, some oranges (who would've guessed), and some cheese that surely was older than me. I took out the piece of cheese and tossed it away.

"Okay, you have some serious food issues here", I observed. "What do you eat all day?"

"I order food."

"Very healthy", I waggled my hand at him which was obviously a huge mistake. "How can you even stay–" Crap.

I pressed my lips together as he arched a dark eyebrow. "So damn sexy, you wanted to say? I guess I have a fast metabolism."

I snorted. "No one gets a six pack by having a fast metabolism."

He shrugged. "I do exercise. A lot."

That's what I thought.

He scratched his stomach. "Or it's sex. But that would count to the exercise part."

I nearly choked on my own spittle. I raised my hand, my face twisting. "Dude. Too much information. Way too much."

Like a flash, images of our bodies twisted and rocking together appeared. Hot and sweaty and–

Jesus. The doorbell rang. I shrieked, silently thanking the universe for cutting those highly WTF-is-wrong-with-me perverted thoughts in my head.

Ace opened the door and exchanged money for a pizza. A huge pizza.

"That was quick", I said, breathing in the scent of peperoni and cheese. I frowned.

"What if I hadn't want any pizza?"

"Your loss", he mumbled, already taking a slice. "Besides, you don't appear to me as one of those girls who'd only get nutrition out of the air they inhale."

I crossed my arms. "I… will take that as a compliment." Otherwise I might kill him.

"It was", he said, already halfway through his piece. "Men want women, not sticks."

I rolled my eyes and turned around to look for a plate. Of course, he only had two. On the top shelves. I stretched my arm, reaching for one of them.

"Men also like nice ass. Nice juicy ass."

Heat enveloped my face as I quickly turned around. His eyes were on my hips, his tongue licking the grease on his lips.

With my heart pounding wildly, I sat down and placed a slice on my plate.

His eyes still lingered on me but my focus was on my pizza. At least that's what I was trying.

Kind of hard to eat when someone was watching you like a hawk. I met his stare.

I nodded to the door to his bedroom. "Why don't you have any pictures in your apartment?"

I had no idea why that question suddenly popped up in my head.

"They aren't necessary."

I frowned. "Necessity is not the purpose of a picture."

"Then what is the purpose of a picture?"

I shrugged. "Memories, I guess. Don't you miss your family in Chicago?"

His eyebrows ticked.

Maybe I wanted to distract him, knowing this was one of his least favorite topics.

Or maybe I was just weary of life, knowing that this was _really_ one of his least favorite topics.

He was silent for a while, the suggestive look in his eyes gone.

"No", he said drily.

This was so not understandable to me. Family meant _everything_ to me.

His eyes narrowed as he leaned forward. "You ask a lot of questions considering that you don't talk about yourself at all."

I leaned back. "I'm an open book. Ask my friends. They know everything about me." Well, almost.

He picked up on that last thought. "Really, everything? Do they know why you had been crying? All alone?"  
I put my slice down, focusing on the white wall behind him like it had the answers of the next tests.

He got up, looking down at me with a smug expression on his face. "Don't be surprised when others don't open up. You're not any different than me."

I snorted, almost choking on my pizza. "Oh, I am nothing like you."

He was standing next to me, bending down so we were at eye-level.

"Really? Eager to find that out?"

I swallowed hard. He was close – too close. His scent was all in my nose and his lips – those shining lips that were still coated with grease stretched to a devilish smile.

I ran my tongue over my lower lip, suddenly wishing I could do the same with his lip.

"Eat."

My eyes clicked up to his eyes.

"What?"

He tilted his head to my plate with the barely touched pizza.

"Eat", he said it like an order, his eyes piercing mine. I forced my pulse and my ovaries to slow down. He had been suggestive – I guess. Or maybe my body was turning into a slave of my estrogen?

He went to the sink while I exhaled deeply. My appetite was gone – but a raw hunger gnawed at me. A hunger I had never felt before, and that needed to be tamed. Sooner rather than later.

The next day, we had rocked that presentation. Philipps had almost no objections, nothing to nag.

And yeah, we were actually a good team. And yep, I'd rather bite my tongue off than admit that.

We had prepared that stuff till sometime past eleven. When I'd gotten home, Noah was already gone.

My parents had told me they had an argument about his debts and frankly, I had no nerves for that shit.


	7. San Diego

~ San Diego ~

 _CECILY_

"It will be a great opportunity for all of you", Doctor Rayden said at the end of his lecture, "I expect you _all_ there. Anyone who doesn't attend the conference does not get his or her certificate. Also every lecture will be content of the exam at the end of the semester so I strongly advise you to go there. Further, you are representing the new elite of soon-to-be dentist and it's a privilege to get to see three of the world's most renowned maxillo-facial surgeons and implantologists who are going to read a paper about the newest implants especially…"

I couldn't hear Doctor Rayden's speech anymore. Everyone was talking about that big and important conference in San Diego this weekend and although it sounded really interesting, I actually just wanted to relax.

"Girls, that is going to be awesome!", Cassy whispered, beaming.

"Huh? Since when are you so excited about going to a _conference_?", I replied.

Rolling her eyes, she added, "I'm not looking forward to the conference, but the road trip! And my parent's beach house in San Diego! They're still in Jamaica and they wouldn't mind if we crashed there over the weekend."

The girls and I exchanged quick glances. I wasn't that sure it would be okay for them if some students would just spend the weekend at their house. With Cass as the host.

She nudged my shoulder. "Come on, it'll be fun. I already talked to Josh and Eric and they are coming, too."

"Are there even enough rooms for us all?"

"Yep."

"Really?"

She sighed. "Ye-es. We even have a whirlpool."

Mm... sounded tempting.

We were on the highway for over an hour, the soft buzzing sound of Cassy's car vibrating against my cheek. I looked up from my phone.

"Why is Lucas posting on Instagram that he's on his way to a beach house that seems to have the same address as yours?"

I narrowed my eyes on her when she bit her lip.

She groaned. "Okay, rumors spread. Eric told Lucas and he told Aro. And Josh also had to invite Ace for God knows what reason."

I sighed, putting my head in my palm.

"Oh, relax. They're probably going to hit the night clubs so you won't have to see Aro at all."

Aro wasn't the only problem here. True, it was awkward between us. We used to go on a couple dates a few months ago. He was a nice guy – I guess. I had fun with him. He was smart and had a good portion of confidence. But he was also self-centered. A lot. He loved talking about himself, he loved when attention was on him and that was something I simply couldn't stand.

I guess he must've considered me as equally unsuitable, since we mutually agreed to stop whatever we had going on.

Still, it was awkward as hell.

"You sure Ace will come, too?", Anna asked, lifting her head from the book she was reading.

Cass nodded. "Pretty sure. Should I try to hook you up?", she grinned, looking at Anna through the rearview mirror. "I've got condoms, booze and pot. Tell me which one you need the most and I'm all in."

God, Cassy was like a crazy version of Cupid.

Anna laughed shrilly. "No need, thanks." I watched her cheeks getting a dark shade of red.

Cassy shrugged, changing the radio station. "Just say the magical word, honey. Fairy Cassy has all the things you need."

I snorted.

Once we finally arrived, the first thing I did was slipping inside my bathing suit. The only bikini I possessed had pink polka dots on the cups and thanks to a douchey douchebag polka dots were something I could not wear again. Ever again.

Besides, there was no need to impress someone here.

I grabbed a towel and made my way to the patio where the whirlpool already waited for me. The girls went to the grocery store, so I was alone.

Once the water was warm enough, I stepped inside.

Bubbles swirled around my body and steam filled the air. My muscles loosened up, and my eyes shut closed.

I was floating, feeling weightless for what felt like an eternity. Until an annoying noise interrupted my meditation.

I opened my eyes only to find Ace standing at the border, a killing smirk around his lips. He was as quiet as a panther, and his look not quite far away from that of an animal. "What?", I snapped, sliding further into the water.

"Nothing, you baby. I just like what I see."

The heat – and I was pretty sure it didn't just come from the whirlpool – swirled around me like a disturbing cloud.

There went my too short relaxing time.

"Could you go away? I would like to get out."

He hunkered down, his look piercing. "Are you naked?"

"W-What?! No, of course not!", I shrieked.

"Then you can get out, whether I'm standing here or not."

I plunged even deeper until the water reached my chin.

He got up and held out his hand. "Here. I'll help you."

Hmm, I could pull a joke on him. I took his hand, using my force to pull him down, but – oh crap – he quickly guessed what I was trying to do.

His body tensed as he dragged me out of the water as if I weighed nothing.

"Bad girl."

I opened my mouth but water enveloped my body the next second. He had pushed me!

"Oops", he said, turning his back to me.

My nose burned. Once I finished coughing half of the water out of my lungs, I screamed, "Ace, you're a stupid donkey!"

After drying my hair with a blow-dryer, I felt the urge to paint. I had been nothing but calling Ace every hateful name that had crossed my mind when I was taking a shower.

Shaking my head, I sat on the patio and let the view distract me.

The sun was setting, slowly becoming a mix of burnt orange and a dark blue whirling like a storm across the sky. My fingers moved the pencil, swiftly and with a familiar fluidness.

I loved painting. It was relaxing, even more than the whirlpool had been.

There was a knock at the glazed door and Anna waved, mouthing that dinner was ready. Whoa… how much time had passed?

I put the canvas aside and closed the door behind me.

"Girls, why didn't you tell me that you were cooking? I could've helped."

"Are you kidding. You were totally on another planet", Ruby chuckled.

Yeah. When I was in paint-mode no one could stop me.

Cassy had been right about the boys not being here. A bliss.

Once each one had her plate and some lasagna, Cassy pointed her fork at me. "Okay, now what's going on between you and Ace?"

"Wha?", I said, my mouth full of lasagna. "Nothing."

"Oh please, we all saw you at the whirlpool."

"What?!", I gasped, looking at the others. "Weren't you supposed to be at the grocery store?"

Ruby giggled. "We were. And then we came back, finding you too pressed against each other. Seemed cozy."

I sighed. "No, there is nothing going on."

"Yeah, right", Ruby mocked. "You were totally flirting."

I turned my head to her so fast I thought I heard something crack on my neck. "I so was not flirting. _We_ weren't flirting. We _hate_ each other."

Cass shrugged, shoving a piece of meat into her mouth. "If you say so."

I sighed. "I'm not into arrogant douches anymore. Arrogant douches who have nothing to say than insults–"

"That's not true", Anna cut in.

My eyes went wide. "What? The arrogant part or the insults?"

"Both", she said, giving me a sharp look.

"He's a nice guy."

Uhh… maybe we were talking about two different people, or maybe he had multiple personalities because everything Ace had done so far was to creep the ever-loving shit out of me or virtually sending me images of me licking his lips.

"Maybe to you", I mumbled.

Anna grinned. "Yeah, maybe. Or maybe I just know how to talk to him."

O-kaaay.

Was it just my imagination or did Anna just bitched at me?

I shrugged. "Maybe."

It had been a bad idea to sleep in the same room as Ruby.

My bladder woke me in the middle of the night and once I was back in the girl's room, all I did was tossing and turning. Ruby's snore was on full blast.

Great.

Silently, I groaned and got out of the room. I figured each room was occupied. There was light floating through several closed doors and the smell of hookah filled the hallway. Yep, the boys were back.

I went downstairs to the living room, walking in the dark. At the couch, I fumbled for the remote when I fisted a handful of something soft.

"Ouch! Who's there?"

I yelped, banging my tibia against the marble table.

"Arghh!" That hurt.

"Cec, what the hell are you doing here?"

My heart nearly stopped. I blinked a few times, realizing that Ace was lying on the couch.

"I could ask you the same, you nearly scared me to death."

With only his pajama pants on, he turned to his side, his muscles flexing.

"I couldn't–", he started and yawned. "I couldn't sleep upstairs", he finished.

"Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It was too hot there."

"Let me guess, because you're already too hot."

He blinked a few times. "You have a feisty mouth, you baby. Why are you here?"

I shifted on my feet. "Don't tell anyone but Ruby's snoring. Yeah, she snores. And I can't sleep with that noise."

He yawned again, making a little room before he lied on his belly.

"Well, lucky for you that I don't snore", he slurred.

Uhh…

"You're kidding, right? I'm not going to sleep next to you."

"Your decision", he said, his voice muffled inside the pillow. "Either you go back or you sleep on the floor 'cause I certainly won't put my amazing body there."

My heart beat sped up. Dammit. I glanced down at my clothes, suddenly feeling too naked in my tank top and shorts that barely covered my bum.

I sat down. "If your hands land on me, I'll cut them off."

"You'd change your mind if you knew what my hands are capable of doing."

I gulped, not daring to carry on that thought.

I smacked his shoulder. "Stop your dirty talk."

A few seconds passed and I thought he was asleep but then he said something I didn't expect.

"Did you draw that picture at the patio?"

"Yep", I said, popping the P.

He turned around and faced me, his eyes shining like crystals. "Really?"

Sheepishly, I nodded.

"Wow. It's good."

Against my will, my belly fluttered. Okay, maybe Anna had been right and he could–

A wide grin spread across his lips. "Ever drawn someone naked?"

Nope.

I smacked my palm against my face.

"Admit it, you drew some nasty things. It's me naked, isn't it. If you need a model, I'm always available. Can't blame you for wanting to draw my perfection."

This was not happening.

"Just stop using your tongue to talk."

His eyebrow rose. "Want me to use my tongue for other things, baby? But I need to warn you, your life will change forever after I'd give you the best mind-blowing–"

I pinched his lips together with my hand. "God, please. J-Just be quiet."

He chuckled against my mouth and suddenly I was too aware of his lips brushing my palm. Lucky for me, my phone buzzed, so I gladly withdrew my hand.

There was a message. From Noah.

 _Are you awake?_

I quickly typed _Yeah, what's up?_

And I waited. And waited. No response. He didn't even read the message.

I _tsk_ ed. "Brothers." I put my phone on the table and lied down on my back.

"You have brothers?", Ace asked.

"Yeah. Two. They're older than me."

"So you're the youngest."

I shook my head. "No, I have a sister who's twelve."

I looked at him. "You?"

It felt like an eternity had passed until he spoke.

"An elder brother."

Didn't expect that. He always seemed so solitary.

He turned his head to the other side. "It's late. We should go to sleep."

I felt my eyes turning to his direction to catch a glimpse at his scars. I'd really like to know what kind of accident had caused those scars but better not risk it.

"Good night, Ace."

Hearing his soft breaths and watching his shoulders rise and fall frequently, I guessed he was already asleep.

I woke up from a twitch in my leg. I blinked through the darkness, remembering where I was.

On the couch. Next to Ace.

"Next to" wasn't quite the proper description. We were rather glued against each other, his hard chest pressing against my back. Which wasn't the only hard thing.

Oh sweet baby Jesus… his arm had somehow made its way under my top, holding me tight against him. His fingers splayed across my skin, the tips grazing the beginning of my boobs. _Why couldn't I have a taller belly, so my breasts would be farer away?!_ was the only thing I could think about right now.

In an attempt to put some space between us, I tried to move but my hair was all under his head.

His breath tickled my ear, his soap assaulted my nose. It was so spicy. Maybe cedar? Whatever it was, it smelled mesmerizingly nice.

He was like a radiator. Too hot against my skin. Again, I tried to get away, but his grip reflexively tensed as he pulled me more against him. I couldn't breathe anymore.

He stopped moving and then I felt something soft on my shoulder. Very soft. His lips.

The heat increased explosively.

I pinched my eyes together, praying for some sleep. I needed to ignore his hand, his body, _him_.

In vain, of course. He was closer to me than anyone ever was – and I really didn't know if I should like it or not.

 _ACE_

I was hard as fuck.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and blinked against the brightness. No idea what time it was. Too early.

And where was I?

Ah, yes. I'd slept on the couch. With Cec.

I was lying on my back, and she? She was using my chest as a pillow, her head moving up and down with every breath I took. Sunshine poured through the window on her and I found myself wondering what her hair color was. Something between brown and blond?

Her hair color?

Oh hell, I was thinking about her fucking hair color.

I tried to move but her leg was twisted between mine, touching me right there where it counted the most. I tried to figure out where my hand was when I cupped something peachy. Her ass. Her very, very nice, peachy ass.

My hand glided higher, over her bare hip where my fingers circled something tiny and round. A beauty patch. Interesting.

Her skin was so soft. So silky. I let my hand move higher, exploring more and more. Her fingers tensed around my waist. I stopped.

She nuzzled against my chest, mumbling something. No, moaning. She moaned softly.

I was getting harder. Shit.

Carefully, I slipped out of her grip, taking her wrist in my hand.

I needed to get up.

And a shower. A cold shower.

I managed to get above her, and damn, I really, _really_ liked her there. She moaned again, my cock pressing against her stomach. Just when I was about to put my foot on the floor, something buzzed.

Her phone.

A pair of green eyes looked at me, blinking through sleepiness. Sleepiness turned into alarm real quick.

Eyes widening, her lips parted in complete shock.

"Good mor–"

I couldn't finish that sentence. She yelped, almost shattering my eardrum. She pushed my chest and jerked back so fast I couldn't believe that was possible. She rolled, sliding off the couch like a flushed animal. Her head was on the way to say hello to the marble table. I moved without thinking straight.

I cupped her head as she dragged me down on the floor.

My wrist hit the table.

I ignored the pain, distracted by what I was seeing. What I was _feeling_.

Our bodies were inches apart, the peaks of her breast brushing my chest under that thin tank top of hers. My nose met her delicate neck. And I inhaled. Which was a bad move.

A very bad move.

"What the hell were you doing?", she snapped, sliding away from me.

I rose to my feet. "Untangling my body from your grip", I said flatly, not quite a lie. "But obviously you preferred waking up being a ninja."

"Oh. I… I just thought you…", she stuttered.

"That I would do you in your sleep?"

I watched the apples of her cheeks getting darker. I snorted. "Don't worry. You don't make me horny enough."

Her rosy lips puckered, her eyes turning into slits. I'd scratched her ego. Before she could see how very much horny I was, I went upstairs and locked the door once I was inside the bathroom.

I slipped out of my pants and boxers and stepped into the shower. The cold water dripped over me, roaming every square inch of my body. A ball of fire formed in the depths of my stomach.

Shit.

I grabbed my cock tightly, my hand moving quickly from the base to the top.

The fire grew, poking a slumbering beast inside my belly.

I closed my eyes. Tension built up with every stroke. My heart banged against my chest, each thrust resonating through my whole arm, reaching my tight fingers.

My thoughts were getting blurred as I tightened my grip.

Fuck. This felt good.

 _Cec_.

Tearing my eyes open, images of her body filled my view. My hand moved faster. Electricity shot through my body like a bolt of energy filling my legs, my feet.

That body… God, that body was haunting me.

Those lips, those breasts, that ass. Even her silken hair that I wanted to wrap around my fist while I'd fuck her from behind. She would moan. Loud. She would scream my name, begging me to go harder on her.

My mind got blank as the tension in me reached its climax. My orgasm was running like a current through my whole body. I groaned against the cold bathroom tile.

My head fell back, the droplets cooling off my face.

I released my grip.

Unable to move for a while, I let the water run over my body for a little while longer.

Oh fuck.

This was bad.

I hadn't come to L.A. just to let some girl get under my skin like that.

I exhaled and wrapped a towel around my waist. I rubbed my hair with another one when a sting on my wrist made me flinch.

A bruise spread over the bone of my wrist joint. Whatever. It would heal in a couple days.

Just when I managed to banish every thought of Cec, I opened the door just to find a pair of those wicked green eyes staring at me.

 _CECILY_

What a nice morning to start this stupid day.

I was a morning person – even without coffee since I never drank some. But waking up and seeing a half-naked guy above me before landing on my butt, not to mention that he had been feeling me up in his sleep, was too much.

Nice start.

My phone had buzzed and I looked at the missed call. It was Noah. He didn't leave a message, so I guessed this wasn't urgent. He probably wanted me to talk to Dad on his behalf.

Later.

I walked upstairs and passed the bathroom the moment its door flung open.

A towel was secured around his hips, his dark hair a wild mess that I just wanted to comb.

Oh Lord. I wanted to comb his hair?

I needed a shrink. Or more than one.

"What do you want?", Ace snapped harshly, making me think I had done something wrong.

"Uh… nothing, I was just about to go to my room."

When he ran his hand through his hair, I noticed a red mark on his wrist. When did he–? Oh…

"Your hand", I said like an imbecile.

"It's not as bad as it looks."

I wrapped my fingers around his wrist, squeezing it. He flinched.

"You're clearly in pain."

"It's nothing."

His arrogance knew no limit.

"I have a bandage", I offered. "And an ointment."

He arched his eyebrows but I just shrugged one shoulder.

"I always have a first-aid kit with me."

I turned around only to see the next door open. A very sleepy Aro stood in front of me. Lean and with his shoulder length hair, he kind of reminded me of a younger Jared Leto. Dark shadows rimmed his bloodshot eyes and the jeans he wore were covered with knits. Sleeping in jeans was no fun. No wonder he looked like pigeons had pooped on his car.

Other doors opened almost simultaneously, and a bunch of other people stormed out. Lucas and some guys I had only seen a few times during tutorials made their way to the bathrooms.

The smell of liquor hung in the air as the guys approached me, dropping their gazes at my bare legs and suddenly I realized I was standing there with a pair of shorts that were similar to panties.

"Cec", Ace said behind me, his voice sharp and cold. "Didn't you want to get something?"

"Mm… right", I mumbled. I fought back the urge to cover myself as I slipped between those guys, heading to where Ruby and the others were still sleeping.

"Cass", I snapped, shaking her leg.

"Mmm", she groaned.

"Wake up. Your parents' house is turning into a hotel."

She lifted her head, fumbling for her phone. "Yeah. Josh and Aro texted me in the middle of the night. I guess."

"You guess?"

She flipped her feet to the floor. "It was freaking two in the morning. I had no idea what I had even replied."

I rolled my eyes, fumbling for a pair of jeans and a white tee. Once I'd found the kit I rushed out before the girls could ask me anything.

Ace was waiting for me in the patio, dressed casually. His eyes were fixed on the glazed doors that led straight to the kitchen which was turning into a meeting point for all those uninvited "guests".

I dropped to the chair next to him, taking out the things I needed.

He held out his hand silently. The spot had gotten darker. My eyes wandered to his forearm, following the thick veins popping out.

And then down to his rough knuckles. Callused. Like he'd been through a lot of fights. "Are you done examining my body?"

I cleared my throat, opening the tube of the salve. "That's only fair since you always check out _my_ body."

He chuckled. "Touché."

I applied the cold salve over his joint and wrapped the bandage a few times.

I examined my work.

"Thanks", he said, rather tense.

He probably didn't say that word a lot.

The breakfast was nerve-wracking. Those dudes were bawling like animals. They were still sauced. Rayden was so going to kill them if they'd show up like that.

Whatev. Not my problem.

I put on an ironed black skirt, hanging tightly around my waist. I stuffed a white blouse into it and gathered my hair into a neat ponytail.

I resembled a professor.

Stupid dress code.

Stupid conference.


	8. Confessions

**A/N: A big, fat thank you to all the guests who take up the time to write reviews. I wish I could write you personally but I have no clue how... ;-P Thank you very much! xx - Mirette C.**

~ Confessions ~

 _CECILY_

It was my turn driving.

That conference had been tiring. Extremely. From pediatric dentistry to implantology to maxillofacial surgery – almost every field had been discussed.

Interesting. But hell, after three hours my brain had felt like mush.

"Where did you sleep by the way?", Anna asked me once we left half of the distance behind us.

"Huh?"

"Last night", she added.

"Ah… well, on the couch."

She shrieked. "With all those guys in the house? That could've been dangerous!"

"Well, first of all, I had no idea the whole clinic would be spending the night there. Thanks, Cass."

She blew me a kiss.

"And… Ace was there, too. So, nothing would've happened anyway."

A voice inside my head snorted.

Cassy dropped her nail file. "You slept _together_? As in–"

"As in next to each other."

Cassy giggled. "I really don't get you two. One minute, you're fighting and claiming that you hate him, the next you're in his arms."

I flinched. Dammit. She was right. "This is all your fault, Ruby. Your snore kept me awake so I went downstairs, but he was already there."

Cassy leaned forward from her backseat. "So, how was it? Did you fool around?"

"Oh God, no! Get your mind out of that porn in your head."

She chuckled. "Too late."

She tossed herself against the seat, squirming playfully. "Oh yes, Ace, right there. Don't stop. Uh, yeah baby."

We burst out laughing, giggling like foolish idiots. All of us – except for Anna.

Okay, she was usually a little stiff but her eyebrows pulled together when she kept reading in her textbook. Was she angry?

"Everything okay, Anna?", I asked, watching her through the mirror.

She closed her textbook, eyes cold behind her glasses. "I told you, he's a good guy. And he does deserve someone who's good to him. A girl who's honest with herself and him."

I blinked a few times. "So you're saying I'm not good enough for him?", I said, my voice getting thin. I didn't want anything from Ace but hell, I wouldn't listen to her ridiculous accusations.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. But you're not honest."

I clenched the steering wheel. "Lucky for you, you don't have to worry about that. If you want to get into his pants, go ahead. I'm not a concurrence."

That was harsh but I didn't care. She could have him. All of him.

"He's not a price", she snapped.

"Yeah. And I'm not playing games."

"Doesn't seem like that."

"Excuse me?"

She took off her glasses, cleaning them with a tissue. "You try to win his heart by pushing him away, knowing it'll only make him want you more. Which is just not right. It's devious."

What the _fuck_?

Unable to say anything, I kept staring at the road, my mouth half open.

"You're being too harsh", Cass said, putting her hand on Anna's thigh. "Want some pot to relax? You seem stressed out."

She rolled her eyes while I fought the urge to pull the car over and kick her out.

"You know what? Maybe I'm slightly attracted to him. But I'm not acting on it because I know better. I'm not into assholes anymore. If you want to experience a broken heart, fine. But I thought you were smarter."

Rubes whistled softly. "Hey, hey guys, calm down. You two are bitching around because… oh, yes, you're probably all hungry! Let's stop at the next rest stop and grab a bite."

Yeah, well I was bitching because Anna was jealous as hell and basically labeling me as a wicked hoe.

We stopped at a gas station and then hit the road again.

The rest of the drive we'd spent in silence.

Back at home, I was seething with rage. I didn't understand Anna. And I couldn't.

I went to the fridge and poured myself a glass of OJ. Sugar always helped me calm down.

I turned on the TV and watched some late-night show.

My parents and my sister were asleep and after that long day, I should've been sleepy too but when I remembered what had happened in the car, sleep was not an option for now.

Devious. She thought my behavior toward Ace was an act and that I was devious. Which wasn't. I knew when I was acting. When Noah had been in jail and I needed to pull myself together, ignoring my thoughts about him being in a cell with criminals, real criminals – that was acting.

Maybe she was just on her period.

Or she had a deep crush for him.

I mentally shrugged, reaching for my phone.

It vibrated and the least expecting name popped up on my screen. Anna.

I hesitated.

"Hey", I decided.

"Hey Cecily." Her voice seemed edgy, devoid of the sharpness a few hours ago.

"So, what's up?"

She cleared her throat. "I called to apologize."

I was silent. "Thank you" would be kind of bizarre and "No problem" a lie. It was a problem. What she'd said was mean.

I went for an "Okay."

"I didn't mean what I had said and frankly, I don't even know why I said those ugly things. I'm sorry. I really am."  
The sincerity behind her words smoothed my former anger. I guess remorse had been nagging at her.

"It's okay. We were all tired from that weekend trip."

She exhaled deeply. "No. You were right. I like Ace. A lot."

Oh. That explained her fury-like behavior. "That's great", I mumbled. "You should ask him on a date."

She snorted. "That would be kind of pathetic."

I rolled my eyes. "Why? We're living in the twenty-first century. A girl can ask a guy to go out with her. And even though I cannot understand your feelings, I'll support you."

"Thanks", she said and I could basically hear her smile. "I know he's rude sometimes and short-tempered, but I think he can be tamed. With the right person by his side."

I frowned. So, she basically wanted to change him into her vision of a white knight?

I didn't know Ace but he didn't seem to be the kind of guy _any_ girl could tame. Besides, if you like someone, you don't try to change him.

I opened my mouth to tell her that but then decided otherwise. I wasn't his defender and honestly, her weird Ace-fetish wasn't something I wanted or could understand.

That was exactly why I used to hang out more with boys than girls. Girls were complicated. They could be bitchy. Or see you as rivals.

And even Anna whom I thought would be the last person on earth to be snappish had proved me wrong.

"You, um, really don't want anything from him?", she asked.

I snorted. "Nope. I told you, I am not interested." I just needed to control my sometimes-leaking lust but that was my problem.

"Okay, well then I'd like to ask you one thing to do."

"Mm?"

"Don't have sex with him."

My OJ threatened to come out of my nose. "I wasn't planning to."

She giggled. "I'm kidding. I don't think you sleep with guys you barely know. So, we're good?", she asked.

"Yep. Apology accepted."

"Thanks, Cecy. I owe you."

When she hung up, I put my head in my neck, staring at our ceiling.

 _I don't think you sleep with guys you barely know_.

My face flushed.

I wondered if she would've said that if she'd known I was still a virgin.

Probably not.


	9. The Exam Ball

~ The Exam Ball ~

 _CECILY_

"Please, please, _please_ ", Cassy whined in my ear.

"You promised."

I put my notes aside. "Um, no. You said you wouldn't get on my nerves if I'd come to that party at the beginning of the semester."

Which I had done. And what had I gotten out of it? Interrupting make-out sessions, a drunk douche hitting on me, oh, and Ace harassing me in an alley.

I suppressed a shudder.

Cassy rolled her eyes. "Please. I need a wingman."

"Take Ruby. Or Anna. Or anyone else."

"You know Ruby, she'll be the first one to get at the bar, flirting with every male thing that comes across her. And I don't trust the others to stay sober."

"Tell me again what exactly is so special about that Ball anyway."

"Well, first, there are hot guys. Hot single guys. Hot single diplomates."

She batted her eyelashes, giving me her puppy-look. "Please. I need this. I'm done dating losers."

I groaned. "Fine. I don't know what you mean with wingman, but I'll be there."

She grinned. "That's simple. One sexy girl seems lonely. Easy target. Two sexy girls are smokin'."

"Ah, so you wanna play lesbian. Want me to kiss you there?"

"Could be helpful. But I'm not into threesomes, baby."

She chuckled while I muffled my laughter behind my palm before the prof shot us a dark look.

"Okay, so the Ball is this Friday. And I still need a dress. Wanna go shopping after school? Ruby and Anna are already in."

I nodded.

My afternoon could be a lot worse.

"Found anything yet?", I asked the girls after half an hour of walking between hallstands.

They all shook their heads, their focus on the dresses even though each one of them already had a few hanging over their arms.

"What do you think about this one?", Cass said, wiggling a nude cocktail dress in front of me.

"Nice. But…" I glanced at the price tag. "Oh God, five hundred Dollars?"

She lifted her shoulder. "Yeah. So what? It's a Ball after all."

"Mh-hm." A ball that would cost half of my savings.

"You and Anna seem good by the way."

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Great. I don't like bitch fights between my friends."

Cassy dropped her gaze at me. "What about you? Do you have a shape in mind?"

"Uhh… the brown one there seems cute. But too much décolleté. And this blue one is sweet but seems very tight."

Cassy looked as if I'd claimed earth was a disk. "Hello? You can't wear something _brown_ like a piece of poop. Or a sack of potatoes."

She strolled away and twenty seconds later, she threw something silver-white in my arm.

"Here. Go change."

"But I–"

"But nothing. Go."

She practically shoved me inside a cabin.

I examined the dress: Tiny silver pearls were plastered all around the upper half, even the straps. The rest was a soft, white material, silky between my fingers. I turned it around and – holy cow – my back would be exposed. Very, very exposed.

I slipped in it.

There was a side cut and with its built-in bra, my breast looked a lot fuller than usual.

My back was pretty much revealed till the tips of my hair.

It fitted me… perfectly.

Cassy shoved the curtain away. "Wow. I'm a genius."

I turned around a few times, looking at each angle and detail. "Is my butt okay?"

"More than okay. Totally eye-catching." Cassy giggled, examining herself in the mirror.

She was wearing that nude colored one.

"How do I look?" She spun around a few times, twisting her hair up.

"Hot", I answered. She did look hot.

She grinned, "I'll take it."

When we paid for the dresses, she batted her eyelashes again.

"What?"

"Can I do your hair? And your make up?"

"Uhh… sure. If it's not going to be freaky."

Slyly, her lips spread.

"Trust me. It's going to be awesome."

Once I got home, I tossed the bags somewhere in the hallway and headed our living room. To my surprise, I found Mom dozing on the couch, her favorite show on TV.

She opened her eyes.

"Hey, Maman. Are you okay?"

" _Salut, chérie_ ", she said, rubbing her eye.

"You look tired. Didn't sleep well last night?"

She yawned. "No, I didn't. I had slept in the guest room. We really need to change the mattress. It's too hard."

I sat next to her. "You had a fight with Papa?"

She nodded. Oh-oh.

It didn't take a genius to figure what the fight was about.

"Noah?"

"Mh-hm."

I sighed. "What is it this time?"

"Your father doesn't want him to stay in New York with his friends. He thinks they're bad influence."

"And you…?"

"I don't want that either. But we can't force him to move. He's an adult and if he wants to stay there then we have to support him. But he doesn't see it that way. He's going to visit him this weekend."

She turned silent. "You think that's a good idea if they meet?"

She let out a deep breath, suddenly looking more tired than before.

"I don't know. I'm just scared things will get more tense between them. If Noah would come home, we would at least save the money for his rent."

Like the situation wasn't already tense enough with the DA still searching for evidences against him.

Maybe we were too negative. Maybe Dad and Noah were going to agree on something they both could live with.

 _Yeah, right_ my inner voice said to me.

The walls at the clinic were covered with posters, reminding us of the Exam Ball this Friday and from what I heard, everyone was going to be there. Especially to the after-show party where the "real fun would start".

Although the atmosphere at college was cheerful, at home it was the opposite. Mom and Dad were ignoring each other, so I had to play intermediator. They were acting like children, to the point that she didn't even want to drive him to the airport. Before they could continue this war of roses, I quickly agreed to drive him.

On my way back, a lump formed in my throat. I was going to have fun tonight at the Ball while my mother was lonely and sad.

"Maman, I don't have to go", I said to her when she was preparing dinner. "If you need me here, I'll stay with you. We can watch a movie or something."

Although Cassy would have a heart attack.

"Of course you are going! Don't think about me too much, chérie. You already missed it last year. And besides, Cassy is going to kill you if you cancel."

True.

The girls arrived and after a few minutes, my room looked like a battlefield of make-up, curling irons and shoes.

As promised, Cassy styled my hair. She artfully twisted my long hair atop my head and attached it with several pins.

"Nice", I praised once she was done.

We took a few photos for social media which… took us longer than expected but then we hit the road.

The complex where the Ball was taking place was a very beautiful location. Huge. And posh. Clutching my shawl, I fumbled inside my purse for the invitation card. Which should be there. Inside my damn purse.

"Shit!" I emptied my whole purse and that stupid thing was nowhere to be seen. "I forgot the invitation at home."

"Seriously?", Ruby sighed.

I groaned. "Can I borrow your car, Cass? I'll be right back. Save a seat for me."

I caught the keys she'd thrown to me and quickly tossed my shoes on the passenger's seat. Praying that no cop was around, I drove fast.

As soon as I arrived at home, I looked for the thing in my room and then in the kitchen where I found it. Before my mother grasped what was going on, I was already at the door.

Stupid card.

A jam had me stuck there for a while but I was back at the complex in less than an hour.

I guess it was my fate to always be late.

I could hear the loud thud of music from the complex as I made my way.

Inside, the foyer caught my attention. It was amazing: the marble floor and the huge lusters that looked like one of the books I'd read about the 19th century were just breathtaking. I felt like stepping out of a time machine that brought me back to Jane Austen's epoch.

Before the desk clerk could check my invitation, the door opened a second time and someone came in.

Someone in a black tux that fitted his body in a sheer perfect way, framing his broad shoulders. One hand laid in the pocket of his pants, the other brushed away his silky black hair.

Our eyes locked.

A mild heat slunk up my body and stayed on my cheeks when I saw Ace making his way to me.

I cleared my throat. "Didn't expect you here", I said when I noticed an annoyed look on his face.

He cocked his head to the side. "You look good."

Whoa? Was Ace making me a compliment? An actual compliment without innuendo?

"You're high, right?", I blurted out.

His brows rose. "Wish I was", he mumbled.

He cocked his head to the side. "What makes you think so?"

"Uh… let's see: you're being nice to me."

He shrugged. "I'm always nice."

I gave him a look that said _Seriously?_ Crazy thing was he really believed it.

He showed the clerk the invitation while I put mine back inside my purse.

"Yeah… I don't know your definition of being nice, but if to you nice means a controlling smartass who's in love with himself, then yes you're very nice."

Ace chuckled deeply. "Someone seems to be in a good mood for insulting me. Even though I just made you a compliment."

I opened my mouth but a flash of guilt passed me by. I'd rather bite my tongue off than admit that he was right. He did make me a compliment. Still, there was no way I'd apologize to that dickhead.

"I really–"

"There you are!" A shrill voice echoed through the foyer that had my hair all stand up. Karen McBitch was heading to us, in a skintight crimson dress with a low V neck. Very low.

Teetering toward us, she wrapped her fingers around his arm and leeched on to him. "You rushed off so fast, I couldn't keep up."

Holding my stare, she smiled sweetly at me. "Cecily. Good to see you", she said and turned her attention back to him.

Although I could see Ace stiffen, he didn't budge.

This was just a perfect sight.

If she was going to stick her tongue into his mouth, I think I'd puke.

Before I could see more of that skank's attempt to dig her claws into him, I turned around. A dull feeling washed over me and settled low on my stomach. I couldn't quite figure out what kind of emotion it was, but I was most certain that it was not jealousy. There was no way I'd feel jealous. It was rather loyalty toward Anna.

Karen was the one she should've bitched at, not me.

Obvs, they had some messed-up on-off thing going on that I seriously didn't want to understand.

"My friends are waiting for me", I informed and headed to the door. Karen's high-pitched chuckle followed me but was muted once I entered the ballroom.

As soon as I stepped inside, I was surrounded by crowds of people.

I scanned the room for Cassy and spotted her at the other end. I crossed the chock-full dance floor and headed off to them.

"Hey", I said, sitting next to her.

"What took you so long?"

"There was a jam", I explained. "This place is breathtaking." I basically had to shout to be heard over the music.

"Told you!" She winked.

I watched others shaking their hips on the dance floor, among them Ruby. She was a natural, her moves in absolute sync to the rhythm. Some dude swirled around her and I could see from here that she didn't seem to mind his company.

I looked around. "Where's Anna?"

Cass shrugged. "Dunno. Toilet maybe? That girl has the weakest bladder in the world."

I chuckled. Neon lights flickered as the next song played. The beat sped up, as well as the dancing crowd – some of them to the rhythm, some just pushing their bodies against their partner.

She stood up. "Time for you to be my wingman." She tugged me onto the dance floor and we danced with each other, giggling and just let ourselves get lost to the music. The effect was instantly. Guys checked us out and tried to dance with us, but Cass and I were enjoying ourselves more.

When Eric and Josh joined us with their robot-like moves, I burst into a laughter.

I caught a glimpse of the other students sitting at their tables, among them a mass of black hair that belonged to Ace. There were candles on each table, flickering in the dim room. A warm glow danced around his cheekbones as his eyes kept staring… at my direction.

Other guys were sitting next to him but I recognized no one of them. Strange that Karen wasn't already on his lap. But then, I couldn't care less.

Bodies around us were slick with sweat and the smell of alcohol hung in the air as I recognized Marc making his way to the floor.

His face was disturbingly red, his moves slow. Like a high tower wobbling.

Being too distracted, I didn't notice a hand making its way to my back. I turned around and saw a wide smile on Eric's face.

"You're a great dancer", he said, his lips brushing my ear.

"Ah, thanks."

The song got slower and I figured it was lambada. I loved the song but it was the only rhythm I couldn't handle well.

"Wanna dance?", Eric asked politely and I turned to look for Cassy but she was already occupied with a guy. Mission accomplished.

"Sure", I said. "But I don't think I will be much of a help with lambada."

He didn't seem to hear what I just said. He tried to close the space between by taking a step forward just as I wanted to take one to him.

"Ouch", I mumbled when his foot landed on mine.

"Sorry!", he apologized, his eyes never leaving the floor as he took the lead.

Okay, apart from stepping a few times on my feet, he was not that bad. And even though he was tipsy, his hand didn't do anything inappropriate.

"So, you're staying for the after-show party?", he asked.

"I thought this was the after-show party."

He chuckled. "Yeah. But there's an after-after-show party. At the beach, I heard. The others are going. I could take you there if you want–"

"Ouch."

"I'm sorry!", he apologized for the tenth time.

I smiled. "It's okay", I assured. "Told you, I can't dance lambada anyway."

As I let go of his shoulder, a strong hand wrapped around my wrist and spun me around. I stared at a hard chest but it was rather his deep voice that made me all fuzzy.

"May I?", Ace asked, his eyes stabbing Eric. As if he had a chance to say no.

"Err… sure. I'll get a drink. You need something, Cecily?"

Air. Space. Cold water.

I shook my head.

Ace moved closer to me, placing his strong thigh between my legs, his hand across my hip. No hesitation.

My fingers tightened around his shoulder and my heart picked up its pace to the point I feared he'd notice.

Feeling like a piece of rubber, I wondered if I would sink to the floor if he'd let go now.

The music got quicker but I barely took notice of it. Our bodies were pressed against each other, moving to beat.

"Shouldn't you dance with your date?", I asked, already panting.

"Karen's not my date", he said. "She came with Conner and Paul."

"Whatever", I mumbled, feeling his hand moving to my bare back.

His touch sent a current through my body. I shuddered.

"It's actually none of my business what kind of friends you two are", I said which was true.

His grip around my hips tensed as he pressed his thigh more against me. I gasped, feeling suddenly all too hot. In all the wrong places.

"We're not that kind of friends", he said, his jaw brushing my cheek. A shiver rolled through me and even doubled when I smelled his soap.

"How's your foot?"

"Fine."

He tilted his head and chuckled in my ear. "You're welcome."

I looked up. "For what?"

"Saving you from hobbling back home. Seriously, I've never seen such a klutz. Not even you are–"

"Thank you", I cut in, closing my eyes. This moment was beautiful. Peaceful. And he should just shut up before keeping insulting my friend.

His chin rested briefly on the top of my hair when a soft vibration hummed through my mind.

It had to stop.

It felt nice… but somehow Anna's face came in my mind.

I opened my eyes when we all heard a loud thud.

A few couples landed on the floor, one even facedown. Drinks spilled across the floor and on someone's dress.

I looked at the stumbling shape that had caused the crash. It was Marc. He brushed off his jacket and headed to the door, completely unsteady on his feet.

"You think he's alright?", I asked.

Ace shrugged. "Who cares."

His look was as stone-cold as his voice. I narrowed my eyes. "Seriously, Ace? He could be really sick right now."

"He's old enough to look out for himself. You don't have to play his babysitter."

Disbelief rushed through me as I realized how little he cared for him. Or anyone but him. His attitude was just… just… I couldn't even find a word.

"So much for you being nice", I snapped before I headed to the door.

I searched for him at the parking lot but he wasn't anywhere. But there was a garden just around the corner.

It was a lovely spot. A lawn with colorful flowers and a big marbled fountain in the middle.

I found Marc standing next to said fountain, one hand steading him, the other splayed across his forehead.

"Marc, is everything okay?"

"Hm?" Bloodshot eyes focused on me when he took an unsteady step to me.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, don't worry." His hiccup got hidden behind a chuckle.

"You were so hot in there", he slurred. "Didn't know you could dance like that."

He was close enough to me to smell the stinging scent of liquor from his mouth.

I took a step back, mostly to breathe again.

"I think you should sit down", I said, carefully grabbing his shoulder.

"Nah… I'm totally fine!" He jerked back his hand too fast, it made me almost stumble.

"I'm just a litt'e dizzy..." He turned his red eyes to me when he reached out to grab my arm.

He smelled foul, sweat mixed with the scent of the liquor. "Ugh Marc, just how many drinks did you have?"

He grinned and leaned forward. I froze.

Before I could worry about his tongue in my mouth, I watched his eyes roll back.

"Marc–" Heavy weight crashed against me as he collapsed. My ankle twisted and my legs got caught under him. I lost my balance and my back hit the fountain.

Holy… cow… oh, that hurt! The pain was stabbing my back, knocking the breath out of my rib cage.

The ache increased and I couldn't breathe for a second. Within an instant, heat spread around the whole area where my bra would have ended. Oh, this was going to leave a big bruise.

I rolled Marc onto his back and stumbled to get up which caused another stinging pain on my ankle.

"Marc! Wake up!" I shook him. No reaction.

"What happened?" Ace stood in front of me.

"Jeez. What… are you… doing here?", I panted.

He didn't bother for an answer.

"He passed out", I explained. "Can you stay here? I'm going to get David."

I should've brought my shawl. "Oh, can I borrow your jacket? I'm shivering."

Which was a lie, but I didn't want anyone to see me having been a… klutz. Dammit.

He took off his jacket and handed it to me. At least he could be a gentleman sometimes.

As I walked past him, he grabbed my arm firmly. "He didn't do something stupid, didn't he?"

"No, of course not. He just stumbled." Over me.

He nodded, releasing my arm.

The walk back to the hall to get David was a pain in my butt. Or ankle. Or back. Whatev.

Once David gave up shaking Marc to wake him up, he sighed.

"Okay, I'll take him home. It wasn't a good idea to bring him here after all. I thought he'd forget about his breakup. Obviously, I was wrong."

Oh. Poor guy. I looked at the unconscious Marc laying on the ground and felt sorry for him.

Ace, however, just looked disgusted. He snorted and went back inside without another word.

I stayed until David and another friend brought Marc in his car. I made my way to the girl's restroom, examining my back. A couple scrapes covered that red spot.

Bruise wasn't quite the accurate term. This was more a giant hematoma.

Well, I guess that was it for me. I wouldn't make it to the after-after-show party. I sighed, rubbing my temples. I needed aspirin. No, rather sleep.

I walked out of the restroom to find Ace leaning against the wall.

"Are you stalking me?", I huffed, walking past him.

"You're hobbling."

I gritted my teeth to ignore the pain. "No, I'm not."

"You sure?", he said, coming closer. "And what about that…" He smacked my back. Hard.

I yelped when the stinging pain ignited again. "You ass!"

He reached for the jacket I was wearing. "Let me see it."

"No. It's nothing. Just a small bruise." Against my protests, he yanked it off me.

"It's not a big deal, okay?" I heard no sound for a couple of seconds.

"Did he do that to you?" His voice was tense.

"What? No, it wasn't Marc's fault. Told you, he collapsed. When he fell, I hit that fountain with my back."

I spun around, clenching the jacket around my shoulders. "I'm going home."

I grabbed my phone, texting Cass and Ruby that I'd be going. They were probably going to read the message tomorrow morning.

"Need a ride?", Ace asked.

I bit my lip. I should've come with my car. I was tired and calling an Uber would take a while.

I nodded. "Thanks."

Ace pivoted on his heels and I silently followed him. His steps were huge. Or maybe I was too slow. Stupid ankle.

We spent the whole drive mostly in silence. I didn't want to talk to him, and I didn't want to hear more filthy things coming out of his mouth.

Still, it was hard not to make a comment on his driving style. I'd always thought I drove fast, but Ace was ten times worse. Great, if my back was not going to kill me then his driving style.

"How come you're often late when you drive like this", I asked.

He chuckled. "That isn't even me being fast." Oh God. I didn't think I ever wanted to see him driving fast.

He pulled in our driveway and killed the engine.

"Well, thanks for the drive. Good night."

As I opened the door, he wrapped his fingers around my arm.

"Your bruise is giant. You still have the ointment?"

I nodded and he got out.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Repaying you for what you did for me in San Diego."

Oh. OH!

"You don't have to", I mumbled, my legs already moving to our front porch.

"I know." He put his hands into his pockets. "But I don't like being indebted to someone."

I shook my head. "That's not necessary", I yelped as I fumbled for the keys.

"Why are you acting all coy?", he smirked, coming closer to me.

"I-I'm not!"

His face was inches away from mine, his look intense.

He came even closer until there was hardly space between us.

I wanted to scream what the hell he was doing, but my mouth was numbed.

His head dipped down to me and my body froze. All I could see were his lips when he came closer. He touched my ear and–

Pulled something out. "Huh, I thought I saw something. There was a little insect in your hair." He removed his hand and shook it. The moment – whatever that moment even was – was gone before I could understand what just had happened.

An insect?!

"Ew! Oh God, are there any other things in there?!"

"Yeah, you have a whole family in your hair." The sarcasm in his voice wasn't helping.

He snorted, on the verge of bursting into laughter.

"It was just a ladybug or something."

"So not funny."

Before I could hit his chest, he held my wrist.

The former tension was returning but died completely when our front door burst open.

Mom stood there in her PJs.

"Maman, you're still up?" I spoke so fast, my French was incomprehensible even to my ears. She blinked a few times, her eyes glowing when she spotted Ace.

"You know it's rude to talk in another language in front of… um, guests. Oh my, you're that friend who helped Cecily at the hospital!"

Oh no, I'd totally forgotten that she already met him once. But the moment I opened my mouth, Ace extended his arm and introduced himself. "Nice to see you again. I'm Ace."

My mother looked like a school girl. She even giggled. I mean, _giggling_?!

"Didn't Cassy want to bring you home?"

"Yeah, but she wanted to stay a little longer. So… Ace offered to drive me home."

"Oh, that is really nice of you! Thank you very much. Do you want to come in and drink something or eat–?"

"NO!"

"Yes, please."

Okay this was an even bigger nightmare. She frowned. "Cecily, that was very rude. You could be a bit more grateful." She opened the door and let us in. I'd never entered our house so reluctantly like this time.

"Yeah, Cec. Be a little more grateful", he whispered in my ear.

Whatever his devilish grin meant, it surely wasn't something good.

 _ACE_

This was fun.

Fun _and_ easy.

They led me to their kitchen where her mother offered a cup of coffee. Their house was small. Nothing fancy. In fact, it was an old house but it seemed cozy.

Cec looked a lot like her mother. Minus that thick French accent.

Cec was sitting next to me and I could hear the insults in her pretty head. I grinned.

"You have a very lovely home", I said, meaning it.

"Thank you."

There were family pictures all along the hallway and even half of the fridge was covered.

"You really have many photos."

She chuckled. "Yes. But that's nothing compared to Cecily's paintings. You should see the garage! There are so many, we could never hang them all up–"

"Okay, _Maman_. He gets it."

Not only did Cec inherit her mother's looks, but also the urge to fire tons of questions.

Her mother was even worse. Question after question. But she stopped when Cec told her how we'd met.

"Oh, so you're the one who caused that scratch?"

Cec grinned.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, and I'm very sorry. If you'd like, I could take your car to the repair shop. For free. I work there part-time."

Cec gave me a WTF-look. "You never told me", she spluttered.

I shrugged. "You never asked."

Her WTF-look spread.

"That would be great", Mrs. Martesse said. "I want to sell this old car, so it should be in a good condition. When do you have time?"

She checked the calendar on the wall.

"Tomorrow?"

"Perfect. Where's the shop?" I scribbled the address on a piece of paper.

"Great. Cecily, you were lucky that a repairman bumped into you."

She winked at her daughter who seemed on the verge of puking.

I leaned back. "I could also fix your computers", I added, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Wow. You can do that too?", Cec's mom asked.

I nodded briefly. "Yup."

Cec snorted. "What are you? Iron Man?"

Ah, rather Deadpool.

Cec squirmed on her chair. She was still wearing my jacket – thank fuck, because that dress had almost made me come inside my pants. That, and her dancing. Which was just… _damn_.

Okay. Her mother was sweet, but God, that woman was annoying with her talking.

"Cec, don't forget, I need your notes from the last lecture", I said, watching her clueless face.

And then it clicked.

She puckered her lips. I gave her a big smile.

"Fine." She got up and basically shoved me upstairs.

When she reached out for her doorknob, she turned around. "I need to get changed first."

"Mm…" I pictured her naked. My groin twitched. "Need help with that?"

Her answer was her slamming the door at my face.

I stood there, gathering every piece of control to not kick that door open. Three minutes later, she opened the door. She was wearing a pair of leggings and a t-shirt.

I still pictured her naked.

Fuck.

As I walked through the door, a ball of fur passed my feet and settled on her carpet.

"What is _that_?"

"A cat as you can see. Her name's Zazzy."

The cat meowed.

" _Zazzy_?"

She hissed at me and ran back to the hallway.

"She doesn't like strangers." Cec closed the door.

I looked around. "Aren't girls supposed to be neat?"

Her room was chaotic. There were clothes over her desk and her chair. Books, so many books were piled next to her bed. And even more were rowed in shelves. She liked to paint. There were pictures hanging on each. Memories, she'd said.

Yeah, but sometimes you just wanted to erase some.

I nodded to her bed. "Sit."

She crossed her arms. "Did someone ever tell you that you're bossy? Because you are."

"I heard so. Where's the salve?"

She pointed at her dresser.

"How's your foot?", I asked, this time not joking.

"A bit swollen. But it doesn't hurt that much."

I stood in front of her. "Turn around and lift your shirt."

Her WTF-look was my new favorite look on her face.

Color crawled up her neck and settled on her cheeks. She muttered some insults that made me want to smack her sweet butt but turned around.

Her bruise was spread across the area where her bra would've ended. It was a dark shade of red, almost purplish. Even grazed.

My fingers brushed her skin. Lightly. She flinched.

"You're tickling me."

Again, she flinched when I put some salve over her wound.

"Since when do you work at a repair shop?", she asked. Probably to distract herself.

"Since I'd moved to L.A."

"Who taught you that?"

I exhaled deeply. "My father."

"And the computer skills…?"

"That was me."

I released her shirt and went to her desk, grabbing a notebook.

Confused green eyes looked at me.

I winked. "Your notes from the lecture."

Cec accompanied me to the door, her cheeks still pink. Cute.

 _Cute_?

Oh fuck.

I needed to get away from her.

"Um… thanks", she said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Bring the car around three."

Even I heard the bossy tone this time.

I headed to my car, when she called after me. "Drive safe and not like you did earlier!"

Cute–Double fuck.

I glanced at her notebook as I made my way to the car.

 _Microbiology_.

The most boring lecture.

But… she was rather drawing than actually taking notes. I turned the pages and looked at her work. Intertwined hands, eyes, a child's laughing face – wow. She was really skilled.

I closed it and put it on my passenger's seat before taking out my phone. There were a couple messages. Nothing special.

But there was a missed call.

From Thomas.

I nearly dropped my phone. Or smashed it.

He left a voicemail.

My thumb was already on the delete button but then I stopped. I didn't know how long I'd stood there before I sighed and put the phone on my ear.

"Ace – it's me. I don't know if you're busy or if you still don't want to talk to me. Either way, I understand, but please hear me out. You know what date will be in two weeks. I would be happy if you would be there too. Your mother–"

I hung up.

I so needed to change my fucking phone number.

Ready to toss my phone on Cec's notes, I heard it vibrating.

Anonymous.

Maybe it was Thomas. Oh, I wished it was Thomas. I was in the mood for a little _talk_. "What?", I snapped.

A voice giggled. A female voice. "Hey, baby. I miss you too, thanks."

My head hurt.

"Okay, wait! Don't hang up!", she said a second before my finger was on the way to the red button.

"What do you want?"

"You."

There was a long pause. "Please", she added.

I laughed. I actually laughed. And not the freaky, psychotic way of laughing but the this-is-hilarious kind of laugh.

"Bye."

"Wai–"

Ignoring her, my thoughts drifted back to Thomas.

Sorry, Cec. I wouldn't drive safe.

With him reminding of that one event that I wanted to erase out of my head, my already non-existent patience burst into thousand pieces.


	10. Victoria

~ Victoria ~

 _CECILY_

"No, he's not my boyfriend", I said and my mother closed her mouth before she could ask me that question.

She wiggled her eyebrows. "What a pity. He looks really yum–"

"Ew! That's just… ew."

She chuckled. "Do you think he's too young for me?"

"Not at all", I muttered. My Mom was turning into a cougar. "What would Dad say? Oh, did you hear some news?"

Her smile faded when she started chewing her bottom lip. "Yeah. He talked to Noah."

"And?"

And shit with Noah apparently was bigger than we'd thought.

Noah had more debts than he'd admitted. He was trying his best with small jobs now and then but each job interviews at an IT agency had been negative because they'd found out he had been in jail for tax fraud.

"So, what does that mean?", I asked.

Mom sighed deeply. "It means, the employers all do some researches. They know about his business. He and his friends had been speculating on the stock exchange. Noah said he trusted his friend completely who, however, didn't tell him they were making losing. He promised him to earn the double if they invested more and Noah fell for it.

Once the business crashed completely, his friend disappeared. Since the finance office didn't catch the big fish, they are trying to bring Noah down."

My brain hurt from all that finance crap. "But… I thought those speculations on the stock weren't illegal. Many brokers at the Wall Street do that and–"

"Yes, technically it's not illegal. But he took money from private investors."

I put my head in my hands. "How much money?"

"Thousands of Dollars. Added to the money he owes the state."

Despair clutched at my stomach. This was bad. Really, really bad.

Mom placed her hand over mine, and oh God, the next words really were like another hit on my sore back.

"I think… we might need to sell the house."

§§§

I had slept like shit that night. Partly because of my back, but also because of my thoughts of Noah.

When the sun was hitting my face with its brightness, I got up and put on an overall. I quickly ate my breakfast and headed to the garage where the familiar scent of my paint tin reached my nostrils. I was already in my element.

Once I gathered everything I needed, I walked to the garden.

The weather was perfect.

Finding inspiration wasn't that hard. I drew what was in my mind. Whatever it was. Colors splayed in my head and then on the canvas.

I was there for hours until the throbbing in my back reminded me to get up. I stretched my arms and headed to the kitchen where I found a note for me. Mom needed to get something from work, so she asked me to drive the car to Ace.

Which was beyond fantastic.

A warmth spread across my back as I thought of his fingers.

His hands bore a gentleness I had no idea he was capable of creating. That warmth reached my chest, threading with every vessel leading right to my heart.

My heart.

Oh God.

No. Uh-uh. Hell, no. I was _not_ catching feelings.

I hated him.

He hated me.

Nothing had changed.

He was a manwhore, doing God knows what with God knows who.

I banished all the pornographic images of him and Karen that made want to throw up the porridge I had for breakfast.

No feelings.

 _My ass_ , my brain answered.

Typing the address in my phone, I started the GPS app and ended up being almost on time at a place I couldn't say was the best neighborhood.

I watched some guy change brake discs and a teenage boy tightening some screws. There was a sound of a machine so loud, my ears already hurt.

I looked around but couldn't find Ace anywhere.

I parked my car in front of the entrance and made my way to a man who didn't seem too busy with a customer.

"Excuse me, Sir. I'm looking for Ace. He told me he works here."

Maybe _this_ was a prank.

Okay, I was too paranoid.

"Ace you said?", a voice behind me asked.

I turned around and saw that teenage boy grinning at me.

"Yeah. Have you seen him?"

He nodded. "He should've finished with someone else's car right now." He cocked his head to the side. "Are you his girlfriend?"

I snorted which turned into a hysterical laugh and then back to a snort.

"That means no", he concluded, his grin growing.

I opened my mouth to say how much "NO" that meant, but a deep voice behind me froze my body.

"I see you've met Jake."

Ace's breath tickled my neck and suddenly I wasn't frozen anymore. I was warm. Everywhere. Way too warm.

I turned around and found him looking down at me, a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead. Icy eyes darkened when he focused on my face.

He opened his mouth, but I gulped, "Is… um… do you have time?"

Closing his mouth, he gave a quick nod. "Yeah. Bring your car there. It shouldn't take more than twenty minutes."

Quickly, I did as he told me and parked my car at the spot he'd motioned.

I got out and watched him doing his thing, applying stuff I had no idea what it was.

Jake appeared next to me, stretching out his hand. "I didn't get to introduce myself properly. I'm Jake."

I shook his hand. "Cecily."

"So, you go to college with Ace?"

I nodded. With his tousled brown hair, and the freckles on his nose, he somehow reminded me of Eric.

"Really? You're a dental student?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You seem surprised."

Jake smiled. "Because you rather look like an artist", he announced.

I glanced at my overall, a few blotches covering the denim fabric and my hands weren't any better.

"Your face", he explained, tapping his cheek. I rubbed my knuckles over my cheek and saw a faint blue color smeared over them.

I cursed, looking for a tissue in my damn purse but obvs I had none.

"There's a bathroom there. Turn left. Second door."

"Thanks", I muttered, already on my way.

In the bathroom, I grabbed a paper towel and rubbed my cheek until it was dark red. The blue line was still there but it was faint.

Using the opportunity to check my hair, I braided it to the side.

No, that didn't look good.

I opened the braid and pulled it into a ponytail. Worst decision.

I secured it with a tie to a messy bun. Better.

When I got out, I saw Ace disappear inside another room. I stood in front of the closed door, unsure if I should knock or not.

I mean, had he already finished with my car?

My hand was on the way to knock when the door flung open with him almost tripping over me. He came to a halt, clearly caught off guard.

We were close. I could feel his body heat on my hands. My hands?

He blinked down at them and I realized they were on either side of his hips.

Reflex must've brought them into action.

"Sorry", I mumbled. I started to remove them but he gently captured my wrist.

"No need to apologize", he said but his eyes said the opposite. The were hard, calculating.

"I need to give you something", he said, leading me inside the room which was similar to a locker room.

He went to his locker and pulled something out of his bag. My notebook.

"You really should pay more attention to Mi-Bi instead of drawing. Although it's pretty good."

Microbiology. Great. Why did he have to take them out of all courses? I'd drawn some pretty crazy stuff when the prof was boring me to death.

I snatched it from his hand. "You do realize that was private", I growled.

He rolled his eyes. "It's not like I knew it was your drawing-diary."

I groaned. "Whatever. Is my car ready?"

He reached out his hand and put a strand of my hair between his thumb and forefinger.

He examined it carefully, spinning it around his finger and let it fall over my shoulder.

"Not yet", he answered. "It needs to dry."

He came closer.

And I started to throb, from my lips to my thighs and everything in between. Literally.

"How's your back?", he asked, his voice so husky it made me almost melt.

"F-Fine", I gasped, suddenly feeling out of breath.

He placed his hands on my waist, pulling me even closer.

My mouth was dry, my throat parched. He bent down, burying his nose in my neck. His nose trailed a pounding vein leading to the back of my ear.

My breaths came ragged now, like I was running. "W-What are you doing?"

"Smelling you."

I closed my eyes, another gasp leaving my lips. "Which is not creepy at all."

A chuckle rumbled on my neck, and then his lips replaced his nose.

"Seriously. Your smell is a provocation."

My hands moved to his waist to shove him but ended up holding him in place.

His lips moved higher along my neck, not kissing me, only one long soft caress. One long, maddening caress that made me dizzy.

"No, Ace", I panted weakly.

I wanted to fight it, I needed to. I needed because… because what? The reason why I hated him, why I struggled against this feeling was turning into a cloud inside my mind.

"I know you want me", he whispered, nipping my skin lightly.

"No" I _didn't_ want him. I didn't. I did not.

But my body that traitor betrayed me when I seized his shirt, so my boobs pressed against his hard chest.

He let out a low groan. "You wanted this since you saw me with Karen at the party."

Karen!

My neurons gathered their functions.

"No, I don't!", I huffed, shoving him away. Successfully.

I caught my breath and took a step back. "I am not interested in you."

He grinned. "Your body says something else." Arrogant asshole.

Heat filled my cheeks. "I'm seeing someone else", I babbled.

 _What?_

"Really?", he said, his grin gone.

Well done, Martesse.

"Who?"

Oh Lord… good question. Someone who would be believable. Eric, Josh would be obviously a lie. Oh God, who else…

"Aro", I blurted out. _What the fuck?_

"What?" His eyes went wide.

I shrugged. "He's nice and funny."

 _Yuck_. Even though it was a lie, my stomach twisted as I said those words.

He laughed humorlessly. "You can't be serious with that guy."

"I am. And last time I checked we aren't a thing, so I can date whoever I want."

His eyes snapped. "True. I just thought you had a better sense of judgment. Or at least a better taste in men."

"Excuse me?"

He headed to the door. "You're car's ready."

I walked past him but stopped to mentally stab him with my look. "Not wanting you is proof that there's nothing wrong with my taste."

He smirked. "You want me. I know it. And you do too."

I opened my mouth but the door slammed right into my face before I could say another thing.

§§§

Shit.

I overslept.

I didn't hear my alarm and when I woke up the house was empty. Which meant I had to sprint to the next subway station. After almost an hour, I arrived at the clinic. I put on my lab coat and rushed to the course which Rayden supervised. As I walked into the room, I felt the whole group's eyes darting to me. Great.

I walked to Rayden and apologized for being this late.

"Miss…" He looked at my badge. "Martesse. I will ignore your late arrival this time. If this happens again, there will be consequences."

I gulped. Oh boy, Rayden was such a pain in the ass.

I settled on the only seat that wasn't occupied, next to a girl whose name I forgot. I wasn't good with names. She was quiet and we worked through the script.

Once we had finished, I grabbed my stuff and got basically tackled by Cassy and Ruby in the hallway.

"There you are!", she shrieked, linking her arm with mine. "Haven't seen you all day."

"I just finished with clinical chemistry. And I overslept."

Their eyes went wide. "You came too late to Rayden's course?"

I nodded. "Yeah. That wasn't fun. He just gave me a warning, though."

I looked around. "Doesn't have Anna a free period now?"

Both girls lifted their shoulders and dropped them. And then they exchanged a look. "What?", I asked.

Ruby turned her brown eyes to me. "She wasn't feeling well on Friday. When you left, she came and started drinking. I called a cab and brought her to her room at the dorm. I have no idea what was going on with her."  
Wow. That really didn't sound like Anna. She was the calm type and, yes, kind of geeky.

"Maybe she just wanted to have a little fun", I guessed.

"Anyway, we haven't seen her today", Ruby finished. "I hope she's not getting sick."

We headed to the cafeteria where I went for a bowl of salad, a yoghurt and an orange. Back on that health track.

"So, how was the Ball for you two by the way? Did you make it to the after-after-show party?"

Cassy giggled, her face suddenly shining. "Yep."

I waited for her to drop that Tinkerbell-face but after ten seconds I sighed. "Details please?"

The details were that she'd met someone there named Michael. He just graduated from law school and started his juridical clerkship here in L.A.

"He'd asked me on a date Saturday evening. It was nice, really. And the sex was just wow."

I could tell by the look in her face.

Shoving some lettuce into my mouth, I listened to her Tinkerbell-ing about that Michael. I was happy for her. Her last boyfriend had been an asshole, so if someone deserved some happiness in her love-life, it was Cass.

Once we finished, the girls wanted to go the library before patients treatment would start.

Today was health _and_ being studious day.

On our way to the library, we walked along the hallway where a couple students gathered on benches, ate their lunches or discussed patients' cases.

The foyer was a little emptier.

That was when I spotted a blond head sunken behind a textbook. Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose a dark shade of red.

She sniffed.

"Guys, go ahead. I need to go to the bathroom", I said to Ruby and Cassy and watched them walk away.

Okay. I actually sucked at this. Consoling people wasn't my strength, and yet here I was. On my way to Anna.

"Hey, Anna", I said, sitting next to her. She quickly wiped her moist eyes.

"Hey", she greeted back.

"Is… um, everything okay?" Dumb question. Nothing was okay.

She shook her head and then big, round droplets of tears rolled down her cheeks.

I rubbed her back, listening to her soft sobs until she calmed down enough to say, "I asked Ace out for a date."

Oh. This was… good?

"And…?"

"And he doesn't 'do dates'. Or relationships" She lifted her fingers to make quotation marks in the air.

She took a deep breath. "You know what makes me upset in all of this? It's that I was the one making a fool out of myself. I should've known better."

She turned her eyes to me. "You were right about him. He just wants fun. Friends with benefits. That's what he told me."

Hearing that didn't give me the satisfaction I was hoping to get when someone told me I was right. It tasted bitter in my throat and left a tight squeeze in my chest.

I had thought he was decent guy on the Ball.

Anna snorted. "I thought he was a nice guy. Everyone loved him in Chicago. I… I _respected_ him for what he achieved, but…" She shook her head, cramping her textbook.

What he achieved? No idea what she meant. Maybe she silently applauded him each time he'd passed a test.

I wanted to ask her but she was already on the edge. Besides, she was probably just overreacting with her statements.

Friends with benefits.

So Anna would apparently too good to be the slutty kind of friend, but I would be fine?

A hot burn formed in my throat, making my heart pound with anger.

I placed my hand over Anna's. "The girls and I are in the library. If you want, you can join us there."

She shook her head. "Thanks for the offer. But I'm going home. I'm just waiting for Philips so I can hand in my report."

Before we parted, I tried to give her some encouraging word, but except for a "he's not worth your time" and a "don't think about him, he's an idiot" I didn't quite know what else to say.

Yep, I was such a good help.

Sighing, I met the girls in one of the group rooms. I didn't consider telling them about Anna since it was private and surely not something she'd want other people to know about.

Two hours later I put my marker away and closed my textbooks. I was proud of myself. Besides, I needed to go to the treatment room.

A patient who needed a root canal treatment was going to come and I had to prepare the materials.

Which I did. Together with the treatment that took longer than expected. I was super tired, my back hurting me when I finally finished.

I thought I was the only one left in the treatment area, but I was surprised once I heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?", I said and the door opened. Aro was standing there, in scrubs and looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"If you're looking for Eric or Josh, they're already gone", I informed, but he just shook his head.  
"Nah. I'm looking for you." _Huh?_

I arched my eyebrows, waiting for the rest as he inhaled deeply. "Eric told me you're good in chemistry."

 _Double huh_.

"Yeah… I think."

He frowned. "I need to redo clin chem this semester. You have any good notes or textbooks maybe?"

Wow. This was far beyond unexpected. It must've taken him every bit of his pride to say this to me.

I quickly listed my options, but all of them were cruel.

I nodded. "I still have my school notes which are good for basics. Lectures notes, too. I don't need them for now."

He smiled. "Great."

An awkward silence followed. "You need something else?"

"Yes. A tutor."

 _Triple huh_.

Surprise splayed across my whole face. Aro smirked and reached for the door handle. "Kidding", he said over his shoulder and disappeared.

Okay, this was definitively the most awkward moment today. I sighed. Even if it hurts my ego when someone's ingrate, I knew I had done the right thing.

The basement was dead empty when I changed back into my normal clothes.

I headed to the main entrance when I came to a halt as my least favorite person stepped out of the elevator.

The hot ball in my throat that I had felt earlier came back again.

I stormed toward him, ignoring the smug expression on his face.

"Told you, you can't stay away from me", Ace said before I pushed my index finger in his chest.

"Would it have killed you to take her on a date?"

He blinked a few times, probably thinking I was nuts. Maybe I was.

He cupped my elbow, but whatever he wanted to say – he stopped when he glanced at the entrance.

There was a car – a black limousine. A freaking black limousine.

The driver opened the door and made his way to the back door, opening it for a woman. A young woman. A beautiful young woman.

Blond and tall with shades on her eyes and those kinds of high heels that other women would kill to have.

I snapped out of my stare and glanced at Ace. His lips were a thin line, his eyes as hard as steel.

The blonde made her way through the door, her phone in her hand. "No, I just got here. Ugh, this place is so… tedious. And it already smells like a hospital in the hallway. Okay, I'll call you later. Bye", she hung up, removing her sunglasses.

Her eyes lingered on us, or rather Ace, as she made her way to us.

She opened her mouth, but he hissed, "What the fuck are you doing here, Victoria?"

She grinned widely. "Nice to see you too, Ace. You look good. You have a new haircut?" She reached to touch his hair, but he released my arm to capture her hand.

"Maybe I wasn't clear the first time. What _the fuck_ are you doing here?"

He let go of her hand while I looked at her like a deer staring into headlights.

As if she just noticed someone else standing next to Ace, she stretched out her hand to me.

"Hi, I'm Victoria McHugh."

"Cecily", I mumbled, numbly shaking her hand.

Her lips pulled to a vicious smile when she looked from me to Ace and back to me.

She laughed. High and shrill and somehow my ears didn't like that sound at all.

"Seriously, Ace?"

When she stopped laughing her ass off about I didn't know what, she said, "Don't tell me you're my fiancé's new pet."


	11. Unfaithfulness

~ Unfaithfulness ~

 _CECILY_

I think my eyes were about to pop out.

Did I really hear that word?

And I didn't even mean the pet-part.

I stared at Ace who looked like he was about to have a headache.

"Is this what you've been telling people?", he asked her, his voice flat.

Victoria snickered. "It's the truth." She took a step toward Ace and suddenly there was a change in the way she looked.

Even though I felt out of place, I couldn't move my legs. I could only stare at them.

"Ace", she said and the way she said his name wasn't something my stomach liked. "I'm here to bring you to your senses. Come back to Chicago. Please."

Ace closed his eyes, cursing under his breath. "Did _he_ send you?", he asked, his tone harsh.

She shook her head. "Of course not. But I–"

"You're wasting your time", Ace cut in.

She picked up her wide smile. "That's what I thought you'd say, baby. I'm staying for a while in L.A. Oh, and I'll need an appointment. My tooth is hurting me for a while."

His brows furrowed. "I won't treat you."

"Who said I want a treatment from _you_."

That woman turned her gaze to me. "So, I guess he never talked about his fiancée, huh?"

I snapped out of this trance and came back to planet Earth.

Fiancé. Victoria. A limousine.

My narrowed eyes darted to Ace who was growling, "Ex."

"No, he didn't mention a fiancé. He was too busy having _fun_."

I smiled at her. "You should keep a better eye on him."

And with that, I headed to the entrance and was gone before I could hear him call my name.

The rest of the week I kept busying myself with studying. Which was so not me but I forced myself to sit and actually study.

The reason was not to avoid Ace or possibly Victoria or any other fiancé that might pop up in the hallways, because I had no reason to feel ashamed or embarrassed.

Nothing had happened between us. There wasn't even an "us".

My chest ached when I thought about it.

It reminded me of my parents and what had happened to my mother a couple years ago.

I walked through the hallway, trying not to fall asleep while walking.

On the big board at the hallway, our new patient list hung out and I caught a glimpse. There was my name. And the name of my patient nearly gave me a heart attack.

Victoria McHugh.

Today.

Was she kidding me? What the hell did she want from _me_?

I wondered if Ace knew about this.

I walked along the hallway and headed to the stairway. I took two steps each time until I arrived at the second floor, going straight to Meyer, the one who's in charge for patients.

I knocked.

"Come in." I found her sitting at her desk with an amount of papers piled at her side, her face nearly glued to the laptop's screen.

"What can I do for you?", she asked and kept looking at the screen.

"I wanted to ask you if there's a possibility that I could give my patient to someone else", I asked without preamble.

At that, she looked up and blinked at me through her reading glasses several moments. "You know the rules Miss – uh –"

"Martesse."

"Yes, Miss Martesse. You can't refuse to treat a patient as a student, I'm sorry."

Crap.

I bit my lip. "And there's no way you could make an exception?"

Her eyes were as hard as steel. "Are you having trouble with a patient?"

"No, I mean, yes. Kind of. It's complicated." I sighed. There was no way I could tell her the real reason and even if I did, she would probably just say I should get a grip.

She folded her hands under her chin. "I'm sorry. But rules are rules. When you have your diploma, you can refuse to treat patients in your own practice."

Wow. Thanks a lot. She smiled and turned her head toward her laptop again.

Great.

Was she testing me? Or maybe she did want to talk to me about Ace. Yeah, as if I knew anything about him.

I could play sick, but that would be coward. No, I'm not scared of that girl. And most of all, I didn't do anything wrong to feel ashamed.

I squared my shoulders and headed to the locker room, changing into scrubs. Once I was all white, I walked to the treatment rooms where Ruby was already waiting for me.

With half a bagel in her mouth.

I chuckled. "You know we're not allowed to eat here."

"Yeah, but I'm starving. I had lab courses the whole morning. No fun at all."

I forced a smile and started preparing the equipment. This would be just a check, sooo I wouldn't need a lot of stuff.

"Huh, let's see, our patient is… Victoria McHugh", Ruby said, already on her way to bring her in.

My hands were sweaty and I honestly started pacing back and forth like a freak. I didn't even know why I was so nervous, but that woman somehow made me nervous.

Ruby let her in and closed the door.

Victoria was looking as fancy as she had when I had seen her last time.

She smiled. "Hello, Cecily."

"Oh, you know each other?", Ruby asked.

When I opened my mouth, Victoria shrilled, "Yes, she's friends with Ace, my fiancé. You don't happen to know him?"

She smiled sweetly. And suddenly I wanted to wipe that smile off her face.

" _What_?", Ruby shrieked, looking from me to her several times.

I balled my hands to fists. "Ex-fiancé", I recalled. Hopefully Ace had been saying the truth.

My words had an effect though: her smile vanished. "We're soon getting back together. We _belong_ together."

I frowned. "Congrats."

Her bitchy smile was back on her face. "I came to talk to you, actually."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Oh, you don't have to say anything. Just stay the hell away from Ace."

I blinked several times, looking at her like she was the crazy one. Because, yes, her request sounded a little bit crazy.

She took a step toward me, her eyes narrowed to thin slits. "He's out of your league. And if you think you even had a tiny chance with him, honey, well then I have to tell you that you're living in a fairytale."

I couldn't help but laugh. This was ridiculous. "Who said I'd want something from him? Frankly, I pity you. I pity any girl who ends up with him."

She raised her pointed chin and her smile changed into a mocking one. "You wouldn't say that if you'd _really_ know him. Anyway–" She made a dramatic pause, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "He would never want anything from someone like you."

My eyebrows twitched. "Oh, but you must be really irresistible if he flies across the country just to get away from you."

Now I knew I hit her where it counted. There was so much hostility in her look that it made me gulp.

"Listen to me carefully. I know Ace. He just wanted some fun and forget about me. But once he'll realize what he had given up, he will come back to me. You were just his distraction. Insignificant. And soon forgotten."

Oh wow. This felt like a slap. Worse. She made me feel like I was trash.

I walked past her and reached for the door. "Get out."

"What the–"

"I won't listen to your insults anymore", I said, firmer. "So get. The. Hell. Out."

After an awkward staring-to-death-silence, she snorted and rushed out of the door.

I released the breath that I was holding until now and sat on my chair, feeling a huge weight lifted from my body.

"Cecily, what was that?", Ruby asked meekly.

I totally forgot she was even in this room.

§§§

My mind was spinning as I sat on the bench at the foyer, resting my head on one of the couches. Ruby was occupied with another patient while I was replaying the whole conversation with Victoria in my mind.

Feeling too tired to fully grasp what had happened, I stretched my limbs on the little couch. No one was here. Lectures started, lab courses or treatment with patients. Either way, I was getting some private time that I longed for.

I dozed off until the noise of some clacking high heels woke me.

Then I heard some other steps.

"I don't know why you're so stubborn, Ace!" I recognized Victoria's voice. She sounded nervous and all the confidence she had radiated back then was gone.

I flattened my body, so that the back of the couch hid me fully.

"I'm not going back", he said, sounding annoyed.

I straightened my head and risked a peek at them. He was standing with his back to me, towering Victoria, so that I couldn't even see her face.

"Why? Is it because of her?" She snorted. "Don't tell me you've started to like her."

"Of course not." There wasn't a moment of consideration. As if she just asked him the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"That's what I thought. No one could ever understand you the way _I_ do."

Ace snorted. "Yeah, that's why you fucked my brother."

Holy… moly.

"You neglected me", she whispered and I barely heard her. "But I want you back! When you left, you didn't even give me the chance to explain anything!"

He moved, so I quickly dropped my head, praying that he didn't see me.

" _Explain_?", he repeated. "Oh, you pretty much explained everything when I saw you two rocking the bed."

His tone was indifferent and even though I shouldn't feel embarrassed, heat reached the tips of my ears.

"Well, that was the only way to get your attention", she pouted.

"And you did a great job", was his answer, full of sarcasm. "Now do us both a favor and go back to Chicago."

"I am not leaving without you!", she shrilled.

There was a pause where Ace exhaled deeply. "Goddammit, Victoria. Do I have to spell it for you or what? I _don't_ love you and I'm pretty sure I never did. Just leave me alone for fuck's sake."

Again, there were footsteps but this time they were becoming distant. Ace left her standing with her shoulders slumped down and her sobs filling the silence.

What he'd said was hurtful, but what she'd done had been worse.

I felt sorry for her. Huh? Okay, did I hit my head or what? An hour ago, she had been calling me a distraction that only eased Ace's boredom and now I felt pity for her?

I needed to check my head.

Cheating was something I could never forgive.

Victoria did neither come the next day nor during the whole week. I guessed, she must've understood Ace's message pretty well this time. Although she had been a bitch to me, I still felt sorry for her. Dammit.

I focused on whatever the hell I was reading in my clin chem textbook on my way to the facilities. The bus wasn't full like usual but I still found it hard to concentrate. Sighing, I stuffed the book inside my bag and got out. The walk after that wasn't long.

When I saw the glazed entry door, someone tapped my shoulders.

I spun around and saw Marc giving me a warm smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I called your name but you seemed a little off."

Yep, sounded like me.

"Yeah… I was daydreaming", I explained. "What's up?"

I gave him a quick check and was quite glad to see that he looked better. Freshly shaved, his hair neatly styled and his perfume stinging my nose. Yup. He was looking good.

He flashed a smile. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"The same as usual."

"Great", he said, shifting from one foot to the other. Was that nervousness I detected?

"I wanted to check up on you because last time we spoke, I was kind of... fucked up", he sighed. "David told me that I passed out while I was talking to you." He frowned. "I'm sorry."

Like a total dumbass I had completely forgotten about him. Or even the incident. The only thing that had me reminded of it had been my back, but now it wasn't hurting me anymore. "Oh, yeah. Don't worry about it. I guess we're even now."

I saw some of his tension lifted from his shoulders when he laughed softly. "Yeah. Just hoping neither of us is going to pass out ever again."

Same here, buddy.

I sensed someone passing us, barely brushing my back with his arm and still, it was enough to tense up my body. I knew who it was before seeing his thick, black hair or seeing his blazing eyes.

Ace walked past us, wearing a bored expression as usual, and disappearing behind the doors.

Last time I had seen him, I had been snappish, implying that he'd been the cheating one. And now another kind of guilt gnawed at me.

Marc cleared his throat, tearing me away from my thoughts.

"Anyways, thanks for your help at the Ball. If there's anything that you need – just tell me. I've got notes that could be helpful or… we could grab a bite someday. My treat, of course."

I needed to apologize to Ace. I didn't want to. Heck, I'd rather deal with a drunk Marc again than say those three words to Ace. _I am sorry_. How hard could this be?

"Thanks for the offer, Marc", I said hastily. "But I need to go now!"

I left a perplexed Marc standing in the without giving him the chance to reply anything. _Sorry, Marc!_ But I needed to speak to Ace.

I started to run to the foyer and looked around.

No Ace.

Maybe he was already in the stairway? I rushed there, taking two steps each time just to end up panting. But there he was, heading to the third floor.

"Ace!"

He stopped.

"I… I need to talk to you–"

The steps of someone else interrupted me. The tall frame of Paul Kim caught my attention as he made his way to us.

"Hey there", he greeted us.

I greeted him back, watching his eyes switch between Ace and me.

"So… have you heard about my party this Saturday?"

"Hm?"

I was the last person to ask if there was a party somewhere.

Paul Kim sensed that, too. "Yeah, I'm gonna throw a party at the frat house. A few friends. No big thing. You two could come, too."

Um… let's see. Paul was popular, so a few friends would be the whole campus probably. A party at a house full of drunken people I barely knew? Oh yes, that sounded tempting. Note the sarcasm please.

I was about to decline when I remembered Alex. Alex!

She'd kill me if she knew there was a party and a chance to meet Paul Kim. And I had promised to help.

I sighed. "Yeah, sure."

"Cool. See ya", he said and nodded toward Ace who gave a quick shrug. I had no idea what this meant in dude-language but Paul understood and walked away.

I cleared my throat. "I wanted to–"

"Why did you agree?"

Okay, thanks for interrupting me. I knitted my brows. "Why not? This could be fun–"

"Have you ever been to a frat house?"

I swear to God, if he interrupted me one more time, I was going to lunge at him and rip off that arrogant tone in his voice.

"I know what I'm doing, you don't need to babysit me", I snapped.

Okay, frat parties weren't exactly the kinds of parties I had been to lately. Or at all. But this would be just like any other one.

He smirked. "Fine. But don't come crying to me if someone tries to fuck you."

He whirled before he could see my jaw basically hit the floor.

All my previous intentions of apologizing reduced to powder.

Like I'd ever apologize to a dickhead who was so full of himself like a… a… God, I could not even come up with an adequate comparison.


	12. The Frat Party

~ Frat party ~

 _CECILY_

I heard some noises as soon as I opened the front door at home.

Someone shouted. Another one yelled.

I walked to our living room just to see Noah in a heated discussion with Dad. Mom was sitting with her head in her hands while both men kept yelling at each other.

"Why don't you ask your boss for money? Or one of your friends!", Noah shouted, his cheeks a deep shade of red.

"I won't take money from them! You need to get a job and start taking responsibilities!", Dad snapped back.

"I can't, don't you get it?! I tried and they all know about my stay in jail! What should I do? My boss at a shitty computer shop fired me before I could even explain why I was in jail!"

No one greeted me or took notice of me appearing through the door.

They were quiet for a moment.

"Noah, I won't ask my colleagues, just forget it. I already work almost day and night because of you and the mess you've drawn us into, so the least you could do is to be silent and grateful", Dad barked.

Noah's eyes narrowed at our father. "You're always like that. Every time I make some mistakes, you hold it against me. Stefan was always the perfect son, good grades, good friends, bright future."

Dad frowned. "This has nothing to do with your brother."

"Of course it does! I was always the troublemaker. The burden. This is what you really think, isn't it?"

Our father hesitated. His eyes were blazing, his cheeks just as red as Noah's. "You are my son, and I love you. Even if I would try not to love you, I couldn't do it. It's in my nature. But after everything you've done, I can assure you if I wasn't your father I wouldn't want to have anything to do with you at all."

Oh.

Ouch. That was harsh. I looked over to Noah. Any color was drained out of his face.

He got up, walking past me to the door. "And if I weren't in such a fucked-up situation, I wouldn't even speak to you at all!", he yelled before he slammed the front door behind him.

We were quiet.

My father's focus was on the pile of papers next to him like nothing just had happened.

I walked upstairs and knocked at my sister's door.

She was lying under the blanket with her headphones. I laid next to her, wiping away her tears.

"A-are they still f-fighting?", she sobbed.

"No. Noah left, but I'm sure he'll come back soon."

I was surprised he was here since he hadn't text me that he was coming. And now he went out doing I didn't know what. Frankly, I didn't want to know. But once he's calmed down, he comes back, usually.

My brother and I used to be very close to each other. When he screwed up a test, I was the one who talked to our parents, when he got drunk at parties, I picked him up and covered for him, and when I needed him, he was always there for me.

But when he had gone to college, he had changed. Less talks on the phone, less texts, less visits.

I get it. He had his life and I had mine. But… damn, sometimes, I needed my brother. My _elder_ brother.

Noah came back in the middle of the night – drunk and with bloodshot eyes, asking me to not say anything to anyone. I could smell the weed as he walked past me, but like I said – I didn't want to know.

There was still a tense atmosphere at home the whole Saturday. Noah woke up late in the afternoon which caused another fight between him and Dad. I took Marlene to the cinema to get out of the house and to distract her and myself. Because I knew their argument would last longer, we mutually decided to go grab a bite. We stayed until the sun was setting, ordering too much at the end. Marlene was happy, chatting with me about her school and by the time we finish I was infected with her cheerfulness.

It didn't last though.

When we came back, I saw Noah shouting at Mom, too. I tried to talk to him but at this point no one could bring him to his senses.

Even through my door I could hear my mother's sobs before she locked herself up in her room. Noah rushed through the door and took her car.

Great.

My phone buzzed and a message from Alex popped up.

 _R U ready to party?_

I had told her about Paul Kim's party and now I kind of regretted it. Ruby and Cass already had other plans and now with no car here my party mood was shrinking. Which wasn't difficult when I thought of the fight just now.

My head started to pound.

 _Sure. Can U pick me up?_ , I texted back.

It was time for me to have a little fun.

I knew I was being selfish but I was tired of _this_.

I went to my closet and looked for a suitable dress. I ended up with a sleeveless, crème-colored dress that didn't even cover half of my thighs but I didn't care.

My hair fell in soft waves over my back, and with a hair tie, I managed to create a fancy bun. A bit mascara and lipstick and I looked…good.

I heard Alex's car in our driveway when I headed to the front door. It was almost midnight, so the party sure was just starting.

I headed to her car. Wow. A black dress framed her hourglass curves and she had curled her black hair..

I whistled. "Wow, Alex, you look hot. All of that because of Paul Kim. If you don't get his number tonight, I might kill you."

Her eyes seemed to glow behind her eyeshadow. She started laughing. "Fingers crossed." She checked my outfit. "You look hot too. Never saw that dress on you before."

"Yeah, Cass had insisted I should buy it."

My bravery was threatening to leave me as I contemplated to go back and search for another dress, but Alex grinned wickedly, giving me a thumb-up.

"Good choice."

Okay, I had never seen so many people at a party before. Some were already wasted in the garden, puking their guts out on the freshly cut lawn while others were heavily making out.

There was no way Paul knew most of them. I think at least. I recognized a few faces, but most of them were unfamiliar.

We entered the house and I needed a few seconds to adjust inside the dim room. The music was loud, and I barely heard my own thoughts. To my right, people danced on tables, to my left some played a drinking game.

The smell of alcohol was basically in the air and I wondered if I could get drunk by just breathing.

In the living room, I found Paul sitting on the couch surrounded by people. One of them was his buddy whose name I'd forgotten. Terrence? Taylor? Whatever.

The rest were really nameless faces in my mind.

I grabbed Alex's hand. "What are you doing?", she yelled into my ear.

"Taking you to Paul."

Panic filled her eyes. "What? Wait! No!"

"Why?", I yelled back. God, this music would be bursting my eardrums by the end of the night.

"Because we can't just go there and… and…"

I rolled my eyes and took the lead. This was untypical for her. Alex was cool, a natural at flirts and boys encircled her like bees. Now, she was just nervous.

"Hey Paul", I greeted him and he flashed us a Hollywood-smile. "This is Alex, a friend of mine." I settled on the couch next to him and had to basically drag Alex between us.

"Nice to meet you", he said, offering her a beer.

"You sure know a lot of people", I noticed.

He chuckled. "No, actually I don't. I know a few people from the fraternity and they told some of their friends about the party who invited some of their friends. Well, you know how fast news spread here." He smiled, turning his gaze back to Alex.

"So, what's your major? Are you a medic?"

"Korean studies", she answered proudly.

His dark eyes glowed. "Ah, so that's why I've never seen you at the hospital."

She chuckled. "Yeah. Sorry but I kind of hate hospitals."

They started talking. Easily. And because I felt totally superfluously after a short time, I got up and headed to the kitchen.

I searched for a bottle of water, but only found vodka, some energy drinks and more vodka. I almost looked in every cupboard and even in the fridge for a soft drink but couldn't find anything. Great.

I closed the fridge door when Karen suddenly rushed in. She eyed me cat-like.

"Nice dress you're wearing, Cecily." She scanned me from head to toe. That didn't mean something good. Karen _never_ looked at me twice, let alone spoke to me.

Politeness in me poked me to compliment her dress but I couldn't find any appropriate words to describe her transparent "dress".

She clicked her tongue. "So, I wanted to ask you something."

Somehow I knew this was about Ace. If she'd asked me to stay away from him, I think I might rip off the extensions in her hair.

"Is Ace taken? I've heard there was a girl he had a fight with."

So she was here to hear gossip.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Aren't you guys _friends_?", I asked sweetly.

She snickered. "We don't talk much."

Ripping off her extensions wouldn't be a bad idea, right?

"Oh come on", she whined. "You have to know _something."_

"Go and ask _him_ if you want any information."

 _And good luck._

I headed to the hallway but she was literally breathing down my neck.

She giggled again. "You're mean."

"And you're drunk."

She opened her mouth but we both stopped once we heard someone bawling, "So, rumors say that you and Cecily are a thing."

I almost tripped. That person was standing in the room next us. Who the hell–

"Rumors", another voice answered. A voice that belonged to Ace.

"Man, you sure picked a nice one", Person X replied, apparently not hearing what Ace just had said. "She's drop-dead gorgeous."

Oh… thanks, Person X.

I almost grinned, but then Ace said, "Really? Didn't notice that."

I couldn't hear sarcasm. He was serious.

"If you don't want her, I'd gladly make a move", Person X laughed, his words slurred.

"Do what you like", Ace retorted, his tone completely indifferent. "You don't need my permission."

There was a pause where I was dying to show those two douches whose permission they needed. Preferably showing them with my shoe in their asses. Did I miss something? Since when did I become a piece of meat?

Person X snickered. "Thanks, man", he babbled. "But she probably wouldn't give me chance. She's too picky with guys. That sucks."

My jaw dropped.

Now I changed from a piece of meat to a _superficial_ piece of meat?

I turned to Karen who was smiling at me as if she'd won in a lottery. "Wanna get drunk?", she asked sweetly.

Fuck it.

Fuck them.

"Hell yes", I answered and followed her back to the living room.

Alex and Paul weren't here anymore when we sat on the couch. Some guys I didn't know perched on the floor, a bottle of tequila in their hands and their dull talks hanging in the air.

Karen handed me a cup that smelled strong but I took a sip.

Urgh. Awful taste.

Melissa, Karen's bff, joined us on the couch and soon my cup was already empty.

"Give me the bottle", I said to the guy who was sitting on the floor. He handed me the tequila with a smile and I took one big gulp. I tried not to cough when the stinging scent filled my mouth, but Karen and Melissa giggled at my attempt to hide a little hiccup. Yeah, I was a lightweight when it comes to liquor.

"Here", Karen said, when she refilled my cup. I took another sip.

"You should stop", a voice behind me asked. "Unless you want to get drunk."

Multiple shivers ran down my arms when his breath lingered on my neck.

I turned around and met Ace's stare. He held a cup in his hand, leaning his elbows on the back of the couch. His look was intense, dwelling on my face and then lower until I felt the heat coloring my cheeks.

I opened my mouth, but Melissa was faster. "A bit alcohol doesn't hurt", she chirped. "Let the girl have a little fun."

Damn right, Melissa. I came to have fun.

I took another gulp, my eyes challenging him.

Heat was rising in my chest and my body relaxed.

Karen and Melissa giggled and after a fifth (or sixth?) gulp I joined them. Thank God, I had eaten some greasy stuff before.

I didn't even know what we were giggling about, but it didn't matter. They were talking about their boyfriends or friends with benefits or some guys they had met recently? I didn't know but I gladly heard some of their nonsense. It was such an alternation to my usual topics of conversation. Such an alternation to talks about jail, about debts, about problems, about anything unfunnysome. Unfunnysome? Was that even a word? Now it was.

"Cecily?"

"Mmmm…?" Karen apparently had said something. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you had a boyfriend."

"No. I'm available." I grinned, hoping that my voice wasn't that loud. A few guys turned their heads to my direction.

"Really?", Karen said and there was something in her voice. "Ever had one before?"

I sighed. "Yeah, in high school. He was an idiot, actually. I was glad when it was over. It simply didn't work out after–"

I shut my mouth closed, wishing the whole Brian-thing hadn't been brought up.

Against my better judgement, I looked at Ace who was leaning against a wall. His face was expressionless, only a muscle on his jaw popped up, meaning he was pissed. Fantastic.

"You never talked about him", he said, eyes narrowing on me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "You never asked."

He put his cup to his mouth and I could have sworn there was something like a smirk around his lips.

"After what?", Karen pressed, and then clapped her hands. "Oooooh, after you slept with him? Was he that bad?"

"Naaah, I've never had–" My cheeks flamed and I bit my tongue before I could say something completely embarrassing. Babbling about my virginity at a party was so not clever.

She and Melissa started laughing. "You're a virgin?!", they shouted in unison.

Okay, now almost everyone turned their heads to us, the girls giggling, the guys lurking from the corners of the room. Okay, this was far beyond embarrassing. Mumbling something about needing some air, I got up and disappeared out of the room.

My head was spinning, the front door somehow moving. Or was I moving? I didn't know. I walked past two girls who were making out and arrived at the corridor.

My phone buzzed. I didn't bother to look at it now. I was not in a state to talk to someone. It was probably just Mom, annoying me when I'd be back home.

They all just annoyed me.

I decided to go upstairs, hopefully to find a quiet room to doze off. Or a bathroom to throw up. How many rooms were upstairs? There must be at least ten rooms on this floor. Maybe even twenty but my vision was starting to blur.

I wanted to go to the closest room next to the stairs, but after hearing a loud "Yes, Connor, faster! Oh, yes!", I decided to go to another one.

It was a dim and large room with a big bed in the middle and several cups and bottles placed on a sideboard. Some guys had been here. Well, now it was empty and quiet here, so I opened my purse and looked at my phone.

7 missed call.

The screen was blurring, but I focused as much as I could. It was a number I didn't know, but he or she left a voicemail. I pressed the phone against my ear and recognized immediately Noah's voice. "Cecily! It's me – Noah. I-I don't know how to tell you that, but… the cops caught me driving while I was drunk. Yeah, I know, I'm a dumbass." There was a pause. "I'm in jail. Please don't tell Dad. Or Mom. Or anyone. Can you get the money in the closet in my room? I'm sorry for putting you through this, believe me, but I–" I hung up.

Breathing a couple of times, I listened to the noise coming from outside this room.

I looked at the bottles on the sideboard.

I needed something strong. Very strong.

I took a sip and banished the thought of who might have drunken from it. The taste was disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. But I needed to forget what I just heard. After mixing some energy drinks in a cup, I emptied what was left in the bottle.

No, Noah. I was not coming. I was not your sister for now. I was nobody's sister, daughter, babysitter or savior.

I was just Cecily.

I took off my shoes, released my hair from my hair tie and laid on the comfy mattress. I wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come. Besides, crying was pointless. It wouldn't bring Noah out of jail or mend the relationship between him and Dad or get him a job. Crying was just pointless.

I looked at my watch and saw it was almost two in the morning. I should call Alex and go home, but my eyelids were too heavy and I fell asleep, forgetting for a moment what was happening around me.

Forgetting just everything.

Until someone came in and woke me up with the impact of the slamming door.

"Huh, who are you?", a tall guy asked, walking with a bottle in his hand to the bed. I blinked a few times, noting his blue-dyed hair and some tattoos all over his neck. His cheeks were a dark shade of pink and smelled like something foul from the distance.

My dress had skidded up, showing my panties. I sat up, lowering the bottom of my dress. My head was pounding. Even more when I got up.

"Sorry, I just felt dizzy… and tired…" I still didn't feel steady on my feet.

"Huh, I can see that." His voice was gruff. He took a step closer to me which put me on the alert.

"You can sit down and stay here for a while", he offered with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

I shook my head. "Thanks. But I gotta go." I started to walk past him as a hand firmly grabbed my arm.

"I didn't mean it as an offer."

"What the–"

Brusquely, he pushed me and I landed with my back on the mattress. My head was spinning and my vision clouded from the impact.

"Don't be so hasty", he said quietly, climbing on top of me.

Panic leaped my throat and I tried to get up, but he wrapped his hands around my arms like iron cuffs.

"Get away from me!" My voice was shaking, like the rest of my body. As I started kicking him with my feet, he just laughed. A pure malicious laugh. He pushed himself more against me, keeping me still with his strong legs and arms.

One hand travelled down my body, squeezing my breast and feeling my body up until he reached my thighs. The sound of his moan was all I needed to feel the urge of throwing up. I felt sick and I wanted to scream until my lungs would burst out. Hot, burning tears welled up my eyes. My muscles ached the more I resisted. "No!", I yelled when his fingers moved higher.

I tried to get up but he shoved my head back on the bed, pinning my arms over my head.

"Help!", I screamed with all my force. "Help! Hel–" He pressed his cold hand against my mouth, his other hand tightening around my wrist that I thought he was about to break my bone. Tears drenched my face, even his hand but his black eyes remained unimpressed.

"It's always like that with you bitches", he said, wrapping his fingers around my panties.

"No!", I tried to scream but only muffled sounds came out.

"No one can hear you, you little bitch. Now come on, this could be fun." He bent his head down, running his nose and lips against my neck, his stinging breath against my skin. "You smell nice."

 _No! I don't want this… I don't want this. I don't want this. I don't want this!_

One last time, I tried to scream but it was useless. Just as hope was about to leave me, the door burst open. The room filled with brightness from the hallway.

"What the fuck–?, he growled. Seconds later, he got lifted from him lifted from me and was slammed against the wall.

My body was rigid and I gathered oxygen to my lungs. The fear of him returning made my blood ice-cold. I got up and all I saw was Ace standing there, one hand on this guy's t-shirt, the other around his throat, pressing him against the wall. He didn't say anything but I could see that his grip was choking him.

"If I see you looking at her again, I'll destroy you." His grip tensed. "If you ever touch her again, I'll fucking _kill_ you." Ace didn't wait for him to answer when he threw a punch in his jaw. He stumbled backwards and landed with his back on the floor of the hallway. Other guys – his friends – gathered and helped him get up. Ace cracked his knuckles, his eyes fixed on them. I couldn't see his face but there must've been something that made those people disappear without a fuss.

Ace closed the door and locked it. We were alone.

My feet felt like rubber. I was shaking uncontrollably until I gave in and slid down on the floor. I could feel his touch everywhere, even his saliva on my neck. I wiped it away, feeling sick to the core.

I flinched when Ace slammed his fist against the door.

He turned around, his look as murderous as ten seconds ago. Like he was about to do the same thing he did to that guy to me. His tugged his hair in frustration. "Cec, why the hell weren't you outside? I've spent the last twenty minutes looking for you everywhere!"

"I-I got tired…", I said weakly and couldn't hold it anymore. The tears floated and I couldn't stop them. A little hiccup escaped my mouth as I tried to stop them but it was no use. I must've looked hideous but I didn't care. I couldn't see anything through my tears but I noted Ace kneeling in front of me, gently wrapping his fingers around my wrists. One could still see marks of his grips on my skin.

"Did he hurt you?", he breathed, his voice low.

I just couldn't stop crying. My hands were shaking and my sobs almost choking me.

"Cecily, did he hurt you?", he pressed.

"No, Ace! _You_ hurt me! You, you, _you_!", I sobbed. "Y-You hurt me when you're mean to me. You hurt me when you made me feel like a worthless piece of shit. You just… hurt me."

I couldn't speak further, I just continued crying.

"Stop. Please stop crying." He almost whispered, wiping my tears away with his thumbs. Please wasn't something Ace said lightly so I figured it must've cost him quite an effort.

Something in his voice made me stop. I put my hand against my forehead, feeling heat stream off my body. Mumbling something about "thirsty", I tried to get up but Ace gently pushed me back.

"Here", he said and gave me one of the cups that were standing on the sideboard. "It's water. It's mine. I put it there before throwing that asshole off you."

My throat felt better after a few sips. The rest not. My eyes were burning and swollen.

Ace's face was giving nothing away. Was he angry? Annoyed? Amused? I couldn't tell.

He was studying my face intensely, probably to tease me how hideous I had been, afterwards.

"What? Are you thinking about something you could say to annoy me?", I snapped. "For example how I'm picky with guys?"

His eyes went wide but didn't lose any roughness in them. "You shouldn't have heard that."

I closed my eyes. "But I did."

This whole night was so embarrassing. Embarrassing and ironic. It was almost funny.

No, it was really funny.

Maybe it was because of my exhaustion, or crappy family problems or the alcohol, but I actually started laughing. Again tears welled up, but this time because of my laughs.

Ace just stared at me without lifting the corners of his mouth. Such a party pooper. He should laugh, too. He just had seen me hit rock bottom. Surely, he must enjoy the view of me being pathetic.

"What's so funny?"

"Me! And my crappy life!", I said and continued giggling. "I mean, look at me! I'm disgusting. I'm drunk. I almost got raped and I wanted to drink a lot more just to forget about my brother being in jail!"

His eyes went wide. "Yeah, Noah's in jail! For drinking while driving – irony at its finest, right? His sister is not any better." I couldn't stop laughing. "Wanna hear the biggest joke? Something I didn't tell anyone. He was in jail three months ago. And when he got out, we thought this nightmare was over, but he can't get any job to pay his fricking debts!" This was just too funny.

Slowly, my laughs faded. The room was dead quiet. Ace didn't say anything. He simply didn't care, I guessed. I leaned forward and looked into his beautiful eyes, the blue pushed away by the black of his pupils, yet they seemed to glow more than ever.

"See? Crappy life. And I'm a crappy person because instead of going to him I started to drink even more."

He was still looking at me unsmiling. I let my eyes wander to his lips. Beautiful full lips that were slightly open…

I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his.

And a fire in me ignited.

His lips were soft, so soft and his breath tickled my nose as a moan escaped my mouth. At any other moment I would've been embarrassed to hear those sounds coming from me but right now I couldn't care less.

I heard him taking in a sharp breath but his warm hands wandered up to my face, cupping my cheeks as he deepened the kiss, forcing my lips to part. I didn't know what I was doing, but my mouth opened, and his tongue slid inside. He was kissing me back, and I was melting.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and put me on his lap, never breaking our kiss. My hands wandered to his hair, curling his soft and thick hair around each one of my fingers.

His hand slid down my side, gripping my hip before his fingers stayed on my bare thighs.

His fingertips were dancing on my burning skin, moving higher and higher.

And I let him. I wanted him to. I wanted this with him so badly – for a long time, I realized.

He groaned from the depth of his throat, an unfamiliar sound that was so husky that it sent shivers down my spine. I wanted to hear it again.

"Cec–", he breathed just to press his lips back on mine. I could feel every muscle in my body, even the tiniest one, contract. A burning ache traveled down my body and settled between my thighs. I was bursting with desire and a lust that I hadn't felt for a long time.

I pressed my chest more against him as his hands reached my back, caressing my back with an almost painful tenderness. I gave in to the feeling of his warm body, wishing he could touch me more. This stupid dress was in the way. Before I realized what I was doing, I pulled it off my head in one swift move.

I stared at his face. His mouth was swollen, his breathing quick, and his dark eyes slowly wandering along my body. A soft gasp left his mouth and his fingers splayed across my skin, like he was treasuring every inch of me.

I wish I had put on some sexy underwear and not this boring bra and, to my shock, a pair of old Snoopy panties. A sudden feeling of embarrassment overcame me and I tried to cover my chest with my forearms but he just removed them gently.

"No. I want to see you", he murmured, bending his head down so his lips brushed my belly. His mouth moved sensually, gently stroking my burning skin. I let out a gasp, closing my eyes.

This was intoxicating.

Tilting my head back, I let the feeling overwhelm me. Ace brought out his tongue, tracing a line to my belly button. Warmth and wetness made the rest of my skin shiver as he continued soft strokes with his magic tongue.

"Ace", I moaned, unable to hide the lust in my voice.

He opened his mouth and bit me tenderly. "Say my name again."

His lips moved higher, only stopping when he skipped the front of my bra. I gasped for air as he arrived at the valley between my breasts.

"Say it", he repeated, biting the top of my breast.

I groaned, "Ace…"

I felt his grin as he kissed the skin over my collarbone. "You're so damn sexy, Cec."

He looked up and I saw his almost black eyes that were consuming me. He kissed me and laid back so I was on top of him.

Suddenly, I felt something hard under me. _Oh._ Adrenaline was pumping through every vein, and my heart beat sped up. I didn't know if I was ready for _that_ … here and now?

Still, deep down, I wanted to. My whole body wanted to, because–

"I'm in love with you, Ace", I said between the kisses.

 _What?_!

"What?"

His body tensed. Abruptly, he wrested my lips from his and grabbed my shoulders. Putting some space between us, he breathed a couple times. He looked as shocked as I felt for just having said that. But… behind that headed cloud in my mind, I knew this was what I felt.

"Don't say that", he said, sitting up.

"Why? It's the truth. I'm in lo–"

" _No._ Don't say it", he repeated, tugging at the roots of his hair. "You don't know what you're talking about. You're drunk and sad. _This_ is not real. This is not you."

Again, _what?_

"What? So, you're basically saying that my _feelings_ aren't real? That I've been driven by alcohol to do _this_?" Shame returned in me as I stumbled to put my dress on.

I had never felt so naked in front of anyone.

He looked at me dead-on and his jaw was set in a hard line. "Yes. I think that."

I turned away, blinking several times. No, he wouldn't see me cry – ever again. I put on my shoes and started to look for my damn purse.

"Where are you going?", he asked and stood behind me.

"To the prison. Didn't you hear what I just told you? Or do you think that wasn't true, either."

Where was this fucking purse? Oh, next to the pillow. I grabbed it and tried to make my way past him, but he blocked my way with his broad body. "You can't drive. And you certainly won't get near to your brother in this state."

"Shut up, that's none of your business", I huffed, trying vainly to go past him.

He put his hands around my arms and said, "It is. I'll drive."

He ushered me through the hallway, past those drunken people and we went to his car.

"Alex!", I said remembering her. Great. I'm not only a horrible sister, I'm also a horrible friend.

"Relax, she's with Paul, I saw her earlier. They were… busy." Busy? With what? Oh Lord…I hope only busy with what Ace and I just did. Although we were almost…

Okay, now's not the time for that thought. I got in his car and decided to text her later. He started the engine and typed the address in his GPS. After a couple minutes, my eyelids became heavier and heavier. This night was just too exhausting, so I closed them and finally relaxed completely. The last thing I remember was Ace saying my name but I was already too groggy to answer anything.


	13. Fear

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for your awesome reviews! Hope you're staying tuned, it's going to get exciting ;-)**

 **Love you all! - Mirette C.**

~ Fear ~

 _CECILY_

I woke up from the morning sun.

Where was I?

When I opened my eyes, I was shocked not to find myself in my room. I was in Ace's apartment. In Ace's bed.

Alone.

And it didn't look like he slept next to me at all.

I looked around and it was the same as last time. Except that there were even more wires and hardwares on his desk. Some clothes were scattered on the floor. His clothes or mine?

Was I…? Thank God, I was still in my dress. Did he carry me all the way to this bed?

Oh God, suddenly the images of last night came back.

The drinking, the drivel, the almost-rape and _oh God_ …

I didn't even want to think about what would have happened if he hadn't come. I shivered.

Covering my head under the sheets, I wished I could erase the whole night. But Ace's scent was _everywhere_. His sheets, his pillow, his mattress – everything smelled like him.

I closed my eyes.

This was intoxicating.

I needed to stop. I threw the blanket away from me.

But if I was here and slept the whole night, then Noah must be still–?! I got up and started to look for my purse. I found it on the floor next to the nightstand and looked at the screen. There was a message from Noah:

Hey, Cecy. I'm at home, a friend paid the bail. Don't worry, I'm fine and very sorry for putting you through this. Love you.

I relaxed instantly and looked at my watch. It was 9 a.m.

Where was Ace?

I looked around and went to the bathroom. I knocked, but there was no response.

Running my hand through my hair, I tried to recap what happened yesterday.

What was going on with me? I had never been drunk before, let alone gotten half-naked in front of someone.

I massaged my temples and thankfully, I didn't have a bad hangover.

Oh God, Alex!

Quickly, I dialed her number.

"Hey, Cecy", she said with a raspy voice.

"Hey! Alex, look, I'm so sorry I just disappeared last night–" What could I say?

 _I was wasted and being slutty, sorry I totally forgot about you but I hope you haven't report me as a missing person?_

"Relax, Cecy. Ace texted Paul last night and he told me that you're with him."

She giggled. "So, how was your night with Ace?"

"Not the way you're thinking."

"Oh…", she said, rather disappointed.

"What about you?", I asked, changing the focus. "What did _you_ two do last night after you disappeared?"

She giggled again, "We talked. A lot. We went to a quiet room and had a really nice evening."

"And?"

"Yeah, we kind of made out after a while. But it ended there. Today, we'll see each other again. He wants to meet a couple friends for dinner next week. He asked me if I wanted to come, too."

"Not a date?"

"Nope", she huffed. "Whatever. I'm still thinking about going that."

Bummer.

"I need to get dressed", she yawned. "See you."

"Yeah."

I put on my shoes and looked around again. Huh… maybe I should write him a note? I looked for a piece of paper, but the only things on his desk were wires and screwdrivers. I went to his nightstand and pulled the drawer.

Yeah… the only things I found there were condoms.

I closed it and ignored the heat infused my cheeks.

Okay, I would just text him later.

As I made my way to the door, the knob moved and Ace came through it.

He was wearing the same clothes like yesterday. He tossed his leather jacket over some chair. "You're awake."

I nodded.

"How you feelin'?"

"Fine", I mumbled and looked away.

"You want some coffee?", he asked and walked past me.

"No thanks, I hate coffee."

He arched an eyebrow, "Okay, some tea?"

"No, I hate that, too."

Coming closer to me, he put his hand on the kitchen counter.

"And what do you actually like?" His voice was getting raspier.

"What happened last night?", I blurted out. My heart was suddenly racing and the last thing I needed now was some suggestive questions. "I mean, after I fell asleep."

He mustered me, and I felt like I was naked. "I brought you here. You weren't quite able to face your brother in that state. And I don't think you would've liked your parents to see you drunk. Did you hear some news about him?"

"Yes, he's fine. A friend bailed him out and now he's at home."

He nodded. "That's good."

My stupid subconscious was poking me on the back of my head telling me that I need to say it – even though his answer probably would be something arrogant, probably _I told you so_.

"Um, also I wanted to thank you for getting that drunken douchebag away from me."

He was quiet for a while. Here it comes…

"You're welcome."

 _Huh?!_

His face didn't have a trace of arrogance on it. Wow.

"Where did you sleep?", I babbled, bringing my lower lip between my teeth.

"In my car."

"The whole night?"

"Yup."

"Why? You could have slept–" Shit.

He walked past me and smirked. "Next to you? So you could throw yourself at me again?"

My cheeks flushed out of anger. Mostly.

"I did not throw myself at you", I snapped.

"Didn't seem like that when _you_ kissed me." Slowly he licked his bottom lip.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but it didn't seem _that_ unpleasant for you. You could have stopped any time!"

He was quiet for a moment. And then the corner of his lips kicked up.

"We can continue where we left off last night."

"Wha–", I breathed.

"Now that you're sober…", he continued and I hit the counter with my back. Grabbing my dress, he pulled me toward him and bent down his head. "I won't have a bad conscience doing… certain things with you…" He ran his nose along his jaw.

"Stop it…", I whispered, my feet turning to jelly.

His answer was putting my earlobe between his teeth.

My eyelids flickered and I gasped for air. His thumb traced my jawline while his other hand wandered slowly to my waist.

"No, Ace…"

I was breathing hard. He shouldn't… I shouldn't… we…

He grabbed my waist and lifted me up on the cold countertop forcing my legs apart to put his body in between.

He pressed his lips against mine and once again I was overwhelmed by this feeling, his lips, his scent, _him_. As if they had already recognized him, my lips parted, inviting his tongue to drive me crazy. Now that my mind was clear, everything felt more intense.

No, my mind wasn't clear, though. I wouldn't be doing this if my mind were clear.

"Don't fight it, Cec", he slurred.

His fingers pulled me closer to him. He was like a drug, and some primal urge in me had no desire to kick the feeling. My stomach twisted, my toes clenched as he breathed against my lips, his hand between my legs.

 _No, this isn't real_ … he had said so yesterday.

My reason came back, shouting at me. "No!", I said and broke away from his lips.

I breathed heavily, running my hand through my hair.

"I'm not that type of girl, Ace." My voice sounded raspier than I thought it would.

"Last night, I was drunk and not myself. I said things I didn't mean to and did things… It shouldn't have happened." I got down from the countertop.

"Don't tell me that's because of Aro. You clearly have no feelings for him", he snorted.

Enough lying.

"You're right, I have no feelings for him. I said it because Anna has a crush on you and wanted to give it a chance. But that's not the point."

He was quiet for a moment. "You lied to me just because Anna had feelings for me? That's the dumbest thing you've ever done." He laughed drily. "You could have been honest to me."

"And then what? Either way, you don't want a relationship, right?"

"True", he said without a moment of hesitation. "I don't do relationships."

Somehow, there was sting inside my chest.

"So last night, you just wanted to fuck me and that's it?", I spat.

"I wouldn't have fucked you", he replied coldly.

"Oh, thanks for not taking advantage of me while I was drunk and sad. How nice."

Eyes narrowed on me. "You know what your problem is, Cec? You're scared. Last night, you actually were yourself. You opened up and just let go. You weren't the happy and cheerful girl everyone thinks you are, you were just you. But now you're just like a scared kitten back in that shell you built up for yourself."

"That is not true!", I snapped. "You don't know anything about me!" I snorted. "And what about you? Just because Victoria cheated on you with your brother, you don't let anyone close to you–" _Oh, shit!_

His eyes flared.

"What did you just say?"

Oh-oh.

I bit my tongue and cursed myself on the inside. "Who told you?", he asked through gritted teeth.

When I didn't answer, he turned around.

"Get out."

My heart sank. "Ace, I'm sorry if I have–"

"Get out!", he yelled.

I was gone before he could say anything else.

Why, oh why, couldn't I control my mouth for once in my life?

I couldn't believe how endlessly stupid I had become. I thought I had learned from my mistakes, but here I was. I had feelings for someone who was mean to me and messed with my emotions.

I arrived at home and found Noah sitting in the kitchen. He must have taken a shower; his hair was still wet and his clothes looked fresh. But his jaw was purplish and lower lip swollen.

"Oh my God, Noah, what happened to your face?" I sat next to him.

"Hey, Cecily", he said and smiled weakly. He looked so exhausted. "Yeah, I got in a little fight before they arrested me. It's not as bad as it seems."

I put my head in my hand. "Noah… this has to stop. I-I don't know–"

"You're right", he said to my surprise. I looked up and he looked somehow different. "First, I want to apologize to you. I shouldn't have called you. I'm sorry for the way I've treated all of you… But I-I will try my best to change now."

 _Huh?!_ Was that really Noah?

I looked at him, unable to form any phrase. I nodded and we talked for a while. He told me that Dad had a call this morning and had to leave for work and Mom was outside gardening. He went to his room to pack his things together because he had a flight to New York tonight.

I went upstairs and took a shower. The hot water felt good against my skin and like wiping away all the trouble and drama I went through last night.

As I put the shower gel on my body, images of Ace pushed themselves through my mind. His mouth on my belly… his tongue blowing my mind… his lips…

I needed to stop.

He was not good for me.

He was an asshole.

I sighed. I couldn't get him off my head.

Maybe tomorrow it would be better.


	14. Ace's Past

~ Ace's Past ~

 _CECILY_

Nope, it wasn't better. But fortunately, Ace wasn't there. The next day, he wasn't there, either. The next, either.

On Wednesday, even Rayden asked where Ace was, but Eric and Josh just shook their heads. They also didn't know where he was.

The day went surprisingly well for me. The treatment didn't take long and I was happy to see a grateful smile on my patient's face before I went to the cafeteria with the girls. Just when we finally found a table at a good spot, Anna sighed, looking over to Josh and Eric.

"I'm worried about Ace", she said, her voice full of concern.

"What? Why?", I asked and felt my stupid heart racing suddenly.

"Because he missed college since last week. I hope he isn't sick."

"Oh, Anna, don't worry about him. I'm sure he is fine and just wanted to have some free time." But something was bugging me. I shook my head. No, I'm not worried about that jerk-face. He can do whatever he wants, and the fact that he isn't here is convenient for me. "Let's forget about him and talk about something else."

"Yeah, you're right, Cecily. Do you have plans tonight?", Cassy asked smiling.

"Yes, actually I do", I said, jokingly sticking out my tongue. She laughed and asked what I'm going to do.

"Alex is going to meet Paul and his friends and asked me to come with her." I sounded more excited than I felt on the inside. Alex is probably going to focus entirely on Paul the whole evening and I'm going to look at my drink because I have no idea who Paul's friends were since he's very popular. I always see him hanging out with other people, it's hard to keep up.

"And where are you going?"

"To a new diner not far from here. Alex told me the burgers are very tasty there."

As I finished with my next courses, I drove to Alex's. She was already excited and changing her outfit about eight times. I advised her to wear a deep blue dress with short sleeves that brought out her chest. I still wore my jeans and a beige blouse but I didn't want to change.

"Here, at least wear those high heels!", Alex said bossily, "They're going to bring your butt even more out and who knows? Maybe a friend of Paul's is going to be interested in you." She winked and I rolled my eyes. Oh Alex, that's one of my least problems! But I couldn't tell her. I still felt too ashamed to tell anybody about what happened Saturday night, so I just dropped the topic.

We arrived there at 9 p.m. and my stomach already started twisting as we entered through the door. The smell of fries and burgers filled my nostrils, making my stomach growl once again. The diner was semi-full but my eyes didn't spot them in the dim room. But then, Alex saw Paul sitting on the booth chairs across at the other end and waved, glowing from all her face. Oh boy…

The high heels she lent me were quite different from mine and I prayed I won't land facedown. But the fear of embarrassing myself disappeared the moment I saw Ace sitting next to Paul while Karen linked her arm with his. I was shocked, but mostly speechless. He turned his gaze to me, his eyes wandered brazen slowly along my legs to my waist and then locked with mine. They looked bored as usual when he held my stare and sipped his coke. My tongue burned to ask him where he has been the last days but I collected the last bit of self-respect and pride that was in me to restrain myself. I'm not going to ask him, because I'm not interested!

I don't know what made me more furious; the fact that he was here or the fact that Karen the skank was touching him. But then, she can touch him as much as she wants, I wouldn't care.

I zoned out in my fantasy of me choking her or ripping her extensions, that I didn't even realize what that Terrence or Taylor guy from the frat party was saying. "What?", I asked him.

He smiled and repeated, "I said, you can sit next to me."

Oh… Yeah, Alex was already glued next to Paul and whispering something in his ear while giggling.

I nodded and sat next to him, directly opposite Ace.

Paul politely introduced Alex to everyone and for a second, I could see Ace's eyes looking in Alex's direction and then back to his coke.

When the waitress came and took our orders, I turned to Terrence/Taylor, "Um, excuse me, but what's your name?" I hate not knowing the name of the person I have a conversation with. Especially when that person knows mine.

He grinned and stretched out his hand, "I'm Dexter."

Oh, so much to my brilliant memory… Terrence or Taylor …

I shook his hand and started giggling; it was actually funny that I thought of Terrence and Taylor the whole time.

"What's so funny?", he said while chuckling, too.

"I'm sorry, but the whole time, I was so sure your name was either Terrence or Taylor." Okay, now that I said it out loud, it wasn't that funny. I stopped laughing and stared at the table. My cheeks were flushed and nobody laughed, just Karen giggled and whispered something in Ace's ear.

"That's cute", he said and put his arm on the back of the booth near to my back.

"You're Cecily, right? I saw you at the exam ball. You slayed that dancefloor."

I smiled and looked shyly the other way, until my eyes found Ace's. His jaw seemed tense.

In that moment, Paul raised his hand and waved to someone. I followed his gaze and saw Aro coming our way. Even though I despise him, right now I could have kissed him because I had absolutely no idea what to answer on that comment Dexter made. At the same time, the waitress came with our food which made me totally ignore the fact that Aro was sitting next to me.

The food was delicious and I forced myself to chew properly before swallowing the bites. The others ordered chicken wings or burgers, too, together with liquor.

No, thanks, I'm done with alcohol for now, so I stayed with a coke. Just like Ace. Apparently, he really doesn't like to drink…

They talked about college, patients, some football teams their names I have never heard of and Alex and Paul sometimes even talked quietly in Korean, so I was focused on my food.

I looked over to Alex and she smiled happily at me, her eyes asking me mutely, _Is everything okay?_ I nodded and she let her gaze wander around the room. "Oh, they have many security cameras here. How… preventive", she said and we turned around and saw the little, black ball hanging on each corner of the room.

"Rather like 'Big Brother'." That was the first time Ace had said something since we had arrived.

Karen looked up and seemed to beam with delight, "Oh, you watch _Big Brother_ , too? Who do you like the most? Annabelle's a slut and Victor has to be gay–"

"He is not talking about the show, Karen", I snapped, louder than I had intended.

Much louder. Suddenly, everyone was looking at me, including Ace. What the hell did I just say? And why was I so sure?

Ace's eyes were sparkling, his eyebrows arched. And if things weren't so weird and complicated between us, I would say, he was also… kind of surprised.

"Oh, then what kind of Big Brother did he mean, Cecily?", she asked sweetly and arched her perfectly plucked eyebrows. I knew she just wanted to embarrass me. I blushed and looked to the side, "There's a book…", I said meekly, "From George Orwell."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, until–

"Nineteen Eighty-four", Ace said and Karen leaned back, looking disappointed.

"Did you read that in school, Cecily?", Dexter asked.

I shook my head. "No, I've read it in my free time. I like socio-critical books and unfortunately we didn't read them often in school. Just Romeo and Juliet and that stuff."

"Romeo and Juliet is very socio-critical", Ace countered, tracing his lips with his index finger.

"Oh please. But also very cliché and cheesy. Two families that are in a feud with each other, a forbidden love, an unrealistic love story with a dramatic ending that was first of all, obvious from the beginning and second, the climax of Shakespeare's desperate try to tell us that love is beyond life and death."

Now I was in my element. "Whereas, in Nineteen Eighty-four, the protagonist tries to find the truth about the Party and how society works which is pretty impressive considering that Orwell depicted in the fifties a future society that is ruled by anonymous authorities. Authorities that have the total control over everything and everyone! Well, and that is almost the society we live in right now." I inhaled deeply after my little speech.

Everyone looked at me as if I was an alien from another planet but that didn't matter because I was focused on how the corner of Ace's mouth lifted almost unnoticeably.

"And what about the love story between Winston and Julia?"

"That wasn't a love story, they made use of each other. He was more interested in the Party and her body", I snapped, shrugging my shoulders.

"Maybe because he sensed that Julia was selfish and too scared to fully trust him", he said, cocking his head to the side.

"That is not true", I said even louder. "She was strong and willing to risk everything just to find out the truth. Maybe her motives weren't out of love at the beginning, but if Winston had opened his eyes more and focused on what was important, then she would have loved him with all her heart!"

Karen giggled, digging her claws into Ace's arm but he just shook her off.

"You're wrong."

He really accomplishes to piss me off on every field, even literature!

Folding his palms behind his head, he leaned back. "It is their love for each other that keeps them from breaking down. They had a lot in common, he hated what she hated, she loved what he loved. Together they felt more alive and like themselves than they would if they had stayed alone."

Okay, now everyone sensed that we were clearly drifting away from the main topic. I stared at Ace's unfathomable eyes that were staring at mine with the same intensity. I cleared my throat and mumbled something about "Whatever" and concentrated back on my food.

"Whoa… didn't know you were such a geek, Ace", Aro said after an awkward silence.

Ace looked at him indifferently and shrugged his shoulders, "I had to read that in school and unfortunately I'm a genius. I learn fast and actually remember the things I've learned, too."

I swallowed. Oh boy, that was kind of ambiguous… and mean.

But either Aro didn't understand the message or didn't mind because he replied, "Don't worry, Cecily is an even bigger geek." I glared at him and he bumped me lightly with his shoulders, smiling at me. Wow, that was so un-Aro-like… and actually an amicable gesture, so I didn't mind. "Oh, you little geek, there's something I wanted to ask you about your notes", he continued, taking out my clinical chemistry notes from his bag.

I blinked several times, "You brought them with you _here_?!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Sure. I was studying them the whole day." He turned some pages and I prayed that there weren't any pictures or anime characters drawn although I usually pay attention in those lectures. "Here. I didn't understand what you meant with this point."

I read the passage and remembered what I had written back then. I explained it to him and after a couple minutes he got it.

"Wow! You're really good at that stuff!", Dexter said impressed. "Maybe you can review that with me. I have the final exam this semester and I totally suck at clinical chemistry." He chuckled, scratching his head with flushed cheeks.

I smiled and nodded, taking another sip of my coke.

The rest of the evening was more or less unspectacular; they continued their talks about random things while I listened halfheartedly.

Aro went home after a while and Alex wanted to leave with Paul, so she said it's okay for me to drive her car. When I was about to go, Dexter grabbed lightly my arm, "Do you want to drink some coffee tomorrow before your lectures start? The coffee shop on the Emmertstreet is the best!"

"She hates coffee", Ace said before I could even realize what Dexter was saying.

Karen looked annoyed to him, "So what? Did you hear what I just said?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes and said she was going home, heading to the door.

"Oh, okay, no coffee. You like tea in the morning? We can eat an English breakfast", Dexter asked politely. He was so nice that he didn't even snap at Ace for interfering or realize his glaring.

"Yes, sounds great", I said quickly before he could interfere again. Ace closed his mouth and leaned back on the booth.

"Cool! At nine a.m. at 'Eng's Touch'? Okay, bye", he waved and went to his car.

"Next time, you mind your own damn business, got it?", I snapped when he was out of earshot.

"Sure. If you were honest, I would be quiet. But you can't even tell a random guy that you're not interested in having tea with him." He snorted.

"You don't have the right to decide anything for me, Ace. You're not my boyfriend, so stay the hell out of my things. If you're too frustrated or emotionless to date anybody then have at least a bit selflessness in your soul to let others be happy." I grabbed my purse and made my way to Alex' car. I know it was harsh and mean, but I didn't care. He was like a robot so it was pretty simple saying harsh things to him because I don't even think he has emotions.

I got inside Alex's car and started the engine. A little voice deep down in me wanted Ace to follow me but I ignored that stupid thought. _It's better this way_ , I told myself.

The drive was longer than I had expected; the diner was quite far from our house and the accumulation on the avenues weren't helpful, either.

When I arrived at home, I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. I was too exhausted to even put on my pajamas, so I dozed for a bit, Zazzy's meows waking me up. Apparently, I didn't doze for a bit; I almost slept two hours and I would have continued but my clothes were getting too uncomfortable. Sighing, I got up, wishing I had put on my pajamas from the start so that I could have fallen asleep until tomorrow.

As I went to my closet, my phone started buzzing. I was surprised and my curiosity got the better of me. An unknown number. At 1 a.m.? Who the–?

"Hello?", I said carefully.

"Cecily!" It was a woman's voice. And she sounded hysterical.

"Yes? Who's there?"

She began to cry, "It's Victoria."

Holy fucking moly… what the _HUH?!_

Seconds of me losing my voice passed until it came back. "Victoria, I don't know where you got this number, but–"

"P-Please come! It's Ace, he's… he's…"

I felt my heart skipping a beat. "What's going on, Victoria? Where is he?"

"A-At the Beverly Wilshire. R-Room 1146. Please hurry–"

I hung up and before I realized what I was doing, I was already in Alex's car. My hands were shaking when I started the engine but right now I needed to keep calm.

Every possible scenario of what could have happened to him crossed my mind. What if he's hurt? Or in danger? Oh my God, what if he hit her?

I drove like an insane and in less than twenty minutes I arrived at the foyer.

I asked the desk clerk breathlessly where Room 1146 was and he told me the way.

It was on the sixth floor, but after taking the elevator, I arrived in less than two minutes.

Victoria was standing at the door, nervously pacing back and forth. I heard the noise of breaking glasses or other shrill things which made her flinch every time.

"What's going on, Victoria? Where is Ace?"

She looked at me with her teary eyes and pointed at the door. "H-he called your name. I-I didn't know who else to…", she said almost peeping. I opened it carefully and found Ace with a bottle of liquor in one hand, and the other throwing a glass through the hotel room. Or rather hotel suite. This room was three or four times bigger than our living room. There was a huge bed, a beautiful couch with a desk, a giant TV and other exquisite furniture.

It was a very luxury room and would have been very neat if the things hadn't been demolished and pieces of broken glass scattered around the floor.

It was like seeing a wild animal locked in a cage. He was furiously pacing back and forth, kicking the next thing that crossed his path. I must be weary of life if this view wasn't making me run back home. Instead I walked into the room and closed the door.

Ace turned his bloodshot eyes toward me. His cheeks were red, a black bruise circling his left eye.

"What are _you_ doing here?", he spat, looking at me more furiously than ever.

"You called my name." I was calmer than I thought. I took a step toward him.  
He emptied the bottle in one gulp and threw it against the wall, "No, I didn't! Now get out!", he shouted.

"No!", I yelled back and took another step until I was standing in front of him. "You're not going to kick me out again."

I could smell the liquor from his mouth every time he exhaled, but I didn't mind. All that mattered was that he was fine – more or less. And not in danger – more or less. His cheeks were flushed, partly because of the alcohol and partly because of his anger.

"Sit down", I said and ushered him to the only couch that wasn't too demolished.

He kept glaring at me but his features softened and I was surprised that he obeyed. I turned around and headed to the door. "Where are you going?" His voice sounded alarmed. I glanced at him and suddenly he was looking so untypically vulnerable.

"I'll be right back. Just going to get something." I opened the door and saw that Victoria wasn't there anymore. Whatever. I ran along the hallway to the elevator and went back to the foyer.

"Excuse me, Sir. Do you have a cooling pack? Someone has hurt himself accidently."

He nodded and two minutes later I was rushing to the elevator, the pack in my hand. On my way, I passed a broom closet and suddenly, a thought crossed my mind. I ran back to the room and found Ace sitting where I had left him.

"You rushed outside just to bring a _broom_?"

I couldn't decide whether he was surprised or ridiculing me. I didn't answer on his comment and gave him the cooling pack. "Put this on your eye."

Turning around, I started to sweep the broken glass on the floor. I was surprised that no one heard the noise Ace had made but this suite is so fancy, so surely, there must be no one on the floor except us.

"What? You're not going to ask your typical questions? I'm sure you must be nearly bursting with curiosity", he snapped.

I just kept sweeping with my back to him. "No, I'm not. If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. I won't ask any questions. I'm just going to clean up this mess and take away the liquor, knives and everything else you could hurt yourself with and then I'm gone."

I put the pillows back in their positions, emptied every bottle – one by one. His eyes never left me, I could feel the weight of his gaze on me but I was quiet. I grabbed the plastic bag from the bin and tossed them in there.

"My mother died three years ago today."

The next bottle slipped through my hand and butchered the carpet. But I barely took notice of that. My legs moved and before I could realize where I was going, I found myself sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry", I murmured. I had no idea what to say next. No one ever died in my family and I've never been to funerals before. Except "I'm sorry for your loss" or "Sincere condolences" I don't know what else to say.

"And my asshole brother showed up at my place."

"That's why you have that black eye." I didn't put it as a question because I'm going to keep my word not to ask him anything.

"No", he said and snorted. "When I arrived, he was already there waiting for me. He said he wanted to see me because that's what Mom would've wanted. That bastard!", he shouted and stood up. "How _dare_ he speak about Mom to me!" He started pacing back and forth. "As if he knew what she would have wanted or not!"

It was quiet, only Ace's shoes audible as he kept pacing back and forth.

"Y-You picked a fight with your brother."

He snorted once again, a sound full of disgust. "No, I didn't. I bought these bottles and drank in my car. He texted me that he was here. _Here_! In the same hotel Victoria is staying, what coincidence! ' _Please, Ace, forgive me and talk to me_ '."

"You drove while intoxicated…", I said and couldn't help myself from raising my voice at the end; as if it was a question.

He glared at me, unblinking. "He was with her in this room, so I'm sorry for acting morally inadequate. Spare me with your judgmental tone." I was surprised that his meanness didn't hurt or affect me the bit. It was rather his sarcasm and the fact he maintained his vast vocabulary that were quite impressive given the state he was in.

"I'm not judging, I'm just shocked how stupid you could've been to drive in that state just to beat the crap out of your brother. You claimed you had no feelings for Victoria, yet I've never seen you being so furious and jealous before!", I shouted and deep inside I felt a sting in my heart. He was never this jealous because of me. "And all of that just because they were talking in the same room?"

"I do not have any feelings for her! But you don't know anything about being cheated on and what betray from your own blood feels like!", he yelled back.

"YES, I KNOW!", I screamed. "My father cheated on my mother when I was fifteen years old! He had an affair with a woman abroad and nearly left us! Left his whole life, his children and wife just for that woman. So, don't be so damn arrogant when it is _you_ who doesn't know _anything_!"

I breathed heavily and suddenly the room was quiet after our shouts. I just heard some cars honking on the street next to the hotel and our breathings.

 _What did I just say?_

No one, really no one knows about that, not Ruby or Cassy, not even Alex or my siblings. I am crazy! What the hell has gotten into me to tell him that?!

I cleared my throat and grabbed my purse. "I'd better leave now", I said and headed to the door.

"Please, don't go." His tone was calm, his voice suddenly low as he came closer.

"Why should I stay? So you can continue insulting me? Or assuming things that are not true?"

"No", he leaned forward, hugging me tightly. "But I need you so badly right now that I might break for real if you leave now." He buried his head in my neck. "Please", he mumbled. "I'll give you what you want."

Every reasonable cell in my body was telling me to get away from him and drive home but there was another force in me that was stopping me from doing so. I can't leave him. I don't want to leave him. Even though he was mean and probably still will be tomorrow once he's sober, but I just couldn't.

"And what is that?", I heard me saying.

His face lit up in an instant and he smiled at me innocently. His face was suddenly so much younger. And happy.

"Pleasure", he said and his face turned from innocent and happy to dirty-minded and lustful. "Since you never felt _real_ pleasure."

I felt every tiny neck hair standing up and my thighs tighten. I turned around ready to run as fast as I can because I had no idea how to get away from this kind of… temptation. Also, how can he change his moods from nearly demolishing the whole room with anger to being so needy?

But Ace just grabbed my hand and sighed, "Okay, okay. I'll give you answers. I'll answer you one question."

Oh boy, now he found my biggest weakness. He ushered me to the huge, freshly-made bed and took off his shirt.

"W-What are you doing?", I squeaked, turning around.

"Going to bed. Victoria won't come back and the room is paid until tomorrow. And I'm not going to sleep in my jeans and t-shirt", he said and slipped off his jeans. "What do you want to know?", he asked and glided to the side, leaving some space between him and the edge of the bed.

I turned around and laid sheepishly at the edge of the bed – as far away from him as possible.

So many questions crossed my mind; one is just not enough. I was lost in my thoughts, just when he added, "The offer expires in twenty seconds."

"That is hardly fair!"

He just smiled boyishly, "Thirteen… twelve… eleven…"

"Okay, okay… um… um…"

"Eight… Seven…. Six…"

"Uh… Where did you get those scars?"

He stopped counting and I looked at his electric eyes. For a moment, I thought he was going to say that he didn't want to talk about it, but then he said, "My father was an alcoholic and he hit me sometimes."

My lips parted and I was left speechless. Moments of silence passed and I had no idea what to say. He snorted, "Yeah didn't expect that, didn't you?" Although I hate his meanness, the pain in his voice was evident this time.

"Can I… Can I touch them?"

He examined my face and then turned to his side, his back facing me. I ran the tips of my fingers tenderly along the one on the top. "Ace, those aren't scars from hitting. It seems like–"

"The one on my shoulder blade comes from a bottle of Rum he had smashed on me. My skin was carved with some splints, so I needed some stitches", he said. "The longest one", he continued and I let my fingers wander over the rough surface of his skin, "was because he cut me with the broken bottle." He paused and I swallowed that lump that was in my throat.

"And the one on my waist", I looked at it and it seemed different from the others. Like a –, "He burned me. I don't remember exactly with what, I think a hot metal stick."

I can't imagine a father doing such a horrible thing to his own son. I can't and I don't want to think for a second how I would feel if my father had done something like that to me. What kind of a person would do that? Such a cruel behavior one wouldn't show toward an animal, yet he showed to his own son? A tear ran down my face. Dammit. I wiped it away but he turned around and saw me crying.

He looked at me wide-eyed, his fingers already brushing my skin as he wiped away the tear. "Don't." His voice is surprisingly kind, considering he was just yelling at me a few minutes ago. "It has been ages and it doesn't hurt anymore."

I nodded, rubbing my eyes. My gaze locked with his and we stared at each other for a few moments. I tried to consume every detail of his face with my eyes but my index finger seemed to have moved on its own. I was in trance and he didn't seem to mind my finger tracing a line from his black eye to his angular jaw to his mouth, following the curve of his lips absent-mindedly.

 _What the hell am I doing_?

I withdrew my hand but he just grabbed my fingers and placed them back on his lips, never taking his eyes off me.

"Did you cut yourself?" He looked at the tip of my middle finger.

I frowned, remembering when that happened. "Oh yes, a couple days ago with a Gracey curette." I pulled my hand back, feeling suddenly sheepish. My hands are pretty rough and callused from the dentistry work. Added to my affinity to always cutting myself with scalers or other pointed instruments.

He just placed my fingers back on his lips, putting each one of them lightly between his teeth. I felt his exhalation even on the tips of my fingers and the fact that his tongue was so close to them sent me a shiver down my spine.

I looked away from his intense stare, noticing the time my watch was telling; it was past two! "Uh… I need to go now", I said and wanted to get up but he just grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"No. You promised to stay."

"Not for the night! And what if Victoria comes back? It's her suite, isn't it?"

"No, she won't come back, I heard her saying to my brother that they're leaving L.A. tonight." He grinned. "Please."

"You're drunk that's why you're pleading. Tomorrow, you'll be the same asshole as usual. Also, I can't stay! What are my parents going to think when they won't find me tomorrow?" Dad isn't here and Mom would have a cardiac infarction… although she's leaving tomorrow early, so she won't see me anyway… No! I can't stay with him!

He chuckled, "I'm not that drunk anymore, you sobered me up. Relax, surely, they won't assume that you had sex all night long."

"WHAT? Yeah, because we won't have any! Now get away from me, I need to go!"

"If you stay, I'll tell you about my past." He grinned wickedly.

Crap. Crap. Crap! My curiosity is of course getting the better of me.

I was quiet for a while until I found myself nodding.

"Your curiosity is your biggest weakness, you know that, right?", he chuckled.

"Shut up." I knew he was right.

I looked at him and he scanned me with his eyes from head to toe, leering, "You don't want to take off your clothes? They seem a little uncomfortable."

"Are you out of your mind? And lay here naked next to you?"

He arched his eyebrow, "Oh, don't tell me you're not wearing any underwear right now, because then, I would–"

"Of course I'm wearing underwear!", I yelled and he burst out laughing.

"Too bad… well, you can put on my t-shirt. It must be as large and long as a dress for you."

I grimaced because I had no idea what to counter to that. "No thanks, I'm fine like that."

He looked disappointed, but leaned back on the bed, murmuring, "Fine."

He inhaled deeply and continued, "There is actually not much to tell you about my past. My Dad was a violent and alcohol abusive bastard that hit my mother and me frequently."

He paused of a few moments and I thought that was it, but he surprised me.

"My mother was an architect, so she was often not at home, my father was a cop. Everyone liked him at the police station and he had many friends. They didn't know about his drinking problem or his violent behavior; he was a good actor. Also, he… wasn't always like that." He frowned, but I didn't dare to interrupt him while he was remembering his childhood.

"My Mom told me that he had been an alcoholic shortly before they met. He tried to become sober but he relapsed a few times. I guess he definitively wanted to change when he fell in love with her. After a few years, he relapsed again and started to become violent. My brother didn't get often hurt; he was the quiet, scared son who stuck his nose in his textbooks and didn't argue with him but my mother got hit because of basically nothing. When I was ten years old, he caused those three scars and I was brought to the hospital. My mother was too scared to tell the doctors what exactly happened, so I shut my mouth, too. But I guess a doctor or nurse sensed that there was something odd about the story because the next day some people from the CPS came and saw how my mother had been hurt by my father. They arrested him and after the trial, he was sentenced to five years prison." He snorted and shook his head.

"Ridiculous. As if he would have changed after five years. My mother feared that, too, so she packed our things and we left the small city. When she'd found a job in Chicago, we moved again. But then _I_ had made her life… miserable."

My eyebrows rose, but he answered my unspoken question.

"Parties at weekends, drinking, driving without a license. Shit like that. My Mom was sick worrying about me and I nearly drove her crazy each time I brought a girl at home after partying.

She was disappointed in me, I knew that. But she tried to give me the best possibilities and never doubted my potential. I can still hear her voice in my ear when she was laying in the hospital after her cancer was diagnosed, listing me several options about colleges, studies or other apprenticeships. She suggested that I should be a lawyer, an engineer, or architect like her. But I didn't want to hear any of that. She was sick and dying and all I did was running away.

Our last conversation ended with me slamming the door after she proposed me to study dentistry. I think she wanted to brighten me up with a little joke to forget how sick she was. _Spare me your lectures,_ was the last thing I'd said to her. When I came back home, I saw my brother crying on the couch and knew what that meant."

He stopped, just staring at the ceiling in silence. I summoned all my strength to not start crying. Goose bumps covered my skin as I thought for a second losing my mother. Losing her after a fight. A lump rose inside my throat, but I swallowed it down, hearing the rest of his story.

"I didn't go to the funeral. I've never been there and I'm never going there. Sure thing, she must have hated me and I don't think she would want me near her grave.

I couldn't go back in time or take back all those mean things I had said to my mother but the least thing I could do was fulfilling her last wish. I applied to the college in Chicago for dentistry and got in."

He rubbed his temples, clearing his throat. "Last year, I met Victoria. We had fun at the beginning… a lot. But then, she'd changed. I was annoyed and we often fought. She'd said it was because her father was sick. He was dying and that was just her way of dealing with it. At least that's what I told myself. When her father died, she proposed to me. She was grieving and devastated, and I didn't want to reject her because I know what it feels like to lose a parent."

"You said yes out of pity?", I asked.

He shrugged one shoulder. "Honestly, I thought she was joking. Yeah, she wasn't I figured. The next day, she chose her ring. I thought we were… good. But a few days later, I found out that we were everything but _good_."

He snorted, his face getting dark. "I came earlier from college just to find my brother laying next to her. When I finished beating the crap out of my brother, I grabbed my things and stayed at a motel for the rest of the semester.

I didn't want to be in Chicago anymore. There were only awful memories laying in that city and I asked myself what was holding me in that fucking city, so I applied to college as far as possible. A month later, I was in L.A. and bumped into your car because I hadn't slept for almost two days", he said and grinned for the first time since he started talking about his past. "The rest you know."


	15. Not Enough

~ Not enough ~

 _CECILY_

I was speechless. Literally speechless. What could I possibly say that didn't sound cliché or typical Cecily-interrogation-like?

He stopped talking and slipped his hand in my hair, playing with a strand around his finger. Normally, I didn't like his fingers in my hair, but I guessed this gesture was appeasing for him, so I let it pass.

His whole past was so sad but still, it didn't make me regret that I listened. He had been in pain, he still was – even if his pride would never allow him to admit it.

"You said you repaired cars with your Dad…", I said meekly. "So, he wasn't always… um…"

"An asshole? No, he wasn't. He was actually a… nice man before he started to drink again. Sometimes, when he was in a good mood, he took me with him to his office and grabbed a bite afterwards. I started watching him repair cars when I was ten, and I helped him when he was sober. The rest, I kind of learned on my own. I read about cars and computers in magazines." My eyebrows rose and he shrugged.

"I like teaching myself things rather than someone showing me how it's done. Where's the fun if you don't try to figure it out on your own?" The corner of his lips curled up.

I nodded while my mind was still replaying the words Ace had said about his past.

"Your mother didn't hate you", I heard myself saying. I looked up at him and saw his eyes widen for a moment, something glinting in his icy color. "She didn't. She couldn't. You were her son. And in pain. I'm sure she understood that you had a hard time, too. I think it's difficult to accept the fate of someone who's sick. Sometimes, we express our pain in other ways."

"And sometimes… we rebel", I added.

His face was expressionless.

"How… was it with your Dad's affair?", he asked carefully.

I swallowed. I still couldn't believe I'd told him that.

I could say it was none of his business like he'd done so many times.

But… somehow, I wanted to talk about it. I couldn't speak about it to anyone but Mom. "If you don't want to–"

"No, it's okay." I inhaled deeply. "I wasn't much different toward my mother. But I was cold to my father. I tried not to hate him for a long time, but there was always this anger deep down inside me that he almost left us. That he betrayed her. Even though she was the love of his life. It was as if the most fundamental thing in my life didn't make sense anymore. How could a person cause so much pain to another person that loved him more than her own life?"

I looked at him as if he had the answer to that question. But his eyes were just as sad as my voice when I talked about Mom and Dad.

His gaze locked with mine, but it was as if he was seeing past me.

"How could you bring yourself to forgive him?"

I contemplated for a moment, but then the words came automatically.

"He is my father. I loved him and I still do. He was the one who taught me how to ride a bike, who played with me hide and seek, who drove me to the hospital in the middle of the night when I had broken my leg. He was not a bad father and not a bad husband. We are all people who make sometimes mistakes. He deeply regretted his actions and that he made my mother suffer. And she believed and forgave him." I paused and added carefully, "Didn't… didn't you have some nice moments with your brother, too?"

He looked at his hand where my hair was entangled between his fingers and seemed lost in his thoughts. He let out a snort before he closed his eyes.

"My family's complicated."

Cryptic. But I let it pass.

I looked at my watch and saw with a shock that it was almost 3 a.m.

"Oh my gosh, we need to sleep! We're going to look like zombies tomorrow!" I rubbed my fingers against my eyes, ready to get up and sleep… on the couch? Well, if he were a gentleman, he would do that. But it was Ace we were talking about, he would never offer that.

"Where do you think you're going?" He wrapped his arms around my waist, stopping me.

"Um, well, either I sleep on the couch or you."

He arched an eyebrow, shaking his head. "No one is going to sleep on the couch. There's enough space for both of us here."

I frowned but looking at his innocent face when he slid to the other end of the bed made me crave in. Fake-innocence, though.

"At least you won't have a hangover tomorrow." He yawned.

I arched an eyebrow. "Do you expect me to feel sympathy for your stupid behavior? That's kind of your own fault", I accused while throwing a pillow at him. He caught it and threw it back at me.

"Did you just throw a pillow at my face?" I flung it back at him.

A grin appeared on his face when he tossed it on the floor and lifted his body over me.

 _Oh my_ … my heart beat kicked up immediately. With nothing but his boxers on, he was a wee bit too close to me.

I tried to ignore him, his pecs, his abs… his everything.

A mischievous sparkle appeared on his face and before I realized where his hands were, he started tickling me. "No, Ace… please stop… You…You know I-I'm ticklish!"

I giggled and my legs clenched. I vainly tried to stop him, but he was ruthless. When my blouse rode up, he stopped and examined my uncovered belly.

I looked down and noticed that there were already rosy impressions all over my skin.

"My t-shirt is still available."

When his fingertips barely touched my skin, I rolled out of the bed. Sighing, I grabbed his t-shirt from the floor.

"Turn the lights off and don't peek." _You perv_ , I added silently.

As if I had said the opposite, Ace smirked and propped his head up on his elbow.

I pulled myself together and placed my hands on my hips. Seconds stretched to forever, but I was determined. Stubborn was my middle name.

"Fine", he groaned and turned around to switch off the light.

When my eyes adjusted to the street lights shining through the huge windows, I turned around and slipped out of my clothes. He had been right; his t-shirt was like a short dress for me. It was so soft. Maybe he just bought it recently.

"Well that was disappointing. I was hoping you'd take off your bra."

I nearly jumped.

Shamelessly, Ace was back into his former position, the smirk even in the dimness visible to me.

 _What's the big deal? He'd probably seen countless girls naked_.

My throat hurt like I'd just swallowed acid. Okay, so he had had sex with… ten girls? Twenty? Hundred?

Urgh. It didn't matter. There was no him and I. No us. And definitively no sex with Ace. Like ever.

I crossed my arms. "I told you not to look."

"You took too long, so I got bored." His gaze dropped to my legs, traveling up until he stopped at the places that interested him the most.

"My shirt suits you."

Having no witty response in my head, I quickly slipped under the blanket and lied as far away as possible.

He arched his eyebrow. "Isn't it too hot under the blanket?"

I shook my head, pulling it even higher to my chin. Okay, he was right, it was starting to get hot but I'd endure it.

He ran his tongue over his lower lip and tapped his long index finger against his chin, "Okay… huh… where were we? Oh, right."

I didn't see his hands making their way to me, but it was too late for me to notice. I cried out once he tickled me again.

"S-Stop… stop it, Ace!", I said breathlessly between my laughs.

"I'll stop if you tell me where you're not ticklish", he teased.

What? I tried to move away from him, but I was already on the edge of the bed. He grabbed my leg with his one hand and with his other on my waist and spun me around so I was straddling him. He sat up, but his arms didn't loosen.

"Tell me or I continue. I'll search every inch of your skin until I find it."

"Okay, okay!", I sighed in defeat. "My feet."

One dark eyebrow raised. "Your feet? That's usually where most people are ticklish."

"Yeah, well, I'm not like most people." I tried to disentangle myself from his grip, but his arms were like iron.

"Yes, you're not", he mumbled.

Annoyed that I was not getting away from his grip, I moaned. "Ace, let go of me."

He frowned and cocked his head to his side.

"What's wrong?", he demanded surprisingly gentle.

"What is this, Ace?", I confessed, gesturing my hand between us. "I mean, what are we doing here?"

There was silence for a while before he parted his lips to say, "Really? You need a definition?"

Again, silence. He let out a deep sigh. "Cec, we're having a good time together. Why do you need to define it?"

"Because", I countered, my voice rising, "I'm not like one of those hundred sluts you had each weekend at your place." Heat filled my cheeks, but thankfully he couldn't see that. At least I hoped that.

"You know what, forget it. I'm just tired. We should get some sleep." I got up from his lap and thankfully, he didn't try to keep me there. Turning my back to him, I grabbed the blanket and pulled it to my waist.

The silence was killing me. All I could hear was my breathings.

"I never said I had sex with one hundred women."

Closing my eyes, I focused on falling asleep. Kind of useless with my heart basically slamming against my rib cage.

"You shouldn't be jealous", he continued.

"I'm not", I snapped back. I was not jealous. Hell, no.

"Whatever. Believe me, your innocence is a good thing."

I snorted. "Didn't realize we were back in the Middle Ages."

There was a soft gasp, maybe a suppressed chuckle; I wasn't sure.

"Hey, if you badly want to lose your virginity, I'd gladly offer you my–"

"Good night, Ace!"

I closed my eyes and shut in the initial anger within me. And this was exactly why I would never, _never_ ever sleep with him. Or any guy that was like him.

True, Ace could be nice. He could be funny. And, God how I hated to admit it, but I could have fun with him. Sometimes.

But he was not serious.

Dudes stayed dudes.

My head was getting airier and weariness settled in me. I thought he was already asleep, but then his voice turned into a soft whisper. "I missed you those last few days."

Okay, now my eyes were wide open.

Part of me wanted to give in to that feeling, but I couldn't be weak. I knew better.

"That's not enough, Ace."

I heard him exhale deeply but remained quiet. Which was good. I didn't want my mind to getting more confused than it already was.


	16. Nightmares and Cupid

~ Nightmares and Cupid ~

 _ACE_

I woke up, panting and with my hair plastered around my neck. My chest was soaking with sweat.

A nightmare. Fuck.

I sat up and looked around this hotel room. The sun wasn't up yet.

I haven't dreamed about him for so many years, but I guess talking about it must have brought some memories back.

I looked to my side and saw Cec sound asleep next to me. Her chest was slowly rising and falling, she looked as peaceful as an angel.

Her blanket was on the edge of the bed and her t-shirt skidded up, revealing her underwear. She was wearing a plain slip, the fabric worn-out, still, I couldn't look away. I stretched my arm and let my finger slightly brush her hipbone. She rubbed her face against the pillow and I thought I just woke her, but she just rolled to her back and kept her eyes closed.

I bit my lip and breathed deeply.

 _She's a virgin._

The thought darted like a flash in my mind, together with the picture of Cec's scarlet face at the party when Karen had assumed it. I had never thought I would still meet a virgin at college. I can't think of one girl that didn't lose her virginity in high school… but then, I always looked for the other type of girls. I didn't want to get involved with any virgin. It would have been a pain in the ass explaining to her why I wouldn't call her back, why I wouldn't take her out, why I wouldn't want to have anything to do with her. They were looking for love and a relationship.

I surely didn't want any of these.

And I was right.

Love meant weakness. Love entailed hate. Vulnerability. And trust.

Trust.

Such an underrated, annoying thing. People said it all the time and they got screwed. And yet, they didn't learn from their mistakes, they just continued falling in love.

I leaned back on the soft mattress, shutting my eyes closed in an attempt to maybe find some sleep. It was still dark outside and our first course started around noon.

Too early to get up and definitively too early to think about philosophical meanings of love.

It's just a stupid, unnecessary feeling.

 _No one ever touched her_.

Probably she does once in a while.

I wondered what her face would look like when she'd climaxed, the sound she would make when she'd be in ecstasy while pushing her finger inside her. The way she would bite her lip when she'd come. Those lips… every possible thing I could do with those lips crossed my mind.

I pulled her shirt down before I could get a hard-on. Just thoughts made me horny?

I definitively needed sex. ASAP.

I stared at the ceiling, counting the crystals on the lusters to distract myself. Why the fuck was that thought preoccupying my mind, anyway? Since when did I become so obsessed with a girl? I shouldn't get involved with her.

I listened to Cec's steady breathing. She moaned and shifted her leg. She was restless in her sleep.

I turned to my side and propped my head up on my elbow, looking at her untroubled face.

She had listened. She had _really_ listened. I could see that she was fighting the tears back and I'd expected her to run away after I had finished, I'd expected her to give me the same loathsome look she had given me in the basement back then after Victoria had shown up, I had expected her to leave and drive back to her house.

But she stayed. And she listened.

This girl never stops surprising me. Confusing me entirely with her actions, her answers, her behavior.

I could see Cec's eyelids flutter, her lips slightly parted when she spun to her side and moved her arm around my waist. Her grip tightened when she pressed her body against mine, rubbing her face against my skin. A sigh escaped her mouth, almost inaudibly. I looked down at her body. I was astonished how her body fitted against mine like a puzzle. Oh, perfect.

I exhaled deeply, watching her hand slowly moving up and down, matching my breathing.

Just when I wanted to disentangle myself from her grip, she rolled to her back, lying still.

I couldn't help but utter a faint chuckle at her movements. At least she wasn't kicking me.

Tugging at the sheets, I tried to cover her up, hoping that will stop her from moving. Just when I brought my face closer to her body, she stretched her arm and to my horror she wrapped it around my neck. I cursed silently and sighed so she could eventually wake up. No, she was still sound asleep. Well, if she woke up now, it would be a little hard explaining to her why I was on top of her. Her grip tightened and she mumbled something. Her voice was soft. Foreign. Was that even English? Maybe she'd said something in French. Suddenly, I wished I had paid more attention during French class. I had mostly slept and just a few words stuck in my brain.

I looked at her for a few seconds.

 _Whatever_ , I thought and before my rationality could tell me what the hell I was doing, I placed my head carefully on her chest.

She didn't move or flinch. She just continued breathing calmly, so that I could hear her heart beating slowly. I put my arms around her and let her soft body be my pillow.

My perfect pillow.

My eyelids were getting heavier and heavier each time Cec's heart pounded against her chest.

The last thing I felt was her hand in my hair before I drifted into a dreamless sleep and felt my body completely relax for the first time in a while.

 _CECILY_

I woke up from a lightly knock on the door.

A maid stuck her head shyly through the door and closed it gently after having seen that Ace and I were still lying in bed.

Well, _I_ was lying on the bed; he was almost on top of me. His head was across my chest and his arms entangled around my waist, his body cloaking mine.

He must have moved his body in his sleep. I felt the familiar heat he radiated rising from my belly up to my chest.

Every inch of me was hyper-aware of him… the way his body fitted against mine, the way his arm was around me like a band of steel, even his thick, soft curls around my fingertips

I carefully withdrew my hand and gently pushed Ace off by his shoulders, so that I could slip away from his arms. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach but didn't wake. I released the breath I was holding and got up. I looked if he was still asleep, then turned around and took off his t-shirt. I slipped into my jeans and buttoned my blouse up.

I tried to find my damn purse on the floor but couldn't see it anywhere.

"Dammit", I cursed under my breath.

And then it made a buzzing sound. _Crap!_ I looked around and rushed to the couch to turn it off, but the noise had already woken Ace up. He rubbed his eye and yawned. His other eye was still purplish but not as bad as yesterday. He looked at me and his gaze instantly changed from sleepy to frowning and tense.

"Hello?", I said as I placed my phone on my ear.

I turned around but heard that Ace started putting his jeans on.

"Hey, Cecily. It's me, Dexter!" Oh. My. Gosh! I have totally forgotten to meet him! I looked at my watch in panic and saw that it was almost 9 a.m.

"Hello?", he said again.

"Yeah – hi! Um… I am so sorry, Dexter, I overslept! Can you wait… let's say twenty minutes? I'll be right there."

"Okay, no problem."

"Great, see you!"

I hung up and noticed Ace's gaze on me. He was fully dressed and slowly walked toward me.

"You're going somewhere?", he said, his voice neutral.

I nodded, "Yeah, I've totally forgotten that I'll be having breakfast with Dexter." And I was already that late… great… just great.

His eyes narrowed. "So, you wanted to sneak out?" He was all poker face but a muscle in his jaw popped up.

"Uhh… yeah? I didn't want to wake you up and I have to meet someone."

He shrugged. "Why would you want to meet that Daniel?"

"His name is Dexter", I corrected. "And why wouldn't I go? He's a nice guy and asked me out."

I frowned, matching his stone-cold gaze. _Why shouldn't I go, Ace? Say it._

I smiled innocently. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go, Ace."

 _Come on. Say it._

Part of me was angry at myself for desperately trying to make him say what I wanted to hear.

But I needed him to say it if he wanted me to stay.

And just like that, he equaled my faux smile with his own. "No, there's no reason. Go have fun with Dennis."

"Fine. I will", I snapped and headed to the door. "And his name is Dexter!"

"Whatever", he mumbled and turned around.

I shut the door and rushed to the elevator.

Well, I just had to push it.

I sighed and walked past the desk clerk to the entrance. Somehow, I still hoped that Ace will come rushing through the elevator and telling me _No, Cec, wait! I was an idiot but now I see it, don't go because I–_ I shook my head and woke up from my daydream. I'd watched too many rom coms.

Such scenes only existed in Hollywood.

I arrived at _Eng's Touch_ half an hour later and saw Dexter sitting at the table. I apologized deeply, but he wasn't angry at all and didn't make an annoying comment.

Ace would have done that. The corner of his mouth would have lifted, and he would have invented every possible joke to torment me. Okay, this was a no-Ace-zone.

I focused on Dexter and listened to his story about what he had done yesterday after having dinner and what patient he was going to treat today.

"Did you have a nice evening, too?", he asked.

"Yes, it was… the same as usual." First date, first lie. Oh God, it felt so awful. But the truth was out of option. "Is everything okay? You seem to spaced out", he said.

"Yes, of course! I'm fine." I smiled.

The waitress came with our food and it wasn't what I had expected. It tasted… different.

No, it was awful. Normally, I could eat anything in the morning (except coffee and tea, of course) but the beans were either too salty or my stomach couldn't handle their taste. And the tomatoes were neither crispy nor boiled thoroughly… they were just stewed which was exactly the way I didn't like them.

Okay, it wasn't poor Dexter's fault that I was so annoyingly choosy with my food and I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable or offended, so I swallowed every bite without chewing too much and focused on whatever he was saying.

Okay… it was just blah blah about college. So, yeah, I sometimes really spaced out. No-Ace-zone was hard to maintain. Not only couldn't I catch up with Dexter's stories, but thinking about last night made me lose my appetite within a second. Which was in fact not that difficult given that I was already forcing every bite in my mouth.

"Are you listening?"

"W-What?", I stuttered. Oh boy, that was the third time that he had to repeat a sentence! "I'm so sorry, I was so focused on my meal", I lied.

He smiled and said, "No problem. I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah, totally!" Lie Number Three. "So, what did you want to know?" Now he had my full attention.

"I said, what courses do you have this semester?"

"Only a couple. Ortho, clinical chemistry, pharms and stuff."

College already consumed too much of my lifetime, so I didn't need to be constantly reminded of it.

He gave me some advice how to learn for each subject. He even offered his notes with was nice but… argh! He was so overambitious and committed that it made we want to vomit. Studying to pass an exam was fine, but studying too much was pathological.

He should see someone who was as dedicated as him. Someone who deserved this kindness and shared his commitment towards studies and patients. Someone like–

"And that's why he decided for a _Camlog_ -implant instead of–"

"Oh my gosh! Do you have plans this Saturday?", I yelped. "Oh God, sorry for interrupting you."

I chewed on my cheek and cursed myself for my rudeness.

He looked to his side and took a sip of his coffee. "No problem" I sensed he was slightly annoyed. Oops…

"Um… I'm sorry, but I just remembered that I have a friend – Anna – who's very good at clinical chemistry. She's in my semester and as ambitious as you. Also, she's a great teacher." He arched his eyebrows, looking surprised; I had awoken his interest. He wanted to know more, so I talked positively about her for a while.

Saturday was okay for him and I promised to text him if Anna has any other plans. But I don't think she actually has. Most weekends she spends with studying.

He insisted to pay for my meal which I reluctantly accepted and we headed to the subway station.

When we arrived at the clinic, we parted because he had to go to the changing room and I headed to the stairways.

I can't believe that I'm going to set those two up. I've never done that before, that was usually Cassy's field. I smiled as the thought crossed my mind that I'm becoming Cupid.

I was still smiling like a stupid school girl, but the moment I looked at _him_ , it vanished.

I was so lost in thoughts that I didn't even see Ace coming my way. He wasn't wearing the same jeans and t-shirt anymore. Probably, he went back to his place and changed them.

"I see, apparently, you had a nice breakfast", he observed.

If he wasn't so damn arrogant, I would've told him the truth about how awful it had been but my ego would never allow that. I straightened my head and walked past him, saying, "Yes, it was nice. And this Saturday, we'll see each other again."

His eyes glistened for a moment but then he just narrowed them so they almost shone onyx black instead of blue.

"Fine. Have fun with Damian." He shrugged.

I moved my lips closer to his ear, my feet on tiptoes. "Oh, I will have fun. Who knows, maybe I will have _real_ fun and feel… pleasure."

That wasn't even a full lie. I was going to meet him this Saturday, the real reason was just not that I want to feel anything with him.

He opened his mouth but I quickly disappeared inside the huge amphitheater.

I sat next to Cassy, Ruby and Anna and focused on the girls' chat.

When Cassy finished talking about her date with Michael a couple days ago, Ace walked past us and sat on the other side of the amphitheater. Everyone was staring at him – probably because of his purplish eye.

"Oh my, what happened to his eye?", Anna whispered.

Ruby and Cassy turned around and were as shocked as Anna. Then, they turned their eyes to me as if I had the answer. I shrugged my shoulders and tried to look just as flabbergasted.

After they finished their theories, I told Anna about Dexter and asked her if she could help him out. She looked surprised but as kind as she is, she agreed to meet him with me on Saturday.

The professor entered the room and I leaned back, letting my thoughts wander instead of hearing what she was saying.

 _It wasn't a lie_ , I reminded myself.

Then why the hell am I having a bad conscious for telling Ace "the truth"?


	17. Hope and Miracles

~ Hope and Miracles ~

 _CECILY_

Saturday was just as awful as at _Eng's Touch_.

Well, awful for me. Dexter and Anna seemed to enjoy their time together. They kept talking about college, their weird hobbies, e.g. to always question everything the professor says ( _what the fuck?_ ) and their common mindset to treat as much patients within the shortest time as possible to maximize their chance to get some good points from the Doctors. Ugh…

He even gave Anna some advice how to study for the next courses. Double ugh...

I just wanted to go home and cuddle with Zazzy while watching my favorite telenovela on the internet. Oh, and then I should study, too. But I'll do that at midnight – as usual.

After finishing their coffee and me eating some delicious cheesecake, they exchanged their phone numbers and he proposed to drop us at our houses, but Anna shook her head, saying she needed to go shopping at the mall. Because I didn't want to be twenty minutes alone with Dexter and his exams-patients-talk, I decided to go to the bus station together with Anna.

As he drove away, Anna grabbed my arm, looking at me with sparkling eyes. "He's so cute, isn't he?!"

Huh? "Um… yeah…" But boring as hell.

"He's so experienced. All those advices, I'm sure he'll be a great dentist!"

I tried not to roll my eyes. Because it had been a while since I'd seen her so gleeful, I kept my comments to myself.

Well, well, it looked like I was good at being Cupid!

When I was back at home, I heard a familiar voice.

Noah was there.

" _Salut_ , Cecily", he greeted me, all smiles. He didn't seem to have had an argument with Dad.

"Hey…", I said a little carefully. "I didn't know that you were coming", I remarked and hugged him.

"Yeah, it was a spontaneous decision."

I threw myself on the couch and listened to him talking about New York and his applications.

A muscle popped on Dad's jaw and I prayed he wouldn't snap at Noah for still being jobless.

Noah's lips cracked a grin. "So… now that we're all here, I wanted to tell you some good news."

"Oh?", Mom squeaked, her eyes wide.

"I didn't want to say it on the phone. And… um, I also kind of had to come."

Okay, now I was getting curious. Dad looked up from his laptop. "What is it?"

He cleared his throat. "I got a job interview at _Electronic Foundation_ in San Francisco. I booked a flight for tomorrow in the morning. The interview is on Monday."

"That's… great", Mom said sheepishly, glancing at Dad.

It was a good chance for him and he could visit us more often, but…

"I know, I know", he added. "There's still a high chance they won't take me. The concurrence is just too big. My counselor found the job offer by chance and told me they needed an IT engineer who has almost the exact specifications as me."

He was excited, and I was happy for him.

My lips curled to a smile when I walked to him and hugged him tightly. "Noah, that's great. I really am happy for you."

He nodded, hugging me back.

I sat down next to him, words failing me when I thought about a possible rejection. I just didn't want him to be disappointed in the end.

"And if I get the job, I can get a credit", Noah said.

It was my mother who spoke first. "That… that would be really great."

She put her hand on my father's. "If the bank is going to give him a credit, maybe, we could celebrate our anniversary with the money you just earned. We could go to Inagua like we had planned for so long–"

"Don't raise your hopes too high", Dad cut in. His brows knitted together.

Noah kept staring at him, but just got up and walked upstairs. Unusual for him. Normally, he would've snapped at Dad for being that unsupportive.

Weird.

"I'm going to prepare dinner", Mom huffed. She was looking forward to their anniversary. She had planned this whole trip before Noah got arrested but buried the thoughts once we figured how many debts he had.

Dad and I were alone in the living room, both of us absorbed in our thoughts.

"You shouldn't have said that."

My father turned his eyes to me.

"He's a disappointment", he grumbled and focused on the papers next to him.

Speechless, I got up.

 _Disappointment_ … I wondered what he would do if I'd disappoint him someday.

We wished Noah good luck once we got at the airport and he promised to call us after the interview.

Which he did.

He told me it went great – better than expected, in fact. The CEO seemed to be interested.

"What about your stay in jail?", I asked on the phone, sitting on the bench at the clinic. My favorite place if I wanted a piece of quiet, far away from curious students.

"He was… uh… surprised, but he didn't seem to be bothered."

"Really?" I put down my sandwich, placing my phone on my other ear. "Wow, he seems cool."

"Mhm…", he mumbled.

"Yeah, they'll call be by the end of the week."

Fingers crossed.

I had missed my brother.

And I was happy he was getting his life together.

"They seem happy", I said to Ruby and Cassy at lunch when I turned around and saw Anna giggling with Dexter at the table across the room. Her face was red and her glasses laid as usual askew on her nose but then he gently adjusted them which turned her face even redder.

"Ugh… it's giving me nausea. I can basically see rosy hearts and flowers whirring around their heads", Cassy sighed. "I mean, everyone can see that they have a crush on each other."

"Wow. Someone seems to be in a good mood."

She rolled her eyes and stuck her finger in her mouth. "It's just ew."

"I think it's cute", Ruby said. "Leave them alone, Cass."

She snorted. "I am. But I'm not the only one noticing their lovey-dovey shit. Josh and Eric already fired a couple questions about them at me and even Ace–"

" _What_?!", I almost shouted.

She and Ruby grinned "Oh, look, Rubes. Someone seems to be interested in what Ace told me."

"Nah", I mumbled, meaning it. Or trying to mean it.

"Fine. Then I won't tell you that he asked if Dexter and Anna were dating. I told him yes. And that you have zero interest in Dexter."

I rolled my eyes. So much to my glorious plan. "Thanks", I mumbled, shoving a forkful of my salad to my mouth.

She giggled. "Why does it bother you? Technically, I've done you a favor."

"I beg your pardon?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, well, now you know he's interested in you. He seemed kind of relieved to know you're not dating that nerd."

That wasn't a proof. I knew he was interested. But rather in having fun with me. His dislike toward Dexter was only a feeling of competition. Definitively not because of _more_.

"He doesn't want a relationship", I told them.

Cass shook her head. "And when did he tell you that?"

"After we made out."

Their forks fell on their plates.

Before they could say something, I explained.

"I was wasted, okay? And maybe horny. But it doesn't matter. He wants to have fun. No commitment, no responsibility."

"Oh. My. _Gosh_!", Cassy bubbled, totally theatric. "You guys made out? Why did I miss all of that? And why didn't you tell us before?!"

I mumbled a few explanations, not revealing the real reason.

"Man, you two are just too complicated", Cassy said. "But who am I to judge…"

I arched an eyebrow. "Everything okay between you and Michael?"

She sighed and pushed her plate back, "Yes. No. Urgh… I don't know. I got into a fight with him, lately. Maybe that's why I can't stand seeing lovers now."

"What happened?" Not that I was the right one to discuss relationship problems.

"We had a date on Wednesday at six, but I had to assist Perillo with a patient until past seven, so I came kind of too late. It already happened twice last week and he waited for me until I had left the hospital, but this time he cancelled. I was mad at him but he's also angry at me for not keeping my word. But that's not my fault that the treatment takes longer than expected or when Rayden wants to see the reports directly."

She looked at her phone and sighed. "Whatev. Gotta go to my class."

She rushed off and Ruby and I kept looking at our friend leaving the cafeteria.

"I got the job!", Noah basically shouted in my ear. "I'll start working next month!"

Happiness washed over me. "That's great."

"But isn't it too early, Noah? Is your contract without notice?", Dad asked skeptical.

"No, no, it's fine! Um… don't worry, they can't sign me off for a year – at least."

Dad nodded slowly, but his frown didn't leave his face. Noah must have noticed that, too, so he added silently, "Papa… please believe in me. Just…just be happy that you don't have to pay my debts next month. You can keep your money and… and go to Inagua with Maman!" He looked hopefully to Dad.

I turned my gaze to Dad and saw a him smiling. "Papa, that would be really great. We can organize a party to celebrate your anniversary! I mean, it's your wedding anniversary and something special! We haven't done that for ages… and Maman would be really happy if all her friends would come."

Even I started to get excited. Last time we had a party in our garden with catering, good food and many people was on my 18th birthday.

After persuading Dad that it would be a nice opportunity and that it could unofficially be celebrated because of Noah's new job, too, I headed to my room and called the party planner who was a friend of my Mom's

She was glad to hear that we're going to celebrate such a wonderful thing and said she was going to prepare everything. I made her promise not to tell anything to Mom.

Unfortunately, my mother overheard that conversation while I was on the phone, so she asked me what we were planning.

"Um… nothing Maman. That was nothing", I stuttered.

She narrowed her eyes and grinned widely, " _Ah non_ , Cecily, I know you! Your father is just as secretive lately. What are you planning?"

I shook my head but she was persistent, "If you tell me now, I'll tell you what kind of surprise I have for you."

"You have a surprise for me?"

She nodded, her grin growing wider. Oh, my badass mother did know how to get me. I sighed and gave in. "But you have to promise to look totally surprised!", I added. She was already on cloud nine.

"Yes, yes…"

"No, really. You need to act surprised", I pressed.

She nodded, giving me a thumb-up.

"And what's my surprise?!", I asked.

She smiled. "You'll get my car."

Oh! I looked at her with eyes wide open. "I know, I know, it's not the best or most beautiful car but at least you won't come late anymore. I hope."

"No, that's great! I like your car and it's better than taking the subway or bus", I said truthfully. "But what are you going to drive?"

"Don't worry. We gathered some money to pay Noah's debt next month, but now that we don't have to pay anymore, we can use the money for other things. You can have the car now of course."

That was great. Really great.

We talked about the party and she helped me with the guest list. She gave me the phone number of her and Dad's friends that I should invite.

"You can bring yours, too", she added. "I'd love to see Alex, Cassy and Ruby again. Even Josh and Eric hadn't been here for a while. Oh, and what about Ace?"

" _Huh_?"

She giggled, "Wouldn't it be nice? He's so gallant. And very friendly."

 _Um… no._

"Um… I don't think that's a good idea, Maman."

She tilted her head. "I know he's not your boyfriend but you could invite him as a friend. Like Josh and Eric."

Yeah, but I hadn't made out with Josh or Eric.

I sighed. It was her party. And I didn't want to explain how complicated things were between us right now. And there was also a chance that he won't want to come.

Organizing the whole thing made me happy. Truly happy.

When I drove with Mom's car – no – _my_ car, I plucked the AUX cord into my phone and started singing in my car, which I hadn't done for too long.

I even started humming the last song I heard through the hallway.

"Wow, Cecily. It has been a while since I've seen you being so gleeful. And even _singing_ ", Ruby said as she tickled me lightly on my rib.

"Yes, Cecily. Could that have something to do with the information I gave you about Ace?", Cassy added impishly.

I rolled my eyes. "No! Definitively no! Not every time a girl is happy, it means that a boy is responsible for it."

They grinned and exchanged their typical Cassy-Ruby-glance. I sighed and continued. "It's because of my parents. They're celebrating their anniversary and they want to throw a dinner party. Also, my brother, err, changed his work and is moving to San Francisco. Which is great. Now we don't have to travel across the country just to see each other."

"Oh my gosh, that's awesome! When is this party? Are we invited? Oh my God, I need a new dress!" Cassy was in her element.

I laughed and told them they and if their parents would like to come this weekend, they would be of course invited, too.

Ruby smiled sadly. _Oh, crap!_ "Sorry Ruby, I forgot about… um…. your parents."

"No, it's okay. Dad moved out a couple months ago and they're soon going to sign the divorce papers." She shrugged her shoulders. "I think it's for the best. They didn't get along for a while." She smiled sadly. "I don't think they're even ready to be in a room together."

"Are you sure, you're okay, Ruby?"

She nodded and told me not to worry about her. True, her parents had lived separately for a long time, so the divorce made it just official. But I knew what it was like to have parents who didn't talk to each other, didn't want to see each other or acted like teenager.

I hugged her. I didn't know why I suddenly wanted to but I was glad when she hugged me back.

Okay, I was really in seventh heaven the whole day. That song didn't want to leave my mind and I was humming it constantly. I heard another song during our midday break, but then I got an earworm.

Since it was my turn to clean the ortho lab by the end of the day, I plugged my earphones and lost myself into the music.

" _Galanterie, égérie, marchande d'amour, remplie d'ennui…_ blah blah blah _… Elle aime trop ça, les gros lauds-sa,_ blah blah… "  
"I don't think she does sing 'blah blah blah', Cec."

I almost had a heart attack.

Removing my earphones, I slowly turned around, cursing myself that I didn't close the door. The moment, I saw Ace leaning against the doorframe, his eyes glowing and his tongue playing with the candy in his mouth, I _really_ had a heart attack.

I gulped and tried to ignore his tongue. "First, it's a male singer. And second, why are you spying on me, you perv?"

"I wasn't spying. Also, this is a public place for us students", he said and cocked his head to the side. "What's the name of this song that made you do those… interesting moves?"

He crunched his candy between his teeth.

Oh, shit… I had been dancing. To a dirty song.

"As if I'm going to tell you, Ace."

He chuckled. "Then tell me at least what's making you so cheerful", he said and his face turned serious.

I sighed. I was happy. And not even this douchebag could take away my happiness. "Come in and close the door."

He arched his eyebrow but didn't ask further. When he did as I told him, I explained. "My brother, Noah, got a job in San Francisco", I said and couldn't help myself from smiling.

His eyes widened. "That's great. Congrats."

"Thanks", I said, clearing my throat. "And… um… my parents are celebrating their wedding anniversary this Sunday. Unofficially, it's also a party to celebrate Noah's new job."

I didn't know why I was so immensely honest to him. But he already didn't tell anyone about Noah being in jail or me being drunk at the frat house or anything else.

"My mother asked me to bring some friends. Josh, Eric and the girls are coming."

I had promised. Argh. I took a deep breath. "So, if you'd like to come, too, then… um…"

Unsure of where to look, I just focused on the door.

"You want me to come to your family party?"

Oh God. That sounded weird. What was I thinking? Heat flowed through my cheeks and bit my tongue for asking.

"Yeah, you're right, it was a stupid idea. Just forget it", I babbled and turned around to continue cleaning up the room.

I heard him utter a sigh as he took a step to me. He touched my arm and I forced myself to turn to him. "I didn't say it was a stupid idea."

"Yes, but…"

He snorted. "But what? But you always jump to false conclusions?"

My cheeks burned. Surely, he must be thinking about the Victoria-thing.

He exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry, I can't come, Cec. I need to work."

I shrugged my shoulders, indifference radiating through every cell of my body. "Whatever. I really don't care. I just promised my Mom that I would ask my friends."

His eyebrow rose. "And you don't mind at all if I come or not." His voice was raspy as he took a step forward.

"Nope."

He came closer until his chest was inches away from my face. "You're a terrible liar", he said and placed hand against the wall. When did my back hit the wall?

His body was towering mine, making my heart speed up. "And we're anything but _friends_. Admit it. You want me there because you're crazy about me."

His breath was making me dizzy. I could smell an orange flavor.

"I'm not", I breathed heavily. "I'm not even attracted to you."

 _Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie_. Every cell of my body was saying _Lie_.

"Not even the bit?" He lowered his head, his lips brushing my cheek.

I shook my head. "No, you're arrogant… and…"

"Yes?" Heavy, hot breaths tickled my skin, driving my heart into a serious cardiac situation.

"Insolent", I gasped.

"And?"

"Commanding. A jerk-face."

"Maybe", he admitted. "But that's exactly what you like. Your cheeks are burning." He ran his index finger along my jawline. "I can almost hear your heart speeding." He let his hand wander along my throat to my upper sternum. "And your eyes are basically pleading me to kiss you."

I stared at his energetic eyes that were full of desire and lust.

But nothing… _more_.

"I'm not, asshole", I repeated steadily and shoved his chest a couple inches away.

His grin didn't falter. "Then why did you lie to me about your date with Dexter?"

 _Because I wanted you to tell me how you feel about me_.

But he didn't. And maybe never would.

The moment I opened my mouth, the door burst open.

"Cecily, do you want – Oh!"

Josh and Eric came in and I explosively wrested myself away from Ace's arms.

"Hey, guys!" Shit, my voice sounded so damn high-pitched.

I cleared my throat, trying not to look somehow guilty? Embarrassed? Both probably.

Ace ran a hand through his hair, looking anything but amused. He sure wanted to hear an answer to his question. Well, then I could kiss Josh and Eric right now.

"Sorry, we didn't want to interrupt something", Josh grinned.

"No, you didn't!", I said. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Do you want us to drive you home? I came by car this morning and can drop you at your house – if you want", Eric offered, his eyes switching from mine to Ace's.

Great. Now they would make their theories and annoy me for the rest of my life.

But his offer was sweet. And very thoughtful.

"Oh, thank you, but I came by car, too."

"Oh, okay", he said.

Not giving me a second glance, Ace headed to the door when Josh snapped his fingers.

"Oh Ace, Aro was looking for you, earlier. Don't know what he wanted, he just said something–"

"Thanks, Josh. I know what he wanted."

He was gone before anyone could say something further.

What the hell was that?

 **A/N: A special thanks to you guys who take the time to write so many reviews! I'm eager to know what you think of this fanfic, so you can write as much and as often as you like; I love reading each one of them^.^**

 **More chapters are coming soon, so stay tuned... it's going to be hot ;-)**

 **xx - Mirette C.**


	18. Dinner Party

~ Dinner party ~

 _CECILY_

What the hell was that?

That question ran through my head the whole week. That whole scene was just confusing. After driving home, every badass answer ran through my head and I cursed myself for not coming up with those.

I tried my best to avoid him this week and stuck to Ruby and Cassy in the lecture halls, at lunch and even in the changing room.

Also, I was too busy making calls with the catering service.

Unfortunately, I needed to see Aro badly so that he could give me my notes back. The exams were coming soon and I didn't want to face a huge amount of clinical chemistry bullshit and drink energy drinks for three days to stuff the topics in my head.

Okay, in the end, it was going to come down to sleepless nights and frustrating bulimia-learning. But still, I wanted to have my notes back to have at least the possibility to maybe begin the learning just in time.

Just as I finished that thought, Aro and Lucas came toward me in the hallway.

"Oh, Aro!", I said and he turned his gaze to me.

"What do you want?"

 _Yeah, hello Cecily, nice to see you, too_. Douchebag. I rolled my eyes and swallowed the urge to scold him.

"My notes. You still have them, right?"

He arched his eyebrows and nodded. "'kay. I'll bring them tomorrow."

Oh, that was simple. Huh, too simple. "You really don't need them anymore?"

"No", he said and smiled twistedly. "Tomorrow at lunch, then."

He started walking but then turned around as if he forgot something. "Oh, and _thank you_ ", he said still smiling.

Okay, this was just too weird.

Whatever.

This stupid week just didn't want to finish: every professor reminded us unnecessarily of the exams (as if we would forget about that?!), Rayden put some pressure on us that we should finish with our work before the last exam was over. Which was absolutely crackbrained. I mean, we still had time… right?

Anyway, I was preoccupied with the dinner party to even bother about due dates.

Dad told us that he would take Mom to the theater in the afternoon, so that the catering service could come and prepare everything. Officially, Mom thought that we would have a little family dinner in the evening.

As soon as Mom and Dad left, the team came. The "leader" of them was a woman in her fifties – Francine, dressed in an elegant coat and skirt like she was about to plan for the president's birthday. She was giving the guys orders where the tables should be placed, the flowers arranged, tasted the food and even organized a small band. Wow.

After an hour, our garden wasn't the same anymore.

I ran upstairs and put on a cranberry-red dress with little spaghetti straps. I decided to blow-dry my hair which took me longer than expected. I didn't realize how long my hair had gotten. A little rouge and some lipstick and I was _prête à sortir_.

I rushed downstairs to greet our neighbors, ushering them to our garden. Lights flickered around the lawn, illuminating the whole garden and as soon as Cassy, Ruby, Anna and Alex came, we searched for an empty table, Eric and Josh followed.

"Your garden looks amazing!", Anna beamed, looking around.

I smiled. "Thanks. That team did a great work."

I looked over to the girls, hearing some of their stories about what they had done this weekend. My gaze wandered to Cassy. Her hands were clenched together, and she looked spaced out. Huh, that was usually my talent.

I placed my hand over hers. She looked up, her eyes sadder than I had thought.

"Is everything okay?", I whispered so the others wouldn't hear anything. But they were busy with their talks about college, anyway.

"Yeah… I'm okay. I just hoped Michael would call me back by now."

Oh, so he still didn't apologize to her. She told me she had hoped he'd make the first step, but he was stubborn and kept ignoring her.

I squeezed her hand.

On the other hand, Alex and Anna were having dreamy eyes when they talked about Paul and Dexter. So. Not. Helpful.

"We weren't paying much attention to the movie anyway", Alex whispered in my ear. "Man, Paul is just a great kisser. And he has so skillful hands."

She winked as I bit my tongue to brag about Ace's skills. Oh God… _Ace's skills_?!

I shook those thoughts off me and banished those whatever-Ace-is-to-me-comparisons.

Mom and Dad came after a while and Mom was looking more than surprised. Good thing that she was a better actress than me. I grinned on the inside for her surprise-look that was slightly over the top.

Once they finished greeting everyone, the food got served.

It was lovely.

I was sitting with my friends, my parents celebrating their long marriage and my brother finally getting his life under control.

Then why the hell am I feeling a sting in my heart?

I sighed.

Who was I kidding?

I wished Ace was here.

On the other hand, our last talk had been intense. And I still didn't have a perfect answer to his last question.

"Guys, I'll get some water. Does anyone want something from the kitchen?"

They shook their heads and I went inside. There were already several dishes piling like a tower in the sink and other French confectionaries neatly arranged on the counter. Among them a delicious-looking butter cream cake. Wow, that Francine sure took a lot trouble to get those French sweets.

I jumped as I saw Josh sitting at the table.

"Oh, Josh, you scared me for a sec. What are you doing here?" I noted the beer in his hand as he took a small sip.

I sat down next to him.

"Just wanted a little break from all the noise outside", he explained.

I nodded and took a sip of my water. We looked outside our window and heard Cassy bursting out into laughing with the girls.

"It's nice seeing her so happy", Josh said and smiled warmly, never losing his sight of her. "She was so sad, lately."

"Yeah, she got into a fight with Michael."

His gaze darkened as he brought his beer to his mouth. "Yeah, she told me. That asshole. He didn't even bother calling her even though she texted him."

His cheeks were flushed and his dark eyes seemed to glow.

"Yes, that's kind of… cruel", I admitted.

"That's not cruel. That is being an asshole", he said louder, "She doesn't deserve that. She deserves someone who understands her studies and supports her in every way. Someone who sees the way her face lightens up when a patient is happy. Or how she blinks several times when a patient that is dear to her is showering her with hugs. Who sees how she's suffering when someone she likes is ignoring her. Who can't sleep knowing she's unhappy. And that is definitively not was this asshole is doing."

I blinked several times and closed my mouth. I couldn't believe he was so attentive. No one could talk like that unless–

"Are you… are you in love with Cassy?"

His smile got sad. He winked. "Don't tell her, Cecily."

"I won't, I promise. But… but if you have feelings for her, you need to tell her."

He stretched his arms behind his back, tilting his head to me. "Did you tell Ace how you feel?"

My heart made a loop.

"That's not the same… I don't… I mean… argh… it's complicated."

He laughed and patted my shoulder. "I know. And I won't say anything to anyone, either." He got up. "But if he's not completely blind, he already figured it out."

He gave me a thumb-up and left me in our kitchen, my mind swirling.

That was exactly what I feared the most, Josh. That he already figured it out and it left him cold. That he didn't care that I had feelings for him or not.

 _Of course not._

He said that after Victoria had asked him if he liked me. But that had been weeks ago… Still, his answer had been final, leaving no doubt.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even saw Eric coming through the terrace.

"Helloooo, Cecily?"

"Huh, what?" I turned around and saw him smiling at me. He shook his head and sat next to me where Josh had been a couple minutes ago. "Sorry, Eric. I spaced out."

He rolled his eyes. "You always do that", he said and shook his head again. "Sometimes, I have the feeling that you're on another planet with your thoughts."

"I know."

I felt a little annoyed but kept my smile. I know I space out sometimes, but I always thought that I did it subtly. That no one noticed.

"So, you like it here?"

"Yes, totally. Last time I was at your house was on your birthday. What cake did your Mom bake?"

"Er… it's called _Le Merveilleux._ A meringue cake." I was surprised he still remembered that.

"Yeah, it was very tasty." He smiled and I joined him. Surely, he had no idea what a meringue cake was, but it was cute he recalled.

He cleared his throat. "So, Ace didn't come, huh?"

There it was. That stupid sting in my heart.

"No, he had to work", I said as casually as possible.

He nodded and looked at me through his glasses. "Are you two dating? Or a couple?" I saw his cheeks getting a little pinker.

I snorted, hoping it didn't sound hysterical. "No, of course not."

He knitted his brows together. "He didn't force himself on you, didn't he?"

He must've thought about that scene at the lab room. Well, I couldn't blame him. It'd looked like he had been cornering me.

"No, Eric, he didn't", I assured. "Look, Ace was just being… Ace. There is nothing going on between us."

He nodded, softening his features. "I just don't want you to be treated disrespectfully", he avowed.

I uttered a faint laugh. That was sweet. Most guys didn't think that way anymore.

As I opened my mouth, he chuckled. "Jeez, can you believe I just asked you that? Sorry, Cecily. I'm just being stupid. I didn't actually expect you to go out with him."

He leaned against the back of the chair, still chuckling.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you deserve way better than him."

I frowned but he didn't see it when he continued, "He kind of sucked your… vital force. Ever since he came to our college, you smiled and laughed rarer. You often looked stressed out. Only recently, you've been like your old self, so I assumed it had something to do with him that you had been sad."

True, I had been down when Noah was in jail or afterward when he had been a pain in the butt. But it wasn't Ace's fault that he had come into my life the moment we had huge family problems.

I didn't say anything, so he must've thought I agreed with him. "Seriously, I don't get why people are obsessed with him. Or even like him. He's always unfriendly", he commented, turning his gaze to me. "You're the complete opposite. Nice and sweet. To everyone. You need someone who cheers you up. He would only drag you down into his darkness–"

"That's enough, Eric", I snapped, not realizing that I had curled my hand into a fist.

"You don't know anything about him", I hissed and got up. A ball of rage boiled from my gaze as I looked down to him.

"You may be right about him, but he has other qualities once you get to know him and I can assure you, those qualities are worthier than you could imagine."

Ace could come across as unfriendly or cold, true. But only because he had a rough past. He was the most protective person I had ever met in my life. And mostly defensive against people who came near to his heart. He valued trust so much, it broke my heart that a family member – someone this close to him – could betray him.

But I would never tell Eric that.

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to any more insults. Especially when he's not here to defend himself", I finished.

My hands trembled. Okay, good thing that Ace hadn't come after all.

That was the nicest thing I had ever said or thought about him and if he heard that I would die out of embarrassment.

Eric looked pale. I had never snapped at him like that.

"Whoa…Cecily. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset", he claimed. "I was just concerned."

Remorse nagged at me. Maybe I had been too harsh. "I appreciate it but there is no need to be", I said, softer this time.

Francine interrupted whatever Eric wanted to say and grabbed my arm.

"There you are!", she piped, looking nervous. "Your parents are looking for you."

"Why?", I asked but she already shoved me to the table where Mom and Dad were sitting. My father was holding a fork when he raised his glass. The clink echoed through our garden.

"Oh and here comes my lovely daughter", he said to the guests. I felt my cheeks burning but smiled it away. I had been anything but _lovely_ to Eric right now.

"Now that my family is gathered, I would like to announce something." He cleared his throat and turned to my mother. "Twenty-five years ago, we celebrated our honeymoon in the Bahamas, on the island Inagua. We didn't have much money back then, just enough to pay the tickets and to book a small room in a motel near the beach. But this two weeks with you, Julie, felt like an eternity in heaven. So, I'm asking you again, would you like to go there again? Um, with me?"

I blinked several times. Dad usually didn't like showing his affection to Mom in front of so many people.

Mom was already kissing him and saying "Yes" a couple times. Gross.

"Okay, so our flight is tomorrow night", Dad announced.

"What?!", my Mom and I shouted simultaneously.

Marlene and Noah chuckled. So they all must've known it!

My father whispered to me, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you because I know you couldn't have kept it a secret."

He winked and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. "Julie, would you give me the honor to dance with me to our wedding song?"

He didn't have to ask her twice.

But then he handed me the band's microphone. "Come on, you know the song by heart. Please."

Oh no.

Oh no, no, no, no.

It had been ages since I had done that. Also, in front of so many people?!

Mom batted her eyelashes, giving me the puppiest puppy-look of all time.

I groaned, grabbing the microphone.

I ignored my trembling hands as I followed them to the center of our garden, trying to focus on the lyrics in my head.

 _L'amour existe encore_ by Céline Dion.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded, the melodious sound coming from my lips. At least my voice was steadier than my hands. It was a slow song, full of emotions and profundity.

I had learned it by heart when I was five years old after watching the old wedding recordings from Mom and Dad's wedding. I loved that song.

It was beautiful.

They finished their dance as soon as I finished singing. Everyone applauded, my mother mouthing a "Thank you".

God, I was so thirsty now, but the bottle of water was still missing at our table. I started to go back to the terrace, when one of the catering team grabbed my arm.

"Excuse me, you're Cecily, right?"

I nodded.

"There was a young man standing at the front porch, earlier. He said he was looking for you, so I let him in."

"What? Who?"

"I'm sorry, I don't remember. He was tall, had dark hair. But I forgot his name, I'm really sorry."

My heart was making a loop. Could it be?

I walked to the table where Alex and the others were sitting.

"Cecy, you were great–"

"Has anyone seen Ace?"

They all looked at each other and shook their heads. Okay, maybe I was going crazy and I just want him to be here so badly that I jumped to false conclusions.

"I'll be right back", I said absent-mindedly and walked back to our house. I searched every room but couldn't find him anywhere.

Yeah, I was beginning to lose it. Sighing, I went upstairs. I was sweating from all the searching and I needed to freshen up. Well, it was also a surprisingly warm night.

Closing the door behind me, I didn't bother turning the lights on. In hindsight, I should have done that because the moment I saw someone lying on my bed, I yelped.

"Jesus!" My legs felt like jelly as I sank on the floor, my heart racing.

"Sorry, Cec, I didn't want to scare you", Ace said and got up from my bed.

My eyes adjusted to the dim light until I saw his full silhouette: His hair hung wildly around his forehead yet I noted his almost whitish glowing eyes beneath the dark locks. His focus was entirely on my shelves.

Wait a sec. Ace was –? Oh my…

"What are you even doing here, Ace?" I kind of started to feel nervous with him staring at my stuff. "Since when have you been here?"

I got up but he didn't answer. Yeah… awkward. I went to the switch when he said, "Let the lights off."

He cocked his head to his side, running his fingers over a book.

"Scary how much we're alike, Cec", he added. Leave it Ace to always surprise me. Even with those kinds of phrases.

I uttered a brief laugh. "We are not at all alike, Ace. In fact, we have absolutely nothing in common."

At that he turned his gaze to me and blinked a couple times, as if he just realized that I was even standing here.

"You look beautiful", he stated in the simplest way, which somehow sent goosebumps all over my body. "And yes, we do have a lot in common."

He came closer to me until there was hardly space between us. His fingers picked a strand of my hair, spinning it around his digit a few times.

I gulped, gathering all my working cells to form a normal sentence.

"In what way, Ace? You're bossy, arrogant, and when you're angry, you look like an orc who's going berserk."

Humor filled his eyes and I could see he was trying to suppress a laughter, but he failed. He laughed, and it was a carefree sound. Like really coming out of the depths of his heart which made me join him reluctantly.

"You know I'm right", I said as he rubbed his moistened eye. My eyes spotted my DVD pile across the room next to my nightstand.

"What's your favorite movie?"

He arched an eyebrow, clearly taken aback from my sudden question, but contemplated for a while. "Crime thrillers are great. Or Sci-Fi."

"Ugh… I like everything but crime thrillers. Your favorite series?", I continued so he couldn't debate with me on that.

"Prison break", he said without thinking too long, "A classic." He smirked and tilted his head, his eyes never leaving me. "You?"

"Mexican telenovelas. Um, but in French, I can't speak Spanish. How about… the first concert you've ever been to?"

"I don't recall."

I knitted my brows. "You don't remember your first concert?"

He shrugged. "It was some no-name band."

I grinned. For once he was telling me something about himself without feeling uncomfortable. I should have done that before. He liked talking about random things rather than his family.

"So what's your favorite band now?"

"I don't have one. But I like Jazz."

I frowned. "Ew… Jazz? I hate that", I confessed. "See? We have nothing in common."

He clicked his tongue and spun around. "You have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Where's your laptop?"

Without giving any more details, he walked to my desk and turned it on.

He eyed the screen and frowned. "Is it always so slow?"

"Yeah…" It was an old laptop but I liked it. It was a birthday present and I break away from things with difficulty.

Ace turned his head to me and one corner of his mouth kicked up. My eyes got stuck on his bottom lip, and it took me a boatload of force to look up.

"What?", I demanded, snapping out of my fantasy.

He came closer to me, bending his head down. "You hear and watch a lot of things in French."

"Yes, of course."

His smirk grew even bigger. "Maybe you could teach me how to speak French and I could teach you how to French kiss."

My eyes widened. Various answers whirled inside my head, from insults to daring – but "No, thanks!", was all I managed to say.

He laughed and fortunately, he focused back on my laptop.

 _Or unfortunately_? Uh… no. I needed a clear mind.

The screen was showing my family's picture and demanded my keyword. I went to my laptop and felt Ace gaze on me.

"Turn around, I need to type my keyword."

He arched both eyebrows. "Are you a CIA agent or what?"

My face flushed. "Well…", I started, feeling suddenly sheepish. "My keyword is kind of embarrassing."

He snickered, but thank God, turned around. I typed my super-dumb keyword and we waited for it to boot up.

"I don't mean the superficial things we have in common", Ace said, facing me again. His gaze was intense, causing a flutter in my belly.

"For starters, we're both stubborn. I think we both went through a lot, maybe that's why we are sarcastic. And…"

He cocked his head to his side. "And we both like books."

"You read _books_?" I'd never seen him reading a _book_. We just had that awkward moment at the diner but he claimed he'd read that in school.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, sometimes. Novels about socio-criticism or thrillers."

"Wow…" I was impressed. I'd never thought Ace was the reading-type. Even though we probably wouldn't read the same kind of books, it was still something we had in common.

I recapped what he just said I reluctantly had to admit that he was right – in some points. Ace never ceased to surprise me. I didn't think he'd be that… attentive.

"Your shit laptop sure is slow."

Aaaand there he went, destroying my short-time praise.

"Hey!", I snapped, hitting his biceps. "Don't insult my laptop!"

He snorted, typing swiftly something on Y _ouTube_ that I couldn't see.

"Ace, I don't know any Jazz songs, so don't bother–"

"Just be patient, will you?", he huffed in his bossy tone. "Even you little philistine knows that song."

I giggled at his choice of word. " _Philistine_? Really?"

The melody started and it was… so slow. I heard drumsticks and a harmonica playing in the background.

"Ace, I really don't know this–"

"Shhh!"

Warm fingers shut my mouth. The corner of his mouth raised as he moved, placing his other hand around my waist. Heat zinged through my core when he reduced the space between us. Before I could process how close we were, the saxophone started and the name of the song hit me instantly.

 _Ain't no sunshine._

Neither of us spoke. He knew he was right. I knew the song, but I guessed we both didn't want to interrupt this soulful music.

Hearing the music, I enjoyed the slow beat, and suddenly I was aware how my body swayed against his. Or the other way around. Whatever.

I didn't have any idea how to dance to music that was this slow, but without thinking too much about it, I just let my body respond to the beat.

Ace placed his hand on my back, his chin laying on the top of my hair. I could feel my heartbeat matching his. We were swaying on the same spot rather than actually dancing, but I didn't mind.

The music was so soft and sensual that it made my muscles tighten. I never knew that Jazz could be so… hot.

Ace was humming the song, making my ear shiver each time he exhaled. "I didn't know you could sing so angelic, Cec."

"Y-You heard me?"

Against my head, he nodded.

Good thing I hadn't known he was listening. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to sing, like, at all.

"Why did you come, Ace?", I finally asked.

He was quiet for a while, before he replied, "Because we haven't finished our talk. We got interrupted and you kept avoiding me the whole week."

Denying was pointless. He was right, I had been avoiding him.

The song stopped, and I made eye-contact. "You weren't fair. You were besieging me." He didn't say anything, so I seized the opportunity. "Also, you asked me why I lied about Dexter, even though you never told me why _you_ asked Cassy about Anna and him. Why did you want to know more about him and me?"

Instantly, he let go of me. Turning around, he walked a couple steps away from me. As if my sight was causing him pain. _Great, and now he's back being a crazy orc._

He spun around, his eyes lacking any warmth. Oh, boy.

I swallowed that lump in my throat and prepared for the things he was going to say.

"Because _you_ are driving me crazy, Cec!"

What the heck?

He pinched his eyes together, like he had just the biggest headache.

"I tried… God, Cec, I tried to ignore you, to avoid you, I even tried to _hate_ you, but I can't. I just can't. I can't resist you and I know, you can't resist me, either. Your body is haunting me and I see you everywhere. I even see your face in those stupid cereals I eat every morning. Every time I read in my textbook, I think of how you sit on the bench, sometimes with a pen between those sexy lips of yours that I want to feel on every square inch of my skin. I can't stand the fact that someone else is leering at you or giving you a second glance, let alone take you on a _date_."

He stopped.

And I was speechless.

Like absolutely, no shit, ready-to-search-for-the-hidden-camera dumbfounded.

The meaning of his words made its way through my dazed brain, but I was still left speechless. I so wasn't prepared to hear that. To hear those amazing words that made me all fuzzy, and yet my slamming heart was all I could listen to right now.

He noticed my silence and I saw him tensing all over. Coming closer to me, he cupped my cheeks in his big hands.

He opened his mouth and closed it, and then he brought his forehead against mine. "You can't imagine how much I want you, Cecily Martesse. More than you know."

The moment he said that, my room turned a bit darker. My laptop screen must be frozen again, but I didn't give a shit about it right now.

I was just looking at Ace and saw his chest rising and falling. His eyes were dark, swallowed by the onyx color of his pupils.

He wanted me.

Ace wanted me.

"Say something", he commanded, his voice deep.

I wished I had prepared a beautiful speech that could show him how deeply I cared for him but I wasn't a poet. My heart was racing and my lips trembling.

"Teach me how to French kiss", was all I could manage.

He let out a gasp and grinned one last time before we collided. I didn't know if I leaned forward first or he. Maybe we both. But that didn't matter right now.

His lips were on mine in a heartbeat. His arms wrapped around me and held me so tightly, like I was pinned to him.

My senses were hurled into chaotic overdrive. I tangled my hand in his hair as he deepened the kiss, and sweet baby Jesus, I think my heart skipped a beat.

"You drive me insane", he mumbled breathlessly.

"Same here", I rasped out. My veins pounded, and my heart was bursting.

His hands wandered along my waist, stopping on my hips.

"W-Wait… wait…", I gasped, taking a step back. He matched my steps, his eyes never breaking away from mine. His look was predatory when he crossed the little space I had created. The back of my knee hit the verge of my bed and I jerked back. My grip around Ace's arms tensed when I dragged him along.

A mischievous look was in his eyes when he was on top of me and I felt my heartbeat rising explosively.

He bent down his head and I breathed against his lips. My eyes closed when his lips crushed against mine.

It was as if a brick wall inside of me had crumbled and the emotions inside were released like a cage full of feral animals.

His smell was all over me, and yet it still wasn't enough. I parted my legs to make room for his body. His hand moved from my arm along my waist down to my thigh.

As his hand wandered higher and higher between my legs, I moaned, squeezing him.  
Tiny sparks seemed to cover the spots where Ace's fingertips touched my skin and a shuddering sigh passed my lips.  
With every square inch he was getting higher heat radiated through my body. The veins between my legs pulsated when he slowly broke away from my lips.  
I whimpered at the loss of our kiss. "What… are you doing?", I asked, my voice raspy.  
"You will see", he smirked.

His eyes glistered as he lowered his head, lifting my dress. Like a hammer, my heart was now throbbing against my chest.

His mouth sealed with my knee, his lips rising higher and higher.

Slowly, Ace's fingers slipped under my panties, and my brain froze.

I dug my teeth into my bottom lip when he stroked my now feverish skin.

"Shit, a few kisses and you're already wet", he groaned between the kisses.

My breath hitched in my throat. A burning jolt of heat shot through my stomach whenever his fingers touched my skin and a strange, aching desire overcame me.

I knew what it was.

And I knew I didn't want him to stop.  
I watched eyes darken with lust as he gazed at me. His fingers stayed under my panties, caressing me while his lips were attached to my thigh, moving up. Higher and higher, until his mouth almost arrived at my most private area. Once again, I cursed myself for not having a longer body so I could enjoy this feeling more.

He pressed his mouth harder against my thigh, nipping at it before sucking hard. I arched my back the more he sucked, suddenly lacking air.  
"Ace…", I panted.  
It burned but he kept on with his working mouth until it left a sting. A really pleasant sting. Tracing my skin with his lips, he soothed the little ache.  
His mouth came closer and the sensation overwhelmed me.  
He brought his swollen lips back on mine, his hand staying on my oversensitive skin.  
"Relax", he said, and somehow, his voice made me oblige.  
He sucked a breath through his teeth as he kissed me and without warning he slid my panties down.

Another touch and I was nearly falling apart. My body clenched at that unfamiliar but – oh yes – pleasurable sensation. Clinging to him, I was unable to stop the noises coming out of me as I drowned in the torturous thrill he was giving me.

Against my mouth, he smiled, seeming to enjoy this as much as I did.

I buried my face into the crook of his neck when I felt a gentle pinch, igniting a fire inside my belly. My legs stiffened around him, and whole body trembled at the same time.  
Powerful waves of bliss overcame me, one right after the other in a seemingly endless tidal wave.

I pinched my lips together, afraid that my euphoric state could be heard downstairs. My body felt slick and I tried my best to catch my breath.  
When the quakes had finally subsided, he pushed my underwear back into place.

My cheeks felt hot. Heck, my whole body felt like on fire.

Ace kept looking at me, gasping from our kiss. He gave me a killing smirk before he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them.

My eyes went wide.

The fire I just felt was nothing to the blaze of heat I was witnessing now.

I was panting raggedly, my heart still stumbling over itself. I wanted to speak but wet, salty lips crushed on me before I could come up with any phrase in my head.  
"You taste so good", he mumbled into my mouth, letting me taste myself.

I was left impassioned by this gesture and trembled at his words, remembering the mind-blowing bliss I had just experienced.  
He nipped at my earlobe, giving me a little time to find my voice again.

"Wow… that was… a great feeling", I muttered, breathing hard.  
"A great orgasm you wanted to say", he murmured against my ear, his voice sounding pleased with himself.  
Oh…  
His eyes snapped when he stared at me.

Words weren't needed.

He understood. "Doesn't especially French girls do that to themselves all the time?"  
I shrugged my shoulders. I had no idea if it was specifically a French thing or not.

He dipped his head to his side. "Interesting."  
He helped me get up and with shock I realized that my legs felt a bit shaky. I did my best not to show him or else he would make even more fun of me.  
Just when he leaned forward to kiss me again, someone shouted, "Cecily?! Cecily?! Ceeeeecilyyyy!"  
Oh crap, Marlene! "Shit, my sister!", I whispered. "Um, yes, I'm coming!", I shouted.  
"Oh yes, you were totally coming", Ace mumbled.  
I put my palm on his filthy mouth before he could say anything else that could turn me on.  
"Oh my gosh, stop smirking!"  
"Relax, baby. She won't notice anything."  
Baby. Like an idiot, my heart fluttered at this pet name.

I smiled weakly. I was used to rude-Ace or seductive-Ace or in general moody-Ace, but not this affectionate version of him.

"Cecily?" Marlene knocked.

"Yes, one second, Marlene. I'm coming." I rushed to the switch and turned the light on. I examined Ace who was looking unearthly "normal".

He didn't seem nervous. Like he just showered or watched a football game. As if we were doing the most insignificant thing a couple minutes ago.

I wished I had this kind of poker face.

I opened the door and smiled at my sister who was eying us through her big glasses. "Hey, Marlene. What… do you want?"

"Mom needs you downstairs."

"Oh, okay, I'll be right there." I looked nervously to Ace who arched his eyebrows as if he was expecting something. "Um, Marlene this is Ace. Ace this is Marlene, my sister." She smiled shyly and greeted him.

"Nice to meet you, Marlene", Ace said warmly.

She mumbled something and then disappeared downstairs. "I'm sorry, she's very shy but once you get to know her, she's actually very outgoing."

He smiled, caressing my cheek and let his gaze wander to my laptop.

"Your laptop has crashed."

I looked at my screen and it was completely black. No reaction. Whatever button I pressed.

"Dammit! A few lecture notes are in there! And my seminar sheets!" Crap! Oh God, and the reports!

"Don't worry, it's probably a virus."

"You can fix that, right?"

He looked at me as if I had claimed something very absurd. "Of course I can fix that."

He grabbed my laptop and eyed me. "I guess now I need the keyword. I promise I won't laugh, even if it's 'Ace-is-so-damn-sexy'."

I rolled my eyes. Ace was just… Ace. But still, there was a part of me – a huge part, I realized – that liked that about him. A lot. And I'd rather dance naked in the middle of an auditorium than admit that to him. Ever.

That was one of the things I loved about him.

 _Love_?

I shook my head, not daring to carry on this thought.

I scrabbled my keyword on a piece of paper and handed it to him. He just touched one of my most intimate spots; a stupid, little keyword shouldn't embarrass me.

He eyed me after staring at my keyword, and I bit the inside of my cheek.

He chuckled when his fingers reached my cheek. "See? Another commonality; I know that anime, too."

I didn't reply and we walked silently downstairs.

Mom was standing in the hallway, beaming with delight when she saw Ace.

"Ace, it's so nice to see you again!" She hugged him and kissed him on his cheeks.

Cougar.

"I didn't know you were here."

"Okay, Mom, Ace really needs to go now." Before they would start taking family pictures or plan our wedding or something else.

"Oh, okay… um, do you want to take some French sweets with you?", Mom asked.

He smiled innocently, but somehow I could see the filth behind his grin. "No, thank you very much, Mrs. Martesse. I already tasted some very, _very_ delicious French sweets."

 _What the–?!_

If Mom wasn't standing here, I would have either fainted or jumped at him and tasted his dirty tongue again – I didn't know.

They didn't notice anything; they just smiled warmly at him. Mom left Ace and me alone at our front porch and gave us the lame excuse that she had to "see Dad right now".

"So, I guess we'll see each other at the hospital", I said at the front porch.

He eyed me for a second and interlaced his fingers with mine, nodding briefly.

A small grin appeared on his lips when he brought them closer to my ear.

"Sorry, I forgot to clean you up."

He winked and left me torrid as images of what just happened crossed my mind.

 _I'll definitively won't change my panties now_ , was all I could think about.

My lips sewed together to prevent me from saying those extremely perverted thoughts of mine.

He lifted my chin and gave me brief, sweet kiss on my forehead. "Good night."

He smiled and turned around to walk to his car.

I closed the door and leaned against it for a while before I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, ready to face my friends without a dreamy grin on my face.

In vain, of course.


	19. Tierra De Passions

~ Tierra de Passions ~

 _CECILY_

The evening went by in a blink of an eye; we tasted some of the butter cream cake and I said goodbye to my friends, helping Francine and the others cleaning up everything afterwards.

I let myself fall on my bed as soon as we finished. I was beyond exhausted. I just had the energy to get out of my dress and brush my teeth. I looked around in my room and couldn't believe what I had experienced a few hours ago; here on my bed. As I put on my sleeping shorts, I saw a small, red mark on my thigh.

"What the–?"

A hickey!

Drawing slow circles around it with my finger, I let the memory of Ace's lips flash before my eyes. I could still feel every touch, every kiss, every caress. I shivered.

Okay, I had to make sure that I wouldn't change my clothes in front of the girls.

I gulped and turned off the lights. Lucky for me that I hadn't planned going to the beach soon.

My alarm woke me reliably at 8 a.m., yet I was surprised I woke. Or heard the noise. Although I slept more than six hours, my body still felt exhausted when I got out of my bed and I was very close to drink coffee. Fortunately, my sleepiness faded as soon as I had breakfast, so coffee wasn't an option anymore. I got dressed and left – in my opinion – in time.

But as I drove while listening to my music, images of last night flashed before my eyes and heat spread through my body.

I was getting nervous.

What was I supposed to say or do when I'd see him? Should we talk about what happened yesterday? And what should I say? _Thanks for giving me an orgasm_?

Jeez. I needed to be more comfortable with that if we were going to do those things more often since he was now my–

I turned off the engine as I arrived at my favorite place to park.

A sudden fear ran through my head.

Did it even mean something to him?

To me, it meant a lot. I was not sure it was the same for him.

I needed to talk to him, as soon as possible. My heart fluttered, yet I shook my head and pulled myself together. I wasn't even this nervous when I had my first oral exam in front of some professors, why was I making a big deal of this?

I made my way through the entry door and went straight to the auditorium. Ruby texted me where they were sitting, so my eyes wandered shortly around the hall until I found them.

As I made my way to them, I found myself scanning the whole hall looking for Ace, but he was nowhere to be found.

Probably he was going to skip the lectures and would come later.

Each time someone walked in through that damned door, my head snapped to its direction.

Dammit. I needed to calm down.

How could I face him if the only memory of last night was bursting my chest?

After finishing our lecture, I headed to the girl's locker room, hoping that I would see him on my way.

Nope.

I put on my lab coat and headed to Mi-Bi. Ruby waved at me and we started working.

The whole lab course was the same as usual. Boring as hell. We read in our script what microbiological experiences we had to do and worked up till lunch time. During the debriefing, I ached to text Ace, but… that would seem desperate.

He probably had other courses right now. I didn't need to freak out.

I would text him later.

"Wanna grab a bite?", Ruby asked when we left the lab.

"Sure", I mumbled, hoping that lunch will disperse my triste thoughts.

Or maybe he'd be there.

With our trays full of food, we walked to Anna and Cassy who were chatting about their patients. Forks clinked while their talks pushed themselves to the back of my mind.

"Cecily, did you hand your report about your last surgery to Professor Perillo?", Anna chirped.

I shoved some bread into my mouth, shaking my head.

I really wasn't in the mood to discuss the surgery reports, especially when due date was in five days and I still had to hand the last report about periodontal access flap. Which I should have done last week.

"We could go to his office and hand it to him together", she added, and I had to bite my tongue not to snap at her. Her cheerfulness about reports was annoying. And frankly, I couldn't care less about those reports right now.

"No, I didn't finish it yet. I will hand mine later", I said, trying to sound as cheerful as she.

"Okay." She sounded alarmed. "But you know, that Prof doesn't like students handing in reports too late."

"Yeah, I know", I sighed. She meant well reminding me.

I let her babble about due dates, professors, and finally her favorite subject: exams. We kept nodding, mumbled "Mh-hm's" and discussed some topics about the upcoming waves of exams until we all parted.

I walked to the parking lot and started the engine, turning the radio on full blast just to overhear my own damn thoughts.

This day was just crappy.

A crappy Monday to begin the crappy week. Great.

At home, I found Mom and Dad head over heels busy with packing their things and Mom giving me instructions.

"Don't forget Marlene's ballet classes, and there is enough food in the fridge for at least three days. Zazzy has a little, red spot behind her ear, so you need to make an appointment."

"I know, I know, _Maman_ ", I sighed.

She rushed from room to room with piles of clothes, sunscreen, Dad's books, and other things, her voice ringing in my ear when she continued her little speech.

An hour later, their cab arrived and they hugged me and Marlene tightly. Mom reminded me of some other things in the house and garden until I rolled my eyes, pointing out that it wasn't the first time I was home alone.

She smiled and got into the cab. Marlene and I watched them leave and went back inside.

"Oh, don't be sad, Marlene. We're going to have two weeks of fun and freedom", I joked and nudged her with my elbow. Although I needed to learn for my exams, I promised her to do something nice this weekend.

I walked to my room, Anna's words about the report bugging my head. She'd accomplished to give me a bad conscience, and I really needed to hand in that last report. I was always one of the students who did that a week or two later. Better not risk causing Perillo to make a scene in front of anyone.

So, first thing tomorrow would be those damn reports.

Together with kicking Ace's butt when I would see him.

Or rather, _if_ I would see him.

Yep, he was there.

Roaming along the hallway to get to the treatment room, I spotted – to my surprise – Aro leaning against the wall, talking in a low voice.

I stopped the moment I saw who he was talking to.

Ace's tense face hit me hard, especially when he hissed, "You'll get it next week."

His eyes darted to me and his lips pressed together. It was obvious that he didn't want me to know what this was about, but rather different emotions jumbled in me. My happiness to see him again and my anger at him for ignoring me were pushed away by the feeling of curiosity and confusion.

"Hey", I said, my tone already slightly annoyed.

"Hi", he replied, softer than I had expected.

I nodded briefly to Aro who narrowed his eyes as I stood in front of them. I shrunk. What was his problem?

"We need to go", Ace said to Aro.

Aro cracked an askew grin. "Yeah, see ya", he replied.

"What was that?", I asked when we made our way to the rooms.

"What was what?" His body was tense, his jaw clenched.

"You and Aro. I've never seen you two alone together."

Innocence coated my voice, but I still sounded curious. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing."

He had lied.

"Don't lie to me", I said firmly. "I'd rather have you say that you don't want to talk about it than lie to my face."

"Okay, it's not something I want to talk about."

"That is not what I meant!", I snapped and stopped walking. Ace noted the tone in my voice and turned around.

He frowned as we stared at each other.

Arguing was the least thing I was planning to do. I sighed.

"Look, I don't want to fight. I've wanted to see you because well… err, we need to talk about what happened… at the dinner party", I stuttered.

"I know, but not now, okay?" He caressed my cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Do you want to grab a bite later? I just have to do–", I asked but seeing his deep frown shattered my hopes for some plans tonight.

"So that means no", I answered for him.

"I'm sorry, Cec, but I already have other plans. I'll text you later."

"Uh-huh."

I rolled my eyes. By the time he dropped his hand, I walked past him and quickly entered the room. I didn't give him a second glance or an answer. It was still pissing me off that he was so secretive, and that he didn't even want to tell me about Aro. I didn't want to show him how much his words and behavior were bugging me, so I kept my head high and disappeared behind the door.

I'd thought the treatment would clear my head, and it did, in fact. It had been more complicated than I'd thought and even Rayden had to call the Professor to take a look. They all probably wanted to spend their after-work hours at home or the golf course, but patients come first.

Either way, I was glad when we finished and I finally got home.

The week passed by and except a few times, I didn't see Ace at all. Most of the times, he came late to some tutorials or courses or just showed up when he had to treat a patient and left simply afterwards.

I decided to keep my distance.

If he didn't make an attempt to talk to me, then I wouldn't chase after him.

 _I'll text you_.

That's what he promised, and so far he didn't keep it. Well, except for a "Hey" I didn't get any messages.

It would've been quite less hurtful if he hadn't texted but spent some time with me. Or at least explained his absence. And indifference.

I didn't understand him. At all. He had been honest and told me about his feelings but now he was ignoring me.

Maybe he was fed up.

Especially that thought clung to my brain and left a bitter taste.

To my surprise, I plunged into studying: I was most of the times at the library or read some chapters in my textbooks.

I was startled to find the library even that full. Ambitious, or stressed students that were in a hurry with their assignments, essays or other papers perched on uncomfortable chairs the whole day till late at night.

Yep, finals were coming.

Hours passed, and my head seemed to metamorphose into a mass of lead with every page I wrote about that patient's disease and surgery.

I yawned, stretching my limbs. I looked at my phone to see it was almost midnight.

Oh boy, time flew when you were busy.

Sighing, I pressed the print button and mentally made a note to buy new printer ink, so I wouldn't have to do it here next time. Ugh… the next report.

"Excuse me, but we close at midnight", the librarian huffed.

I know, lady!

My answer was to grab my things and walking to the hallway.

When I arrived at my car, my phone buzzed.

There were a few missed calls.

And a message.

 _Hey, Cec_ , Ace texted.

 _Hey, Cec_? Really, Ace? Is that all I get from you? I dumped my phone to the passenger's seat.

Two could play that ignoring-each-other-game.

College was sucking my energy, and I was more than grateful for this coming weekend to regain some strength.

Too lazy to nuke the gratin I had cooked yesterday, I grabbed an apple and settled on the couch. Marlene was already asleep, but I could watch Jurassic Park on full blast and she wouldn't wake.

I zapped though the channels until I found myself watching the last scene of an old Julia Roberts movie.

Blah blah… man sees her, man falls in love with her, happy ending.

I hated lovers.

But I still missed my telenovela. I wished I could watch the latest episode. My cousins already kept annoying me with spoilers but I refused to see those.

My phone started to buzz again.

 _R U okay?_ , Ace texted.

No, I'm not.

 _Hey Ace, you just ignored me the whole week while I was longing for some answers to my questions, because that night I shared the most intimate experience in my life with you, yet you seem utterly unimpressed and indifferent; but hey, apart from that, I'm fine._

I didn't write that.

I didn't text anything.

I continued watching some bullshit shows on TV until there was a knock on the door.

I glanced through the viewer, sucking in a breath before I opened the door.

It was Ace.

He was wearing the same jeans as usual, together with a plain black shirt and black leather jacket. Eyes behind some nerd glasses he was wearing which made me stare a couple of moments before grasping that Ace was standing in front of me. Eyes that were looking at me firmly and humorless.

"What are you doing here?", I asked.

"Oh, I don't know, Cec, I just happen to be here in the neighborhood." The sarcasm in his voice was evident. He turned his stone-cold eyes to me. "I kept texting you and you didn't reply."

Although he didn't put it as a question, I nodded, crossing my arms.

"Well, I don't have to reply anything, especially since you didn't make any attempt to talk to me the whole week."

I was starting to get nervous. The night was chilly and I wasn't wearing very much. The fact that I was standing in front of an intimidating person only increased my goose bumps.

"That's what this is about? You're upset because I was busy?" He snorted. "That's so childish, Cec."

Okay, the way he was presenting it, it sounded stupid. Nonetheless, that didn't give him the right to mock me. My cheeks felt hot despite this chilly night and anger boiled inside me.

"Okay, then I guess I'm too childish to talk to you, so good night!" I wanted to shut the door but he pushed his hand against it.

At least he didn't grin. In fact, he was all serious. "Don't be huffy. Believe me, I would rather have been with you than being busy with what I had to do."

And of course he wouldn't tell me what this thing is he was busy with, so I didn't even bother asking.

"Then I don't want to prevent you from whatever it is that you were doing! Why even bother coming to my house, Ace?!" I tried to close the door but his arm was as hard as iron.

"Because I was worried about you", he said in a low voice.

I stopped pushing and looked him in the eyes. He was still serious. No grinning, no laughing, no humor.

"Why didn't you text me those last days?", I whispered, feeling stupid for even asking.

Scratching the back of his head, he sighed. "I told you, I had something to do."

I prayed for calmness, even though his answers were making me furious. Lucky for him, he must have sensed that I needed some explanation.

His features softened when he gently tucked my hair behind my ear. "Don't be mad at me, it was something important. Eddy's wife was in hospital and I had to help him at the repair shop." He yawned, rubbing his eyes. Just now, I noted dark circles plastered under his eyes as well as the stubbles on his jaw.

"Oh my God, is she okay?", I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, they needed to implant a coronary stent."

"Oh… I hope she gets well soon."

I sighed, a less annoyed than before. I had no idea he had to work that much.

 _I was worried about you_.

No matter how mad I was at this idiot, that little sentence melted my heart. I opened the door further. I couldn't deny it; it was flattering to hear he came all the way just to look after me.

He stepped in with a grin on his face that made me regret my decision instantly.

"Good girl", he said and caressed my cheek. I slapped his hand away; I was still pissed, heart-melting words or not – I was not going to forgive him just like that.

I decided to usher him to our living room – a neutral zone. I closed the doors to the hallway and dining room when Ace sat down on the couch. It was at this moment that I noticed he was holding something under his jacket.

"Also, I came because I have a surprise for you–"

"My laptop!", I half-shouted when he pulled it out.

He placed it on the table and booted it up. Wow, it was already faster than before. "Wow, how did you–? Never mind, I don't understand a thing about that IT stuff. Is it virus-free now?"

He nodded briefly and waited for the screen to show the field where to enter my keyword. I typed it and was most relieved to see that he hadn't changed it to annoy me.

"Now I can watch the next episode of my telenovela", I said, more to myself. Right now, that was the only thing that interested me the most.

"Thank you", I smiled.

He tilted his head. "And what do I get as a thank-you gift?", he said in a low voice, coming closer to me.

"W-What?", I gulped. I slid on the couch away from him until my back hit the armrest. He crawled over me, his body cloaking mine.

His fingers wandered slowly under my tank top and my pulse quickened.

"You don't have any ideas?" He ran his nose against my cheek.

I wetted my lips.

"Stop… stop, Ace, please… I'm ticklish…", I begged, my voice thin. But he didn't care if I pleaded or not, he just continued.

"Cec, you're too coy", he whispered against my ear. "But I'm sure you're a wild animal beneath."

He smirked. My eyes widened.

He really thought that!

Was I wild? Hm… I was feisty, brash, and sometimes I had a temper.

I gasped as his fingers reached my breasts, his thumbs dancing on my skin. His eyes narrowed, and his smirk vanished.

"If you don't want me to lose completely control over myself, you need to put a bra on. Your nips were distracting me since you'd opened the door."

His tone was so casual that I needed a second to process what he just said.

And then it hit me like a brick. I looked down at my shirt and saw those two stiff peaks underneath my top.

I yelped and got up, running to our laundry room. His chuckle was all I heard till I closed the door and searched for a bra inside the laundry bag. Jackpot! I buried my face into my hands. God, could this get any more embarrassing…

I walked back to the living room, finding a disappointed Ace piercing me with his look. He probably hoped I'd stand here in just my underwear. Or naked.

He flashed pure innocence when he said, "Let's watch a movie."

I raised my brows.

"And no, I wasn't thinking about a dirty movie", he replied to my unspoken thought.

He leaned back, only one side of his lips kicking up.

Liar.

I shifted on my feet, unsure about his offer. I was still kind of angry at him. Hm, was I? Maybe this was just my ego poking me.

"You can pick", he sighed.

Sounded fair. Grinning, I typed the only thing I knew he would hate the most.

I sat next to him but he pulled me to him. My legs hooked with his, and I dropped my cheek over his chest.

I reached to press the play button. "Did I mention it's in French?", I said sweetly.

His hand slid between my hair. Casually. Almost absent-mindedly.

"I don't mind."

The title appeared on the screen and Ace snorted. " _Tierra de passions_?"

"Mmm…", I purred, a little distracted with his hand in my hair. "Your accent is awful."

"Don't tell me you speak Spanish too."

"No. But I know that you need to roll the R and the S is sharp and fizzy."

Somehow, I wished to teach him French someday. Just to hear how horrible his accent would be and laugh at him. The first scene appeared and I plunged into my series.

"So, what's this story about?", he asked, crossing his legs at his ankles.

I spoke without taking my eyes off the screen. "Intrigues. Drama. Love. Typical Mexican telenovelas."

He groaned. "I didn't think you were into cheesy stuff."

"I'm not. It's just… different from all those Netflix series." Which I also watched.

I placed my chin on the back of my hand, looking up at him. "You said I could pick."

I directed my gaze back to the hot Mexican guy who was talking to Irena, one of the main character. Okay, I maybe watch the series because of the hot guys there too.

Last episode ended with a cliffhanger and I was eager to see what was going to happen.

Zazzy, our cat, wandered along the living room and meowed. She jumped on the couch and settled on the other end, licking her paw.

I tried to focus on the screen, but Ace's hand was more focused on my skin. His hand slipped underneath my top, drawing small circles on the same spot. Over and over.

My mouth felt dry.

Watching it in French with no subtitles sure wasn't very exciting for him. Maybe that's why he was trying to dub it with ridiculous sentences or a fake Spanish accent.

I laughed.

This was not what I was used to. When I watched those episodes, it was always quiet.

Because I watched them by myself.

Which was a good thing, because those make-out sessions were… close to a porn. Heat welled up my cheeks as the tenth make-out session appeared.

"I'm sorry, usually they don't make out every two minutes", I whined, feeling like I should apologize for it.

He arched his eyebrows and suppressed a grin. "Yeah… right."

Again, some guy was sticking his tongue inside a girl's throat. I jumped from my spot, making Zazzy hiss at me and slammed a pillow against his face. "Y-You can't see that!"

I sounded like a ten-year old.

Ace chuckled and removed the pillow from his face. "Why? It's not a big deal, they're just making out. And not even as good as we do."

His eyes sparkled.

Oh no.

I knew what that expression meant. I closed my laptop and moved to the other end of the couch, shooing Zazzy away.

"You're trying to seduce me."

He barked a laugh. "I'm not trying. You just get seduced by everything I say."

I narrowed my eyes. "That's not true. Let's… let's talk about something neutral. I bet you'll still make some nasty comments."

I glanced at my laptop and had a flash of thought. "What was the problem with my laptop? Explain that computer stuff."

He smirked. "Deal."

He started talking.

With his glasses on his nose, he looked different. Hot different. Especially when he said words I had never heard.

I'd never thought that cleverness could be so hot!? Okay, I needed to focus on what he was saying, otherwise I'd lose my bet.

"After I downloaded Malwarebytes, I ran the setup file and followed the wizard to install the program. Once installed, Malwarebytes checks for updates and launches the app itself", he explained as if I had any idea what he was talking about. I was a lame duck at informatic. Even Noah had given up explaining those things to me.

But it didn't matter now. I was more focused on his lips as he was full in his element. He talked with such a confidence and knowledge that it left me dumbfounded. Clearly, he had spent a lot of time learning how this stuff worked.

"And after it began the scanning, it didn't reopen, so you probably had a rootkit or a deep infection that automatically kills scanners to prevent them from removing it."

Still no idea.

He said those geek-words and somehow I could barely stay still.

I pressed my lips together, trying to leash those feelings.

"… Mix-me-stick is a self-bootable USB device. It identifies viruses and malware", he explained once he saw my clueless face. "Like spyware or Trojans. It includes security software from Sophos. And Kaspersky. Ever heard of one of them? Because–"

Okay, that's it.

Before I could process what I was doing, I moved to him and threw my body against him, mumbling "I'm sorry" before I pressed my lips on his.

He was taken aback from my sudden move but didn't resist.

My thighs moved to his lap, my lips brushing his raw jawline. Deep down, I knew I should push him away for the way he had acted the whole week. And I _wanted_ to pull away before I would lose completely my mind but I simply couldn't. My senses had been more than seduced by him and I couldn't think straight.

Warm breaths mingled when he pulled me closer to him until there was no space between us.

"Hot Mexican… make-out sessions… don't seduce you… but boring computer stuff", he said, panting.

The loss of his lips left me somehow hollow but pressing my lips against his neck rewarded me with a deep sound. He groaned, his hand slowly traveling down to my hips.

His breathing quickened while I moved closer to him. Subconsciously, I pressed my hips harder against him. My thighs tightened over the fabric of his jeans. I rubbed myself against him, back and forth on his lap until I could feel him clearly.

My body began to tremble.

Suddenly, I noticed what I was doing right now.

"A few kisses and you've already got a hard-on", I taunted.

A deep, soft chuckle escaped his mouth when my lips wandered up to meet his. I nipped at his bottom lip, making him moan.

Pheromones were deluging my reason, my lips consuming him. His hands traveled down to my butt, perfectly cupping my cheeks.

"I love your ass", he said, squeezing them under his hands.

I chuckled, feeling his erection even more.

As we broke apart for air, I rested my forehead against his and gathered some much-needed oxygen. His smirk told me everything and I smiled back, sinking into his hold.

"I-I'm sorry… I interrupted you. I'm sorry", I repeated.

"Stop apologizing", he said and let his hands move to my back.

I touched my swollen lips and debated whether I had crossed a line or overstepped completely. I know I spaced out sometimes but I never spaced out to the point where I got turned on like that. I just jumped at him because he said some computer-things!? I was definitively not normal.

"I–"

"Stop, baby", he said and smiled. His eyes switched from my eyes to my lips.

"You know what, fuck it."

In a blink of an eye he was over me, making my back land on the couch. I smirked and removed his glasses as he bent down.

His lips crushed back on mine – longing, fiercely, claiming. One hand supported him, the other reached for my breast. He groaned into my throat.

"Fuck, I shouldn't have told you to put a bra on", he cursed before his tongue slipped into my mouth, making my toes clench.

He pressed his hips between my legs, the bulge in his pants growing against my sex. I could feel the beating of his heart against my chest.

Drunk on endorphins my only desire was to touch him, to move my hand under the soft hem of his t-shirt to feel his warm, hard skin. I had been hyped up during the whole week and all I needed right now was Ace… Ace. I wanted him so badly.

Something vibrated.

The phone in his pocket made this annoying sound.

"Ignore it", he said.

I wanted to. But it just. Wouldn't. Stop. Ringing.

We both groaned.

Arms moved away from my neck to fumble inside his pocket. I moaned, pissed at him and annoyed by this sudden interruption. His lips broke away from mine and he looked at the screen. He frowned. Something flickered in his eyes.

Maybe it was something important? It had to be…

My heart was aching.

He answered his phone and growled, "What?!"

I flinched. His voice was just as hard as his features. He lifted his upper body and got up. My blood cooled down and a chill ran down my spine. And not a good chill. A scary chill.

Who was that? And although I didn't want to let that thought cross my mind, the question pushed itself forward: What was more important right now than what we were doing?

He ran his hand through his hair and mumbled "Mh-hm… Fuck no" and at the end "I'll talk to you tomorrow." He hung up and slid his phone back in his pocket.

"Who was that?", I asked as soon as he hung up.

He crawled back on top of me and mumbled "No one important."

He ran his nose along my cheek, inclining his head to kiss me again but I shoved him away.

"Who was that?", I asked again, glaring at him.

"Don't be so damn nosy, Cec. It wasn't anyone that should concern you."

Oh no, not this time, Ace.

"I am not nosy. But I thought we were past _this_. Past being secretive toward each other."

He thrusted his hand through his hair. "Why can't you trust me? I told you not to worry about it."

I scowled. "Because you never gave me any reason to trust you. Or should I remind you of all the times you didn't mention something or _certain persons_ to me."

His face was getting stern, his eyes hard. "I've never given you a reason to mistrust me."

My former anger rose. "You have no right to act offended, Ace. You kept ignoring me for days and silenced me with some cryptic answers."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

I got up. "No, I'm not. But that's not even the point! I should know everything about you! I should know what you do and I should know what you think or want or hate or anything."

His eyes flashed as he came closer. "There are things you really don't need to know, Cec."

The feeling of frustration overcame me. His words were like arrows. Pointed and piercing through me.

"Fantastic!", I snapped and my vision blurred. "I was longing for answers and all you do is excluding me. At college, you're that secretive person and here, you're avoiding serious talks!"

"You want a serious talk?" He looked down to me. "Okay, let's talk seriously now. What do you want, Cec? If you want to be together with me, then you have to accept the fact that there are things I won't tell you."

Moments of silence passed. I was in a bubble. And that bubble felt like it was about to shatter.

My hands were trembling, my body becoming rigid.

"Was that Victoria?", I asked, barely a whisper. My heart ached more than ever at the thought of the two of them, but I didn't want to believe it.

His face remained hard.

"Do you trust me?", he asked, jaw clenched.

"You dodged my question. Was that Victoria?", I said, my voice steadier than the rest of my body. I didn't know _why_ I even wanted to know. But all I knew was that I _needed_ to know.

He turned around and reached for his jacket. "I won't answer that question", he barked. "And I'm sick of your distrust."

"And I'm sick of your behavior!", I shouted, my vision too blurred to see his face properly. "You said all those beautiful things to me a week ago and yet you still treat me like a piece of shit! Is this all just a game for you? A sick game you're playing to get into my pants?" I blinked a few times. I wouldn't start crying. Not right now.

He scowled and headed to our front door.

"Really? No answer?", I said, following him through our front yard. His steps were big and I needed to jog to keep up with him.

I pulled him by his arm and forced him to turn around.

"Were you meeting her? Is this why you didn't want to tell me?"

He lips were a thin line. "Are you serious right now?", he hissed and ripped the door to his car open.

 _I am dead serious._

 _And I was done._

"I'm done, Ace", I said, suddenly feeling too weary. "I'm done with your secrets, your moods and _you_."

All the beautiful, heart-melting, tender, funny and loving words he had ever said to me vanished when he opened his mouth.

"And I'm done proving something. I've told you things I've never told anyone. Not Victoria. Or anyone else. You just imagine things in your head and think that every guy is like your unfaithful father and going to cheat on you anyway–"

I whirled around and slapped him. Hard. Fiercely.

He did _not_ just say that.

My fingers were numb the moment my palm touched his cheek. My body was numb.

"I didn't tell you the most personal thing just so you could throw it at my face!"

His cheek was rosy but he didn't flinch.

"Leave!", I said and shoved him. "Go! Go away!"

He did what I wanted him to do. For the first time… he had listened to me. He drove away and didn't give me a second glance.

When I didn't hear his car anymore, I went back inside our house and felt my legs giving up under me. Pain and desperation welled inside my chest. I felt the tears burn in my eyes but this time, I didn't hold them back.

 **A/N: Hey there, you loyal readers. I kinda feel bad for the sad chapter so I'm very sorry :'(**

 **But don't worry, their story hasn't finished yet, more chapters are coming soon! ;)**

 **Love you all, XOXO Mirette C.**


	20. Healing

~ Healing ~

 _CECILY_

My eyelids felt heavy when the morning light flickered around my face. I went to the bathroom with heavy limbs and a dry throat. My eyes were still bloodshot and rimmed with dark circles. I looked beyond exhausted.

I decided to take a long bath. Now I looked half as bad as before.

Putting on my comfy yoga pants and my favorite t-shirt, I didn't want to do anything but paint.

But as soon as my fingers wrapped around the pencil, I just kept staring at the blank canvas. My mind was just as blank as the white sheet.

I had no idea what I wanted to paint. No image crossed my mind, no colors.

Nothing.

Seconds passed. And then minutes. Marlene knocked at my door and asked if everything was okay. I nodded, finally turning my eyes away from the canvas.

"I'm hungry", she said, dragging me to the kitchen.

"Me, too", I lied as I opened the fridge.

"Did someone come last night?", Marlene asked, pouring milk into her cereals. "I think I heard some noises."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek.

"Um… yeah, my– a frie–…" I cleared my throat. "Someone from college came by. Did… did we wake you up?"

She shook her head and kept eating her cereals.

I stared at the fruit basket on the table but couldn't bring myself to stomach anything.

My goal to regain some strength during the weekend failed.

I was feeling nothing but mere exhaustion. And nothing worked. Yoga, painting, reading – I couldn't clear my head.

My mind kept replaying our conversation, each word he had said cutting my throat once more.

Even if he'd apologize to me, it wouldn't fix the deeper problems we had than just the insult he hurled at me.

Maybe he was right.

Maybe I had trust issues.

So what?

After all, my trust had been betrayed badly. By the man I had loved the most – my father.

He didn't have to open old wounds again. To insult my family. Hurt my feelings.

I know he had been betrayed, too. His brother slept with his fiancée – girlfriend – whatever. But I didn't use his painful past against him like he did to me.

How could he ask me to trust him when all he did was being so damn mysterious?

 _If you want to be together with me, then you have to accept the fact that there are things I won't tell you._

No, I could not accept that. And he wouldn't, either.

How could I even expect this to work? A relationship with no trust. With him keeping secrets from me. For whatever reason he had.

I should've know better.

And yet, I let him crawl into my heart; slowly and entirely. I didn't know when exactly I had fallen for him. But I'd fallen hard.

He didn't text me. The whole weekend.

I thought he would apologize. Or say something. Anything.

I wished I could forget him as easily as he seemed to be getting over me.

My alarm rang and I mechanically got ready for college. I woke Marlene and prepared her breakfast before I grabbed my bag in the living room. Suddenly, I noticed some glasses on the table. Ace's glasses.

I had forgotten he had left them here. Reluctantly, I put them in my bag. The mere fact that I was holding something as casual as his glasses ached my heart. A part of his belonging was in my bag and I couldn't wait to get rid of it.

I locked our front door when Marlene said, "Cecily, I think there's someone waiting for you."

I turned around, following her gaze. A familiar car was at the other side of the street, but I was focused on him as he made his way to me.

He had got to be kidding me.

I wanted to run but my brain had lost control over my legs.

"Cec–"

My brain got back to work. I grabbed Marlene's hand and made my way to the garage. Of course, Ace followed me. "Cec, wait."

"Marlene, get in the car", I said and gave her the keys.

"Cec, I want to–"

"Get lost", I snapped as soon as Marlene walked to the garage and got inside.

I needed to stay calm. My voice was already on the edge and I didn't want to yell in front of Marlene.

"Hear me out. _Please_ ", he added.

"You have some nerves–"

"I'm sorry", he cut in, the words heavy on his lips. "I am sorry I said those things about your father. I know I shouldn't have said that."

"This doesn't change anything", I hissed.

"I know", he said.

I laughed humorlessly. "You have got to be kidding me", I challenged. "Don't tell me you came all the way to _apologize_. Wow, Ace. I'm impressed."

My lips were a hard line when I took a step closer to him "Where were you when I stood here on the driveway?"

He barely cringed.

"Where was your apology the day after? Or yesterday? Or a message that your sorry? Or a phone call?"

I didn't realize that I punched his chest with every question. He didn't flinch. At least he had the decency to just stand there like a punching bag.

"I wanted to drive back to your house", he admitted. "But I was pretty sure you wouldn't have spoken to me. Or listen to me."

I scowled at him. He was right. I wouldn't have listened.

But he should've tried.

"You know what I wanted? I wanted you to trust me!", I snarled, words pouring uncontrollably from my mouth. Emotion after emotion stumbled in my mind and everything came out.

"I wanted you to tell me the truth. I wanted you to say you're truly sorry, not only for insulting my family. I wanted you to apologize for keeping secrets from me! But you don't understand that. You don't understand anything about me."

He closed his eyes in frustration.

"I am not a mind reader. How am I supposed to–" He stopped, opening his eyes.

"Forgive me", he said after a long pause.

Two words.

Simple.

But… with a complicated answer.

"Please", he added _._

Part of me wanted to say _It's okay_ and bury my face into his neck.

But we would fight again. Because of _our_ trust issues. Because of my wish to have a normal relationship instead of this… well, whatever it was what he wanted.

Through all my thoughts, there was one part within me, the biggest part, that wanted peace.

I wanted my old life back. Boring. But happy. My old, boring, happy self that stuck her nose into books, or painted for hours and enjoyed going for a run to the beach.

I took a deep breath.

"I forgive you."

When he took a step closer, I stepped back.  
"But I won't spend time with you anymore." My voice was dead. "I need healing. And I won't get any if you're around me."

I had to get away from him.

Not waiting for an answer, I turned around and headed to the car. My hands were shaking when I drove past him. I caught a look at him and if he was feeling anything he didn't show it.

His face was blank. No emotions.

"Is he your boyfriend?", Marlene asked once we were on the road.

I wanted to laugh. He wasn't my boyfriend and probably never would be, yet we were acting like a couple.

"No, he's not my boyfriend", I said harshly.

The next days passed without me seeing him. We had different schedules, different courses and I was grateful for it.

Ruby and Cassy exchanged worried glances at me when they saw my horror-movie like face but I dismissed them with lying about some allergy.

I should tell them. I knew I should tell someone, but I couldn't right now. I wouldn't even know what to say. We didn't even break up. I couldn't even say that we weren't dating anymore.

At the end of another exhausting day, I headed to the changing rooms, when I spotted Aro. He turned his dark eyes to me and gave me a warm smile.

A warm smile? Subtly, I looked to my side to check if he was really looking at me.

"Hey", he greeted, taking a few steps to me. He looked as usual in his denim jacket and neatly combed hair.

"Hi", I answered, feeling a little uncomfortable with his stare.

"Jeez. You look awful", he said, tilting his head. So much to having a polite conversation with Aro.

"Thanks", I mumbled, already annoyed.

"Had a rough day?"

"Err, I didn't sleep very much", I replied and rubbed my eyes, pretending to feel tired.

Scary, that he noticed that and even looked… concerned?

He put his hand on my shoulder, a tender warmth coming from his hand. His look was intense, different from all his cockiness.

"No, really. Everything okay? You look a little gloomy these past days."

I smiled. "What? No, everything's fine with me", I chirped, my voice betraying me. My hand slipped into my purse and I fumbled for my keys. But my fingers touched something else.

Ace's glasses.

I had totally forgotten to give him this back. If I wasn't so damn pathetic right now, I would've wondered why he didn't ask me to give them back to him.

I pulled them out of my purse.

"Aro, can you give this to Ace?" I handed them to him and felt the burn stinging my eyes.

Dammit, those are just his glasses and not his kidneys, why was I getting so sentimental?

He looked surprised. "Sure."

I nodded and tried to walk past him as I felt the tears rising to the corner of my eyes, but Aro blocked my way. "What's going on, Cecily?"

I couldn't hold it anymore.

I started crying. I tried to stop, but the pain and feeling overwhelmed me and were too great. I've never ever cried inside the clinic. Never.

And yet I was standing here, crying like a stupid, little child over a guy in front of another guy who probably hated me and couldn't care less if I cried or not.

But then he did something I'd never imagined Aro would do: He hugged me.

I buried my face in his t-shirt and let the tears run down my face.

I sobbed and mumbled some apologies when I saw some wet spots on his t-shirt.

He chuckled softly. "Don't worry, it will dry", he said and wiped my tears with his thumbs.

I rubbed my eyes before breaking this awkward hug.

"Thanks", I sniffed and wished the ground would open and swallow me up.

He scratched his head, clearly not knowing how to handle this weird situation either. "Do you… do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. Talking about it wouldn't help me the bit.

He looked relieved. "You have some plans? We could grab a bite if you want."

He gave me his typical askew smile and I was left speechless.

"Okay, then let me walk you to your car."

I shook my head. "I didn't come by car."

He raised his eyebrows. "Okay. I can drive you home."

"I-I don't know if–"

"I won't ask any questions, I promise."

He smiled. And I actually believe him. Aro was mostly interested in… himself, so he wouldn't dig deeper because he simply didn't care.

"Okay."

I needed a distraction. Even if it'd be listening to some Aro-madness.

He waited for me in front of his car when I finished changing into my normal clothes. Politely, he opened the front passenger's door and closed it after I climbed in. Probably, it was more out of pity. Knowing that he had seen me like that only increased that feeling of shame.

He started the engine and we drove while his usually loud, rap music was playing quietly in the background.

We were quiet for a while, until he broke the silence. "You still don't wanna grab a bite?", he asked again.

I blinked at him several times but decided to shake my head. I wasn't feeling hungry.

"Okay, then some other day? When you're feeling… better?"

The careful tone in his voice was startling me. Was this really Aro next to me?

This was just too funny.

I laughed drily. "Aro, you don't have to be nice to me. In fact, it's creeping me out. I know you hate me, so you can continue your usual mocking me."

He looked at me as the stoplight turned red. "I don't hate you", he said quietly. His tone was still serious. After closing my jaw that popped open, he continued, "Really, I don't hate you. In fact, I like you."

Okay, now my jaw was back on the floor. I couldn't help myself from laughing. I burst out into a laughter until tears came up. This time a happy tear. I rubbed my eye and looked at a grinning Aro.

"I'm going to have a hiccup if you keep saying funny things."

"Why do you think I was joking? I like you. You're funny. Your clumsiness and smartass answers are funny, and I mean really funny. Not wannabe funny. Just because I used to tease you sometimes doesn't mean I hate you."

That was literally the nicest thing Aro had ever said to me and I hadn't a proper answer, except for a "Okay…"

"I'm serious, Jeez…", he sighed and drove to our street. "Remember when we first met? You thought I was another person and started talking to me as if we'd known each other. That was funny. I thought it was some desperate flirt but once I noticed your clumsiness, I knew that was just… you."

I was dumbfounded.

He remembered the first time we met? And so detailed?

"It's that house there", I mumbled when he drove into our driveway. He switched off the engine and turned his gaze to me.

"So, is that a yes?", he asked.

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "My offer. To grab a bite someday."

Oh… True, he was being kind to me but I knew his real character. He could be mean, cruel even, and I already made the mistake once, I didn't want to repeat it.

"Um… thanks for the offer Aro, but I don't think that's a good idea."

He frowned. "Is it because of Ace? You guys have broken up, right?"

"W-What? No, we haven't… we were never a couple."

I pinched my brows together.

"Did Ace tell you that? That we were a couple?"

But Aro shook his head. "No, I just assumed. Since you two hang out together a lot."

"Used to", I corrected. "We were just friends… but now we're… I don't know, just students."

We hadn't been friends, we never were. But I don't think there is a definition for what we were. And I sure didn't want to discuss it here with Aro.

"I see", he mumbled and I didn't know if he was talking to me or to himself.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, he's an ass", he said and shrugged.

Nope, it didn't make me feel better. It just left a pang in my stomach hearing someone insult him. I didn't know why I still felt the urge to defend him – even though he was right, he was an ass.

"Don't say that", I whispered.

I guess, he didn't hear me, because he continued, "Really, he's often at those frat parties, almost every weekend. Always wasted and sitting with creepy, fucked-up guys. Oh, and he fucked Karen."

" _What?_ "

"Yeah, she told us. Poor thing. He just used her." He shook his head in disgust. "He didn't even talk to her afterwards and ignored her completely."

I didn't realize that I was cutting the blood flow in my fingers from clenching them. My heart stopped. It just stopped. I didn't feel it skip or race or sink to my boots. I just couldn't feel any heartbeat anymore.

"When was that?", I whispered.

He rubbed his jaw, contemplating. "Don't know. Recently."

Oh yes. He had forgotten me pretty quickly.

I felt sick.

This car was getting smaller and I needed to get out of here.

I shrugged. "Who cares. He can do whatever he wants. I'm just happy that I don't spend more time with him than necessary."

When did I become such a great liar? I almost believed my own words.

"Mm…", Aro said. "So that's a yes." He grinned.

I didn't even know what he was talking about and I didn't want to ask. I considered asking him what he and Ace did those past days, but suddenly I didn't care anymore.

I got out, waving goodbye before watching him leave our yard.

I walked across the hallway with my thoughts hammering against my brain. It was silent – Marlene went to her ballet class.

The feeling of loneliness overcame me, slinking from every corner of my room.

I couldn't cry anymore. I'd cried those last weeks more than in a year. I was tired of crying.

But I wanted to talk. I grabbed my phone and typed a message to Alex. I was having a bad conscious for disturbing her during her date with Paul. He was so excited and kept asking me questions about Alex's favorite things and now I was ruining their romantic date.

I considered putting the phone aside and watch some rom com and order food, but I decided to be selfish.

I needed my best friend. I needed the one who understood me the most. I needed her.

 _Hey, I know U R on a date with Paul & I'm sorry 4 asking U this, but can U come 2 my place? I need U_.

I pressed "send" and waited a bit before she replied: _On my way_.

She arrived and I threw my arms around her the moment I opened the door.

Paul waved his hand. "Okay, I'll leave you two alone."

I smiled, mouthing a thank you.

"Cecy, what is going on?", Alex asked once we were in my room.

"I'm sorry for ruining your date. I'm so sorry–"

"Stop", she said and hugged me. "You know I'm always there for you. Tell me what's going on."

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"We better sit down, Alex. It's a long story."


	21. The Things We Do For Love

~ The Things We Do for Love ~

 _CECILY_

I talked.

I told her everything that had happened, without mentioning Ace's past. It was something too private and although he didn't trust me completely, I would neither tell anyone nor use that information against him. I was not like him.

I saw Alex's facial expression change from frowning to biting her nails and then looking utterly sad.

"Wow… I had no idea…", she said when I finished.

"I don't know what to do, Alex. I'm just so confused. He's not the guy I thought he was."

And Aro's words were like a dagger inside my heart, giving me the rest.

Alex got up and held her hand in front of my face. "Stand up, Cecily."

I hesitated a moment but obeyed. She pulled me to my mirror and stood behind me, grabbing my lipstick from my table.

"Stay there", she said and went with my lipstick to my mirror, drawing seven arrows pointing in the mirror at the reflection-me. She started writing words next to each arrow.

 _Beautiful. Strong. Creative. Kind. Worthy. Compassionate. Selfless._

And at the bottom, she wrote:

 _I love you, Cecily Martesse_

I blinked several times and let my eyes rest on each word.

"What–"

"You are Cecily Martesse!", Alex said and grabbed my hands. "Remember when Andrew Finch hit you in kindergarten? You hit him back and he ran like a crybaby to his Mom with his snot dangling from his nose. Or when you broke your leg? Or when Noah accidentally hit you with a wooden stick in your eye and you had to get some stitches? You survived emotional pain with your brother being in jail. You can survive _anything_. Because you're strong." She went to the mirror and pointed to each arrow. "You're kind. Selfless. Beautiful and compassionate. And worthy."

She smiled and wiped my tear away.

"Don't let anyone get under your skin. If he doesn't see you like that, he's not worth it."

I hugged her tightly.

This was my Alex. The one who understood me more than anyone else.

And she was right. Since when did I turn into a lovesick whiner?

She clapped her hands. "Okay, I don't know if you're hungry, but I'm starving. Do you have ice cream?", she asked.

"Yeah, sure."

We headed to the fridge and made a medley of almost every flavor we'd found.

With every bite, I felt better.

"Movie?", I suggested and she nodded.

We agreed on an action movie with lots of gunfighting and violence. Seemed suitable. By the time it was somewhere in the middle of the night, we mutually decided to not go to any lectures tomorrow.

"How about shopping?", she proposed.

I thought about it. Summer was coming and I needed some new clothes.

"Sure."

The next day, we drove to the Beverly Center.

As we got inside _Forever 21_ , Alex put her hand on my shoulder. "I've got a surprise for you."

Before I could ask, I heard some familiar voices.

My heart warmed up as I saw Ruby, Cassy, and Anna standing between some hallstands.

"Guys! What are you doing here?", I beamed and then I turned to Alex. "You called them, didn't you?"

She grinned. "Mh-hm."

"Of course she did!", Cassy said and threw her arm around my shoulder. "She told us that you were down – not that we didn't figure that out, Cecy, I mean, come on. Allergy? Lamest excuse ever."

"What Cassy means", Ruby added and bumped her elbow into her ribs. "Is that we sensed that you weren't very happy lately and Alex told us that it had something to do with Ace."

Cassy already opened her mouth, but Anna cut in. "We're not here to ask you about what happened. We're only here as support and shopping advisors."

My friends were the best.

"Thank you. All of you", I choked out, touched by their help.

Once each one of us held at least three bags, we headed to the next lingerie store.

Lingerie that seemed quite uncomfortable.

I walked to the "normal" type of underwear. I should maybe buy a few. The ones I had were comfy but too old.

Cassy sighed next to me. "Urgh! Your taste in underwear is horrible!"

I _pssht_ her when others stared at us.

"What? It's true. Your breast need to be pushed up and your ass is great, but you wear the wrong panties. Don't tell me you still have Snoopy–"

"Okay, okay! I got it!"

She chose a few underwear that were rather thin leaves, barely covering what needed to be covered.

I guess my breasts would look bigger in those push-ups and it would be nice to have matching underwear.

"Don't forget what I said yesterday", Alex whispered to me when I paid. She winked and I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

I knew I would. I needed to be fine.

Pharms and Mi-bio sucked butt nuts the next day.

Some students fired tons of questions since it was the last time before the exam, but most of us weren't paying attention. Cass was on Instagram, Rubes swiping on Tinder and I was trying to keep my mind far way from Ace. Harder than I'd imagined.

Once I was back home, I prepared dinner for my sister and me.

"Cecily, don't forget to bring me to the train station tomorrow", she sighed.

Umm…

"Yeah, yeah, I didn't forget."

Okay, I had totally forgotten. Yesterday, Mom had called and told me that her ballet teacher had planned a weekend trip to Oakland to see some ballet performance with the girls.

She eyed me. "Sure thing. I know you. You totally forgot it."

I pinched her cheek lightly. "I didn't, okay?"

Since exams were coming at us like an avalanche, there wasn't even a party after we all passed the first one.

Some girls had a meltdown a few days ago in the middle of a lab course from all that pressure. Rayden wasn't helpful, either. He was getting on our nerves with due dates and reports and tests.

And the most difficult exam would come at the end. Clinical chemistry. Great. At least, there was going to be a party at the beach after that one.

I couldn't wait to get inside my car and drive home to… study. Argh!

When I arrived at the parking lot, I saw someone leaning against my door.

It was Aro.

He wore a pair of blue jeans that fitted his slender body perfectly, a pair of dark leather boots and his usual denim jacket. His straight, dark hair was combed neatly to a small ponytail which I usually didn't like on guys, but it suited him surprisingly well.

He looked very handsome.

He smiled warmly as I made my way to him and unlocked my car.

"Hey", he said, taking a step to me.

For a moment, I froze, but then he brought my hand up to his lips, and I really froze.

He looked up and as his eyes met mine, he smirked.

"I watched that in a movie once."

Despite my shock, I chuckled. "Oh, and that movie doesn't happen to be _Titanic_ , right?"

He laughed. "Yep, I think it was _Titanic_ ", he said and opened my front passenger's door.

"Um, where are we going?", I asked.

"Grab a bite." He shrugged one shoulder. "Or have you forgotten about my invitation?"

"Oh… no, I didn't but I thought you were joking."

He tilted his head while mine was debating all the pros and cons of going somewhere with him, especially when I still had study and Zazzy needed to be fed…

"Why would I joke?"

When I didn't answer, he groaned. "Come on. It'll be fun. I'm sure you must be starving", he added.

I sighed. This was not a date. Also, I wanted to repay him for being so nice to me when I had cried.

I got in and handed him the keys.

"You really need another car by the way. This one's shit", he said as we drove.

Ouch.

I knew my Ford was far away from fancy but that didn't hurt me.

It was like this car was tied to Ace. The way we met, the way all that mess in my head started.

"Hey, everything okay?" He put his hand on my thigh.

"Yeah", I lied, and cringed.

He noted it too, and removed his hand. This situation couldn't be any more awkward.

"So, how was your day?", he asked, and my eyebrows nearly met my forehead. He'd never asked me that.

I shrugged. "Same as yours probably."

"Really? You got puked at?"

I snickered. "No. Ew. What happened?"

"I wanted to take impressions and the patient puked over my shirt. Don't worry, I took a shower."

Nice.

I giggled, relaxing a little.

"So, where are we going?", I asked.

" _Foxy's_. Ever been there before?"

I shook my head, but Ruby told me it was nice there.

He parked my car and as we entered, I mutely agreed with Ruby. It was nothing spectacular, but it was cozy, and right now, I liked cozy.

"Come, I've made a reservation", he said and took my hand.

"What? How did you know I would've said yes?"

Aro shrugged his shoulders as we walked to our table. "Who could resist my charm?", he said and wiggled his eyebrows.

I laughed.

He was charming.

 _Ace is charming too_.

Shit.

I bit my lower lip, trying to focus on anything else.

Huh, speaking of names. "Aro, is your name an abbreviation?"

"Yup. It's Aaron, but I don't like it. Aro's better."

I smiled. "Both are fine."

After ordering our meals, we continued chatting about random things.

Without asking him, he told me about his family. I saw him smiling when he told me he was soon going to visit them.

It was… sweet. I didn't think he could talk so openly about his private life.

We finished our meal and ordered some divine cheesecake before I realized how late it had gotten. And I still needed to study, reality reminded me.

He waved to the waitress.

"You don't need to pay", I said, already taking out my purse.

"'Course. This is a date, after all."

He smirked slyly as I narrowed my eyes on him. "I never told you I would go on a date with you."  
"That's why I didn't tell you it was a date."

Against my will, I grinned.

"Then, let me drive you home at least", I suggested when we got inside my car.

"'kay. Garden Grove Street", he said. "Hundred sixteenth."

"Huh, sounds familiar…", I mumbled.

"Sure, it's the frat house. I live there", he said and leaned back, feet on my dashboard.

I frowned, pinching his thigh. "Feet off the board."

He rolled his eyes but obliged. Quite an improvement. He used to do it all the time, no matter how much I'd yell at him.

"Why do you live there?", I asked, my eyes focused on the road.

"Rents at the dorms are expensive." His voice turned hard and I wanted to slap myself for asking. I knew he didn't come from a rich family. Me, neither, but from what I had heard about Aro, he used to have a hard time. If he hadn't a scholarship, he would never be able to study at all.

When we arrived, it was like last time. Drunk people shouting, red cups scattered on the ground, loud music.

Aro sighed. "Every weekend the same shitty guys. Man, I hate that."

"I'm sorry you have to live here", I said quietly. Although this house was big, I didn't believe it could be calm in there.

"Thanks for dinner", I said as we got out.

"No need to. It had been a pleasure", he said. With a smile on his face, he came closer to me.

And closer.

"I really had a great time with you tonight, Cecily." His voice was low.

"Me too–"

Without hesitation, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to my lips.

When he placed his hand on my back, my eyes closed. I focused on his lips and his hand making its way around my waist.

Heat was rising inside my stomach.

But I broke away.

"Sorry…", I gasped.

"It's okay", he said as if he just read my mind. "We can take it slow." His tone was gentle.

I nodded and watched his tongue running along his bottom lip.

"Good night", he said before he headed to the door and disappeared inside the house.

I started the engine and found myself touching my lips, trying vainly not to picture a pair of ice blue eyes.

Back at home, I spent the rest of my evening reviewing the last tutorials in my textbook.

My thoughts were drifting. I sighed for the umpteenth time and focused once again on the chapter I was reading – in vain. Maybe I should just go to sleep.

One last time, I went downstairs to check if I had locked all the doors when I heard a thud against the door.

"Cecily!", someone shouted.

My heart sank to my boots as the bang intensified.

"Ceeeeecily!"

Before he started yelling, I knew who it was.

" _CEC!_ "

I reached for the knob and as soon as the door flung open, I saw Ace leaning against the frame, a bag with a bottle of liquor in his hand.

"Cec", he repeated and touched my cheek.

"What–?"

I couldn't finish the sentence when he stepped in and threw his arms around me. He buried his head into the crook of my neck, his cold breath tickling me.

"I missed you, baby. God, I missed you so much…", he mumbled. I pushed him off by his shoulders and forced him to look me in the eyes.

He grinned and by the look of his eyes he sure had more than just this bottle.

"What are you–"

Again, I couldn't finish the sentence. He leaned forward and placed his lips on mine.

It was like an explosion.

His lips the dynamite and mine the match that caused the blast.

His strong hand wrapped around my waist and the other cupped my cheek. His lips were cold from the liquor and the taste stinging, but I didn't mind. The sky could crumble, and I wouldn't mind.

I missed him too, I realized.

The thought struck my mind like a flash, but I had never been that sure. I didn't care about definitions or rationality.

His hand wandered to my neck, and I craved to feel him nearer. My arms moved to his shoulder, feeling every square inch of his muscles contracting.

His mouth was hungry and kisses thirsty as he walked backward with our lips still attached. With one hand still on my waist and the other on my back, Ace guided me to our living room where he stumbled over my feet, making me fall backwards on the couch.

"No… we can't…", I moaned but my lips betrayed me when they found their way back on his.

He groaned my name. In pleasure or frustration, I didn't know.

I wish I could just stop time. To be here in his arms and touching him meant more to me than anything else right now.

"Cec… baby…", he said and looked me in the eyes. Eyes that were pleading me, eyes that were looking at me so affectionately it made me almost think there was… more.

 _It's not real_.

My mind was getting clearer and my reasonable voice louder.

He leaned forward to kiss me again but I placed my fingers on his mouth, forcing myself to sit.

"Ace, what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I took the subway", he slurred.

I couldn't believe he even managed to walk from the subway station to our house.

He screwed his eyes shut, his fingers running along his temples. He wanted to get up but lost his balance and fell on the floor.

I'd never seen Ace moving ungracefully.

"Ace!" I tried to lift him up, but he was heavy as hell.

"Ace, wake up! Ace!"

"Don't yell… I'm awake…", he muttered.

Yeah, I could see that. I sighed. He couldn't go anywhere right now. "Come on, you can sleep in the guest room", I said and tried to get him up.

He mumbled something I didn't understand but luckily, he leaned only half of his weight on me.

We arrived upstairs, and I ushered him to Stefan's room. I helped him laying down on the bed and took off his shoes while his eyelids shut.

I watched his breathings slow down and features soften until he seemed completely relaxed.

As I arrived at the door, I turned around one last time to look at his peaceful face. "Cec?", he mumbled and opened his bloodshot eyes.

"Yes?"

He blinked once, his face in a deep frown, before opening his mouth and I wished I hadn't replied.

"I hate you."

With that he turned around and continued sleeping.

I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling for over an hour.

A million questions ran through my mind and I cursed myself for not asking him one of them.

Why was he here? Why was he drunk? Did he really miss me? Did he really sleep with Karen?

Did he really… hate me?

I buried my face into my pillow and prayed for some sleep. Of course, my mind didn't want to shut down. No matter how hard I tried to avoid him those past days, he ended up coming to my house. As if we were two magnets.

Shoving the blanket away from me, I got up. If I was not going to sleep now, then maybe a TV show was going to make me feel tired.

As I passed the guest room, I stopped. Maybe he was already gone?

My fingers moved to the door handle and I found myself inside the room.

It was dark in there, but I saw that he was still sleeping soundly.

I was pathetic in every way.

And probably I was going to hate myself tomorrow, but at this moment, I just wanted to be close to him.

I walked to the bed and laid next to him.

It was quiet and the only thing I focused on was how he breathed. When my eyes began to close, I felt him shifting next to me. A heavy arm moved to my waist and his eyes slowly began to open.

"Sorry, I woke you", he said, his voice raspy.

I shook my head. "No, you didn't."

He mustered me. "Why are you here?", he asked.

Good question. "I can't sleep", I answered honestly.

I rolled to my side, my back facing him. I closed my eyes, praying that he would stop asking me anything.

When he buried his face between my neck and shoulder, time stopped.

"Stay", he whispered in my ear, rubbing the tip of his nose against my skin.

His arm was getting heavier, his breathing deeper, rhythmic. I watched him fall back to sleep.

My body relaxed.

I woke up and found our bodies almost in the same position as when we fell asleep. Except that I wasn't on my side of the bed anymore. In fact, I wasn't on the bed.

My head was laying across his chest, and I could feel his steady heartbeat under my cheek. I looked up to his face and was relieved to see him still being asleep. His hand was around my waist, holding me tight to his body.

A sweet, hot fire washed over my skin and I squeezed my eyes shut, enjoying this for a moment. There was something intimate about being this entangled.

As if we were lovers.

But we weren't, I had to remind myself.

Carefully, I slipped out of his grip, my breath in my throat and closed the door behind me.

It was early, and I didn't know what to do today except studying, and now waiting for Ace to wake up and get out.

I didn't know if it would have been better if he had just left before I woke up or if the heartache of him leaving me would have crushed me. Either way, my fairytale had ended. Last night was like a blur and I still couldn't believe he was standing at my front porch.

I decided to go for a run along the beach, so I slipped in my sportswear and left the house. Maybe when I would come back, he'd be gone.

And once again, I didn't know if this thought was making me happy or sad.

Air filled the depths of my lungs as I started running along the beach. Normally, I would have plugged my earphones and plunged into my music, but this time I wanted to hear the waves.

By the time I arrived at home, my stomach grumbled.

I opened the door and saw Ace sitting at our kitchen table.

He got up. "I know you don't want to talk to me", he started.

"Ace–"

"No, wait. Just let me ask you something first", he cut in. He ran his hands through his hair.

"Did… something happen last night?"

My heart ached. "What do you mean?"

He squeezed his eyes shut. Apparently, he couldn't bear looking at me in the morning without feeling sick. Or disgusted.

"I mean, did I say something last night? Did I do something… to you?", he sighed and finally looked at me. "I just remember waking up in the night and you… you were there."

Seeing his worried look and hearing that our conversation and kiss seemed to have fallen in oblivion made me want to jog until I wouldn't feel my legs anymore.

"No, nothing happened", I lied. "You came and then passed out. You didn't say anything."

 _Except that you miss me and that you hate me._

He nodded slowly.

"You should go now, Ace."

When he looked at me, his face was callous.

"You were on a date with Aro, right?"

"Wha… how…", I stuttered. "What does that got to do with anything I just said, Ace?"

"You didn't answer. Were you?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't have to answer you."

For a moment, I thought he would lose it, but he just stood motionless there.

His lips were a hard line.

"Cec, listen to me for once when I tell you to stay away from Aro."

What?

"What?"

"That asshole is not good for you."

Anger pushed down my appetite. "Oh, of course he's not", I snapped. "But you, Ace, aren't you? You are good for me, right?"

He headed to the door. "Where are you going?"

He stormed out without another word.

At the facilities, I met Cassy, Ruby and Anna. They were chatting about college things while I was hearing only half of it. I knew they wouldn't judge me if I'd told them what happened last night, but somehow, I kept my mouth shut.

Last night felt like a relapse.

While the others wanted to hand in their reports, I already made my way to the cafeteria. When I looked around, I spotted Aro and nearly let my plate fall.

His left jaw was purple, and his bottom lip swollen.

"Aro! Oh my God, what happened to your face?!", I said as soon as I sat down at the table next to him.

He looked up and managed to give me a half-smile without twisting his face much.

"Oh, I had a fight with someone", he said casually.

"Oh God", I gasped, grabbing his chin to examine the rest of his face.

"It's not as bad as it looks, really."

What was it with guys not admitting if something was painful?

"It doesn't look like that, though. Did you press charges against your attacker?"

He shook his head. "Nah, it was… personal."

Personal. _Oh my…_

My eyes snapped.

No, he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't. No.

I was getting too paranoid.

"I need to go now", he said and left his food almost untouched.

"Okay", I mumbled.

"But Cecily", he started and placed a quick kiss on my cheek. Such a small little gesture that left me completely dumbfounded.

"It was nice seeing you again. I hope we can have our next date soon", he said when I stared at his wide grin.

I got up when out of nowhere someone grabbed my arm.

Anger flared in Ace's eyes.

"What the–"

"Come", he ordered.

Not too gently he dragged me to the hallway, all my protest muffled to his ears.

He ushered me to an empty room and spun me around, my back against the wall.

Blazing eyes narrowed down on me.

"Stay away from Aro. I mean it."

I clenched my jaw. "I can spend my time with whoever I want."

Rage tugged at him as I watched him keeping it at bay.

"Believe me, he doesn't have any good intentions."

Now my confusion turned into anger.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you well", I hissed.

He took a step to me. "This is not about me being jealous. Or possessive. Or whatever it is that you're thinking. He's scum."  
"He's not!", I snapped. "Why am I even talking to you?"

I tried to walk past him, but he trapped me with his massive body. When I saw his bruised knuckles, it struck me like a bolt of lightning.

"You… You did that to Aro, didn't you!? Oh my God…"

"I did it for you."

" _Me_?", I hissed. "You don't do anything for me, Ace! You did it for yourself!"

Thank God, we were in this room and far away from uninvited spectators.

He snorted. "You don't know–"

"Yes, you're right, I don't know! I don't know anything about _you_. You just want to destroy my happiness because… because." I stopped.

"Because what? Finish that sentence", he said, his face in a deep frown.

"Because you're a broken man."

His jaw clenched, the veins on his forehead were visible.

"God, Cec, he just wants to fuck you!"

I felt like fragile glass.

Lightly touched, I might break.

And Ace was not touching me, he was shaking me, he was squeezing me, he was shredding me.

I pushed him away and stormed out.

I wanted to talk to Aro and apologize for Ace's behavior. I felt so guilty.

But I couldn't find him anywhere. Except a few messages, I didn't get to talk to him at all.

I put my pen down and waited for the profs to collect our sheets.

My head was spinning.

Freaking clinical chemistry had blown my mind.

The exam had taken about three hours, the air in the room was too thick and my concentration somewhere in the basement.

"What did you write at the Diabetes question?", Anna asked me once we were outside that damn room. "It was answer C, right? With Type Two, the disease pattern is subtle because the intramolecular structure of Insulin prevents the cell from–"

"No, please Anna! I don't want to hear any of it", I half-shouted, half-pleaded.

Hearing the others talk about that damn exam too, I decided to say goodbye to them and walked away until I found myself at the parking lot.

For a minute, I forgot where I had parked my car. Stupid exam that had melted away my remaining nerves.

I needed sugar. I wandered between the rows until I heard some familiar voices.

A deep voice that I could always recognize. Yet his tone was different. Colder than ever. "We had a deal", Ace said.

"Yeah, and I didn't come near her. But now I need more", Aro grinned. "Or do you want me to tell her? I think you can't afford any more mistakes."

My heart stopped the moment he and Lucas started laughing. "Although you did pretty well on screwing up everything on your own, man."

I hid behind a car and perked up my ears. This was wrong, but my curiosity was triggered.

"Fuck you. I'll tell her."

My heart was speeding in a blink of an eye. Talk, Ace!

But Lucas kept laughing until Aro replied, his voice so loathing and horrible that it made me want to throw up.

"I wouldn't risk that, dude. She would be devastated if everyone knew about her brother being in jail. Twice."

I didn't know how I got there. I didn't remember how I walked to them. I couldn't think of anything, I didn't see anything or anyone but Aro.

Time stood still. And everything around me felt muffled. The honking cars on the other side of the street, some people's voices in the distance, Lucas' laughs – I didn't hear any of them.

They turned their eyes to me.

"How do you know that?" I was entirely focused on Aro. "How do you know about my brother?" My voice was hoarse and more of a whisper.

Aro shrugged his shoulders, nodding toward Ace. "He told me."

Slowly, my head turned to face a pair of blue eyes.

"You told him", I repeated, realizing what those words meant.

"Yeah, he told me", Aro continued, a poisonous tone in his voice. "I really didn't think your family was _that_ criminal. No wonder he was in jail. Even twice."

He and his friend laughed.

"Oh, isn't your mom working at college? What a scandal", he continued. "Wow, having a criminal son must be hard, huh? Maybe that's in your family. Watch out, maybe you'll find yourself in jail one day too." He couldn't suppress his laughter anymore.

Ace stepped toward me, grabbing my shoulders. I think, he said something but his voice seemed too far away. My gaze was on Aro as he kept making jokes about Noah, about my parents, about me.

"You told him… that", I whispered, my gaze wandering higher to meet Ace's.

Tiny drips dropped from my chin. Tears? I was crying, I noticed by now.

"Cec, listen to me. I did _not_ tell him."

"Oh, come on, Ace! You told me a lot more than that", Aro's mouth twisted to an evil smile. "Did you tell her about Skid–"

I never had the chance to hear what Aro was about to say because Ace whirled, and I started running.

I didn't even know what he was saying, and I didn't care.

I ran along the sidewalk, bumping into a few passengers but didn't bother to apologize. I was running like crazy. My body was pumped with adrenaline and the fresh air around my face wiped away my tears.

" _CEC!_ " I didn't stop. I couldn't stop.

He caught up with me and grabbed my arm, spinning me around.

I wanted to slap him, once again. I had never, _never_ felt the urge to slap someone like Ace right now. But my upper body was numb. And I had no idea when I was going to feel anything. Ever.

"You told him?", I yelled. I didn't care that some passengers were looking at us.

"You fucking told him? Tell me Ace, how was it? Telling secrets about me, about my family, laughing at me behind my back, how was it? Do you hate me that much?"

"I didn't tell him", he repeated. "All I did was protecting you from that asshole."

I was panting from the running, he as well.

"Protect me?", I laughed. This was so ridiculously funny.

"Yes, protect you", he growled.

"Why", I hissed. "Why would you protect me?"

He didn't hesitate for a second. "Because I love you, you stupid baby!"

My heart deflated like a balloon. I must have misheard it.

"I've fallen in love with you in a fucking crazy way I can't even begin to describe", he said, unshaken.

"No, you don't", I whispered, my voice threatening to crash under the tears.

" _I_ had feelings for you and you didn't care. You hurt me. You are hurting me _right now_."

I didn't know what to believe.

I didn't know anything anymore.

"I can't believe you", I sobbed as the next tear ran down my cheek. "You and Alex were the only ones who knew. How did he find out unless you've told him?"

A muscle in his jaw ticked. "I can't tell you, but you have to believe me–"

"I don't!", I snapped. "I already gave you a chance. I told you things I didn't tell anyone, and you used it against me."

Not waiting for an answer, I took a step back. "Leave me alone."

He matched my step, but this time, I ran like crazy. Until my lungs wanted to burst out.

In an odd way, the running was helpful. I never knew that my heart was capable of feeling that way, but I also never wanted to test it.

I stopped when I knew he wasn't anywhere near. My feet were covered with blisters, my lungs aching and my dress soaked with sweat, but I didn't mind.

Ace didn't follow me.

He was gone.


	22. Thomas Skidmore

~ Thomas Skidmore ~

 _CECILY_

I was puking my guts out at some tree.

Maybe because I ran over an hour, maybe because I was simply tired and hyperglycemic after the exam. Probably, because I had let myself get humiliated on so many levels.

Ironically, I didn't care about Aro. It was my own stupid fault that I tried again with him and gave him another chance when he and Ace were laughing at me behind my back all along.

The only thought made me want to vomit again.

Playing sick those past days, I stayed at home and vegetated on my bed.

I didn't want to do anything. I was just laying like a corpse in my bed. Hollow inside.

Especially Mom was worried that I got symptoms of a bad flu but I assured her it was just exhaustion.

Against the reasonable voice inside my head, I kept rewinding every conversation with Ace, from the first day we met till his _I love you_. A shudder racked my back every time I thought about it.

Part of me wanted to believe him but then I thought about what a good liar he could be and how convincing he could act.

My phone buzzed. Cass had texted me

 _Cecy, U R coming 2 the beach party tonight, right?_

 _Pleeeeease_

 _*Grinning emoji*_

 _*Heart emojis*_

And more emojis.

Was she drunk?

I closed my eyes and wrapped the blanket around me.

I didn't want to go to that party.

Not that I ever actually _wanted_ to go to a party, but I looked forward to participating at the dance contest there and go for a swim. To watch the sun set and see the fireworks glittering the sky.

It would have been magnificent.

Finals were over and the beach was sure going to be crowded with celebrating students. Everyone would be there.

But I knew I wouldn't have fun there.

I stretched my head and opened one eye. The brightness of my room pissed me off.

I looked at my mirror.

The words Alex had written were shining all red. It wasn't helping this time, they were rather mocking me. I snorted. But my eyes rested on the word _Strong_.

I wasn't myself those past days. But that was about to change.

 _I am happy_ , I told myself. I was a happy person. I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't have those gloomy thoughts anymore and I certainly wouldn't wallow in self-pity.

I texted: C _ourse I'm coming, Cass_

* _Thumb-up emoji_ *

I shoved the sheets away.

I was going to have fun. I was going to become the same person I used to be.

I fished out a bikini I had bought recently and walked to the bathroom. First things first. I needed to do something about my legs. Shaving would've been fine, but I had time and decided to grab some wax stripes and whimpered every time I ripped them off my skin.

Ouch, that hurt.

Waxing my hoo-hah hurt _infernally_.

I kept cursing until I finished, and for a moment I forgot about the other pain.

I slipped into my bikini and looked at myself in the mirror.

It was a black one, featuring standout double straps at the top and bottom. With a slight padding to the top my breast looked like popping out and its silky finish gave me a kind of sexy look.

Putting on my jeans and t-shirt, I shoved my beach dress into my bag.

I had to go to the clinic first to empty my locker and bring my car back. After what happened at the parking lot, I hadn't given much thoughts about my car. I didn't care about anything.

It shouldn't take much time to grab my things from the clinic, so afterwards I could head to the beach.

Hopefully, I wouldn't encounter many students there which was very convenient. They were probably already at the beach enjoying their time.

And it was like I had expected.

The halls were empty and most of the amphitheaters and treatment rooms closed.

As I opened my locker, I tossed all the old gypsum models or old rasps for endodontia away and stuffed the other instruments in a bag.

Good thing it was a short way to my car, the weight of that bag was breaking my back.

Well, it would have been a short way if I hadn't seen a mass of silky, black hair walking toward me. Thick lashes fanned his cheeks but when he looked up, our gazes locked and I froze.

Seconds needed to pass before I realized that Ace was standing in front of me.

Rage, anger, betray, sadness and hate – all of them mingled in me.

I summoned the rest of my willpower and started to walk past him when he moved.

He put his body between me and the entrance.

"You don't have to say anything, you don't have to talk to me, but let me explain it to you."

"There is nothing to be explained."

My voice was hoarse, unfamiliar to my ears. His voice reached my ears yet it didn't come even close to my heart. He could talk the whole day and I wouldn't be able to hear him, he could explain as much as he wanted and it wouldn't change my mind about him.

"Move", I said but he was like a brick wall standing there and not budging a centimeter.

"I told you the truth at the parking lot", he continued, waiting for me to reply, maybe even to argue with him or running away, but my legs were stiff.

"That day – after we'd spent the night at the hotel, I was at a frat party to look for that asshole who forced himself on you. I heard Aro and his friends making jokes and saying… some shit. He confessed that he knew about your brother and I tried to keep his mouth shut. I didn't tell him anything. I didn't tell anyone here at the clinic."

I still couldn't look at him although I felt his gaze piercing me. His icy eyes never left my face but I could just stare at the glazed door behind him.

He stepped away. My feet almost reached the door when he lowered his voice.

"I just wanted you to know."

My teeth burned from clenching them together. The doors opened and the warm sun tickled my face. I needed to get out of here, now.

It surprised me how I had managed to get to my car. I had walked past Ace, anticipating him to grab my arm or keep talking but he had stood still and didn't move an inch.

Yet the moment I met the girls at the beach, I put on my mask. A forced smile and hollow laughs escaped my lips and I acted as usual.

"My gosh, it's already so crowded", I said to Ruby as we walked to Cassy and Anna. "Yep. I saw Josh and Eric looking for a place earlier, but they disappeared somewhere. You're lucky we found a good spot there."

She was right. Beach towels were spread on a quiet spot, a little farer away from the bunch of students that were already wasted. Well, Venice Beach was one of the most popular beaches here, its largeness prominent in comparison to others.

"Thank you, Cecily! Finally a bikini!", Cassy said as I pulled my dress over my head.

I laughed at her approval. Well, everything should be fine and convincing as long as I didn't meet Ace or Aro or Lucas.

Lucky for me, the probability of meeting them was decreasing the more students came.

In an attempt to forget my gloomy thoughts, I went for a swim and let the salty sea water cover my skin, the waves teasing me as they grew wilder while the sun set. It was fun sunbathing with the girls, hearing a bit of their talks and forgetting my problems for a while.

After a male voice on the microphone shouted something, Ruby and Cassy got up, brushing the sand off their bodies.

"So, I guess it's about to start!", Cassy beamed and grabbed my hand. She must have sensed my lack of interest but she was as persistent as usual.

"Cecy, now hurry up", Ruby said, tugging my other arm. I sighed.

Looking to my right, I saw most of the students gathered around a little stage that was supposed to be the dancefloor.

"Girls, I'm really not in the mood right now for dancing…"

No matter how hard I tried to convince myself that I could have fun and be happy, I failed right now.

"But you can participate and I'll cheer you on."

They exchanged quick glances but decided not to insist this time.

As Ruby, Cassy and I made our way, a blond head passed us and warm eyes rested on my face.

"Hello ladies", Dexter said, smiling politely at us. "Oh, you're probably participating at the dance contest."

"Yep", Ruby beamed, clapping her hands.

"Well, then good luck. I bet the concurrence has no chance with you." He winked and I just felt the urge to puke.

We exchanged polite courtesies until he asked about Anna. "Have you seen her?"

"Sure, she's right… there", Cassy pointed and he disappeared after a brief goodbye.

I was happy for Anna to have company. She didn't like dancing and the increasing crowd of drunken people sure wasn't very tempting for her either.

"Good luck", I shouted as Ruby and Cassy got some ribbons with numbers when they walked to the stage.

The host on the microphone was shouting what an exciting event it was for us to celebrate the end of our finals with a little dance contest before the fireworks would start. Apparently, the winner was going to get two tickets to the Dominican Republic – all inclusive. Tempting for all the participants, but right now I couldn't care less.

A few other people were gathered next to Ruby and Cassy who were more than excited and ready to shake their hips.

The first songs played and everyone was having a good time, swaying their bodies from side to side, some girls even twerking very… professionally. The music intensified, the beat was getting faster after a few songs and some competitors couldn't keep up or were too exhausted after a while.

Normally, I would have danced automatically. As soon as I heard music or a beat that I liked, my limbs and hips would start to move on their own. But this time, I didn't feel anything. In fact, the music was getting on my nerves.

But the people around me moved their bodies in synchrony to the rhythm, squeezing me more and more until someone spilled his beer over my dress.

"Hey!", I yelled.

"Oh, sooorry!", he apologized, giggling.

Great. Just great.

I sighed and walked away from the crowd, trying to find the beach shower. I didn't want to walk in my bikini for the rest of the night, it was starting to get chilly.

Making my way to the shower, I found a few other people gathered at the small, wooden bar. People laughed with the barkeeper, some couples were enjoying the fireworks that started to illuminate the night in a multicolored glow. But there was one voice I recognized immediately.

One laughing, loathsome voice that was like nails scratching a chalkboard.

"Dude, I swear I didn't have to do much, after I mentioned her brother, he was ready to pay any amount. I was shocked he said yes to thousand bucks!"

Aro kept laughing with Lucas, and my heart suddenly raced.

Thousand Dollars?

What the hell was he talking about?

"I still can't believe you saw her brother at the police station", Lucas beamed, smacking his friend's shoulder.

"Nah, that night was fucked up. I told Jax to leave when the cops caught us, so the bastards kept asking me questions. And then I saw him. In handcuffs while the cop repeated his name."

Lucas snorted. "Told ya. Ridiculously lucky, man. What are you going to do with the money?", Lucas asked and tossed his beer away.

 _I tried to keep his mouth shut_ … Didn't he say that?

No, that was insane. Ace couldn't… he wouldn't… pay money to…?

A few people passed me and I seized the opportunity to hide on the other side, perking up my ears. I was amazed how close I was to them, yet they didn't seem to notice me at all. It was dark and they were too focused on talking.

"Don't know… I need to give Jax his money, the rest is for weed."

"Jeez, haven't seen Jax in a while", Lucas sighed. "Which is good. That guy really is insane. Crazy as shit. Always drugging girls at parties. How often was he in jail?"

"A couple times. Four or five maybe", Aro shrugged his shoulders, as if they were talking about the most random thing and not a dangerous person, obviously.

I saw Lucas shuddering, shaking his head.

"Man, I wouldn't want to have any business with him. You better give him his money, Aro." The badass Lucas was gone, replaced by an anxious one.

Aro nibbled on his nails, a bad habit he got when he was nervous. But I'd never seen him that restless.

"I know, I know… fuck, I just give him his money tonight. He wanted to come anyway. Just hope he's happy with half of it."  
"What? You only have half of the money?", Lucas snapped. I crawled nearer to them, the darkness enveloping my body.

"Chill, dude", Aro sighed.

"How can I chill?", Lucas hissed, "You just had to tell that Cecily everything! Why couldn't you play along with her, even threaten him with her so he could have given you more!"

"Shut up! Do you think it was easy for me to pretend all of that bullshit I had to go through?"

Lucas gulped down a shot. "What if you just tell Jax about Ace?", he suggested. "Jax could beat the shit out of him so he would give him the money he needs. Thousands of Dollars."

A few seconds passed before the tone in Aro's voice changed.

"Huh, not a bad idea. Ace was looking for him for a couple weeks, anyway. I could tell him where to find him and then." He hit his empty glass on the counter. "Problem's solved."

Jax. Jax. Jax.

It struck me like a bolt of lightning as I brought together the pieces of the puzzle.

My body began to tremble. The nightmare of that night suddenly had gotten a name. His grave voice echoed in my head, his blond-blue hair filled my vision. Air fled my lungs as I thought of his heavy body against mine, the smell of alcohol on his lips when he…

My skin burned painfully as I remembered where he touched me, and I wanted to scream.

Aro and Lucas kept talking yet their whole conversation seemed so far away, the content of what they were saying unimportant. Once the shock subsided, one thought cursed through my head. The only thing that mattered right now, the only thought that was hammering inside my head, screaming at me, was that Ace had told the truth.

And I didn't believe him.

I had yelled at him and didn't want to hear any of his excuses or explanations.

I was drowning in emotions, like a chaos whirling through my mind. Guilt and anger rose inside my chest and heated my body.

"Aro, you were really a genius", Lucas said between some laughs. "Didn't think Cecily could be so dumb to fall for you. I guess I owe you ten bucks."

Aro laughed. "It would've been twenty if I'd made her spread her legs for me."

I couldn't hear any more of this.

As I whirled around, ready to go away, I bumped into a hard chest. Strong fingers gripped my shoulder, and I looked up to see a pair of brilliant eyes staring at me.

Ace must have heard what they just said too. He must have heard how I had let myself get fooled.

Tears started to build up at the corner of my eyes, yet I forced myself not to cry. I would not let that asshole Aro cause any tears.

Ace's eyes wandered to Aro and Lucas, his eyes hardened. He wanted to go there and hurt him, I could sense that. But some instinct in me told me to stop him.

I couldn't let him fight for me.

He looked down at me when I placed my hand across his chest, causing him to stop. In a second before I could process what I was doing, I made my way to Lucas and Aro.

They were sitting with their backs to me. Being too focused on laughing and making sexist jokes, they didn't realize I was standing behind them.

I tapped on Aro's shoulder. Annoyed, he sighed, "What–"

Slowly, he turned around, his eyes growing bigger the moment he looked at me.

"Oh, Ce–"

Wasting no time, I clenched my hand into a fist. Violent energy rolled through me and I channelized everything in that one punch. I aimed for his face – any part would have been fine, and my knuckles connected with his nose. A blast of an unknown force in me hit him and caused a _crack_ sound.

Holy shit… _OUCH!_ My hand started throbbing the moment I hit him with the greatest impact I could create in my fist. Despite the increasing ache in my hand, it was worth to see blood flowing out of his nose down his lips and Aro crying of pain.

"You fucking bitch!", he screamed, holding his nose with his hands. Blood dripped on the sand.

My body was pumped with rage, mixed with the adrenaline running through my veins. My skin crackled and I wanted to do it again.

Aro's face was contorted in pain and rage as he got up and continued hurling deep insults at me.

My confidence seemed to fade away as soon as his body towered over me, forcing me to take a few steps backwards.

"You whore! You're going to pay for this, you little piece of shit!"

People gathered around us when he continued yelling at me and coming closer.

"Do you think anyone would want to be together with you, you little piece of shit? Do you think anyone would even want to fuck you?", he screamed and lifted his fist, ready to haul off, when Ace grabbed his arm firmly.

"You shouldn't have done that." Ace's voice was low, dangerous. Like a cougar watching his prey. A devilish smirk was around his full lips when he grabbed Aro by his t-shirt and slammed his fist into his jaw. Aro stumbled backward, landing with his head on the sandy ground.

More people gathered around us, shouting, and trying to calm Aro and Lucas down who had a fit of rage, now.

"Come", Ace said and grabbed my hand, pushing between spectators, and heading to the parking lot.

His steps were as usual too big to keep up with him, so I had to half-jog. My thumb found its way to his knuckles, the surface of his skin rough and sore. Because of me.

"That was amazing", he gasped, his steps getting bigger and faster. "Really amazing. I didn't know you could punch someone like that, Cec!"

He sounded surprised, awed even. I wasn't as proud of myself as Ace. I just broke someone's nose which wasn't very nice or ladylike or well-behaved.

Also, my hand really hurt now and I was wondering if it was worth it. In movies, it always looked so simple and painless yet in real life it hurt infernally.

Oh boy, screw that shit, it's Aro we were talking about, I would do that all over again! He deserved it and I didn't feel the slightest remorse. For the first time, I was glad orthodontics had made my hands so rough and strong.

As we arrived at his car, he pushed my back against the car, his face examining mine.

"How's your hand?", he asked and gently touched my sore knuckles.

"Okay, I guess." It hurt but the pain was endurable. "And yours?"

"I've seen worse", he said, yet his eyes never left mine.

We were quiet for a while, the sound of fireworks far away and insignificant to the sight of the man I should have trusted all along.

"I am sorry, Ace."

It didn't feel enough to express my sorrow and deep regret. I had felt pity for Aro, I had defended Aro, I had gotten mad at Ace when I saw he had hurt him, yet he did it all to protect me and I mistrusted him.

 _I am sorry_ was not enough. Not the bit.

"You don't have to be, Cec." He tucked my hair behind my ear but I was unable to look him in the eyes.

 _Yes, I do, Ace._ _I am more than sorry. I am disgusted with myself for even having doubts whether Ace was telling the truth or not._

His eyes broke away from mine, his face tensed within a second.

I gulped. "Yes, Ace–"

"Cec", he cut in, closing his eyes. The moment he opened them, a flash of anger was crossing his face.

Without a warning, he grabbed my hand and pulled me between the cars, his steps bigger than before and I really had to jog.

"Ace, what's going on?", I yelped.

"Where did you park your car?"

"What?"

"Where did you park your car?", he repeated harshly.

"There…", I answered meekly. A lump rose inside my throat and I swallowed hard.

Once again, he pulled my hand, his grip stern.

"Go home", he said without preamble. My heart was sinking. Was he still…? Of course he was still mad at me. For a moment, I'd thought he had forgiven me yet his face had never been that sullen.

"What is going on, Ace?", I insisted. The moment those words left my mouth, I wanted to slap myself as I saw his stone-cold eyes.

"I don't want to see you right now. Just go home."

No.

That was not the Ace that saved me countless times, the Ace that could make me laugh with just one word, the Ace that could touch me in a way I had never been before.

"Wha… Why?"

He grabbed his hair, his eyes unable to look at mine. A sign that he was pissed.

"I simply don't want to see you right now", he said again. His voice made me cringe. "Was that clear enough for you? Why can't you just do what I'm asking for once."

He was serious.

I wanted to ask him if this is about me having mistrusted him, but my lips were sewed. He was not going to forgive me any time soon and I couldn't blame him.

"Fine", I said, my voice croaky.

I got inside my car and from the corner of my eyes I saw him turning his back to me. As I drove away from this damn beach, my lips trembled. I dug my teeth in them to distract myself but it was no use.

 _ACE_

I watched her driving away.

Turning my head to the left, I walked as fast as I could back to my car where I had seen someone leaning against a wall, not very far from here. Someone with blue hair and a tattooed neck. He had been lurking like a wolf in the shadows of the streets.

She had to get out of here the moment he had seen her. I wouldn't be able to focus on that asshole when she would've stayed. She would've tried to come with me or talk me out of it, but I didn't want neither of those things.

I just had hurt her.

But I'd explain everything to her later. _If_ she was going to let me explain.

Jax.

That was his name.

He seemed to recognize me as I made my way to him. His lips pursed to a smirk as he started walking along the street.

I followed him through the alleys, his steps becoming bigger. He stopped at a small side street, his friends waiting for him, apparently.

Nice.

Four against me.

What a fucking insult.

I cracked my knuckles. My skin tingled. I was in the mood for a fight.

"Good thing you could keep up with me", Jax said, smirking.

"Good thing you showed up tonight", I said, grinning. "I was looking for you."

Jax took off his jacket. "Yeah, Aro told me."

Just hearing his name out loud gave me an extra jolt of energy. I just had to picture him on top of her and my skin burned to bury my fist into his face. To smack this smile out of his face and make sure he'd never look at her or any other girl again.

"I've waited to see you again for a long time", he growled viciously and came closer.

I snorted. "You have no idea."

 _CECILY_

I arrived at home and texted Ace a couple times after calling Ruby and Cassy. I told them I had left and pictured their surprised looks. I didn't know what to tell them except that I didn't feel well.

He didn't reply.

I called him several times, but the voice on the phone told me that there was no service right now.

So he really didn't want to speak to me. And I couldn't blame him.

I had insulted him more than once even though he was telling the truth. Did I really think he would forgive me just like that after saying I'm sorry?

I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

I was surprised I even fell asleep. After hours of tossing and turning in my bed, my eyelids finally had closed.

But I woke up in the middle of the night, my heart racing and limbs trembling.

I had a nightmare.

My neck was soaked with sweat as images of my dream appeared through my mind.

Jax.

I had dreamed about him. I guess hearing Aro talking about him did bring some memories back that I wanted to erase. I hadn't dreamed about him for a long time. Just one nightmare shortly after it happened and now.

The wall clock read four thirty.

Giving up on finding any sleep right now, I decided to go downstairs.

Mom and Dad were out of town and Marlene had a sleepover at her friend's house.

I was home alone.

Normally, I didn't mind being alone, but after that nightmare, my body was shaking and I was scared. Which was absolutely irrational. It was just a dream. I shouldn't let virtual images get under my skin.

Grabbing the remote, I started watching a TV show until my tiredness overwhelmed me and I fell asleep as soon as the sun came up.

Probably, I would have slept until midday, but there was a knock on the door that woke me.

My heart skipped a beat as the person knocked a second time.

Ace!

It was him, I was sure of it!

I stumbled over my blanket as I made my way to the door and tore it open.

"Ace–", I said breathlessly.

But it wasn't him.

Dressed in an imposing three-piece suit, a man I had never seen before stood in front of me.

A fancy, black car was parked in our driveway, the driver standing next to it with dark shades shielding his eyes.

The man in front of me smiled.

"Uh… sorry, I had just mistaken you for someone else", I said meekly.

"Yes, I heard you were saying Ace", he said.

His voice was even and the sound of his chuckle soft.

Heat enveloped my cheeks, and I nodded briefly. I was standing in my polka dot pajamas with my messy hair in front of a man that probably came straight out of _Forbes magazine_. Maybe he was the director of _20th Century Fox_?

"Oh my dear, I am sorry for disturbing you on your Saturday morning and coming so impolitely to your house", he said and extended his arm.

"Hello, I am Thomas Skidmore. It's nice to meet you", he said and shook my hand.

I still had no idea who that man was and I was starting to get the feeling he was knocking at the wrong door. He sure was looking for someone in Beverly Hills.

"Hello. I'm Cecily Martesse", I mumbled, waiting for him to tell me that he was looking for someone else.

His amber eyes measured me for a second before he cleared his throat. My face was covered in mere confusion.

"You have no idea who I am, don't you?", he asked.

I shook my head. Should I know him? Did I already meet him once and I forgot? Maybe he was a friend of Dad's or his colleague from work.

"Well, he still didn't tell you, didn't he", he muttered to himself.

Okay, now I was beyond confused.

"Excuse me Sir, but I think you have mistaken me for someone else–"

"Oh no, I was looking for you, Cecily." His voice was incredibly composed. "I came to thank you for what you did to my son."

"W-What?", I said ungracefully. "Your son?"

"Yes", he answered and smiled again, as if remembering a wonderful memory.

"I am talking about Ace – he is my son."


	23. The Beginning

~ The Beginning ~

 _ACE_

2 months ago

"Where are you going?", I asked as I saw her walking across the room in this fucking frat house.

"To the prison", Cec barked. "Didn't you hear what I just told you? Or do you think that wasn't true, either?"

She grabbed her purse and tried to make her way past me, yet I blocked the passage.

"You can't drive. And you certainly won't get near to your brother in this state."

"Shut up, that's none of your business", she hissed, trying vainly to go past me.

Her voice was raspy, her eyes still swollen from the tears she had shed.

I had never thought I would see Cec in such a state.

So devastated.

Seeing the most cheerful soul I had ever met hit rock bottom somehow turned my blood frozen. And as usual, she was concealing her hurt behind other emotions. Always acting, never breaking her façade. Except a couple minutes ago.

"It is. I'll drive", I said, wrapping my fingers around her arm.

She didn't resist, so I ushered her through the hallway, past drunken students.

"Alex!", she gasped, remembering her friend.

Oh, she was very busy with Paul's hands and tongue a couple minutes ago. I mentally rolled my eyes. Couldn't they just get a room upstairs and fuck there?

"Relax, she's with Paul. I saw her earlier. They were… busy."

We got inside my car and I started the engine.

It was quiet. Surely, she must be lost in thoughts but when I caught a glimpse at her I watched her eyelids getting heavier.

"Cec?", I asked yet didn't expect an answer.

No, she didn't hear me anymore. She was already asleep, a single tear running down her cheek.

So that was her secret. The reason why she had been contemplative when no one was looking at her, why she had been so sad that day on the bench.

Without thinking too much about it, I made a U-turn and headed to my place.

A visit in jail was the last thing she needed right now.

Cec was still sound asleep when I arrived at my place. I lifted her up and walked upstairs. "Ace…", she mumbled but kept her eyes closed.

Her dress lifted the moment I put her on my bed, revealing her underwear. Images made my cock throb, but I threw the sheets over her body.

Now was not the time for that.

I walked to my closet and looked for that damn thing in my drawers. Found it.

There. Stuffed in a sock. If Thomas knew I had hidden the cards so recklessly, he would lose his shit. Whatever.

Shoving the cards and checkbook into my pocket, I looked at Cec one last time. Her chest was softly rising and falling.

My gaze wandered to her lips.

 _I'm in love with you, Ace_.

I knew too well what people say when they were drunk. What they could do.

I grabbed my jacket and closed the door behind me.

The prison wasn't hard to find.

A few cops were sitting at their desks, most of them almost falling asleep while watching the repeat of the latest basketball match.

I cleared my throat and the cop looked up from his desk.

"What can I do for you, boy?", he grunted, straightening his body.

"I'm looking for Noah Martesse. He was brought here because of driving under alcohol influence."

He looked at his records and fished out a file.

"Ah, yes. Noah Martesse. I'm sorry, but you can't see him unless you're a family member or here to pay the–"

Taking out my checkbook and cards, he immediately understood.

"So, let's see… since it's a repeated crime, the amount compiles from the hours he was here, the–"

"I don't care about bureaucratic issues", I interrupted him. I just wanted to get this fucking shit over with. "I don't care how high the sum is."

He gnarled, giving me tons of papers that I had to sign first.

Silently, he had let me fill the transfer.

When I finished, I followed down a long hallway until we arrived at the cells. Noah was sleeping on the bench, covered in a blanket that would only fit for a child.

He got up as he heard the noise.

Unshaved, a swollen lip and blood blotched around his collar. I didn't want to imagine Cec's reaction.

"He's here to pick you up", the cop said.

Noah nodded, keeping his eyes on me.

We made our way back, the cop behind us and Noah's gaze basically stabbing me. "Who–?"

"Not now", I growled.

Again. Same shit with those papers he had to sign and then he got his personal things back.

Once we were outside, he grabbed my shoulder.

"Who the hell are you, dude?"

I turned my gaze to him and really looked at him for the first time. He wasn't as tall as me, but I guess everyone in their family has an average height. The family resemblance was evident.

"I go to college with your sister."

He blinked. "What the fuck? She told you about me being here?"

He was pissed.

But not as pissed as I was.

"Of course she couldn't shut her mouth for once", he grumbled. "Of course she couldn't do what I asked her to–"

That was enough.

I grabbed his collar and shoved him against the car.

"Shut your mouth", I hissed, trying to keep my voice down. "You have no idea what she went through."

"What's your problem, man?" He tried to get out of my grip.

I shook him harder against the car.

"My problem is that you're acting like an asshole right now. She was shattered tonight, that's why she told me. No one else. She kept quiet about all your messed-up problems and didn't say shit. You made her suffer."

Guilt popped up in his eyes. "I know…", he mumbled, exhaling deeply.

I let go of him and got inside my car.

"Get in. I'll drive you home. Tomorrow, you can pick up your car."

He didn't make a fuss.

Good. I was too tired to argue.

I asked him why he had been in jail last time and he told me about his business with that guy.

When he finished, he stayed quiet during the rest of the drive.

"Where's Cecily?", he asked after a while.

"Staying at Alex's."

I was still a stranger to him. Better he didn't know she was currently sleeping on my bed. He seemed appeased.

"Fuck. I just don't know what to do", he mumbled, staring at the stoplight.

"For starters, stop being a pain in the ass for your family. From what I heard and saw, they seem to be nice people. And the thing with your work… did you try to find an agency?"

He did. And that incompetent job counselor didn't do much so far.

I rubbed my eyes and parked in their driveway.

A thought shot through my mind and left a bitter taste.

The chances were small, almost zero.

But… it would be the right thing to do.

"Give me your phone number and your address in New York", I said, handing him a piece of paper and a pen I had found in the glove box. He seemed confused but obeyed silently.

"What do you want with my address?", he asked.

No fucking clue but it could be some useful information.

"Here", I scribbled my phone number and my name on another piece of paper. "Call this number tomorrow. Tell the secretary that Ace Skidmore is your friend and you want to speak to Thomas. Ask her if he'll be there." He looked confused but didn't ask any further questions.

If only Cec could be like that too, and not so curious. It would make things a lot simpler.

He nodded. "Thank you. For getting me out of jail. I'll pay you back, I promise."

I waved my hand dismissingly. "No, I don't want any money. Just a favor."

Noah's eyebrows rose. "Sure."

"Don't tell Cecily. Ever. That I saw you, talked to you and especially not the name Skidmore. Tell her that a friend bailed you out or something."

He nodded and got out of the car. Before he turned around, he asked, "Are you her boyfriend?"

"No."

Confusion was written all over his face but he dropped it.

I watched him heading to their front porch.

Yawning, I rubbed my temples. Man, I'd sworn to never use that name again, and yet I was telling a stranger about it.

Talking to Thomas wasn't something I looked forward to. But I'd had to sooner or later.

Fuck.

"Wait", I called and Noah walked back.

"What?"

"You have some plans, tomorrow? Or the next couple days?"

He laughed drily. "I'm jobless, remember? I don't have any plans for the next years."

And then he rubbed his jaw. "Why do you ask?"

"Try to find an excuse tomorrow for your family why you'll be out of town these next few days."

"Why?"

I rubbed my temple again, saying something I'd never thought I'd say again so soon.

"We're going to Chicago."

§§§

Ace… Ace… Ace…

"Ace!", someone shook my shoulders.

Noah was pulling my arm.

"We arrived", Noah added once the cab driver killed the engine.

That fucking hundred-story building that I'd sworn to never see again in this fucking city.

We got out, my legs feeling as heavy as lead.

I didn't prepare a speech or had any clue what I was going to say to my father.

Noah already fired some questions at me how I knew the CEO and I couldn't just lie by saying it was just a coincidence that I happen to know a billionaire.

Although he figured it out pretty fast.

I didn't tell him the whole truth.

But I didn't lie either.

We entered the glazed front door, the cold, iron-stoned walls and floor already welcoming me with their familiar appearance. A few business men that looked like they just graduated from high school rushed from door to door.

Businesslike, wannabe Wall Street snobs. I hated them. I hated this building. I hated this city.

I hated Mondays.

Great, I was already pissed.

Not because of these crazy workaholics but rather that I was about to swallow my pride.

Why was even I doing that?, I asked myself for the millionth time. I couldn't find a logic answer.

I pressed the button and waited for the elevator.

Noah gawked. "Wow. This place is just amazing. What kind of company is that?"

He was in awe and I couldn't blame him. It was ridiculously immense, its height intimidating every visitor that wasn't familiar with these halls.

Unfortunately, it was very familiar to me.

Basically each time I'd fucked up at school, Mom had dragged me to Thomas so he could yell at me.

Mom just hoped he could bring me to reason and talk to me from father to son.

As if I had needed those kinds of talks.

What I needed was to visit my asshole father in jail. I would have loved seeing his face behind bars, his eyes surely pleading me for forgiveness or putting in a good word for him with the judge when they debated whether he could get a year of remission for good conduct or not.

Instead, she wanted me to have a good relationship with my wannabe father.

"It's an architectural firm", I replied dryly.

We arrived at the highest story, the bodyguard checking our pockets and bags. The foyer was like I remembered. White marble floor that my mother had chosen when she and Thomas were freshly married. Ugly paintings hung on each wall, each one of them probably worth thousands of Dollars. My mother really had had a bad taste in art.

My footsteps echoed inside the room as I made my way to Lucy, the secretary. She was sitting behind her desk, her eyes growing bigger as she saw me.

"Hey, Lucy", I said. She was always kind. So I should be too.

"Hello, Ace! It's nice to see you again. How are you?"

"Fine", I replied stiffly. "I want to speak to Thomas. Is he here?"

"Um yes, he is", she said, reaching for the phone. "I'll just call him and tell him you're waiting for–"

"No", I said, flashing a big smile. He'd probably say he had no time. "I'll go and just knock." I winked at her before I turned to Noah. "You better wait here. It may take a little longer."

If things would get ugly, I wouldn't want Cec's brother to know.

He nodded, still gawking.

I walked down the short hallway and knocked at the thick wooden door. Even that brought back memories.

"Come in", a familiar voice said.

He was still the same as last year. Only now I noticed a couple gray hair at his temples and the tired look in his eyes behind the reading glasses.

They went wide.

"Ace", he said, completely surprised.

"Hello, Thomas." My voice was cold. I knew he hated it when I called him by his first name instead of Dad. I already had a Dad once and the sound of that word mostly didn't bring back nice memories. Also, I didn't see him as my Dad.

He was just my stepfather.

After a passing moment of exchanging stares and a confused look on his face, his eyes snapped as he got up and walked in front of his desk.

"What a surprise, son. What brings you here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?", he asked.

I flinched at his choice of words. My body moved quicker than he had expected as he lifted his arms, ready to give me a hug but seemed to understand. He didn't get to be familiar with me.

His eyes were still full of affection. Fake affection, I was pretty sure. And the questions he asked me already gave me a headache.

Clenching my jaw, I prepared to say that one thing I never wanted to say again.

"I need your help", I said breathlessly. "Or rather a favor."

He blinked a few times, apparently not believing what he just heard.

He walked back to his chair. "What do you need?"

His tone was callous, his face turning all business.

"Money and–"

"Of course that's what you need", he sighed in disgust.

His tone was enough to make me want to smash my fist against the wall.

I cracked each one of my fingers.

He folded his hands under his chin. "That's what you always do, Ace. You disappear, you don't care about other people – your _family_. But the moment you need something, you come back and ask for help."

He whipped off his glasses and tossed them onto the desk, showing a stony-faced stare. "What is it this time?"

"Well, a McLaren P1 would be nice", I said, settling on the chair in front of him. "Okay, fine. GTR would do it, too. I'm not a fucker." I tapped my chin. "Or both, so I'd have a back-up. You know, just in case I wreck it when I'm drunk."

His eyes were still hard but I saw the corner of his mouth quivering.

"I'm glad to see you still kept your humor."

I shrugged.

Thomas sighed. "So, do I need to pay a lawyer? Is the Dean pressing charges against you because you punched him? Or are you simply indebted after spending all your money on parties, girls and alcohol?"

Now my patience snapped. "You still think of me that way?", I hissed, gripping the armrest.

"I've changed. I'm not an irresponsible child anymore. I finished high school. I got a scholarship. I got accepted to college – without your name."

He leaned back, measuring my words.

"Have you visited your mother's grave?", he pushed it. His tone was calm but, fuck, that only made me more furious.

"This has nothing to do with it", I barked.

"So, no. You didn't."

I closed my eyes, praying – actually praying – for patience. "I am so sorry I didn't call you or text you back, Thomas", I said through clenched teeth. "But it wasn't like you had given me much of a choice. Or should I remind you of the reasons why I left Chicago?"

His eyes flickered with guilt.

"You know I didn't do it to hurt you, Ace. I tried to talk to Christopher. He should have been the one to tell you but–"

"Spare me your excuses. I don't want to hear about Victoria or Chris and I am not here because of them. They can live their fucking lives", I said, meaning every damn word. "I am here because someone who is… important to me, someone who is suffering right now, someone – and that might quite surprise you – who is not me really needs help. And I know you can help that person that's why I'm here. Believe me, if I knew another way of helping her, I wouldn't be throwing away my dignity and ask you for it."

Praying didn't work. Counting to ten neither. My knuckles turned white from clenching them to fists. I looked at my father's pale eyes that were staring back at me in sheer astonishment. I didn't know if he believed me or not but I didn't care either.

He could think of me as the selfish boy I used to be. I was aiming for his compassion.

"Her?"

"What?"

"You said helping her. So this is about a girl?" His tone wasn't judgmental.

"Wha– No. Well, yes, kind of. But not like you're thinking."

"And what am I thinking, Ace?", he asked, leaning forward with his eyes piercing me.

Sighing, I threw my hands in the air. "What you usually think about me! That I probably banged some stripper and now she's pregnant while her jealous ex-boyfriend is threatening to kill her or whatever fucking ridiculous thing it is that you're thinking."

He was silent. Probably contemplating whether I had joked or not.

"I didn't think that, son", was all he said after a moment.

I still flinched. Chris was his son. Not biological, but he was his favorite. The calm, kind, polite, motivated and good son. The one that will inherit this multimillion-Dollar company. The one that didn't put him through headaches and argues.

Not me, the rotten apple.

And yet, he never stopped calling me son. Probably because he wanted to owe this to Mom.

His face softened, maybe there was even a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Tell me what's going on, Ace." His voice was surprisingly gentle.

I didn't trust him. I could tell him everything and at the end he could say he didn't want to help.

I sighed. I needed to try at least. For Cec.

Yes, that's it. This whole fucking crap I was going through was for her.

Letting out a snort, I shook my head at this irony.

If I was truly honest to myself, I didn't do this for her. I did it mostly for myself. She was in pain, true, but I'd messed up so many things in life maybe she was the beginning of me being selfless for once in my life. To prove to myself and Thomas that I have changed. To do something for another person instead of me. Cec just happened to be… there. And in time of need.

Great, Thomas was right, I haven't changed. I was still the same, selfish person. I guess that's why Victoria had started an affair with Chris.

I really neglected her.

Banishing those damn thoughts from my head, I turned my gaze to Thomas and told him everything Noah had told me.

As I finished, Thomas rubbed his temple, his eyes looking suddenly looking even more tired.

"Ace, this is not a small thing we're talking about. He owes money not only to private investors but also the state. I'm surprised they didn't take him back to jail. He is really lucky."

Luck is the last thing Cec's family had.

"I know. Her parents are paying his debts each month", I mumbled. "Tho-… Dad. I know hundred thousand bucks is a ridiculous amount for you, that's why I'm asking. I don't know how long her parents can continue paying the debts until they're going to have to sell their house. Please… Dad."

The last words felt like venom coming out of my mouth. Fake and forced.

And Thomas knew it, yet all he said was, "All right. I'll give them the money–"

"No, not them. Not their parents. Her father would never accept it if he knew."

"Do you have another plan?", he asked calmly.

As much as I had thought during the flight and at the hotel when I couldn't sleep, I didn't come up with something useful except:

"You give him the money. I'll make sure he'll pay the private investors and his taxes."

"And how is he going to explain to his parents that they suddenly don't have to pay every month a high amount?"

Sucking air through my teeth, I prepared to crush my dignity a second time. "I have another favor."

I exhaled deeply. "He needs a job."

At that, he uttered a short laugh. "Ace, are you out of your mind? I am the CEO of an architectural company and not… some business man in the IT sector. How do you expect me to find a job for him?"

"I don't know, make some calls. Or ask one of your friends! Surely, one of them must know some IT companies in the States."

Thomas was recapping what I just said. I didn't plan any of this. I didn't plan what exactly I would say or suggest and now I sounded like a child running to his Dad for help.

I was beyond pathetic.

"Fine. I'll call Rufus. He just had a project for urban architecture on the West Coast and I think he mentioned working together with some informaticians."

My fist unclenched.

"But I can't promise anything", he added.

Part of me wanted to say it doesn't matter because at least he tried. But I didn't want him to try. I wanted this to work. This had to work.

"Thanks", I said, making my way to the door when Thomas cleared his throat. "Ace."

I turned around. "Hm?"

"Who is this girl?"

His face was frozen, void of emotion. His eyes bore into me, giving nothing away. His look was so damn unreadable. Thomas rarely surfaced his true feelings toward me.

 _I don't know who this girl is, Thomas. She just came crashing into my world and made me second-guess everything I do, everything I_ _think_.

"Just a girl from college", I dodged.

"Then this 'girl from college'" He raised his fingers to form quotation marks in the air, "must be a really special one if she made you come all the way to see me."

I narrowed my eyes on him.

"She doesn't know anything about that. And I don't want her to know."

I had good reasons not to tell her, and I was glad that Thomas didn't dig further.

"He'll pay you back", I added. "I'll make sure Noah pays you back."

Once again, Thomas fell into silence, his look annoying me to the infinity.

"No. He's going to pay _you_ back", he said and got up from his chair. Fluidly, he crossed the distance to the safe behind the portrait of Mom.

"Here", he said and handed me the bank passbooks, my name written neatly on the covers.

"I kept it although Victoria said you threw it in the trash. The amount didn't change. It should be more than enough."

I was astonished.

That thing was still here? My money was still here?

No, it was Thomas's money, he just had given it to me when Mom had been dying.

Involuntarily, I took it. I didn't know if I should be angry at Victoria or grateful, but I chose neither of those.

The thing was not finished yet and I didn't want to get Noah's hopes up. Mine, neither.

"Thank you", I managed to say and opened the door.

"Son", he repeated, waiting for me to turn around. "Can I give you some piece of advice?"

It was a rhetoric question.

"If you're going to remind me that Mom's death day is this Thursday I'm going to lose it, I swear. You know I won't go there–"

"Yes, I know. And I won't force you", he snapped. "You're stubborn and I know better than trying to convince you to do something you don't want to. I know I won't achieve anything."

Taking my silence as a consent, he continued, "I don't try to be prying or meddle in your affairs but I think this girl changed you quite a lot."

He paused. "What's her name?"

"Cecily", I said after debating on whether I should tell him or not. Or rather why I should tell him.

He turned his gaze to the papers on his desk.

"Don't ruin it", he finished. "Really, Ace, don't ruin it."

Thomas called Rufus as promised, who called us back and confirmed what Thomas had said about him working with an IT office on the West Coast. In San Francisco, to be precise.

They wanted to see Noah as soon as possible so I had to book the next flight.

As we arrived at the entrance of our hotel in Chicago, Thomas's driver waited for us.

Noah whistled at the view of the BMW.

I rolled my eyes. "What's that supposed to mean, Spencer?", I asked as he opened the door.

"Mr. Skidmore prepared his private jet at the air field and asked me to drive you there."

Noah practically jumped inside the car and examined the interior.

"You have got to be kidding me", I growled.

Spencer shrugged his shoulders, still holding the door open.

Noah already opened the minibar.

"Jeez, would you just get in, Ace? The faster we get to San Francisco, the faster you'll be back home."

He was right. Damn. Arguing with Thomas or Spencer wouldn't bring us any closer to San Francisco.

"Fuck, fine."

Five hours, two coffees and three aspirins later, we arrived in the afternoon.

I hated that city already.

 _Electronic Foundation_ was at the other end of the city, but before we got there, we drove to a barber. Noah was looking like a caveman but whatever they had done there, he looked like a Wall-Street-snob afterward.

Next stop was a shop to buy a suit for him.

Women surrounded us, measuring our sizes and bringing several Armani and Boss suits.

Now I looked snobbish too.

At the company, Noah and I headed to the foyer and announced that we were waiting for Mr. Barlow.

His tapped his foot against the floor.

"Nervous?", I asked, looking at my phone.

"I'm shitting my pants."

A skinny secretary teetered to us and ushered us to the CEO's office.

Different building, same decorated style on the inside.

Well, Thomas's office was… cozier, somehow. He liked a down-home lifestyle while other CEOs wanted the most needless bullshit.

"Mr. Skidmore", Barlow said, shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you."

I gave him a fake smile while he greeted Noah. "Please have a seat."

The interview started.

And Noah was still nervous.

But it lessened when he got to show some of his knowledge by coping with a new software they had developed.

Their focus seemed to be on the Nano technology and robot construction. Surely lucrative.

And quite impressive.

I liked this company.

And then Barlow dropped the bomb about Noah being in jail. Closing my eyes, I hoped Thomas's idea to tell him about Noah's former stay in jail proved to be good. I had no Plan B.

He the CEO was just interested if there had been a trial and if he was on probation, which both did not happen.

Thomas had put in a good word, I was sure.

Fuck.

I needed to thank him after that.

Barlow cleared his throat. "I am most impressed by your knowledge about collaborative modeling and cyber-toolbox, Mr. Martesse. Also, with your experience at DBI Staffing, you are at advantage than most other applicants."

He rose. "So, I just have one question, Mr. Martesse."

"Yes?", he nodded.

"Can you start next month?"

§§§

"That is awesome!", Noah shouted as soon as we arrived at the cab.

"Yeah, yeah…", I mumbled, fighting a grin.

It _was_ awesome.

Noah opened the door but stopped.

"I'll pay you back", he said, his face turning serious. "Just wait until I gather some money and I'll pay every month–"

"No, I don't want that."

He blinked several times, his mouth still open. And then he laughed. "Quit the jokes, Ace."

"I'm not joking. I don't want the money back."

Slowly, his laugh vanished as he realized that I was serious.

"You're kidding, right? That's crazy. Hundred grands!"

Peanuts.

Besides, Thomas's money meant nothing to me. It never had.

"Believe me, I don't need it. I have still enough on my bank account. Just take it as a gift or something."

He contemplated whether I was serious or completely out of my mind. I guess it was the latter, but I was glad he just shut his mouth.

He thanked me a couple times.

"I'm going back to Los Angeles today", I said.

Noah nodded. "I'm gonna look for an apartment."

"Make sure the finance office gets their money from next month on, together with the–"

"Investors, I know." He sighed. "How many times you want to repeat the plan?"

"Until you get it", I retorted. "Make up a story for your parents. Interviews, Barlow, San Francisco. You can fill in the gaps."

He nodded again.

"Thanks a lot, man", he said for the millionth time and shook my hand before he got in the car. I watched him drive away while I looked for another one to drive me to the airport.

I wouldn't take Thomas's jet again.

I looked at the flights. I would arrive at five in the afternoon. And then I'd go straight to bed. Those past few days had been tiring. I couldn't believe I flew across the country just because–

My phone buzzed.

Paul texted: _Dude, where R U_?

 _Busy,_ I texted back _._

There was a pause before he replied. _We're going 2 grab a bite later. Wanna come?_

 _Who?,_ I texted back

 _Alex, Dexter, Karen. She kept asking for you._

I rolled my eyes.

 _Maybe Aro, too_ , he added. _Ah, and Cecily_.

 _Interested? ; )_

I sent a middle finger emoji.

He laughed.

I wanted to sleep. I wanted to relax. I wanted to… Cec.

Last thing I had said to her had been _Get out_.

Guilt nagged at me for yelling at her.

My fingers moved without thinking.

 _Coming_.

He sent thumb-ups. I slipped my phone into my pocket.

A strange feeling formed inside the pit of my stomach. For some reason I wanted to keep an eye on Cec. And Aro. I remembered the looks he gave her in San Diego and fuck, that made my stomach burn.

I wanted to protect her.

The reason I wanted to protect her was like another burn through my mind.

Oh, fuck.


	24. Plagued is my consciousness

~ Plagued is my consciousness with the burden of debts ~

 _CECILY_

 _He is my son._

 _He is my son._

 _He is my son…_

Thomas Skidmore's words kept echoing through my head as my brain tried to process what he just said.

"So… I see he didn't mention me at all", Mr. Skidmore said after seeing my frozen body.

 _He is my son._

 _He is my son._

 _He is my–_

Snapping out of my thoughts, I turned my scowled look to him. "Yes, he did mention you!", I snapped, my voice rising.

"You're a monster! He told me what you did to him when he was just a child, he showed me the scars _you_ caused!" I was yelling at a middle-aged stranger but I didn't care.

I didn't even care about our neighbor's aghast look when he saw me shouting.

The man kept staring at me through his eyes, his gaze as piercing as Ace's. Although the color wasn't quite the same. I studied his face. He had a strong jaw, just like Ace but… I couldn't detect any other similarities.

"I admire your sympathy for my son, Miss Martesse", he said calmly. "But I'm not his biological father."

I blinked several times. Feeling my lower jaw hit the floor, I stammered, "N-Not his… _what_!?"

He exhaled deeply, a hint of a smile on his lips. "I would love to tell you the whole story about how I met Ace's mother but I'm afraid I don't have that much time", he said, gesturing to our bench at the porch.

"But I would like to talk to you about something else."

I contemplated whether this man was even telling the truth about Ace or not. He had never mentioned him, but then, Ace was always very secretive.

My curiosity moved my legs to sit next to him. "And what would you like to talk about, Mr. Skidmore?"

He cleared his throat. "First of all, did Noah say anything to you?"

My eyes darted to meet his gaze. "H-How do you know my brother?"

This was just too weird. Who was this man? And how did he know my family or where we lived?

"I take that as a no", he reasoned.

Leaning back on the bench, he stared at our yard.

And started talking.

My chest tightened with every passing second, with every minute. I listened to Skidmore's words and tried to process what he was telling me. Thoughts whirled in my head and blocked any coherent answer.

God, this had to be a joke. Ace wouldn't… Ace couldn't… Noah's job… our debts…

"You paid his debts?", I whispered as he finished, my voice becoming thin.

Skidmore's eyes pierced mine with an intensity I knew too well. He might not be his biological father, but they shared the same aura.

He shook his head. "No, Cecily. _I_ didn't pay. It was Ace."

What?

"What? H-He couldn't possibly have…"

Rubbing his stubbly jaw, he explained. "Well, I assume Ace told you that his mother got sick when he was a teenager." I nodded while he continued. "She asked me to set up two accounts for both. With Christopher, Ace's older brother, we weren't afraid he would do something stupid with that much money. He was always more… reasonable."

Yeah, a reasonable asshole that slept with the fiancée of his brother. Very reasonable. Skidmore must have sensed my scorn.

"I know, he made a big mistake", he said.

"But he was always a mature boy who knew exactly what he wanted to do in his life. He started college and we gave him his part of the fond. Ace whereas was… different. After he graduated from high school, he didn't know what to do for almost a year before he applied to a college. Shortly before he got engaged to Victoria, I believed he was now ready to have his money. But after the thing with Christopher happened… he threw everything away. Literally. He threw the papers and the bank-books in the trash."

" _He did what!?_ "

Oh, I could kill him right now. "But… why would he do that?"

Skidmore's face twisted. "Well, Ace and I were never on good terms."

Hurt flashed across his face when he exhaled deeply once again. "Also, I knew about Christopher and Victoria."

My eyes widened. "Oh…", I whispered.

"I tried to speak to them a couple times since it was their duty to tell Ace the truth. He should have known it from his brother or his fiancée, not me. But Christopher was… well, and when Ace found about them in such a humiliating way, he was frantic. When he had found out that I knew, he blamed me too. And Ace… can be very unforgiving."

Waves of anger and sadness heated my cheeks. It broke my heart to hear how he had treated his stepfather. Maybe it was wrong not to tell him about his brother and Victoria, but there was so much love in the way he talked about Ace. He cared for him, I could see that. But Ace could be so stubborn.

"I'm sorry", I murmured. "I-I need to speak to him."

I got up, Skidmore joining me.

"Well, I can't stop you even if I tell you to keep that a secret, right?", he said, grinning.

I shook my head, blushing at my determination. I needed to talk to him, to apologize deeply.

Not that I didn't trust him with Aro, but he also paid such a high sum without telling me… I still couldn't believe it. He could have told me what he had done so many times. I don't want to think about what would've happened if I'd known before.

"That's what I thought. Well, it doesn't matter. He already hates me. If you tell him or not, it won't affect our relationship."

Again, I felt a sting in my heart to see this man talking so sadly about his relationship to his stepson. I didn't care about blood or biology. He acted more like a father than his biological father ever did and that stupid idiot wouldn't see it.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Skidmore", I mumbled again.

"Call me Thomas. And why should you be sorry? You're the reason why my son came back. You're the reason why he acted so selflessly."

Weakly, I managed a smile. I was not as proud of myself. I didn't know Ace good enough to be sure enough to say he did it out of selflessness or sympathy or maybe even… _more_?

"I need to see him", I decided.

Skidmore nodded to his driver who opened the door. "Do you want me to bring you to him, Cecily?", he asked as I headed to our front door.

"Um, I don't want to take up your time, Mr. Skid–…uh Thomas. You already did so much by coming all the way."

"You don't take up my time", he said gently.

"Oh okay, but I need to get dressed first", I said, looking at my pajamas.

He nodded while I slipped through the door and rushed to my room. I put on the first dress that I saw on my chair and grabbed my bag.

I was never in such a fancy car, but I guess now I understand why everyone likes them. The seats were incredibly comfortable and the inside very spacy with a minibar at the corner and a couple buttons on the inside of the door that I didn't dare to touch.

"Do you know the address to his place?", I asked as soon as the driver got in.

Thomas placed his hand on my shoulder. "He's not in his apartment, Cecily. He's at the hospital."

Blood drained from my face and air was stuck in my throat. "What?", I croaked. "Oh my God, is he alright? W-What happened…"

Emotions blocked my mouth from forming words. I tried to focus on Thomas and banished every possible horror scenario in my head.

"Calm down, my dear. He has been injured because he got into a fight last night. His condition is stable. He just had a concussion and a couple of bruises. Oh no, please don't cry."

How could I not? It was all my damn fault. He must have gone to Aro and beat him up or maybe even that Jax. And everything because of me. This was not a heroic or knightly act, this was just crazy! Because I was making him crazy. Tears spilled down my cheeks and my breath caught in my throat.

"I-It's all my fault! My own, stupid fault", I sobbed.

Thomas handed me a cottoned tissue that I took silently.

"No, it's not, my dear. Sadly, that's not the first time he got involved in a fight. I'm just grateful the nurses had found my number in his belongings and called me last night."

"Did you see him? Did you talk to him?"

He shook his head. "No, I know he wouldn't want to. But he'll be released today."

The drive was quick, Thomas calmed me down with his gentle words until I felt like seeing him and not bursting out into tears anymore.

The driver pulled the car at the main entrance of the hospital, and my heart stuttered.

"I guess it's time for me to leave, then", Thomas said, giving me an encouraging pat on my shoulder.

"You're not coming, too?"

His eyes met mine. "No, I think it's for the best if I'm not around. He won't be pleased to know I had told you."

"Oh…"

I feared for Ace but hearing the hurt in Thomas's words made me angry. He didn't deserve to be treated like that.

"The nurses told me he lies on the fifth floor, room five hundred sixteen. I arranged a single room since he's a little… grumpy when he's in that state."

I gulped and got out of the car.

"Thank you. For everything that you did for him."

"Cecily?" I turned around. Thomas smiled warmly. "You are welcome to visit me with Ace in Chicago and stay as long as you want. I would love seeing Ace back in our house and get to know my son's girlfriend."

Ace's girlfriend? I wasn't sure if he'd ever speak to me after everything I have done, the thought alone was squeezing my insides. Yet telling him that I was not his girlfriend after all the way he made to Los Angeles would be an insult.

"Thank you very much for the invitation. I can't promise that he'll… but I will try", I said meekly.

He nodded. I turned around and headed to the main entrance.

Most people don't like the smell of hospitals. It gives them sometimes nausea or brings back some bad memories. Luckily, I always liked the smell of disinfectant. But right now, it was giving me a headache and I feared the state of how I'd find Ace was going to determine whether I will still like the smell or despise it for the rest of my life.

Getting out of the elevator, I turned left and headed to room five hundred sixteen.

My hand trembled as I wrapped my fingers around the door handle.

"Ace–!"

I should have knocked.

I really, _really_ should have knocked before.

Ace was standing next to the only bed in this room, his back to me, his clothes tossed on a chair.

I found myself in awe of his hard, lean frame as he stood naked before me, only a hospital nightgown covering his front.

I tried to tear my gaze from the tanned outline of his magnificent form, but it was no use; his majestic ass simply caught me off guard together with his bruised, muscular back. The three scars that I came to love were facing me, inviting me to kiss them from his shoulder blade to his hips.

Before my eyes could examine any more things as he turned around, I quickly shut them closed.

I wish I were just invisible.

"Cec, what are you–?"

"Oh my God, I am so sorry! I should have knocked… I-I–"

I felt him taking some steps toward me. My eyes were still closed, I didn't dare look at him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Cec?!", he hissed. He must be a few inches away from me.

"Um…" I slightly opened my eyes, and focused on his face.

Air escaped my lungs and I sucked in a sharp breath. His cheekbones showed purplish marks, a long suture was running above his left eye, together with a reddish bruise on his temple.

"Oh my God…" Tears threatened to well up again, but I pressed my lips together and tried to calm down. Guilt was tearing me apart. "What happened–?"

"What are you doing here, Cec?", he repeated, anger flushing his eyes. He tried to run his hand through his hair but ended up flinching as his sore, purple knuckles touched his hair.

"I–uh… Thomas came to me", I almost whispered. His hair obscured his eyes yet I could see the blazing light flashing in them.

"He did _what_?!"

Grabbing my shoulders, he closed the little space between us, only my dress and the fabric of the gown separating our bodies.

"What did he say? What the fuck did he say to you, Cecily?", he shouted, squeezing my shoulders under his strong fingers. His eyes were wild behind his injured face. His wonderful face that was injured because of me.

"He told me… everything."

Light streamed through the window, cutting Ace's face in harsh features. Anger rolled of him and I could see it was taking him everything not to lose it completely. A dangerous look swept over his face that made me take a step back.

"Ace, I–"

"Fuck!", he shouted and slammed his fist into the night stand. I gasped at the loud impact of his punch before he grabbed his glass of water and smashed it against the wall.

"He had no fucking right to do that!", he yelled. "I told him not to say anything! I knew I couldn't trust him!"

Rage seeped out of Ace, coursing like a tidal wave through his body as he continued cursing heavily.

In an attempt to get hold of his hand before he could throw another thing across the room, my legs moved on their own.

"Ace, that's enough! Stop!", I shouted and flung my arms around him.

And he really stopped.

His heart was slamming against my cheek but his breathings slowed.

And then I shoved him. Hard. The crook of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he was jerked back.

"Cec, what's going on with you?", he gasped in pain.

The back of my throat burned, and my vision started to blur. I blinked several times, refusing to shed a tear.

"What is going on with _you_ , Ace?" I sat on his lap and pushed his chest down to the mattress. He tried to sit up but my hands carved into his skin, stopping him from moving. Ignoring his genitals under the thin fabric of the gown, my hands clenched into fists. My arms trembled, my grip got weaker as tears dropped on his chest.

"Cec… stop", he said and gently wrapped his fingers around my wrists.

"How can I not stop, Ace?!", I cried. "I am not driving _you_ crazy. It's _you_ who's driving _me_ crazy! What were you thinking when you followed Aro or Jax or whoever?! Last night, I wanted to tell you that I was sorry and you just disappeared, making me think that you hate me! And now after I heard what you did for Noah… for my family… for me, I know that you really must hate me right now! And 'I'm sorry' is just simply not enough to tell you how incredibly sorry I am for having doubted you, Ace!"

The tears flowed and this time I couldn't stop them.

"Stop, Cec." His callused fingers chased after my tears, his hands palming my cheeks.

"Why the hell should I hate you?" He lifted my chin.

"B-Because I-I'm… probably the stupidest girl on this planet", I sobbed.

He chuckled. "Yeah, you're right." He straightened up and kissed the corners of my eyes, my tears slipping into his mouth. "But you're my stupidest girl."

Grabbing my neck, he drew me toward him, and laid his lips on my lips.

His soft mouth sparked an ardor inside me as I tasted my own salty tears on his lips.

My eyes were wide-open when the heat started to fill my body. His lips never stopped stealing my breath each time I felt their softness against mine.

Ace was looking back at me, his eyes so close that I could see my reflection inside his pupils. It felt like an eternity had passed since the last time we had kissed. My soul craved for him, his touches. For his soul.

"I could never hate you", he panted.

His voice was hoarse, his eyes honest as those words left his lips.

I chose to believe him. My mind wasn't thinking, debating or analyzing anything.

All I knew was that no one existed around us. I was too drowned in this moment with him. Us. And it felt heavenly.

"I was so scared something terrible happened to you", I managed to say as he kissed the corner of my mouth and continued along my jawline.

"I know. I'm sorry, baby", he said as his lips brushed mine.

I didn't know whether we were kissing for a minute or an hour yet my mouth felt bruised, but I couldn't let go. His hands were running down my arms, rolling multiple shivers down my core. His touches were light and strong at the same time, as if he was afraid to touch me too firmly so that my skin would burn him.

"Don't ever do that to me again", I pleaded, my lips not able to speak further since they craved to feel his again.

"I won't."

His face contorted in pain as he propped up on his elbow and shifted his body. He leaned against the pillows when I tried to get up but strong arms wrapped around me and kept me on his lap.

Wisps of hair clouded his luminous eyes, and I ran my fingers through them. Inclining my head, my heart fluttered as I kissed his lips.

"Say my name", I begged. "Call me Cec again."

"Cec", he said, when he kissed my cheek. "Cec." He kissed my other cheek.

"Cec."

His hands moved to the hem of my dress, caressing my bare thighs as my fingers moved to unbutton my dress. It was as if they were doing it on their own, disobeying my inner, reasonable voice that was stating how careless it was. But that voice was getting insignificant to the feeling of sheer excitement in me.

I pulled away, letting him take my dress off me.

"Fuck", he cursed.

He studied my body, pausing at my breasts and between my thighs.

Sparks flew in his eyes. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. _He_ was speechless. _I_ made him speechless.

I looked at the new underwear I had bought at the lingerie store with the girls. It was one of the black ones, with straps right underneath the underwire and tight laces at the top. My breast looked fuller, ready to pop out as the matching lace cheekies were revealing half of my butt and marginally hiding the front. They were super uncomfortable and I already missed my old panties, but I hadn't had the time to change into something handy. Turned out to be a good thing.

"Err, I bought them recently. You… like them?"

His teeth caught the side of his bottom lip. "Mm…", he mumbled. He shifted a little until I felt a bulge beneath me.

"My cock just answered your question."

Despite my embarrassment, I giggled. His nonchalance mixed with my hormones that seemed to be on overdrive were shutting off what was left of my reason. My hands wandered to the back of the hospital gown, carefully unknotting it.

Sucking air through my teeth, I touched his hard chest covered in purple, green and red bruises. Like a painting, like a tattoo blanketing his torso. The lump in my throat grew, threating to choke me. I swallowed hard.

The pad of his thumb stroked my lips. "It will heal", he said and kissed me.

Breathing against his lips, I shifted my legs to get a hold of the gown.

My voice shook. "May I?"

He just nodded and let me toss it on the floor.

My pulse picked up as I could feel him clearly under me. Curiosity got the better of me and I found myself longing to catch a glimpse. I looked down and my eyes widened.

"Holy… moly…", I gasped.

Oh, it was big. Much bigger than I had thought it would be. How could it possibly fit…?

" _Holy moly_?", Ace said, shaking his head like he just tasted something bitter. "Cec, what a huge turn-off. Don't you dare say that when I make you come."

Oh boy. Blush colored my cheeks and I was pretty sure one could see steam coming out of my ears. I would've made a comment, but this view was a wee bit distracting.

Without his permission, I poked the sensitive skin of his bulge, grabbing it around my tiny hand and squeezed it lightly, as if his sex was a crazy scientific experiment I just had to touch.

"Have you ever seen a dick in real-life before?"

"O-Of course I have! Last semester, I had anatomy… just like you."

At that, his body shook with laughter. "So, my only concurrence is a seventy-year old corpse you had dissected last year? Oh Cec…"

I chose to take my inexperience as a good thing if it made him laugh so freely, but, damn, my ego was scratched.

"Hey! I also saw a porn once!" I slammed the palm of my hand against my mouth. The words were out before I realized what I just said.

His grin vanished, replaced by a dirty smirk and a sparkle in his eyes. "Oh, really? Such a dirty girl. How come?"

I shrugged one shoulder and answered honestly. "I was streaming a movie and there was a pop-up. I was curious, so I… ah, never mind. I was a teenager and just curious."

He chuckled. "What a pity we didn't have anatomy together", he said.

I trembled as he whispered in my ear, "It would have been really nice learning your anatomy und you mine."

He was still trying to suppress a laughter but his abdomen was hurting him from the contraction. I dismissed that guilty feeling inside of me as an idea crossed my mind.

I leaned forward. "If I'm too inexperienced for you, I can gladly walk out of this room, dress up like a nurse and try to find a few young, male patients to look at their–"

Firmly, he grabbed my arm and narrowed the space between us. Volts of electricity seemed to ignite from the places where our bodies met.

"Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine.

"God, you're so innocent", he mumbled inside my mouth. There was something in his voice… like he was awestruck. Like my innocence was seducing him in every way a woman could seduce a man.

My hand traveled down his ripped abdomen. I took my time exploring his steely muscles. Along the intersection of his abs down to his navel. And then more down until I stopped at his hardness.

A defiant voice inside my head was telling me to show him that I could not be only innocent.

I tightened my grip and let my palm wander along his length. It felt unfamiliar having something so soft and hard at the same time in my palm.

"Cec", he gasped for air, clearly taken aback from my sudden boldness. "What are you… doing."

His eyelids flickered as he cupped my buttocks with his hands and squeezed them. I guess he really liked my butt.

I pumped a little faster which rewarded me a light moan coming out of his mouth. He gave my butt a squeeze with each movement.

"Baby… I'm going to come… if you keep doing… this."

A thrust of adrenaline rushed through my blood when I brought my face down. Instinct coursed through every fiber in me and fearlessness guided me. I stretched out my tongue and watched his eyelids fling open.

Our eyes met; his full of surprise and mine challenging.

My heart was racing and I actually didn't quite know what to do when the salty taste was on my lips. But there was no way I'd stop now.

As my tongue reached the top, I summoned my courage and wrapped my mouth around half of him, trying to ignore the urge to make any sounds.

He hissed as his hand moved reflexively to my shoulder, his finger gripping me.

Confused, I stopped and looked up, "Should I stop?"

"No! Fuck, no. Continue. Please."

Leaning down, I took him in my mouth, this time a little more than before. It was bigger than I thought and completely unfamiliar, but I wouldn't stop. My hand kept moving up and down on the bottom as my mouth was on the top of him. I sucked my cheeks and Ace's hips rocked slightly, thrusting into my mouth.

"God, Cec, you're… great", he moaned, his breathings rapid. I risked a peek and looked up.

Seeing him in sheer ecstasy was… amazing.

He was losing control.

 _I_ was making him lose control.

"You really need… to stop… or I'll come… into your mouth", he panted.

 _So what_ , an inner voice told me even though my jaw was slightly starting to ache, but I wanted to experience it. And I wanted to see him coming undone.

I couldn't believe that seconds were enough to make a man feel that way.

A strangled moan escaped his lips when a flow of warm, salty liquid ran down my throat. Coughing, I swallowed it down.

"Are you okay?" Silky lashes shaded his eyes but when he looked at me, they were more than glowing.

"Yeah", I said, wiping my mouth.

"Shit, Cec. That was… ", he started as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

My fingers curled around his hair. "Awful?", I asked, unsure what his expectations were.

"No, God, no! I never thought a virgin could be so good at a BJ."

My stomach did a little flip. "Well, I told you I was a virgin, not a nun", I said, kind of pleased with my achievement.

"Lucky me", he whispered, planting soft kisses along my collarbone. "I wanted you to lay your hand on my cock since San Diego."

"What?!"

Okay, I was not any better: I thought about equal things during lectures.

Tantalizingly warm breaths fell on my skin. His kisses got slow as he let his lips wander between my breasts.

"And there's so much I want to do to you."

Despite his injuries, he flipped me over.

I yelped. "Wha–?"

"My turn, baby", he said as his body was over mine.

His brilliant eyes roamed along my body, like he was kissing me with each look.

"You're so… pure", he whispered before bringing his lips to mine.

He seemed at a loss for words yet it amazed me how a word like _pure_ coming from his mouth was somehow giving me a proud feeling. A feeling as if I were… rare. Ace always made me feel so special. So unique. So wanted.

"Please, Ace…", I whimpered as the tip of his nose brushed my neck, his lips inching closer to my most sensitive spot. Well, my second.

"I'm ticklish there… especially there…"

"You think I care", he taunted, and continued his kisses down to my belly. A thrilling heat cascaded through my body, my veins.

"Cec, baby–"

A knock at the door brought us back to reality when a nurse rushed in, a millisecond after her hand brushed the door.

"Mr. Skid–", she started, but froze as she saw us.

" _Oh my God_!" she and I shouted in unison.

"Give me a fucking break!", Ace yelled as I hid my face behind my palms. She stammered apologies while basically running out of the room.

"Why are we always interrupted, dammit?!", Ace groaned in frustration.

I couldn't help myself from laughing. This was definitely one of the most embarrassing moments in my life and even Ace had to chuckle. He buried his face in the pillow to choke his laughs but it was no use. He laughed deeply, the sound dulcet to my ears.

"Come on, Ace", I said and clapped his buttock. "Let's get you dressed and leave."

"Yes, ma'am", he joked and started to get off me.

I frowned. Again, before my pudency could tell me otherwise, I gripped his manhood a second time. I pulled him closer and squeezed it gently.

"Don't you ever call me _ma'am_."

Surprise faded from his face, replaced by a big, wide smirk. Nodding, he gulped.

I released my grip and sat up.

"Oh, Cec… you are so going to pay for this later", he said with a triumphant smile around his full lips that made _me_ gulp.

I got up from the bed and turned around, giving him the privacy to get dressed.

"You still can't see me naked, eh?", he said as he slid though his jeans and t-shirt.

"Shut up", I mumbled, feeling suddenly embarrassed for what I just did to him as I put on my dress.

I turned around and saw his fair t-shirt that he had worn yesterday. It was ripped at the collar and some blood had sullied the fabric.

Images of last night appeared and I couldn't help but feeling guilty mixed with sadness rising in me as I touched it.

"It's not my blood", he said and cupped his hand around my cheeks. I leaned in and let the warmth of his hand assure me he was fine and safe.

"Don't do that again, Ace", I said, my eyes looking hard at him. I didn't want to think about what other things could've happened last night.

"I won't. I promise", he said but his eyes told me he had no remorse for what he did last night. What scared me the most was that odd feeling that he would do it again.

"Now let's go home", he added.

Home. Oh… That felt like a sting in my chest. Surely, he wanted to rest at his apartment by himself.

"Oh, okay. I'll accompany you to the cab", I mumbled.

At that, Ace frowned, shaking his head. "I mean, we are both going home. To my place."

My eyebrows rose while a sweet warmth rolled up my tummy. I was glad he thought about us, which reminded me of– "On one condition, Ace."

"Hm?"

"Tell me what happened after the frat party when I had told you about Noah. And the deal with Aro and what happened last night. I want to hear everything. From you."

My gaze was piercing him. The unspoken threat settled over us like a blanket. I needed him to tell me the truth, from now on. No secrets.

He understood. "Okay, I'll tell you everything. But first, let's get out of here. This place is making me sick."

I nodded and together we made our way to the nurses. Whisperings stopped when we arrived, and I spotted the nurse who caught turning all red. Quickly, I looked away and waited until Ace signed the discharge papers.

Once we got outside, the bright blue sky and the warm temperature caressed my cheeks. I felt Ace's hand wandering to mine and our fingers intertwined automatically in such a perfect way, as if they were made to stick together like that.

And finally, he started talking.

By the time we arrived at his neighborhood, he finished. I knew he told me everything. Everything that Thomas said, he repeated. Everything he and Noah did those few days when he wasn't at college, he told me. Everything that asshole Aro said at the frat house, he told me. He told me everything.

At the end, we were quiet, only the sound of the vehicle whirring.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Ace", I said so quietly he barely heard me. "But I promise I'll pay you back. It shouldn't have been you to pay him for shutting his mouth. I gathered some money and I'll get a job–"

"Cec, stop it", he said, bringing my hand to his lips. "It's okay."

I tried to say something, and after stammering some sentences, I found my voice again. "No, Ace, it's not! That would be the least thing I could do. After everything you did–"

"Cec", he cut me off, his voice deep. Determined. "I don't want you to pay me back. Ever."

I still wanted to discuss it but there was something in his voice that muted me. Knowing that it would be pointless for now, I dropped the topic.

Knowing that I was defeated, Ace smiled triumphantly. Yep, he was still driving me crazy but for now I enjoyed being here. With him.

I leaned my head on his chest, carefully not to hurt him. I already hurt him enough.

"Do you–?", I started but the howl of my stomach interrupted me.

Ace arched his eyebrow, looking down at me, "You're hungry?"

My cheeks flushed, giving me away. "Do you have something to eat at your place?", I asked and already expected the answer.

"Nope", he said, popping the 'p'. Fantastic.

Sighing, I asked the driver to bring us to the next grocery store which he did. We were quiet until he pulled into the closest store to his apartment.

"We could just order something", he said grumpily. Clearly, he hated shopping.

"No! That's really unhealthy and you need nutritive food to heal properly", I answered as we entered the store.

"You are already my healing", he said, kissing my fingers.

I rolled my eyes but my heart did a small backflip. Hearing him say such things was sweet. Romantic, even. But not the Ace I came to love.

I snorted. "Oh, shut up. You can't convince me with that cheesy line, so cut it out. And stop being so weird."

"I'm not being weird."

"Yes, you are. You're too nice and polite… and cheesy. Just be the same arrogant douchebag."

His brow rose, so I added, "My arrogant douchebag, to be precise."

He grinned. That really big, infuriating grin. "As you wish."

We passed a stand of some new Swiss cheese sort when he grabbed two samples and offered me one.

Reaching out my hand for it, he quickly shoved both in his mouth.

"Is that douchey enough for you?", he said with his mouth full and smirked, making me burst out into a laughter.

"Shut up", I mumbled and grabbed another food sample to appease my growling stomach.

As we made our ways through the shelves, a few customers looked at us in mere shock or whispered something while staring at Ace. Well, with his bloody t-shirt and bruised face, he was looking like a goon who just had a fight with some other gangsters. Which was not very far from the truth.

But I didn't mind that we were making an odd couple.

Couple?

Great choice of words yet I couldn't help myself thinking that way.

I would have liked to talk about this with Ace, but right now wasn't the best time and I didn't want to ruin _this_.

After Ace and I started fighting because of who was going to pay for the groceries, the cashier and the other customers started complaining. I gave up when I saw that it was pointless to persuade him.

"You shouldn't have done that, Ace", I said as we made our way home. No, _his_ place.

"You're going to eat at my place, so I'm going to pay. Don't make a fuss."

So now he was in He-Man-mode. I rolled my eyes.

It was not about roles in society or me being feminist. My conscious just wouldn't shut up, knowing that not only did he pay such a high sum, but refused to let me at least share other costs.

Dropping the subject, we were silent during our walk, each one of us sunken in thoughts.

"Where is your car, by the way?", I asked as we walked upstairs to his apartment.

"Still at the beach. I'll pick it up tomorrow or later, I don't care for now."

"Okay. And who brought you to the hospital?"

"Um… someone called the ambulance after I passed out in the subway. I wanted to walk back home but it seemed that was too much."

I said nothing. I didn't want to think about what else could've happened last night. I shuddered at the possibilities, but banished all of them.

Although I'd been here only twice, that place grew more familiar to me than any other apartment. Ace's soap and orange scent filled my nostrils as soon as he opened the door to his apartment. My heart warmed up instantly.

I put the bags with the groceries on the table, trying to find a logic order to place them in the shelves. When I turned around, I caught a glimpse at Ace taking off his shirt and tossing it away.

It took all my self-control to look the other way when he was changing. My fingertips tingled with the desire to reach out and touch him. Seriously, what the heck was wrong with me today?

"You can rest while I cook something", he said to me, snatching me out of my thoughts. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt that was plastered around him in a perfect way, not too loose, not too tight – accentuating his thick arms and hiding his bruised torso.

"No, it's okay. I could help you", I said, heading back to the kitchen. Passing a mirror in the hallway, I glanced at my reflection.

My nose was pink and my eyes still a bit swollen from all the crying. And I had a serious case of a bad hair day. Really bad.

"Ugh… I seriously need a shower", I muttered to myself.

I turned around just to find Ace leaning against the frame.

The side of his lips twitched.

"You can take a shower", he suggested, a sexy smirk on his face.

"No, really, I could go at my place."

"I don't mind."

I paused. "Y-You sure that's okay for you? I could go later", I stammered.

His eyes narrowed, amusement flickering behind the sparkling hue. "Later? Nah. I couldn't join you then."

Oh… no. No, no, no, no.

Heat tiptoed along my body, enveloping my cheeks. "T-There is no way you and I share a shower", I chirped, my voice suddenly thin. I took a step back, but he matched my steps.

"It would be a good cause for the environment: We'd save water", he said, his voice low. Seductive.

I gulped, trying to fight back the flip-thing my stomach was making. My back reached the door to the bathroom and my fingers fumbled for the doorknob.

"Since when do you care about the environment?"

"Since it involves you. And me. I have a few fun ideas of what we could do under the shower."

I could only imagine those fun ideas in his head, but didn't dare to think about any of them.

I shook my head. "Absolutely not! I-I wouldn't concentrate on taking a shower if you were there."

"Oh, I could take over the showering part and help you with it."

Before my brain could turn to mush, I opened the door and rushed inside. Ace tilted his head back and chuckled deeply. I closed the door before I could be putty in his hands and tried to calm down.

Taking off my dress and underwear, I placed them on the toilet lid. I was more than happy to get rid of those uncomfortable cheekies and shoved them under the pile of clothes.

The warm water felt exquisite. Steam filled the room within a couple minutes. I cringed as the water flowed over my sore knuckles, but I refused to think about last night and asshole Aro. I just hoped his nose was still hurting infernally. The thought alone was making me grin.

 _Do you think anyone would even want to fuck you… look at you, you little piece of shit…_

Aro's words resonated in my head and left a bitter sting. I didn't even know why they were crossing my mind, yet I couldn't shake them off.

… anyone would even want to… fuck me…

Aro was beyond cruel, I knew that. And I shouldn't let his words affect me the bit but somehow, they did awake uncertainties in me I never had.

Snapping out of these triste thoughts, I fumbled for Ace's shampoo and let the eucalyptus scent fill my nose. The smell was wonderful.

"Don't use up all the hot water! I want to take a shower, too", Ace said through the door.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to use all of it!"

As I rubbed my body with his soap, the room got filled with its smell. I enjoyed the nice scent a little longer before I let the water wash it off me.

Wrapping my body and hair in a towel, I grabbed my clothes.

I opened the door and caught the sight of Ace slowly cutting the veggies as I passed the kitchen.

"Um, you can take a shower now", I said as he turned around. The carrot slipped out of his hand but his face was giving nothing away.

"I'm hungry. I'll go after dinner." His tone was cold, nothing of the playfulness earlier. He focused back on the carrots and tossed them into the pan.

Not knowing how to handle his change of moods, I nodded and made my way to his closet.

"Ace? Can I borrow your pajamas?" I didn't want to stay in my dress… the whole day? Afternoon? Huh… whatever.

I'd love to spend time with him doing… well, doing anything. I didn't care. Even if we just stayed here and I listened to him talking about IT stuff or books or even college, it would feel more than right.

It would be better than any date with any guy in any fancy restaurant or picnic or cinema or whatever.

 _Maybe you're going to stay until you end up fighting and he throws you out while you keep running all the way back to your house?_ Like last time I'd been here.

That annoying voice inside my head was getting on my nerves, but I shook this fear away.

No, that was weeks ago. We were not going to fight now.

Plunging into my thoughts, I didn't realize Ace standing next to me. Silently, he grabbed a white t-shirt and flannel pajama pants out of the drawers.

"Here." Without giving me a second glance, he walked back to the kitchen. The voice inside my head started to get louder.

Looking at my panties, I decided to not wear those. But wearing no underwear was never my thing. Just when I wanted to ask him if he could lend me one of his shorts, I closed my mouth.

God, this would be too much… I couldn't just put his cloth that was on such an intimate spot on mine, could I?

On the other hand, he wouldn't miss one of them, so I quickly opened the drawer and saw some _Calvin Klein_ boxers. The fabric was stretchy, hanging surprisingly close around my hips. A mild warmth swept over me, rushing through my veins.

I gulped as I slipped into his pajamas. Way too large but incredibly comfy. My own Ace-cloud with my favorite scent. Like spice. And something else.

Combing my hair, I giggled as I wondered how high my chances were that Ace possessed a blow-dryer. Zero, I was sure.

"Are you done?", he growled impatiently. "Lunch's ready."

I headed to the kitchen when his eyes wandered along my ridiculous look.

He cracked a smile that turned into a wide grin. "You look sexy."

"Thanks", I mumbled. I was looking anything but sexy, but it was a nice compliment. Or another try to tease me. Either way, I was glad to see him smiling again.

At least he was joking.

"You were fast", I said as I set the table. I was surprised he managed to cook in such a short time. The delicious scent alone was enough to make my stomach howl a second time today.

He chuckled, pulling the chair for me.

"Thanks", I mumbled, unused to him being that… gallant.

"What did you cook?"

"Pasta", he said and pulled the chair next to me.

Unsure how Ace's cooking skills were, I suspiciously examined it before I took a bite.

It actually tasted good. Surprisingly good.

"It's tasty", I said honestly. "You never told me you could cook."

He smiled and took a bite too. "That's the only thing I can make."

I watched him take another bite and focused on the way he was holding his fork, the way his jaw clenched when he swallowed a bite or simply the way he was breathing.

Silky lashes lifted when he propped his elbow on the table and looked at me. "Do I have something on my face or why are you staring at me?"

My cheeks heated up as I dug my fork into my meal. "No, I wasn't."

"Mm."

I focused back on my meal and enjoyed every bite. Okay, I was hungrier than I thought when I took another spoonful of this pasta.

"What?", I said after Ace was the one who kept staring at me.

"Nothing. You're just sexy when you eat. Especially that much."

I rolled my eyes. He was just so horny.

"Hey, I didn't eat that much!", I yelped, suddenly ashamed for my huge appetite.

He chuckled as he grabbed the dishes and tossed them into the sink. "Don't worry, Cec. Women who eat much are sexy."

My heart leaped into my throat at his choice of words. _Women_.

It sounded stupid, but I never saw myself as a woman. Just a girl. My height and lack of experience weren't helpful, either. But the fact that Ace sees me like _that_ … it did something to me.

"You want some dessert?" He opened the fridge, tilting his head.

"No, thanks." I still felt like an elephant for eating that much.

"Huh, there's no dessert", he sighed and closed the door. "We forgot to buy something." He leaned against the door, his gaze slowly tracing up my body and pausing briefly at my breasts.

Like a famished lion, he was tearing my clothes off with his eyes. Suddenly I felt exposed.

"Ace…?"

"Hm?" Sparks lit up his eyes as he met my gaze.

"Err, what are you thinking?"

He grinned at some private joke, but shook his head. "Nothing." He walked past me and headed to the bathroom.  
"I'm in the shower if you need something", he slurred and disappeared behind the door.

He was just too weird today.

Sighing, I fished my phone out of my bag and read some messages, mostly from Alex, Cassy and Ruby.

Next Wednesday would officially be the last day at college before summer break started and most of us had already finished their treatments by now. Well, except this big and obligatory lecture on Wednesday, I was on vacations. Almost.

The thought of enjoying my free time now was making me happy. I looked at the songs in my playlist and chose one that seemed accurate.

I started doing the dishes when the sound of drums and trumpets echoed through the room. My hips moved on their own, swaying from side to side in sync with the beat.

I noticed a small bowl full of candies on the counter. My weakness.

I put it in my mouth and the smell of orange dispensed.

Oh yes, that was exactly how Ace tasted.

"M _archand d'amour… remplie d'ennui, femme légère…_ ", I sang and focused back on the dishes.

I plunged into the music, my body feeling the rhythm. But my performance got interrupted when strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Wha-?", I started as I turned around and found Ace dressed only in a pair of flannel pants similar to mine. His cheeks flushed red from the shower he just took, tiny drips dropping from his hair over his face. The pitch-black color of his pupils entirely swallowed his iris, the blue was just a small, marginal ring.

Without a warning, he grabbed my butt, his big palms digging into my buttocks and lifted me up.

"Ace…", I shrieked, my legs wrapping around his waist by themselves. His hands stayed at my butt, squeezing them. I breathed faster than ever, my voice hitched somewhere in my throat.

His eyes glistered hungrily, like a hunter looking at his prey.

Breathing heavily, his face twisted. The bruises must hurt him yet his look told me there was no way he would stop now.

 _Elle aime trop ça._

My music was still playing, reflecting exactly what I was feeling right now: I just liked it too much.

Taking a step forward, he put me on the cold kitchen countertop, his lips brushing across mine. His kisses were deep, combusting my senses as his hands tensed around my waist.

Tugging at the hem of my burrowed t-shirt, it landed on the floor instantly. Whether it was me or Ace who took the t-shirt off me, I didn't know and it didn't matter.

His fingers moved to my bra clip, opening it skillfully and without hesitation.

Releasing my breasts from my bra, my nips stiffened when Ace gave me just one look.

Lowering his head, he crushed his lips against mine. His hands wandered to my breasts, tracing the line of the small impressions my bra left on my skin. My breathing went shallow as his thumbs stroked my nipples, tracing the peaks.

Weakly, I moaned inside his mouth. His lips were hard, his kisses rakish, full of desire. My hands tugged at his wet hair, pulling him closer.

His tongue was pressing its way forward relentlessly. As the apex touched the candy in my mouth, Ace's eyes widened while his chuckle echoed in my throat.

With his skillful tongue, he wrapped the candy around it just to claim it for himself.

We pulled apart.

He crushed the candy before he dropped some kisses on my collarbone.

"Why did you have to dance, Cec?", he sighed.

I closed my eyes. Stars filled my vision but I focused on Ace's touches.

 _Les hommes sont les mêmes, oui les hommes sont les mêmes._

No, not all men were the same.

His voice lowered to a deep whisper. "I promised you pleasure after what you did to me earlier."

"Oh…", was all I could manage to say.

"Say it, Cec." Sizzling, moist breaths fell along my neck. "Say that you want me to make you feel so good."

His lips barely brushed my skin.

"Yes", I moaned.

"Yes, what?"

He was cruel.

"Yes, I want you… to make me… feel good", I admitted, shocked by my deepest desire.

He stopped, and lifted his eyes to meet mine. "As you wish."

Grabbing my butt a second time, he lifted me as if I weighed nothing. For a second time, his face twisted again.

"Ace, if you can't–"

"No, it's okay", he panted.

He walked to his bed and gently laid me on the soft mattress, my feet dangling over the edge.

A silence was filling the room when the music stopped and all I could hear was Ace and me panting.

He kneeled at the edge and my heart stuttered at him being there.

A sly, lopsided grin flashed across his lips. "Time for my dessert", he said and wrapped his fingers around my pants. Slowly, he let them slide off me.

The blue of his eyes heated when he swallowed hard. "You did not just put my boxers on."

He sounded angry. Was he angry?

Closing his eyes, he sighed. "Cec, I am really trying hard _not_ to fuck you right now and you keep tempting me with your tight towel, your sexy ass and now my boxers?"

"Um… I'm sorry?"

"Don't. Apologize." His voice was dangerously low. "If you keep being so innocent, I _will_ fuck you."

My vision blurred when his hands roamed along calf.

My fingers cramped around the sheets when he kissed my knee, slowly moving norther until I felt his cheek on my thigh. Tiny water drips rolled along my leg, his damp hair was tickling me when his mouth almost reached my bikini zone.

Before I processed what he'd just said, his hands wrapped around my boxers.

Inch by inch, he uncovered me like savoring every little detail.

I heard a faint wheeze and for some seconds he didn't say anything. A shiver ran down my spine, and the anticipation was nearly killing me. My pulse was racing, the thrust of my heartbeat palpable in every vein.

I shifted a little but Ace's hands were like iron, holding me.

"You're so beautiful, Cec."

Those three words multiplied each shiver in me. I zeroed in on breathing when Ace brought his head down.

He kissed me, nipped at me, tormented me.

Taking his time, his tongue swirled around my skin right above the spot that was badly aching for him.

I bit my lip until they felt numb.

"Ace… please…", I begged.

I could basically hear his smirk. But my mind shut down the moment he gave me everything I desired with his gifted tongue.

I tore my eyes open and breathed in what felt like the first real breath in weeks. I stared at the ceiling, my eyes unable to see anything but sparkling stars.

Blood strummed through my ears. I wasn't capable of forming a single thought and I stopped thinking about anything else than this sensation.

This was too much, way too much. I felt like I couldn't handle any more of this thrill of ecstasy. I was barely breathing, and my heart was on the verge of bursting.

"Are you okay?" He brought his head up but I just grabbed his hair and shoved him back down.

"Less… talking… more… sucking." I was panting.

He chuckled. "Sassy. I like it."

I felt him gently pushing his index finger inside me and I gasped at the intrusion.

A burn formed inside my stomach – hotter than anything I'd ever felt.

"Ace…", I groaned.

Propping my body up on my elbows, I risked a peek. Silky, midnight hair shadowed his eyes but the view of him between my legs was just increasing everything I felt right now.

Just as I was beginning to get lightheaded, the pleasure reached its peak.

Pure, white ecstasy washed over me. Spots of color splashed before my eyes as I cried out in pleasure, nearly screaming his name.

My head fell back on the soft mattress, my chest moving rapidly. Blinking several times, my body stopped shaking. By the time I found my voice, Ace got up and sprawled next to me.

I looked at him and noted his eyes shining like diamonds. Propping his head up on his elbow, he pushed a strand out of my face.

"I guess you liked it."

"Mmm…"

Oh God, my voice sounded like I had been drugged.

"Told you, you're my favorite French sweet."

He laughed under his breath when I buried my face into my hands.

Ace kept staring at me, my cheeks warming up with every passing second.

I got up and rushed to the kitchen. His t-shirt was still on the countertop and I quickly slipped into it. When I came back, I looked for my panties… well Ace's boxers.

"Are you looking for these?" I turned around and found them laying between his fingers.

"Yes, I am." I reached out my hand.

He seemed to debate on whether he should give them to me or not but decided to hand them over. Reluctantly, though.

"Thank you", I said, turning around. I heard him sliding to the edge of the bed, watching me like a hawk.

"Do you want to put them back on me?", I asked over my shoulder, cracking a grin.

"Very much."

He kneeled behind me. I let them slide through my ankles when his thumb slowly caressed my thighs as he lifted the boxers along my legs. I turned around and a tremble went up my skin at his intense scrutiny. I wanted to speak but was muted when his mouth crushed against my thigh. Parting his lips, he licked my flesh, making me shudder.

A sting rushed though me when he opened his mouth and bit me.

I yelped in surprise and closed my eyes. His hand rested teasingly at the inside of my thigh, stroking the place he had bit tenderly.

"You just know how to tease me, you know that, right?", he said, sighing when he got up and settled on the soft mattress.

"Maybe", I countered.

Ace lounged on the bed, both hands under his head. His eyes glimmered as I laid sheepishly next to him.

I rolled to my side and examined his bruised torso. My hands trailed every square inch where he was injured, as if I could heal him with my touches. I wish I could, though.

"What are you thinking right now, Cec?"

My gaze met his. Did I space out again?

He smiled. One of Ace's rare, million-Watt-lamp brightness.

"You know, sometimes your body seems to switch to autopilot and your mind is lost in thoughts. You do that pretty often, Cec. And I love it. I wish I could just plunge into your thoughts because you always seem so far away from us. Far away from everything. Just in your world."

I had never heard someone say something like that to me when I spaced out. People just rolled their eyes, annoyed, and repeated what they'd said.

But what Ace said… was perfect on so many levels, it had my heart doing backflips.

"So I'm asking you again, Cec: what are you thinking right now?"

His eyes were sincere, as sincere as his words. "I want to know everything about you. Every little thing. From your body to your soul. Just everything."

His words, oh God, his words – they were reaching out to my soul. My thoughts were swirling through my head, but I didn't want to hit him with the whole Cecily-craziness inside me.

Summoning my courage, I chose to be honest. "I was thinking… why… you don't want to sleep with me…"

Aro's words were echoing in my head again, threatening to ruin this moment.

His eyes widened a little, but I held his gaze. At that, he blinked a couple times and sat up. This was not what I'd expected and it left a bitter sting in my chest. I should have lied and told him I was thinking about the weather or whatever.

I sat up next to him and clenched my fingers together. "Is it… is it because I'm still a… you know…", I almost whispered. My voice was thin and I blushed hard.

He turned his head to me in a hell of a speed and the corner of his mouth curled up.

"Because you're a virgin?"

He reached out his hand to tuck a strand behind my ear. "You don't have any idea how tempting it is for me to know that no one ever touched you, Cec."

"That makes me want to show you all the things your body could feel. What I could do to you."

He seemed lost in thoughts and I didn't dare to break the fantasy he was living in his head right now, even though I would've liked to catch a glimpse.

He fell back into silence for a while.

Sighing, he finally said, "I have messed up so many things in my life and I don't want you to be one of them too."

A familiar intensity spread over his eyes. "You're the purest thing I have ever seen in my life, Cec and believe me, I have seen things I wish I hadn't. I want to make it right this time."

Leaning to me, his fingers splayed across my cheeks. His forehead touched mine, his breath was a soft caress on my nose.

"I want to take you on date, first. Not a party, not a family dinner, or in a hospital. A real date. Just the two of us. And then, I will have a quiet consciousness doing some wild things with you."

My mind was spinning. His words were filling my chest with such a warmth, I feared the heat would burn me.

I wrapped my hand around his wrist, my fingers barely meeting.

I didn't know if my voice would be capable of explaining what I felt for him, but I wanted him to understand the waves of emotions inside me.

"You have no idea what your words do to me, Ace. What you mean to me", I whispered. I placed a soft kiss on his palm before putting my hands across his chest.

My heart beat was speeding up again… wow, this was harder than expected. I focused on my hands on his chest.

"I'm not good with words although most of the books I read are about romance." I chuckled under my breath at this stupid irony. "But I still want to tell you what you mean to me."

I sucked in a deep breath. "You piss me off, Ace. Constantly. Almost every time you open your mouth, like right now." I placed my palm against his lips to stop him from interrupting me.

"But at the same time, I could not imagine for one second not hearing your annoying comments that make me laugh. I like how you are protective of me, even when you tend to overreact a little, like the time you saved me at the frat party or yesterday. You protected me so many times, I could not count them all and even when I didn't want to believe you, you didn't stop…"

The guilt of misjudging him hit me again, tightening a knot in my throat.

"I crave your warmth and the way you make me feel…" My voice was barely a whisper now.

"And I'm addicted to the way you make me feel: loved, wanted… needed – and beautiful."

I dropped my hand from his mouth and placed it back on his chest. "I should've been more honest to myself, toward you… but I'm glad that I'm your girlfriend now."

I looked up to see his face and found his brows knitted together.

It seemed like anger flared his eyes. I dropped my hands and felt my heart sinking to the floor. This was not what I imagined his face would look like.

My heart stopped, as well as my breathings.

A dull ache seeped in my chest when I saw his remaining frown.

Close to tears, I nodded at his unspoken thoughts. I lost my energy when I poured out my heart to him.

Finally, he spoke. "You are more precious to me than a girlfriend", he sighed.

"But I like the sound of me being your boyfriend."

I lifted my chin and saw him cast a grin. A wide, infuriating one that I wanted to smack right now!

"Marvelous sound, don't you think?"

"You ass!", I yelled and jumped at him. The impact knocked us both flat on the mattress. His laughs only increased my wish to choke him but I refrained since he was injured.

"How could you scare me like that?" Waves of my hair fell over his chest.

"I thought that's what you like, baby." Fake innocence embellished his voice, but I rolled my eyes before I tilted my head back.

And then I laughed. Really laughed. I almost forgot that I could laugh like that, from the very depths of my heart until my stomach hurt.

I looked down at Ace. Glow spread in his eyes when he looked at me. I opened my mouth just as he parted his lips to say something.

"I love you", he and I said at the same time.

My smile faded away as we stared at each other for a second in silence.

Chuckling at our synchrony, I plunged into his arms and rolled on my back. He didn't say anything and it was okay for me. Words weren't necessary, his _I love you_ was enough; he had shown me so many times that he loved me and I believed him, with every single cell in my body.

"Cec, sing for me", he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, his hair already calling for my fingers to be touched.

I started singing the first French song that crossed my mind. The words flowed and my fingers wandered down to his back, stroking the rough surface of his scars.

"Ace?", I whispered after I sang the same song a few times.

He was already asleep.

I closed my eyes and my mind shut down. My body relaxed under the weight of Ace's head, moving up and down to rhythm of my breathing.

And with a smile around my lips I fell into a relaxing nap too, impatiently waiting to open my eyes to see my love lying next to me in the afternoon.


	25. Fire With Fire

~ Fire with fire ~

CECILY

Where am I?

It was dark and cold.

I tried to see something but it was too dark. Pitch-black. A darkness encroaching upon me from every corner, turning my blood ice-cold.

Where am I? And how did I get here?

Slowly, a light bulb overhead showed me the narrow street. Deserted. Silent. Endless.

I walked.

There were no stars, no moon. No wind, no clouds – just an eerie obscurity. Somehow, I knew I should walk, so I walked. I wasn't wearing shoes and my feet hurt, but I had to get away from here.

It was getting colder. I shivered uncontrollably as I hugged my elbows.

I couldn't tell how much time had passed. I walked and walked and walked, until my feet burned – still, I didn't stop.

I have to get away from here, I thought, panic rising in me. How did I even get here? And why wasn't anybody here?

Suddenly, I saw a small light in the distance and I heard splashing noises. My chest warmed up as the noise got louder.

The beach! It must be near. Relief washed over me.

I started to run toward the bright light, each step harder to take but there was no way I'd stop.

Now I could hear it clearly: the sound of waves and the smell of salt hung in the air.

Taking a few long breaths, I opened my eyes and saw the black ocean.

It was getting darker.

The light faded and the sound of waves disappeared. My pulse quickened as I looked around for someone, but I was alone.

No, there was someone.

Even though it was foggy, I could see a shadowy person getting closer.

I tried to move, but my feet were stuck on the sand. No matter how hard I tried to move them, they wouldn't obey me. That person was approaching me…

My heartbeat was racing, sweat starting to drip of my face. And I was still unable to budge.

Frustration engulfed me when he stood less than a foot away from me and suddenly wrapped two white hands around my throat.

I screamed or rather tried to, but his hands were choking me with such a force that I wasn't able to say anything. I tried to remove his hands, but it was as if I'd been trying to part bands of iron with my bare hands.

He laughed and lifted me in the air, my feet hanging lifelessly in the air.

Stop! I wanted to scream but only soundless words passed my lips.

Stinging pain shot down my chest as he tightened his grip and air got expelled from my lungs. I tried to gasp for air but it was impossible.

I am going to die… The thought horrified me to the core. Fear twisted like a knife in my guts as a tremendous feeling of helplessness paralyzed me.

Warm tears blurred my vision yet the more I blinked the more I could see his face. A pair of black eyes looked at me and his features were getting clearer.

High cheekbones framed his skeletal look and a mischievous grin was on his lips. Dark ink spread over his neck, and his hair was getting a bright shade of… blue. Panic leaped into my chest and my throat dried off as I saw him staring at me with heavy-lidded eyes. Jax… that bastard was going to… kill me…

My brain was screaming for air as hot, boiling anger grew within me. I tried to kick him, yet strength left my limbs. He laughed.

His voice – his laugh was the only thing I could hear. Grave and cruel.

Help! I thought powerlessly.

Suddenly he let go of my throat and I fell on the ground just like a marionette whose strings had been cut.

I was coughing badly, desperate to get oxygen back to my lungs. My throat was burning like fire and every inhale didn't seem to be enough.

He kneeled over me.

"Now come on, this could be fun", he said, pulling himself over me.

Disgusted at him, I tried to shove him away from me but there was no strength left in my arms.

A scream tore from the depths of my lungs but there was no sound. Cold lips crushed violently against mine until a metallic taste burst into my mouth.

NO! I don't want this! I yelled in vain. My head throbbed and my hands hurt under his force. I tried to move my feet but it was no use.

Tears were running down my face as his filthy mouth crashed against mine.

I don't want this. I don't want him to touch me!

I want Ace!

I need Ace!

Where was Ace?

Ace! Ace! Ace!

"Cec, baby, wake up", a melodious voice called from the distance.

I blinked my eyes open and saw a pair of bright eyes looking at me.

"Ace", I breathed heavily as his hand caressed my cheek.

My heart leaped into my throat and pearls of sweat rolled off my forehead. I noted my damp strands plastered around my neck as I thrusted my hand into my hair.

I sat up and looked around. I was in Ace's apartment. The bright afternoon sun shone through the huge windows and slowly erased the coldness from my dream.

It felt so real. He was… his touches…

Multiple shivers passed me in a row as images of my nightmare appeared and made me cringe in fear once again.

"What's going on?", Ace asked. He put his hand on my back and I involuntarily flinched at his touch.

A flash of hurt passed his face when he removed his hand. I wanted to speak but my throat felt as dry as in my dream. I flung my shivery arms around his neck, gripping his t-shirt.

"I-I had a nightmare", I mumbled into the crook of his neck. His strong arms wrapped around my back and I buried my face into his t-shirt, ashamed that I was letting virtual images get under my skin – again.

"Sorry, I'm just being stupid to get scared over something like that."

"No, you're not." Ace's voice was kind, full of compassion. His hand ran up and down my back, bringing a sweet warmth that melted away my remaining fear.

"What was your nightmare about?"

I stiffened. Telling him about Jax would only bring back bad memories and I didn't want to burden him with my idiotic fears. I was here. With him. And safe.

I shook my head. "Nothing special."

Gently, he pulled away to meet my gaze. "Cec, tell me." A frown appeared on his bruised face and his eyes pierced me with a familiar intensity. "Was it a dream about Aro? Or Jax?"

I swallowed hard, quivering once again as his malicious face clouded my view.

Denying was pointless, he figured it out. I nodded slowly.

He exhaled deeply, putting my cheeks in his palms. "He is never going to harm you, I promise", he said with certainty.

Not sure I could trust my voice, I smiled weakly. Several seconds passed and I was getting calmer in his arms.

"Do you think we should've gone to the police? That night at the frat house after he… forced himself on me."

His arms tightened. "I don't know. Part of me thinks it would've been wiser. But I was focused on you and your brother that night. Jax seemed too unimportant to me at that moment." Ace lowered his head, resting on the top of my hair. I could hear a hint of guilt in his voice.

It ached my chest to see that he was blaming himself for what happened – or what nearly happened. It wasn't his guilt to carry.

"It wasn't your fault", I whispered.

"Mm…" I felt his lips on the small vein on my temple. "Still, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

His mouth traveled down to my cheek, stroking my skin as lightly as possible. My pulse picked up its pace as he gave me a sweet, warm kiss.

"So…", he said. "What do you want to do?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Anything you like."

The corner of his mouth curled up as he cocked his head to his side. "Anything?"

He chuckled when I gave him an aghast look. I didn't know if I could handle thinking about the perverted things he wanted to do.

"What time is it?", I asked.

"Half past five."

I let myself fall back on the bed, stretching my limbs. Despite my nightmare, that nap felt good.

"I don't care what we do, Ace. We could stay here in bed for the rest of the day and I wouldn't mind." Just being here with him was enough. More than enough.

His eyebrows raised. I was surprised to hear the truth behind those words, myself. Hearing me say nice things to him was still unfamiliar for both of us.

His eyes snapped at the remote. "Movie?"

I chuckled. "We don't have the same taste, remember? I'll definitively fall asleep if you show me some Sherlock Holmes movie." I pressed my lips together to not point out any Sci-Fi movies. I've watched too many and way too often with Stefan and Noah.

Laughing, he grabbed the remote switched on the TV. "We'll find something we both like."

I leaned back against the pillows. As long as it didn't start with A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.

There were several cooking shows on TV, a repeat of Big Brother and a late episode of Gossip girl. I wanted to watch that episode but after Ace's groan and vehement complains how "girly" this was, we kept zipping until a scene of Troy caught my eyes.

"Yes, let's watch Troy", I said, snatching the remote of his hand.

"I thought you only like romantic and girly stuff."

"Not true." I stuck out my tongue. His brow arched and I sighed. "Okay, true, I like romantic movies and novels. But I'm also into action movies. Especially when they refer to historical events with ethical values."

"Ethical values?" He snorted. "I only see blood, war and sex in that movie."

I shook my head. "What about the love story? Or Achilles's motives when he seeks revenge on the murderer of his cousin. Oh, and what about that scene when Hector's father begs for the corpse of his son." That scene always brought tears to my eyes.

Stretching his long legs, he leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "That's not ethical, that's just stupid. No one forced Achilles's cousin to dress up like him and fight Hector."

"It was brave."

"It was silly. Hector had no clue he killed a kid and Achilles overreacted."

Rolling my eyes, my focus was back on the movie. "Wow, you really know how to ruin a movie."

Grinning, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I'm just honest."

I buried my nose in his t-shirt as we continued watching the movie. However, we were rather talking than actually watching anything.

Ace's comments made it hard to follow and after a while I told him some historical facts that I knew from school.

"You know a lot about Greek myths", he said.

"I paid attention in history class", I chuckled.

He laughed. "Nerd."

"As if you didn't pay attention at school."

He chuckled weakly. "Not very much. You wouldn't have liked me at high school."

"Why?"

I felt him shifting beside me, running his hand through his hair. Telling things about himself was still hard for him, I guess. "You really want to know, Cec?"

I nodded.

Sighing, he told me that he'd gotten homeschooled when his mother had married Thomas. They thought it would be the best after everything he went through, so they hired a few good teachers. It didn't last long: he made life miserable to them until his parents gave up and he'd gone to a public school. He always liked reading and the teachers Thomas had hired made him read advanced literature at a young age. He had bought shelves full of books for Ace once he'd noticed how much he liked books.

"That's… really kind of Thomas", I mumbled.

He nodded, sunken in memories for a while.

"And why did you misbehave that much?", I asked.

Scratching his head, he sighed, "Don't know. I didn't want to be called the geek who read in his free-time. Yeah, I know it's fucked up but you know how teenage boys are. And I had… a certain reputation."

I dug further. Just like he wanted to know everything about me, I wanted to understand him, too.

Taking a deep breath, he continued. "My fucking last name kept haunting me and everyone expected things of me. I wanted to prove to the teachers and my classmates that I wasn't some high-class prick who got everything he wanted from his rich father. I didn't even have friends in high school. My friends were some fucked up people at clubs who didn't know my stepfather but that's… another story."

He paused, looking at me. "That's why I didn't tell you about Thomas, Cec. Now, I don't care what people think of me anymore. I don't give a shit about anyone but you."

I could feel the walls he had built up crumble, one brick by another. He was showing me his true feelings, what he was thinking all this time.

It hurt me to know that he thought I would've changed if I had known before. But then, he just had nonserious relationships with women.

Until Victoria.

"Did you think that because you had some bad experience before?"

Rubbing his jaw, he said, "There was a reason why I didn't want a serious relationship. Ever. The girls were superficial, so was I. And it was okay for me. Victoria was rich, so there was never the question whether she liked me or my father's money. But then, it was wrong trusting her. She wasn't… she just wasn't the right one."

The movie finished and the credits appeared yet we barely took notice of it.

Victoria was like a shadow from his past, and even though he had no feelings for her anymore, I knew she still wanted him badly.

Trying to keep my hands busy, I plucked the fluffs on the bed and twisted them between my fingers.

When Ace tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, I looked up. "I never looked at her the way I look at you", he said. "I never talked to her the way I am talking to you and I never had to fight for anyone the way I had fought for you, Cec. I know I wouldn't have married her."

Taking a long breath, I smiled at him.

Shades of orange flooded through the windows as I saw the sun setting.

"It's getting late. Don't you want to pick up your car?"

His eyes snapped. "Shit, yeah. I had totally forgotten about that", he groaned.

"Wanna come along? I could drive you home from there."

I nodded. Although, I wished I could stay a little longer with him and keep talking I didn't want to overwhelm him with my presence. We just figured out the things between us and we had to take it slow.

Slow… how can I? He was irresistible to me; no matter how hard I tried to banish the thoughts of him at the most unfavorable moments, I ended up thinking about him.

God, I was just madly in love with him.

"So, let's get dressed", I said, starting to crawl off the bed. Before I could process what was happening, Ace hovered himself over me.

"Wha–?"

He cast me an askew grin on his full, kissable lips. "Let's just stay a little bit here." With his hands on my hips, he pulled me closer and sealed his lips with mine. Air got lost somewhere in my throat and I was left breathless.

"But we should really–", I gasped.

"We still have time."

My eyes closed and my lips parted, welcoming his tongue. He deepened the kiss until my reason was shutting up.

Gee, he was right, no one was rushing us. There was only us. Everything else could wait.

I moaned into his mouth as his hand yanked my burrowed t-shirt.

Oh… I didn't put on my bra, I thought, embarrassed, yet arched my back to give him better access to… whatever he was doing.

His fingers stroked my humming skin, while my hands grasped his t-shirt. His skin was hot underneath the soft fabric. His hands fondled me from my hips slowly rising to my breasts.

I panted the moment Ace's fingers traced the firm peaks of my nipples.

"You have beautiful breasts, Cec", he said, kneading them as they fit perfectly in his palms.

I sucked in a breath as a response. Opening my eyes, I soaked in the warmth his touch brought. I focused on the bright hue of his eyes, letting them mesmerize me as if they were looking deeply into my soul.

He circled his thumb over my sensitive skin, squeezing them lightly between his fingers.

"They're perfect…", he moaned.

Without warning, he bent his head down and pulled my t-shirt up to my chin. He mouthed over my breast, letting me feel the heat of his breath yet nothing more.

It was maddening.

On the verge of whining for more, my toes clenched.

Inching closer, his lips brushed my skin, leaving a warm trace. I dug my teeth into my bottom lip, giving myself completely to him.

"Cec?"

"Mm?"

"You've been quiet. Don't want you to get bored", he teased.

As. If. I. Could.

"Talk to me", he whispered.

"Putain, mords-moi…"

The back of my head pressed against the pillow, pushing my breasts forward.

He lapped my hard peaks and I groaned, arching my back more. A foreign sort of energy floated through my body, my legs, as they tensed around his waist.

He smiled against my skin. "In English."

Bringing out his teeth, he squeezed my nipple gently between them.

The sensation of his sizzling and wet tongue was beyond words. Its rawness against my oversensitive skin dizzied me.

"Mark me, Ace" I purred. "I want… to remember… what you're doing to me."

My fingers trembled as I looped them around his neck, spinning his hair between them. Breathing seemed suddenly so damn hard.

His touches were already carved into my skin, his fingerprints covering my whole body, but I wanted to look at my hickey later and remember this fervid tingle.

Releasing my nipple, he moved higher, his breath lingered along my skin. Tantalizingly and turning my mind to mush.

My eyelids flickered as he sucked hard. A sigh passed my mouth while the ache was boosting my taut senses, spreading like a torrent through my chest.

I pushed my fingers through his raven hair when he looked up at me. His swollen lips inched closer to my ear, his breath stirring the hair along the nape of my neck.

"Want another?", he murmured. My breath caught as he kissed the sensitive skin behind my ear.

"N-No…", I panted. Pressing my lips together, I tried to cut off the urge to giggle. And failed.

I cried out as he planted kisses under my ear. Somewhere between my giggles, I managed to say, "S-Stop, please. I-I…" My shoulders shook with laughter. I couldn't hold it anymore; his lips were driving me crazy.

Thankfully, he detached his mouth from my skin and leaned his forehead against my shoulder.

He snorted. "Mood killer."

"You know I'm ticklish", I panted, rubbing my moist eye.

Pity that he wasn't. Or was he–?

Putting my fingers on either side of his chest, I started tickling him. Unimpressed eyes stared at me as I ran my fingers up and down. No reaction.

"You're not ticklish?", I asked incredulously, keeping on as I saw him grinning at me.

"Nope."

His grin widened but there was no flinch or laugh. Just a small chuckle at my ineffective attempts. I tried again, even under his armpits. Nothing.

"I give up", I sighed.

"Great." I didn't notice his fingers sidling to my ribs until he started tickling me.

"That's funnier", he chuckled.

The giggles built up inside me once again, making my shoulders shake and my belly hurt. When they hiccupped from my mouth, it sounded more like a shriek as I fought to breath.

"Please, stop!", I cried-pleaded.

Rolling and shifting uncontrollably, I managed to free myself out of his fast hands as I landed on the floor, dragging him along.

He started laughing and I joined him. Ace looked at me and I suddenly felt exposed to the core. His fingers tensed around my thighs and I could've sworn I saw a longing flash in his eyes.

"We should go now. I don't want to lose completely control over myself", he said. My heart tripped over itself at the deep octave of his voice.

Some hidden desire within me wished to see him losing control. But we were taking it slow, I reminded myself.

Nodding, he got up and started taking off his flannel pants when I rushed to the bathroom and put on my dress.

Smoothing my hair, I looked at myself in the mirror.

I sighed, "You don't happen to have a hair tie, do you?" I laughed at the idea but he surprised me by going to the drawer of his nightstand and pulled something out of it.

Something golden and small.

"Here, that's… yours, anyway."

I looked at my hair grip and remembered when he had pulled it out of my hair during the lecture. It felt like ages had passed since then.

"Huh, are you blushing, Ace Aurenglade? Could it be that you are somehow nervous?" I just liked teasing him. A habit that intensified since I had met him.

He just rolled his eyes, growling something under his breath.

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek before seizing half of my hair up. "How do I look?" A smile flashed around his lips as I smoothed my hair and dress.

"Ready to get laid."

He smirked, wetting his bottom lip with his tongue. With his filthy tongue!

"God, you're just too perverted", I said as he grabbed his black leather jacket. "How many times do you even think about sex?"

"Every time I look at you." He shrugged his one shoulder – as if he was stating the most normal thing in the world.

I snorted as he opened the door. "Well, then it must cost you a lot of self-control not to jump at me."

The sarcasm in my voice was evident yet the look in those blazing eyes was turning my legs into jelly.

"You have absolutely no idea how much, Cecily."

My heart was racing, his last words crossing my mind. If my self-control was only half as big as his then he must really endure a lot.

More than I had ever thought.

The subway station was in fact not very far away, yet I didn't want to walk fast. I enjoyed every minute with Ace. The way my hand fitted in his, the way my fingertips yearned to stroke his skin, to feel his warmth were enough to fill my heart with joy.

We kept talking during our walk. About random things.

He really didn't lie when he said he wanted to know everything about me. He even asked me about my first boyfriend, Brian Smith. Not that there was much to tell. I was sixteen back then, he too. We had been sitting next to each other in history class yet he'd sleep most of the times. After he had seen my mother crying when she picked me up from school, he asked what was wrong. I couldn't tell him it was because of my father's affair but he was nice enough to ask me if everything was okay. A week later, he asked me out on a date.

Ace's grip tightened and I glanced to him. His jaw was working, his eyes steely focusing on the street.

"It was really nothing special. We went to the cinema and grabbed a bite afterward." I didn't want to upset or hurt him by talking about my ex. Also, my time with Brian seemed so far away and insignificant.

At a response, Ace just interlaced his fingers with mine, his thumb caressing the back of my hand. "I told you I want to know everything about you. Even if it's about your ex being a prick."

"He wasn't a prick. He just… wasn't mature. On our third date, he kissed me briefly at our front porch, asking me if I would like to be his girlfriend." We arrived at the station, walking downstairs.

"He just kissed you? After three dates?" Ace's eyes went wide as he blinked several times.

"Are you sure he wasn't gay?"

I busted into a laughter. "No, I don't think so, Ace. He was just… maybe he wasn't very interested or just wanted to have a girlfriend like his friends."

He was actually more interested in video games and his friends. He had invited me to his birthday party which was a disaster. He and his friends tested a new game and I watched them for an hour until I dozed off on the couch. I'd woken up from their shouts. Apparently, some team from South Korea had won. I remember the smell of alcohol hanging in the air and Brian being too drunk to drive me home. The next day, I confronted him but he hadn't shown any remorse.

"Sorry, Cec but that guy sure wasn't straight. Three dates…"

I blushed at his way of making me a compliment. Even if it included insulting another person. "I broke up with him after I realized that he was too immature. Every time he was with his friends he ignored me or pretended that we weren't dating."

We waited for the subway when I noticed the knitted brows on Ace's face.

"I'm glad he was such an asshole", he said.

Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me closer to him. I looked around as I noted some people staring at us but Ace didn't seem to care. PDA was rather something that embarrassed me. But Ace's indifference about what others could think seemed to have passed to me.

"Why?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "If he had been perfect, you would've been taken."

I drank in the view as his eyes settled on me. Challenge flickered in them, as if he dared someone to come in between us. I leaned my head across his chest.

It was as if an eternity had passed before he spoke again, asking me if I'd been a member of some club in high school.

I couldn't play any instrument and I wasn't very athletic, so school band and cheerleaders were off limits for me. But I'd wanted to join the literature club.

"What happened?"

"I kind of… got into a fight with the members there. They didn't share my opinion about a book character." That was my biggest weakness with books: I just put myself too much in a character's position and suffered when they suffered, I was happy when they were happy. And nothing made me more upset when I saw someone not understanding a character that was dear to me.

"What kind of book?"

"Persuasion. By Jane Austen. Have you read it?"

He shook his head, snorting. "Do I look like I read Jane Austen novels?"

"It's a very beautiful story! The protagonist gets influenced by her family and makes a fatal mistake. That was kind of annoying, but it was still a good story. Her character developed a lot during the plot." I frowned. "And my stupid classmates just labeled the story as stupid and boring!"

Ace chuckled at my almost-fit-of-rage when I thought about the narrow-minded views of some people.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Me? Never." He brought his bottom lip between his teeth.

I sighed. "You don't understand that, Ace. You were the popular quarterback in high school surrounded by cheerleaders and didn't understand the weirdos. Or girls like me", I huffed as we got into the subway heading to the beach. We looked for some empty seats and found two behind an old couple and next to a teenage girl with some interesting tattoos covering her bare arms. They shot us some quick glances, the old lady shocked at the view of Ace's bruises. She whispered something to her husband, glancing out of the window.

The tattooed girl just smirked at Ace. Fantasies of me scratching out her eyes passed my mind. God, I needed to control my temper. And jealousy. And the violent fantasies in my head. Just as I finished calling her names in my head, she focused back on her phone. His bruises didn't seem to startle her, she probably had seen worse in L.A.

Lucky for her.

Shaking his head, Ace just grinned at me as I sat next to him.

"You really think I was a quarterback?" His shoulders trembled from laughing.

I shrugged mine. He was athletic and handsome, I could imagine him being prom king or captain of the football team. The scenarios in my head weren't unlikely.

Propping his head up on his elbow, he turned to me. "Cec, let me tell you this: I was not the quarterback or anything like that and I was definitively not popular. Most of my classmates were scared of me or hated me. My look wasn't exactly… helping."

"Your look?"

Sighing, his forehead wrinkled. "I had dyed my hair flaming red when I turned sixteen. My first piercing was on my left earlobe. A month later, my whole ear was covered with other piercings, a few weeks later my other ear. My first tattoo was at fifteen when I had found out my Mom had cancer. It was 'Death'", he added before I could ask.

"Each letter written on the back of my fingers. I know, it's fucked up. After that, I continued almost every weekend after getting drunk that I didn't mind the pain. I had a couple of tattoos along my arms up to my shoulder."

I glanced at his arm, looking closely. There were some faint, almost unnoticeable scars that I never noted before. I stroked the smooth, tattoo-free skin, imagining the black ink that was once there.

Something flashed across his face as he remembered the things he had done. Things he didn't want to tell me, I could sense that. I didn't want to push him and I didn't need to. He will tell me when he was ready.

Turning his eyes to me, he pierced me with his look while his fingers slipped between a strand of my hair, wrapping them around his finger.

"Most girls were avoiding me, the guys sometimes picking a fight with me but it was me who started most of the times. No one wanted a scary student as the captain of the football team. Also, I'm not team-minded."

So, he was a loner.

I'd never thought he was one of the outsiders at high school. No wonder his friends were just people from some clubs who didn't care about him or his last name.

"And when did you become… a more… responsible person?", I asked carefully. My instincts told me it had something to do with Victoria. Maybe she had changed him. Maybe she had made him a better person. The thought pierced my insides and my jealousy was devouring me.

"After my Mom died, I didn't know what to do with my life. The only thing that had tied me to Thomas was gone, so I decided not to live under the name Skidmore anymore. I changed my appearance before applying to college. I also found some really good friends."

He smiled for the first time, looking at his arms. "I had removed the tattoos before I had treated my first patient. No one would want to be treated by someone with tattoos all over his arms."

Tattoos all over his arms…

I tried to picture an Ace that was covered with black ink over his body. Like a painting. A living painting, accentuating his muscles. An Ace that was so desperately trying to fight against expectations people had of him that he didn't seem to care if the ones who loved him got hurt.

Running his hand in his hair, he exhaled deeply. "That's why I don't like talking about it. The look on your face – you're disgusted."

"What? No, I'm not! True, what you did wasn't exactly what I had imagined but you were just… hurt and angry."

I placed his chin in my hand, forcing him to look me in the eyes. It killed me seeing him like this. I didn't want him to hate himself and he needed to believe me. "I am not disgusted with you. I could never be. I don't judge you for your past mistakes and what matters the most is that you are a better person now."

And Victoria McBitch had nothing to do with it.

His features softened as I gave him a warm smile.

"Also…", I started, looking at my feet. "I wouldn't have minded your tattoos."

Pure astonishment was written all over his face, reflecting exactly how I should feel.

But I didn't. I would never get a tattoo myself but I liked the view of it on handsome boys. Unfortunately, most people just have meaningless tattoos. Impersonal motives, some cliché quotes or the names of their children or lovers. But I'd seen very skillful artists whose works were awesome.

"True, the patients would have noticed them and surely would have been intimidated, especially elder people. But there are other places you could have gotten a tattoo."

Longing to catch a glimpse at the old Ace, I asked, "You don't have any pictures?"

"No, I don't do pictures."

"Everyone likes taking pictures and selfies."

"I don't." He shrugged his shoulders and I rolled my eyes.

We were quiet, just the sound of the brakes filling the space with its shrill noise every time we stopped.

I fished for my phone since I heard it buzz and looked at the screen. There were a few missed calls from Marlene, probably wondering where I was. I texted her about coming home later.

Just when I slid my phone back into my purse, my fingers wrapped around something tiny.

"Huh, I didn't know I had stuffed that lipstick in there." I had totally forgotten about that red cream color. Ace smirked at my wonder.

His smirk disappeared bit by bit, his focus entirely on my lips as I put some of the strawberry-flavored cream on them. Unconsciously, he bit the side of his bottom lip, making my heartbeat flutter instantly. His eyes changed position up to my eyes, a suggestive expression behind their wicked glow. I sensed that he wanted to say something else but "We arrived" was all he voiced and got up.

The metro slowed down, reaching the terminus at the surface. The weather was perfect. The sun was setting, turning Los Angeles into a beautiful golden place and the horizon a line of burnt-orange. The sound of laughing children filled my ears, some people already heading to their cars after spending the day at the beach.

Just as we crossed the road, I spotted someone at the corner of my eyes.

A tall guy with blue hair.

I stopped instantly, and my legs stiffened. Just like my nightmare, my limbs wouldn't obey me.

Yet this time it wasn't a nightmare.

My heart sank to my boots and blood dispersed from my face. Ace looked at me, surprised that I stopped.

"Ace", I managed to gasp. The moment, the guy turned around, I was ready to scream. My breaths became more rapid, shallower and I felt my growing fear like a cluster of wires tightening my abdomen.

Just as quick as my panic came, it washed away as relief flooded through my body. It was someone else.

It wasn't him.

It's not Jax… It's not Jax, I told myself over and over.

My body relaxed at once. Ace followed my gaze and watched the boy crossing the street, disappearing from our view.

I breathed heavily when our eyes met, Ace's face tensing as he pulled me by my waist.

"He wouldn't dare coming here again, Cec."

"What did actually happen with Jax?", I whispered once we arrived at the parking lot. Yet, somehow, I feared his answer.

"If he was lucky last night, someone may have found him and brought him to a hospital."

I stopped before opening the door. "Oh my God… is he dead? W-What did you do, Ace?"

"No, he's not." His face was hard, his features getting severe. "I just beat the shit out of him and his friends. The cowards disappeared once they realized they were no match. Jax passed out in that alley."

That wasn't exactly calming to hear. And I didn't know if I should be worried at Ace's anger management problem and longing for vengeance or worried about Jax still laying in that alley, maybe… dead. And even if he was fine, was Jax planning something? Maybe looking for revenge?

Maybe he was going to hunt Ace like he tried to find him for weeks. I shivered as that thought crossed my mind. I couldn't bear the pain if anything happened to Ace.

"Nothing's going to happen to you, I promise, Cec. He won't harm you unless he really wants to die next time."

It wasn't me I was worried about, though. Whoa… die?!

There was no humor in his eyes. He was serious.

"Don't say that, Ace. I don't want you to kill anyone!"

"If he ever comes close to you, I'm pretty sure I will see red."

If last night wasn't already the case then I really didn't want to know what happens if he was going to see red.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I steadied my voice and prepared my scolding tone. "You can't just walk around punching people! You promised you wouldn't do such crazy things anymore!"

He hesitated but knew better than to break the promise he just had made a few hours ago.

"Okay", he sighed, getting inside his car. I was pretty sure nothing was okay. The way his eyes were glowing at the mention of Jax's name made me uneasy. But arguing now about this would be pointless. He needed to calm down, so did I.

Taking a deep breath, I got in.

I was surprised how familiar his car had become to me although it was just the third time I was in here. His car was surprisingly neat each time I'd gotten inside and smelled like castor bean.

The radio played quietly some weird remix in the background but I focused on the road. He wasn't driving insanely fast which surprised me after the tense situation before. I kept staring at the road, expecting to see some stars but the city lights and billboards were outshining their lights.

"So… do you have some plans this summer?", I asked, breaking the silence.

"Nope."

I bit my lip, trying to sound as casual as possible. "Well, what would you say if we… if we'll spend our time together… somewhere."

He turned his gaze to me at the next stoplight.

"You want to go on vacation with me?"

Maybe it was too early and I was just being impatient? The last thing I wanted was push him. I'd already done that once and it didn't go well. I kept biting my lip, nodding briefly. "Yeah, I guess."

To my surprise his lips spread to a crooked smile. "Okay. Well, have you ever been to… Venice? Although the whole city smells like fish…"

I laughed. "No, but I didn't mean that far away. That's too expensive."

"Don't worry about the money", he chuckled. "So, how about Thailand? The food's definitively delicious there." I grinned at the ridiculous suggestions across the globe.

"Actually, I don't care where we go, Cec. You decide." He glanced at me. "Paris would be fine, too. You could do the talking and tourist thing and I'd enjoy the rest. But you better don't make me eat frogs or slugs. Unless you want me to puke in those restaurants." I shook with laughter at the idea of that until tears built up at the corner of my eyes. The view of an excited Ace was new. And splendid. Maybe now was the right time to ask him.

"What about Chicago, Ace?"

His grin vanished immediately and I gulped at this sudden chance of his face expression. I could feel the shift of atmosphere in this room. The playfulness faded, replaced by a tense cloud above him.

"No."

His hands clenched the wheel, the veins on his forearm appearing more prominently.

"But why? You've already been there, recently. And… and things are back normal between you and your father. I thought–"

"Nothing's changed between me and Thomas, Cec", he snapped. "I didn't plan to go back to that damned city. I just did it for you and because there was no other option."

"Why can't you forgive him, Ace?", I whispered. "He didn't tell you because he thought it was your brother's duty to do so. Can't you see how much he cares for you, how much he loves you?"

"If he really loved me, he would have told me the truth", he yelled. "He wouldn't have let me clueless while she was screwing my brother! He should have told me. He should have been honest with me from the start because that's what fathers do."

"But maybe he had his reasons! He's trying to have a good relationship with you! To be a good father!" I paused, looking at his stern face. "Doesn't he deserve a second chance? You shouldn't be that unforgiving, especially–"

"We are not going, Cecily! End of discussion." His shouts echoed through the tiny space of his car, leaving us both quiet.

I hate it when he gets defensive. As if my words were meant to attack him. His stubbornness was never decreasing to make me want to go up the wall. And my stubbornness wasn't helpful, either. As if I was fighting fire with fire.

People who fight fire with fire usually end up with ashes. I didn't remember who said that but that quote suddenly crossed my mind.

Folding my arms, I turned my gaze to my windshield. "Thomas invited me to Chicago. And if you're too stubborn to get a grip and overcome your hatred, well, then I'm sorry! Because I, for one, am going."

"You are not going, Cec." Now, he was speeding, each stoplight almost red when he hit the acceleration. I had never seen Ace driving like this and I prayed that no cop was nearby right now.

"Excuse me? Since when do you get to decide anything for me?!"

"Since… well since I'm your boyfriend."

Great argument, but he had no better one. Sorry Ace, these weren't the fifties and I wouldn't let him boss me around.

"Right, but you're acting like a possessive boyfriend. I can go wherever I want, if you like it or not."

With a sharp turn, he steered the car to our street, slowing down.

"I don't want to go back there and I don't want to build up my relationship with Thomas. We had not just little father-son-differences, we hated each other for a very long time. And I don't want to go back there and see our fucking house where everyone thought we were a happy family although my mother was dying more and more in there!" His voice was rough when he finished, his jaw tense.

I was speechless. I knew he held many bad memories in Chicago, but I never thought that his mother's death was even linked to their house. I didn't want to picture the hard times they all had seeing her suffer, seeing her dying bit by bit in her own house.

He turned to our driveway, shutting the motor off. We were quiet, both of us looking to our garden through the windshield.

I cleared my throat, bringing my hand to his knee. "I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't know… with your mother…"

His jaw was still working, but at least he put his hand over mine. "I just… I just wanted to see where you used to live and get to know at least one of your parents."

Saying it aloud made it sound so dull and incredibly selfish. He tried to erase the memories yet I was making him relive his pain. He knew the deepest secrets of my family and I didn't regret a second for telling him anything. But I wanted to be there for him the same way he had been for me.

"My parents are dead, Cec", he said matter-of-factly. His tone was more sad than harsh, leaving a bitter taste. I tightened my grip but he just opened his door.

Outside, I fumbled for my keys when we stopped in front of our door. He was looking down at me and I up at him, our eyes both longing for something that the other didn't want.

"Don't get filled with bitterness. You could have beautiful memories there, too", I whispered carefully.

Eyes narrowed on me into thin slits, but he said nothing.

"Our conversation is not over", I stated.

"Oh baby, the conversation is more than over." He snatched the keys out of my hand.

"Hey, give me–" I reached for them but just held them higher.

"Very mature, Ace. That is not funny!" I was on tiptoes but my hand wasn't even near to his fingertips.

"Give me my damn–" He just let them fall on the ground and pushed me against our door. His body pressed to mine, knocking the breath out of my lungs. Before I could protest, his lips swept over my lips.

He was using the only way to silence me against me. What a cruel man.

I clenched my hand into a fist, trying to release my body from his but it was no use. My tries were getting weaker as my hands seized his shirt, pulling him closer to me. The strawberry flavor of my lipstick mingled between our lips, changing into another one. A mix of his scent and mine. A sheer perfect combination.

"You're… so… stubborn", he panted.

"So are you… and it is… not over…", I managed to say before his tongue slid into my mouth, shutting me up.

My legs trembled under the force of his kiss but his strong grip around my back caught me. Why was it always like that with us? We fight, we yell at each other, we drive each other insane but then the passion in our lips increased every time we kissed, making me want to forget every fight we ever had.

"End. Of. Discussion", he decided. His teeth caught my bottom lip, pulling back.

My legs intertwined with his, there was hardly more than half an inch space between us and my fingers yearned to thrust through his silken hair.

Moans fled his lips. The sound rolled shivers of excitement through me.

His hand reached the hem of my dress, yanking it up to caress my bare thigh.

I was running out of air but I didn't want to stop for one second. I was never addicted to anything, to anyone but Ace made it hard to withhold myself. I could've continued forever if there hadn't been a noise, bringing us back to reality.

Just when he cleared his throat a second time, I recognized the voice of my father.

My father… holy…

Explosively, I wrested myself from Ace's embrace as I looked at my father's raised eyebrows.

There was no warmth in his expression when his gaze shifted to Ace. I risked a glimpse at him: His usual poker-face would've been very convenient for once but the word Fuck was written all over his face.

"Papa, um… hey, nice to see you." I hope my voice didn't sound as squeaky as to my ears.

"You too, chérie." He managed a to give me a soft smile before his gaze fixed back on Ace. I could see my father's eyes snap at the purple bruises on Ace's cheekbones, the suture over his eye and maybe even his bruised knuckles when Ace brought his hand to his hair.

Dad was glaring at him, confusion meddling with disgust.

Clearing my throat, I said, "Papa, that's Ace. Ace, my father."

Ace shook Dad's hand. At least I heard no cracking sounds.

"Nice to meet you", Ace said.

Dad smiled humorlessly. "You have some of my daughter's lipstick on your lips, young man."

I gulped, screwing my eyes shut when Ace dropped his hand. I couldn't imagine a worse situation.

"Fuck", Ace sighed, brushing the rosy color from his lips.

Dad eyes went wide as he sucked in a sharp breath; there was nothing he despised more than swearwords. "You better watch your mouth. I won't allow such a filthy language in my house."

"Papa–"

"Well technically I'm not in your house, Sir."

Is he out of his fucking mind?!

Dad arched his eyebrows at me, like he was saying And you just let this filthy tongue slip inside your mouth?

Shaking his head, he walked past us and reached for the door knob. "Well, it was… nice to meet you, Ace."

"You, too, Mr. Martesse."

Like any seconds had been nice. After one last glance at him, my father disappeared behind the door.

Ace grinned. "Now that was funny."

"Great that you found it entertaining." I rolled my eyes.

"My pleasure." Tilting his head, he gave me a brief kiss on my cheek. "Good night, Cec."

"Screw you", I muttered and watched him chuckle all the way to his car.


	26. Bad Omen

~ Bad Omen ~

 _CECILY_

"Well, tell us something about your new… boyfriend, Cecily", Dad said once I sat down on the settee.

Mom's eyes darted from her reading up to meet my gaze, sparkling like diamonds. "Who?"

I sighed. "He's talking about Ace."

Her face lit up instantly. "Oh! That handsome boy who repaired my car?"

" _That's_ him?" Dad looked like he couldn't believe his ears.

Mom nodded cheerfully. "Yes, he is such a gentleman!"

It was like day and night: The glee in her voice made her face beam as she continued talking about Ace, whereas Dad's look was just confused.

"Are we talking about the same person?", he asked, rubbing his jaw. "Because all I just saw was the rudest boy I've ever met. Covered in bruises as if he just had been at a fight club."

He turned to me, brows raised like he expected a really good explanation for his behavior. And look.

"It's not what you're thinking", I said, rubbing my temples.

Okay, it wasn't very far from the truth but it wasn't like Ace was some sort of criminal. I didn't know what to say to convince him that he was a good guy, despite his… unusual appearance today.

Spitting out what he did for us would sure make him look at Ace with different eyes. But somehow I knew Ace wouldn't want me to do that. He already freaked out when Thomas told _me_ ; I don't think he would like anyone else to know.

"He's not usually like… that. He just had a fight with someone."

"That's not very appeasing, _chérie_." His eyes looked tiredly at me. "Even the way he kissed you was… feral."

Heat swept over my cheeks. Surely, that wasn't something any father would've wanted to witness.

He sighed. "I don't understand this, Cecily. That's… just not you."

I suspected a lecture coming from my Dad, because… that was just Dad. But this sounded like more. Ignoring the rising anger within me, I managed to say, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're a smart girl", he said. "And you were always a good example for your sister."

"I still am!", I snapped. "Are you really judging me right now based on those two minutes you got to talk to him?"

He shook his head. "I'm not. I'm just surprised. I never expected you to be drawn to that type of men. You shouldn't like him just because he's dangerous–"

"I do _not_ like him", I snapped, a hot burn boiling in me. I was not going to listen to his prejudges, especially when he didn't know him the bit.

"I love him."

Their eyes went wide. Clearly, my parents weren't expecting me to blurt out my feelings for Ace but I wished my father could understand me–– _this_. Hearing his opinion about me making bad decisions was pinching my insides. I knew I had certain responsibilities toward my sister and I'd never do something that would mislead her to become a bad person.

" _Je l'aime_."

His features softened a little. " _Tu l'aimes_?", he repeated and I realized it was the first time he ever heard me say that about a guy.

I nodded as he took a deep breath. "Well, I don't see how you could love a rude, ill-bred boy that has no respect toward you, but––"

"He has a lot of respect toward me." _If you only knew how much._

"Please, just give him a chance. He's a good guy."

Mom's eyes shifted to Dad, a warm smile around her lips when she took his hand. "Well, why don't you invite him for dinner next week? It would be a nice opportunity to finally get to know him."

She winked and I watched my father's sigh turning into a nod.

"Great idea", I said and put my hand on my father's shoulder. "You'll see, Papa. You will like him once you get to know him."

 _I hope so, at least._

He arched his eyebrow, clearly as skeptical as me, but didn't comment further.

I rushed to my room, hearing my Dad's sigh one last time before I shut my door.

Being in my room felt awkward. And silent.

I let my mind wander to next week and how that dinner could possibly go. Worst scenario: Dad will hate him for real.

But I just had to make sure Ace wouldn't say anything stupid. Or anything at all. I just shove a forkful of food in his mouth every time he talks.

The idea amused me, even though I knew it was impossible.

I sighed, slipping into my t-shirt and sleeping shorts when a knock on my door snatched me out of my thoughts.

"Can I come in?", Marlene asked.

"Yeah, sure." I patted the spot next to me on my bed when she made her way to me. "Oh sorry, Marlene. For not calling you back earlier", I remembered.

She looked kind of sad, which surprised me. I knew she was a little sensitive but I never thought that me not calling her would make her that unhappy.

"Is everything okay? You look kind of sad."

"No, I'm fine", she shrieked, looking away. I could tell something was bugging her.

Yet her question caught me off guard when she cracked a grin.

"Cecily, do you have some trouble with Mom and Dad?" She giggled, her eyes glowing under her glasses. "About that boy?"

I sighed, laying on my bed. "Kind of. Dad doesn't seem to like my boyfriend."

She giggled. "Why?"

"Uhh… maybe because he saw me kissing him", I half-lied.

"Why was that a problem? He kisses Maman, too."

I laughed at her cluelessness. "Uh… well, because… I'll explain it to you when you get older."

She made a grimace. Knowing that she hated me saying that, I ruffled her hair.

"So, who is this boy? Is it the one that was here at the party?"

Curiosity burst out with every question she asked about Ace and I answered her most of them as best as I could.

She looked dreamy, rubbing her sleepy eyes from time to time.

"You're tired, aren't you."

"No, not the bit", she lied. I chuckled, squeezing her cheek between my fingers.

"It's getting late, Marlene." I yawned. "I'm also tired."

"Oh… Can I sleep here with you?"

"Uh, sure", I said, scooting to make room for her pillow. "Did you brush your teeth?", I asked once she snuggled against her pillow.

"Mh-hm."

"Really?"

"Yes… doctor", she giggled, hugging me.

Okay, she was unusually clingy today. Feeling guilty for neglecting her those past weeks, I hugged her back. She was too young to understand what had happened but I didn't want to exclude her from my life.

"Cecily, can we do something tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. What would you like to do?"

She didn't need a minute to think. " _MacArthur's Park_."

" _MacArthur's Park_? Why's that?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "I'd like to go there again."

I arched my eyebrow, looking down at my sister. We used to go there almost every weekend when she was a little child. Stefan mostly had 'grown-up-talks' with Dad while Noah and I were running through the whole park, climbing on trees or playing with dogs.

She fisted my t-shirt and I began to get uneasy. Something was really bugging her.

"Marlene, is everything okay? You know you could tell me if something's–"

"No, I told you everything's fine. I just want to see that place again."

She smiled at me before turning around, her back facing me. I had no clue what was going on with her but I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of her.

I wrapped my arm around her waist. Thinking about what could possibly have happened those past days that made her that sad, my eyelids closed and I drifted to sleep––not noticing that a muffled cry escaped her lips.

Sunday was the first day I had woken up and felt great. Not the everyday I-feel-kind-of-good-great. No, the real I feel great-great.

Endorphin was running through my body the moment I had felt the sunshine on my face and I was ready to go through my weekend routine.

Jogging, breakfast and painting.

I had missed the familiar smell of the paint tubes, to see the blank frames that were challenging me to turn them into something else. A work of art.

I wonder sometimes why painting was so comforting and exciting to me.

I think it was the colors, the fluidity of the paint, just the experience of creating something on a flat surface. And then it became alive and has a story to tell you.

It was as if the paint has a personality. A memory of something you want to say or something that happened.

Yeah, I was a weirdo…

My worries about Marlene's weird behavior vanished when she tugged my arm and basically had to drag me to my room to get dressed.

As promised, we went to the park at the other side of the city.

Even though the weather forecast predicted a rainy day, it was wonderful without a single cloud hanging in the blue sky.

As we ambled along the pathways, I wondered what was wrong with Marlene. My guess was that she was getting her period, so I mentioned the 'How-to-use-tampon'-thing – which was both kind of embarrassing, and a total fail.

"I'm not on my period!", she snapped, rolling her eyes.

I laughed. "Oh. Sorry. You were just weird yesterday. And kind of edgy."

She folded her arms, sitting on a bench.

"That had nothing to do with _that_. And please, don't ask those things. We're not in _Carrie_. I know what to do when the time comes."

"Okay, okay… Gee, I'm sorry that I was concerned about my sis––whoa… _Carrie_?! Don't tell me you watched that horror movie!"

Her cheeks turned pink when she shrugged one shoulder. "It wasn't even scary."

"I don't care! That movie is nothing for twelve-year old girls."  
"Soon thirteen", she mumbled.

"Whatever. When did you see that? Oh God, don't tell me you watched other horror movies."

Her feet dangled over the edge of the bench. "When… you were at college and Mom and Dad weren't at home."

Lord. I grabbed her cheeks between my fingers. "You'll never tell that Mom and Dad." They would freak out if they knew I didn't pay attention to what she watched.

She smiled. "I wouldn't tattle on you, Cecy. You know that."

I stared at my little sister who suddenly didn't seem that little to me anymore. She grew up way too fast.

"I know. I forget how much you've grown up, Marlene", I said as she cast me a sweet smile. "But not old enough to watch _Carrie_ ", I added.

Clapping her thigh, we got up. We walked, we talked and we laughed. Whatever gloomy things she had been thinking, they were gone by the end of the day.

 _ACE_

A date.

I'd been thinking about nothing but that date over the weekend. As I wondered what her favorite food was or what she liked to do the most, I found myself clueless. To the point I even considered asking one of her friends.

Yet admitting to myself and others that I knew very little about her was out of option. Sighing I dismissed the idea of finding the right place for our date now. I still had another appointment.

They said he was the best in Los Angeles and from what I've seen last time, he seemed to do some good work.

I was thinking about it for a long time but I hadn't been in the mood those past weeks.

The doorbell rang above my head as soon as I walked inside the shop.

A girl around my age was sitting on the couch, her body covered in tattoos and piercings. She popped the bubblegum in her mouth, turning her eyes to me.

"Is Matt here?", I asked.

She kept popping her bubblegum, making me wish I could just stick my hand into her mouth and pull out that damn gum.

"Yeah, he just finished with my friend."

Walking around the studio, I glanced at my arms. I could easily picture the tattoos that used to be inked on my skin. Each one.

Removing them was painful as shit. Physically. Emotionally… well, they never meant something to me.

When I told Cec about my previous tattoos, I considered talking about this but I refrained. She said she wouldn't mind yet I wanted to keep that decision to myself. Last time, I did it out of rebellion. Hate and anger. The tattoos had been morbid: gloomy texts and skulls.

Not this time.

Another girl came out, a white bandage covering her left arm, behind her, Matt. Giggling, she and her friend left the place as I turned to the owner.

He was the same as a month ago: a broad-shouldered man in his thirties with a load of awesome tattoos on his arms and calves. He gave me a smile through his goatee.

"Long time no see", he said, shaking my hand.

"Yeah. I was busy."

"With fighting?" He tapped his cheek and grinned. He walked to the till, pushing the money in the shelves.

"Something like that", I mumbled.

He cleared his throat. "So, did you find a motive you like? Or do you still want some Maori tattoos?"

I let my eyes wander around the room, examining the pictures. Skulls, slogans, naked bodies and ornaments. Nothing spectacular.

"Nah. They're lame."

Matt pointed to a poster near the front door. "That came this week. From an artist in China." I took a step toward it.

There were several motives, all of them animals. A tiger, a snake, a horse and others. The lines were delicate. Precise. The tendrils in all shape and size moving to swirling stripes.

"When's your birthday?", Matt asked me, his nose stuck in a brochure.

My damn birthday.

I managed to banish the thought and the fact that Cec didn't ask about it was convenient, too. I didn't do birthdays and I didn't want her to buy me anything or organize a damn surprise party or stuff.

"I'll be twenty-two next week." I arched an eyebrow. "Why you ask?"

He looked up, waggling the brochure. "These are Chinese zodiac. It depends in which year you're born."

He muttered something under his breath and frowned at the brochure. "Apparently, you're born in the Year of the Dragon."

I glanced at the matching painting. The black ink contoured the shape of the dragon in a plain way yet the onyx flames mingled all around him with a certain swiftness to a perfect combination.

Matt uttered a brief laugh and read, "Among Chinese zodiac animals, the Dragon is the most vital and powerful beast, although with an infamous reputation for being a hothead and possessing a sharp tongue."

He cast me a sly smirk before he laughed, "They don't consider themselves irritating and arrogant. Instead of following tradition, they strive for a smooth future… blah blah… stubborn and over-proud. Even tyrannical–"

"Is there anything positive about that bullshit?"

That didn't suit my character at all, but then zodiac was bullshit.

"They are not afraid of challenges and willing to take risks." Matt folded the brochure, his narrow, brown eyes rested on my face. "Apparently, they're never disappointed in love. There you got something positive."

He scratched his head, walking back to the aisle. "Look, you don't have to take it, it was just a proposition. Although the dragon looks awesome."

I peered at the dragon. Taking my time to see the form, the writhing lines and the flames surrounding it, I pictured it on my skin.

Yeah, it did look awesome.

"Let's get started", I said, walking to the other room. Matt followed with some papers I had to sign first and prepared the gun.

"Where do you want it?", he said, sitting on his chair. I took off my t-shirt, turning my back to him.

"Somewhere in the middle and then up till the shoulders."  
He examined my back, pushing his fingers on some of the bruises. "You sure you want this? Your back looks pretty rough."

"It's nothing. Just get started." The wounds were healing faster than I had expected and the bruises were fainter than those past days. Only that broken rib still hurt. That son of a bitch had thrown a few good punches. Whatever. It would heal completely in a few weeks.

He sighed. "Charming as usual."

"Kiss my ass."

He laughed deeply, his fingers tracing the line of my scars. "Do you want me to cover those scars?"

"No", I said without a moment of hesitation. They were a part of me and I didn't want to ever be ashamed of them. They stayed. I was not going to hide them. "Make the tattoo around them."

I was thankful that he didn't ask where I got them.

The familiar, buzzing noise filled my ears and I tried to relax under the weight of his hand.

"It will take more than this session. Next time, it'll be finished."

I nodded, feeling the stinging pain on my back.

 _They're never disappointed in love_.

That was something suitable. And something I wanted to believe.

The pain started spreading through my back but I didn't mind it. I was too distracted by the thought of Cec when she sees it.

I knew she would like it.

 _CECILY_

Days went by like the other. And all I did was laying on the couch and relaxing after this horror-trip of exams. Except finishing several series on Netflix and spending time with my friends, I was totally in pre-vacation mode.

And then I remembered that one damn lecture.

I groaned on the inside. I couldn't believe they were making us attend to this. Most of us already played hooky during the semester and now we couldn't afford missing this one, otherwise 'there would be consequences', Rayden had told us. Honestly, I couldn't care less and they just wanted us there because of the famous professors that were coming from across the country.

Okay, true, it was a pretty important lecture. Even students of the exam semester had to present a patient in front of the whole facility. Actually, it was a nice opportunity to get to know different cases, different diseases and different ways of treatments. In a way, it was like being a detective and searching for causes of the patient's pain or disease.

Well, that thought comforted me.

But what comforted me more was when I noted a message from Ace on my phone.

Wait. What? Ace texted me?

I almost jumped off the couch, heart pounding in my chest.

Unusual for him to text me. He normally just appears at my door.

 _Get ready for our date. I'll pick you up at seven._

My heart did a funny flip as I kept re-reading it. Followed by a rising panic as I realized that I was _anything_ but date-ready.

As I kept running in my room, looking for the right thing to wear, the words he had said to me dashed through my mind.

 _I want to take you on date, first… and then, I will have a quiet consciousness doing some wild things with you_.

Holy… shit.

Nervous little knots traveled up my stomach. Part of me was overwhelmed with joy and the other half was jumpy as hell.

After my room looked like a bomb detonated in there, I called Alex for support.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me anything that happened between the two of you", she huffed once she arrived.

I kept pacing back and forth, looking for my pumps. "I know, but––" I picked up a short black dress I hadn't worn in a while. "What about this one?"

"Uh… no, too formal. You need something sexier." She basically disappeared inside my closet, and came out a few moments later. "That one is perfect", she mumbled and held a white-blue dress.

She smiled widely. "Try it on. Oh, with that denim jacket."

I eyed my dress that I had forgotten I even possessed. It hung tightly around my curves and fell to the middle of my thighs. Looking at myself in the mirror, I tugged at the short sleeves and examined every angle.

"Smart and sexy", Alex approved, and I nodded. She was right, it was the better one.

"So, you have no clue where you're going?"

"Nope."

I guess he wanted to surprise me by keeping it a secret.

Honestly, what kind of human being does even like being surprised?! I hated surprises.

Twisting my hair to the side, she tucked some pins into it, each one holding a strand of my hair in its place.

She grinned at my reflection. "So, you need condoms?", she asked.

My eyes widened. "Err…" I stammered. "I don't––I mean, he surely has… I don't know if…"

True, he said he wanted to take me out on a date first but he didn't make any allusions. Or maybe it was so evident to him that he didn't mention it? Thoughts stumbled inside my head as I tried to cool down and keep a clear mind.

She laughed. "Well, I already put some in your purse."

"Alex! You––What?" I laughed, shaking my head.

She shrugged one shoulder. "Just in case."

"And how do you know if it's even the right size?", I chuckled.

She raised her eyebrows, tapping her chin. "Mm… I guessed it must be the biggest size."

She winked and we burst out laughing. Between my blurred vision and hiccup, I said, "You are unbelievable."

With a light make up, the green hue in my iris glowed. She did a great work.

Locks of my hair fell over my shoulder as I got up, taking a deep breath.

"God, it's just… I'm so nervous…", I admitted.

She smiled, clasping my shoulders. "Don't be. You'll know when the moment's right."

"Mm…"

I looked at the mirror, yet examined rather the words Alex had written on there than my face. Although I had been sad when she wrote them, they were giving me strength each time I looked at them.

I glanced at Alex. "So, enough about me. How are things with Paul?"

Her face beamed instantly. "Good. Really good. We're going to Incheon next week."

"Oh, wow. That's great."

She nodded, sitting on my bed. "Yeah, it is. It's a small town, though. But close to Seoul." She laughed. "Like his family would let him have a free minute, though."

"Why?", I asked.

"They haven't seen him for quite a while and Paul wants me to meet his sister and father and… basically his entire family."

I smiled at her annoyed look. Maybe because Alex was the only child, she didn't understand what it was like being away from a sibling. Or your family.

But then, maybe because my parents emigrated a family bond meant more to me than to anyone else.

I listened to Alex's complains, feeling a slight twitch in my chest. Paul really looked forward to seeing his family––with Alex.

"Isn't it wonderful that he wants you to meet everyone there?", I said, slipping inside my pumps.

"No. Korean families are very… clingy. They wouldn't give us a minute to breathe."

Grinning, I let myself fall next to her, carefully not to ruin her work. "You're exaggerating. Surely, it's going to be fun there."

"Uh-huh."

She didn't look convinced, but I could see a hidden smile on her face. She was happy to go back to Korea together with Paul.

I sighed, trying not to let my mind go there but failed: I wished Ace would think about Chicago and overcome his hatred. I don't care what he said, but everyone needed their family.

We kept talking until I heard a car at the driveway. My heart did a small backflip as I took a deep breath. Alex hugged me goodbye and I rushed downstairs, passing my parents who glanced at me.

Huh… better not risk an encounter between Ace and my father.

The drive was long––much longer than expected, to the point I realized that we weren't in L.A. anymore. But I took the time to let my eyes drink in the view from the corner of my eyes.

It never failed to amaze me how forbiddingly gorgeous he was. A drool-worthy view.

Warmth blossomed in my chest as I saw his face resting on mine at the next stoplight.

"Where are we actually going?", I asked when I couldn't hold it anymore.

He grinned. "You'll see."

I groaned, yet already expected this kind of answer.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he pulled into the parking lot and I glanced at the Italian restaurant at the other side of the street. Tiny, beige lights flickered around the huge windows and I could already see a few customers in there. Dressed up in fancy suits and elegant dresses.

I started to feel slightly underdressed for this kind of restaurant but I shook it off.

We got inside and I scanned the room, my gaze dripping over the refined restaurant with the smell of parmesan and basil hanging in the air. The few couples that were sitting there enjoyed exactly the type of intimate, quality time I was hoping for.

The server seated us at a small table in the back lit by flickering candles, and away from the other guests.

The tables were covered with linen red-and-white checkered tablecloths as I examined the sweet decoration and even my napkin looked like real linen.

"Why did you…?"

He propped his elbow on the table, leaning forward. Soft shadows danced over his face, highlighting the arch of his cheekbones and the curve of his lips. His cheekbone was still slightly bruised, and a rosy, faint scar ran above his eye, yet I was glad to see how good and fast it healed.

"Why did I what?"

"Choose this restaurant", I finished. "It's quite far."

"Well, at first I considered dragging you to McDonalds for being so stubborn about Chicago."

He shrugged. "But as awesome and forgiving as I am, I decided to go somewhere you've probably never been to."

I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Thank you, that is so sweet. And romantic."

He rolled his eyes, his face twisting as if he tasted something bitter. "Stop saying such things or I'll carry you to the next McDonalds right now."

My giggle got interrupted by a skinny redheaded waitress that appeared, her face beaming.

"Ace? Is that you?"

Ace turned to her. "Huh…"

That girl showed a perfect smile. "Nicole", she said. "Nicole Drew."

"Uh…", he said before his eyes snapped. "Oh, right, Nicole. I remember. How are you?"

"Great", she said, her eyes sparkling at him. She was beautiful––unearthly gorgeous with her tiny freckles on her cheeks and her full lips. And their familiarity was ridiculously starting to make me nervous.

"How are _you_? You look…. good", she said, twisting a strand of her hair between her fingers. Her eyes traveled up and down his defined body, resting briefly on his lips.

"Never felt better", he said, smiling at me. "What brings you here?"

"I live here now. After graduating, I went to drama school in L.A."

That explained her Hollywood-beauty.

"This is just my part-time job", she continued, waving her hand.

"And how's it going?"

One side of her lips tipped up. "Good, actually. I got a few small roles and some auditions next week." Proudly, she batted her eyelids and I was on the verge of puking. Preferably into her face.

"Good luck, then", he said, his tone matter-of-fact.

"Oh, thanks!"

She giggled, touching his shoulder at the same time. And by now, I was back in my fantasy of wildly tugging her hair.

Ace glimpsed at me and winked slyly. "By the way, Nicole, this is Cecily, my girlfriend."  
She turned her face to me as if she just noticed someone sitting next to him. Her smile froze and man, I could see the disappointment written all over her face. I gave her a sweet, poisonous smile as I extended my hand. "Hi."

"Your girlfriend?"

The undertone in her voice annoyed me almost more than the looks she gave Ace. But I needed to behave. For once we were doing a normal couple-thing and I didn't want to cause a scene right now.

"My girlfriend", Ace repeated.

 _Bitch_ , I added in my mind. Oh my God, I just insulted someone after sixty seconds of conversation. _Congrats, Cecily, a new record_.

Her eyes snapped when she gave me an equal smile and shook my hand.

"Oh… uh… hi." She cleared her throat. "So, what can I get you two."

Before I opened my mouth, Ace answered quickly. "Two Cokes."

"Please", I added, glaring at him for having no manners, even though she was a bitch. Probably.

God, I was being bitchy.

She teetered away, and I raised my brows at Ace. "Nicole…?"

"Jealous, you baby?"

"Pfft. Certainly not." He brought his hand to mine that I realized was clenching the napkin into a tiny ball. I sighed. "Okay, a little. But did you see the way she was looking at you?"

Jealousy was an ugly feeling and so not me, but dammit, I didn't expect to encounter model-like waitresses on my first date with Ace.

He uttered a faint laugh. "She's a former classmate", he explained. "I didn't sleep with her if that's what you're worried about."

My brows raised. "Good to know", I mumbled. "So, that was just a typical reaction from staff members when they see you?"

The corner of my mouth curled up to a half-grin just as he gave me a lopsided smirk. "Well, it's harder than you imagine being _that_ handsome."

I dropped my head into my palm. He was never going to stop being so full of himself.

When I looked up, I saw Ace's features harden. "And who cares how she looks at me?", he said stretching his long legs. "That was nothing in comparison to Eric's pathetic attempts."

" _What_?!" I sure must have misheard him.

He put his palms behind his head, looking anything but amused. "Don't tell me you never noticed. He's always looking at you like some fucking lost puppy. Every single day."

He snorted. "Why do you think did he even dance with you at the Exam Ball?"  
I couldn't help it but laugh at this misunderstanding. "That's insane, Ace. We are just friends, that's all. He never gave a single hint on wanting more."

His laugh was void of humor as he shook his head in disbelief. "Don't be so naïve, Cec. He's in love with you and just doesn't have the balls to tell you that."

I don't know what shocked me more; the way he was insulting a friend of mine or the way it was leaving him cold if someone might be interested in me.

"And… and that doesn't make you jealous?" I felt stupid for even asking but I needed to know.

Nicole came back with our cokes and asked what we wanted to eat. I was too distracted by the conversation with Ace that I didn't even take a look at the menu. Being the weird and choosy person, I decided to go safe and went for a classic portion of spaghetti with meat sauce. Ace raised his eyebrows, surprised by my boring choice. I shrugged one shoulder and watched him order cannelloni.

She walked away, glancing one last time at Ace but he just focused on me for which I was grateful.

Ace dropped his arms, his eyes like X-rays piercing me. "I don't have to be jealous. I know that kid has absolutely no chance with you. He couldn't handle you."

Not exactly the answer I wanted to hear.

"Handle me?" My eyes widened.

He shrugged. "Hey, I did mean it as a compliment. You're way too…"

I leaned forward just as he was nearly stripping me with his gaze.

"Way too what?", I asked, my tone implying that he should be really careful with what he was about to say to me.

He propped his elbows on the table, his face a few inches away from mine.

"Badass. You're way too badass for him. Still, it doesn't mean I wouldn't kick his ass if he ever touched you. Or looked at you more than three seconds."

Some primal instinct-me was flattered by this weird compliment but at the same time I was worried about his aggressive behavior.

"He's a good guy, though", I said, scowling. And I didn't believe he was into me or whatsoever. He was rather the shy type of guy.

Ace rolled his eyes. "Whatever", he growled.

"Anyway, there are some rules about tonight."

My brows rose. "There are?"

"Yup. So, rule number one: we don't talk about anything that has to do with problems. Aro or Jax, or anything else related to problems."

"Okay…" I brought my bottom lip between my teeth, waiting for the rest but the waitress came back with our orders and I was too distracted from the delicious smell. I looked from my portion to his and frowned. "I see your charms gained you an extra portion."

He laughed. "I'm sorry, I can't switch off my awesomeness. Here, I can give you a few."

I shook my head, digging my fork into my spaghetti. "No, I'm good."

Good God… this food was divine. "So, what's rule number two?", I asked.

"You don't ask questions about Thomas or talk about Chicago."  
I frowned. "But–"

"Uh-uh. Those are the rules, babe."

Sighing, I nodded. I wasn't planning on asking him anything, in fact. Or talk about Chicago. This whole date thing was a way too brief moment of normalcy and a couple-thing both of us had been sorely lacking.

"Rule three?" I shoved another forkful of spaghetti in my mouth, nipping at my Coke.

He put down his glass and propped his elbow on the table, intensely looking at me.

"No regrets."

I put down my fork and matched his gaze. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "I just don't want you to regret anything. Being here. Or everything else."

Now my curiosity got the upper hand. "You're being cryptic. Is there anything I need to know?" _Anything that you didn't tell me_ , my eyes said.

He matched the intensity of my stare and shook his head. "No, you know everything that matters."

Leaning back, I thought about Rule Three.

I didn't regret anything. Not that I met him, not that I was here with him. The only thing I regretted was not having trusted him with Aro from the beginning.

"I don't regret anything, Ace. And that won't change."

A weak smile formed on his lips when he focused back on his meal.

I grinned. "What will happen if I break one of the rules?"

"You'll get punished."

I chuckled. "And what kind of punishment?"

He leaned forward, smirking. "The sort of punishment where I would make you come until you couldn't breathe anymore."

Warmth infused my cheeks and veins, my legs already tightening under the compulsion of his words. I chose not to respond to that statement although I would have liked to break one rule just to feel the punishment.

God, I was perverted.

"Can I ask you something?", he said.

Roles reversed when he startled me for a second with that question. "Sure."

"What are your plans after college?"

I put down my glass, thinking about the answer to his question. "Oh… well, first I want to work in a hospital. And then…"

I thought about a lot of possibilities. There were many fields I could get specialized, but surgery always caught my attention. I have wanted to become a surgeon from the beginning of my studies, so I would have to spend a few years in a hospital or in a clinic of an oral surgeon. Also, the question where I would start working also bugged me.

L.A. was home. My family was here. But I didn't want to stay here for the rest of my life. It's a big country and although I love big cities, sometimes I toyed with the idea of having a practice of my own in a small town and living there. But then, there were also a lot of other places all over the world I could go. At least for a while…

Out of nowhere, a breadstick tapped the tip of my nose. My head jerked up and I saw Ace holding the stick between two fingers, brows arched.

"And then?"

I brushed off the crumbs. "Promise you won't laugh at me."

"Why would I laugh at you?"

"Because I have like a hundred crazy ideas swirling in my head", I mumbled.

He smiled. "Tell me."

I took a deep breath, poking the meatball with my fork. "I thought about becoming a surgeon. And after finishing my specialization, I want to go overseas for a few months, maybe a year. I want to help people that are really in need of surgical intervention and don't have the means."

He was quiet, lost in thoughts it seemed.

"What do you think?", I wanted to know, preparing to hear the worst.

"I think it's great. I never thought your compassion for other people would be that immense, though."

I smiled, not knowing what to reply to that statement. I wouldn't do it entirely out of compassion. True, it was a beautiful thing helping poor people and cure them, but I would learn something, too. I would probably see diseases that I've just read about, I would improve my skills immensely. And it would be a good thing.

"And you?"

He took a sip of his Coke. "I'm still indecisive. Orthodontics or surgery. Both are very interesting and challenging fields…", he said. "But I definitively want my own practice where I can be my own boss. I'm not made to have a superior. That bullshit I had to go through with Rayden this semester…"

I giggled. "Yeah, he's awful, you're right."

With Ace's light teasing and funny stories about his patience, about stressful and critical situations during treatments this semester and with Rayden, I was actually having _fun_.

He could have talked the whole night about our studies and I would have listened. He didn't give me stupid pieces of advice, he didn't study every day or knew every textbook by heart.

And what surprised me the most: even though he had a high but charming amount of arrogance, he didn't use it against me which made me happier than the spaghetti I was eating.

I would not want to spend my time with someone who would constantly feel the urge to teach me how to do my work or had doubts in my abilities.

"What did you do after the file got stuck in the canal?", I asked.

"I fished it out."

My eyes went wide. "How?" Endodontia files that got stuck inside a dent is one of _the_ horror scenarios for all dentists. You simply need to pray that it doesn't get inflamed, otherwise… well, you're screwed. The patient even more.

"With a Hedstroem. It happened to me once in Chicago and my former resident showed me that trick. You need a steady hand and very, very skillful fingers."

Still, to get that thing out of that tiny canal was like fishing a ring out of the pipe of a sink with a knife. Nearly impossible.

"You need to show me that trick sometime. It never happened to me, thank God, but I'd like to be prepared."

"Sure. Though, it doesn't always work. It depends on the location and the length of the needle. It's useless if it's too short. But in general–"

The buzzing noise of his phone interrupted him. Scowling, he looked at the screen. "Sorry", he said, disbelief in his voice. "It's… the clinic?"

I nodded as he picked up the phone. I was surprised they called this late. I watched him listening and frowning more with every second.  
"Yes", he said, sighing. "And since when?"

Rubbing his jaw, he added, "And where is Doctor Perillo…" He sighed again. "What about Doctor… of course he is", he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I'll be right there. Prepare everything."

He hung up and shook his head. "I can't believe that this had to happen today. And _now_."

"What's wrong?"

"My patient just arrived at the ER. He has an abscess. A quite big one." He sighed.

"Whoa… how did that happen?", I asked, hoping it wasn't caused by his treatment.

"Because he's stubborn and refused to extract his tooth." He scowled, shaking his head. "I warned him this would happen."

I sighed, knowing what this meant. "You need to go, right?"

He thrusted his fingers through his hair, looking obviously pissed. "I'm sorry, Cec", he muttered.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Do you need assistance?"

If he's unlucky, it'll take time. Especially when he has to do all the paper work afterward.

"No, thanks. You don't need to suffer, too." He smiled.

Nicole appeared with our check, and Ace snatched it out of her hand before she could put it on the table.

I accepted his gallantry without making a fuss this time. It had been a bad omen that we talked about college. Maybe that was why I avoid talking about it too much.

Irony was such a bitch.

Back inside his car, I could basically see the negative energy rolling off him. His mood was somewhere between boiling and fury and I really wouldn't want to switch places with his patient. There was something bloodthirsty in his look…

Still, I loved him even more for setting his priorities correctly.

My eyes snapped as a thought ran like a current through my mind.

"There is something you need to tell me about", I said, watching him from the corner of my eyes. "Something I asked myself over and over again those past days. And still, I can't find a logical answer to it."

His brows raised. "And what is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me anything about the things you did for my family? For Noah? And about the money you gave Aro?"

Several moments passed. He didn't respond, just stared at the street.

"Why did you want to keep all of that a secret?", I asked again, longing for an explanation for his behavior that didn't make any sense to me.  
I remembered how he got angry at the hospital when he found out that his father told me everything.

Which was still a mystery to me. _Ace_ was still a mystery.

He helped me in so many ways, but why wouldn't he want me to know about it?

I thought of how much I got pissed when he didn't want to tell me what he was talking about with Aro. Or who called him on his phone. Why push me away? Why insisting on being so damn secretive?

Ace sighed. His voice was low when he whispered, "Do you think that it would've changed anything?"

"Well, yeah…", I said carefully. "For starters, I would have broken Aro's nose months ago."

He chuckled. "And then?"

He glanced at me and I gulped. "I-I… I don't know."

 _I would have thought differently about you, Ace… I would've never trusted Aro._

Somehow, I couldn't manage to say these words out loud. I was still mortified because of my stupid behavior and how I had misjudged Ace terribly. He had done so much for me and my irresponsible brother that I felt ashamed. I looked down on my hands, resting on my knees.

"See? That's why I didn't want you to know about it."

Surprised I looked at him.

"I didn't want you to see you like that. Sad and guilty", he said, clenching the steering wheel.

"Of course, Ace! I should feel guilty! I should––!"

"Cec, believe me, what I did was wasn't as selfless as you might think. After you told me about the problems that had been bugging you for months I wanted to do something right. And helping you this evening seemed the right thing to me."

I was awestruck and didn't know what to say.

"I told you I've done things I wish I didn't. Mistakes that I regret. And believe me, you don't want to know the feeling to wish you could take back terrible things you said. Or done. Or to know that it's too late to change anything."

He looked at me and the intensity of his gaze melted something within the depths of my chest.

"So, I guess I just wanted to prove to myself that sometimes I do the right things, too."

I knew that he was thinking about his mother. And how they parted. I couldn't believe how much he still must blame himself for doing that back then. I wished I could take away this kind of guilt from him. He had been a teenager––a kid. And we all had done some stupid things in our lives, things we wished we could just erase.

He was a good person, even though he didn't see it. And his reasons were anything else but selfish. Still, I knew better than to argue with him about that.

I felt a sudden warmth inside my chest as I realized that I was touched by him. Touched by his words and desire to make it up for his past.

I smiled at him. He returned my smile with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"The main reason why I didn't want you to know was another one though."

"Really? What was it?", I asked him, fighting to keep my curiosity at bay.

"I didn't want you to make decisions based on what I did for you."

I frowned, slowly realizing what he was implying. "Decisions?", I repeated. "As in being together with you?"

Ace pulled the car into our drive yard, shutting off the motor. He cocked his head to his side and mustered me for a second.

"I mean, you wouldn't have been able to resist my charms anyway." The smug grin on his lips spread. "Nobody can. Still, I didn't want to tempt the universe."

I shut my eyes closed and fought a grin. When I opened them, I shook my head.

"That's insane. _You're_ insane."

He blinked several times, tasting the sound of the words. "I'm insane because I didn't want you to feel obligated to me?"

I nodded. I wouldn't have felt obligated to be with him together. If he had been a real asshole but still done that, I would've said thank you and given him his money back. And that would be it.

But he wasn't an asshole. He was the person I had fallen in love with. So hard like I never had before and he probably knew that.

"You are crazy", I decided.

"Maybe", he said, to my surprise.

He cracked a half-smile and his eyes seemed to sparkle. "You broke one rule."

"Wha––?"

"No talking about Aro or any kind of problems."

 _Crap… he was right._

I felt my face get heated and blush colored my cheeks. I was thankful it was too dark inside his car to notice that.

"Well, rules are meant to be broken." I smiled innocently but his look froze me. Some fierce desire flickered in his eyes. As they narrowed on me, his grin vanished and whatever had been flashing in his eyes was gone. Or did I imagine that?

"Bummer I can't punish you now", he murmured and the deep tone in his voice made my stomach do some weird flip moves.

Before he could say or do more things, that turned me into a puddle of emotions, I opened the car door, bringing in some cold air from outside. My heart beat was racing so bad, I feared he might hear. How much I wished he could stay with me. Parting from Ace had never felt _that_ hard before.

 _Get yourself together_ , I thought, pissed at myself. I knew he wouldn't leave me now, if he hadn't to.

"Well, try not to kill your patient", I teased, stepping outside.

"And if my hand accidently slips and I stab him?"

His serious tone made my eyes widen. Worriedly, I looked back at him. He had to be kidding, right?

"I thought you had skillful hands." I joked, reminding him of his own words.

Darkened eyes narrowed slyly as his gaze traveled along my body. "I do. But I wanted to use them for other things tonight."

I gulped as a scorching heat crept up my spine.

"Well, you know what they say: the best things are worth waiting for."

He snorted. "Whoever said that was clearly an idiot."

I smirked at him and closed the door, watching him drive away.

~ § ~

Despite the fact that I managed to wake up early the day before, I failed today. Today! The day of this damn lecture!

I knew I overslept even before looking at my alarm. Even though I come usually late to courses or in general to appointments, I developed an inner feeling that was telling me how severe my lateness would be.

Today was such a day.

The only explanation was that I need some vacations.

Lucky for me, I found Cassy and Ruby at the door to the biggest auditorium at the clinic, waiting for the policlinic lecture.

"There you are!"

"Hey, guys. Sorry, I overslept."

I hugged them tightly. Even though I had seen her and Cassy last week, it felt like an eternity.

"I really missed you", I confessed, smiling at her confused look.

"Uh… we saw each other on Friday, Cecily", Cassy said.

"Yeah, I know…" Still, it felt too long. I couldn't help but laugh at their confused looks.

Summer break was coming and I was pretty sure we wouldn't see each other often. Or at all.

"Bummer you didn't feel well on Friday, Cecy. I almost won the dancing contest", Ruby said, chewing on her lip. "But I'm going to there either way this summer."

I had totally forgotten about the contest. It seemed so far away, the whole event was pushed away by Aro and Jax's appearance.

"Really?"

"Yeah, my relatives want to see me and I really missed them, too."

Smiling, I nodded. Maybe I should think about going to Paris with Ace. I could introduce him to my relatives and show him the most beautiful sights. Although, my family here should like him first before I bring him to Paris.

Besides, it was too early. I was rushing things, as usual. I think.

The amphitheater was full, there were hardly some seats unoccupied. The students who had to present the patients seated in the front row, among them Dexter.

We were still staying at the door, trying to spot some empty seats when a tall figure standing in the middle of the room caught my attention.

By the look on his face, I knew he had a lot of work to do overnight. Still, I was glad he did it. My heart fluttered when I saw his boyish grin that was only reserved for me. "Cecily, did you hear what I just said?" Cassy bumped her elbow into my rib.

"What?" My gaze locked with hers. She seemed tense while Ruby was staring at her phone. "What is going on?"

"The results of clinical chemistry are online."

My heart sank to my boots as I fumbled for my phone, hearing Ruby's sigh when she said she passed.

"Did you see the results?" The voice of Josh and Eric seemed too far away.

"My stupid phone isn't loading the site", I groaned, staring at the screen. That stupid exam was the most difficult one this semester and the one I didn't study very much for thanks to the rollercoaster of emotions I was stuck in.

I was pacing back and forth, barely noticing Ace making his way to me.

"What's going on?", Ace called out a few feet away.

"I'm looking for my…"

I passed! Oh my gosh, I passed!

Relief washed over my body. Like an idiot, I grinned at Ace as I yelled "I passed!"

Before overthinking what I was doing or where I am, my feet carried me to Ace as fastest as possible. My legs looped around his waist, almost knocking us both on the floor.

There wasn't a moment of hesitation.

My mouth was on his and my breathing stopped.

He gasped, surprised by the impulse of my lips. His steely arms held me as shivers of pleasure shot through my body. I couldn't believe I passed that horror-exam.

Everything around me was a blur. Someone whistled, some students cleared their throats but I scarcely took notice of anyone. He cringed before I heard a deep sound coming from the back of his throat; half-moan, half-growl.

I opened my eyes and noted his tense face. His lips contorted as he sucked in a sharp breath.

Shit, he was in pain.

"Oh God, I am so sorry, Ace. I have totally forgotten about your bruises." I got down, feeling guilty for causing him pain. Again.

Yet he was melting my guilt when he shared the most captivating smile. "It's okay, Cec. But I didn't think you would do that in public."

He cast me a killing smirk, my face turning red as I reminded myself that we were in the middle of the auditorium. In front of the whole clinic.

We didn't discuss if we should keep it private for now or just tell our friends or anything at all.

"Are you… is it okay for you?", I asked, chewing my bottom lip.

Tapping his chin, he grinned. "I could get used to this every time you pass an exam." He winked, turning his head to the side. "And just to see that dickhead Aro's face makes me want to kiss you all over again."

I followed his gaze, spotting Aro's cold eyes. He was sitting in the middle rows, his purplish jaw clenched when he gave us a disdainful glance. He turned to Lucas and snorted.

I could care less about his opinion. He could go to hell, I wouldn't waste my time with him.

Instead, I turned my face away from his gaze just to spot my friends' jaws dropped on the floor. Astonishment written on their faces when I headed to them, Ace's hand in mine.

Involuntarily, my gaze sprung to Eric whose face paled. He seemed aloof, shocked just like the others but there was something else. And suddenly, the words Ace had said during our date tiptoed my mind. I swallowed a mounting lump as our eyes met.

Yet I saw with relief a typical smile on his face. Brief, but neither unfriendly nor cold.

My uneasiness faded and I felt stupid to believe I'd seen something that certainly wasn't there.

"Ladies." Ace gave the girls a warm smile.

"Well, well… uh… Cecily, do you want to tell us something?"

Ruby tried to hide her chuckle. Vainly. Cassy grabbed my hand, her sparkling eyes fixing Ace. "We need to borrow her for the next… let's say during the lecture. We need some details."

The last thing I heard was Ace's chuckle before we headed to three empty seats in the back of the room.

"Tell us _everything_ ", Cassy sputtered.

I sighed, trying to come up with the truth but without mentioning Ace's father.


	27. Change Is the Law of Life

~ Change Is the Law of Life ~

 _ACE_

I heard Cec's giggle from across the auditorium. Some jerks next to me rolled their eyes and I was on the verge telling them to go to hell. I missed the sound of her laugh. Together with countless other things. Part of me couldn't believe I was thinking that cheesy stuff that I probably would never say out loud.

Still, I was grinning like an idiot knowing that _I_ was making her happy for once.

After what felt like hours, the lecture finally ended. One more information about any rare disease, modified surgical method or new developed instruments and my head would explode. No doubt, it was interesting – but seriously, the only thing I kept thinking of was food.

I was hungry and ready to strangle anyone who would lift his hand to ask another question.

People raised from their seats and a huge crowd gathered at the entrance. I barely found my way to Cec while bumping into a few people.

"So Cassy released your arm, I see", I said, approaching her. Her friends were out of earshot, discussing something with other students.

Cec chuckled. "Yeah, she basically tackled me."

Bending down, I whispered. "Did you tell them… everything?"

I hadn't thought about asking Cec to keep the thing with Thomas to herself, mostly because I forgot about it. Also, it seemed self-evident since she hadn't even told them about her brother.

Cec shook her head. "No, of course not. I didn't tell them about Thomas. Or the whole incident with Aro."

Now the latter surprised me even more. I arched an eyebrow. "Why? Don't you think they need to know what kind of asshole Aro is?"

She looked away, sadness flickering in her eyes. "No. I don't have to tell them anything about him. They don't like him anyway."

I mustered her for a second and I could see the inner fight with herself. Telling them about Aro meant revealing Noah's stay in jail.

She smiled away whatever I'd seen in her mien. "Anyways, this was exhausting", she sighed.

I couldn't agree more.

"And I'm so… hungry", she groaned.

The corner of my lips curled up. "Are you being suggestive?"

Her eyes widened before she smacked my shoulder. "No. I just meant that I'm really hungry. For food", she added and I closed my mouth before saying something that surely shouldn't hear anyone else. "I need something to eat. Like right now."

"Let's grab a bite somewhere."

She shook her head. "It'll take too long. Besides, they mentioned a huge buffet at the cafeteria."

Considering I was only hearing half of what they had been saying during the lecture, it didn't surprise me that I had missed that little detail.

She looked around for her friends, biting her lower lip. The hall was getting fuller, but before she could usher us to them, I took her hand and brought her to a halt.

She turned around, a question between her eyes.

"Thanks", I said.

"Err… for what?"

"Not telling them about Thomas."

She raised to her feet and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. "You're welcome."

The cafeteria was full as shit.

"Maybe we should eat somewhere else", Cec said meekly.

"No way." I was hungry and not in the mood to search any longer. I pointed to a table at the end of the room where Josh and the others were already sitting.

I reached for Cec's hand when she was about to look for another chair and gently pulled her to sit on my lap. I saw her look toward our friends. Eyes darted to us, but I couldn't care less.

I dared someone to make a comment.

The girls were trying to hide a smile when Cec looked away, embarrassed, but didn't move from my lap. Eric stared a little too long and I was about to make a comment about how he minded his own fucking business. Or embarrass him completely by saying that he would like to switch positions with me. I leaned up a little more and wrapped my arm tighter around her waist.

"That is totally inappropriate", she hissed in my ear.

I smirked. "And since when do I care if we do inappropriate things in front of others or not?", I whispered back, my lips close to the sensitive skin under her ear.

She rolled her eyes, taking a forkful of food to her mouth. Just when she swallowed, her gaze was back on mine.

"Did you think about Chicago?", she asked loud enough so that the others looked up.

I nearly choked on my food the moment she mentioned that fucking city.

She wanted to play unfair. Fine.

"No. The answer's still the same." My jaw clenched yet I forced another bite in me.

I put my hand between her thighs. Slowly traveling up. Up, up, up until her legs stiffened as she squeezed my hand between them. I knew it was taking her every bit of control to not squeak. Or complain that she was ticklish.

"Oh, you want to go to Chicago over the vacations?", Anna asked much to my annoyance.

"Yes, we were thinking about going there", Cec answered sweetly, rocking her hips on my lap. Unnoticeably, yet it was enough to let me feel the blood strumming through every vein in my body.

"No, we weren't." I grabbed her hips, stopping her from doing any other moves.

"We are not going anywhere", I said loud enough to assume that this topic was over. The familiar electricity was rising between our stares. Her eyes narrowed before she focused back on her meal. She was grumpy.

I was glad the others were talking about their vacations overseas so I could bring my lips close to her ear to make myself perfectly clear. "Baby, if you think you can get away with acting like this just because we're with your friends you're so dead wrong. I won't hesitate to bend you over my lap and spank you in front of them. Behave. Now."

Her face turned into a dark shade of red and I bit my tongue to not tease her ruthlessly.

My message had been clear, she dropped the topic and I continued shoving a piece of steak into my mouth.

Just as I started to enjoy my food, an annoying voice caught my attention.

"You two are just so sweet. Makes me want to puke, actually." I looked up and saw Aro coming to us, followed by his friends. Pathetic.

He laughed, yet I could see the annoyance behind his eyes. Still, I was more focused on his nose which was now a deep purple. I grinned.

Glancing at Cec, I noted the cold look she gave him. I thought she would look twice as embarrassed or walk away but she just grinned as devilishly.

"Wow, your nose looks pretty rough. How did that happen?"

His grin vanished bit by bit and his brows knitted to a frown. She battered her eyelashes, unimpressed by his murderous glare, and just looked as innocent as an angel.

"Must have been a really bad guy." She smirked. "It was a guy, wasn't it?", she topped it, her voice on the verge of laughing. I buried my face in Cec's back to muffle my laughs. Holy shit, this girl was awesome.

Aro looked from her to me, casting me a murderous glare. He snorted.

"You're perfect for each other." His eyes turned into thin slits as he smiled widely.

"Just look at you. Two criminals that found each other. But I guess it's in your family, right Cecily?"

I felt Cec stiffen within a split second. Her face paled and everyone else at the table looked puzzled. This was low. Even for Aro.

He looked at me dead-on, never breaking eye-contact. I knew he was trying to get to me but hell, there was no way I'd let him do that through Cec.

Pure anger surged through me, enveloping my guts. My knuckles cracked as I clenched my fist.

"What are you talking about, Aro?", Eric asked, playing right into Aro's hands.

Aro shrugged. "You'd be surprised what kind of person Cecily's bro–"

Before he could finish the sentence, I stood right in front of him.

I didn't even realize when I got up or how I pulled Cec behind me but that didn't matter.

His stupid face was all that I saw when we were inches apart. My fist was clenched and knuckles tingling to connect with his jaw.

"Aren't we talkative", I growled. "You should stop. If you know what's best for you."

He matched my cold glance yet a flicker of fear was visible in his eyes. Cec was pulling my arm, saying something but I didn't pay attention. My eyes never left that bastard and I was ready to jump at him if he would say or do the wrong thing.

Or stay any longer around her.

He snorted, coming closer. "Have fun, Ace. As long as you can", he hissed. "Trust me, it won't last."

My eyes narrowed on him. Grabbing the collar of his scrubs, I shoved him against the wall. I smirked. "Don't threaten me. Trust _me_ , that would be really unwise."

His brows raised. Something flashed in his eyes as he glanced to the right. I looked over my shoulder and noted the silence. Countless eyes were fixed on us and a low murmur swept over the whole room.

"Go ahead. But before you wanna hit me again you might want to consider the number of witnesses." He smirked. I wanted to break every bone in his body.

Cursing under my breath, I let go of his shirt and ignored the victory written all over his face. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he turned to his friend.

I never wanted to choke someone like right now. I knew it would be far beyond stupid to hurt him here. Still, the urge to cross the distance and sucker punch him was there.

My jaw clenched but I managed to sit down and swallow my anger. Quite a progress. Just as I was about to make Cec sit back on my lap, she shoved my hand away.

I looked up and saw her enraged glare. She didn't need to say anything. Her displeased face was like an open book.

"Wow… what was that?", one of the girls said, but hush was all the answer she got.

Moments passed when neither of us spoke until Eric cleared his throat.

"Ace, what did happen with _your_ face by the way–?"

"What the hell was that, Ace?", Cec said through gritted teeth.

Now she was angry. For no reason. I didn't pick a fight – mostly for her sake.

I shrugged my shoulders, nipping at my water. "I didn't hurt him."

"It wouldn't have taken much and you would have done it!"

She was infuriating once she was huffy.

I focused back on my food. "Stop being difficult, Cec."

I knew I just said the wrong thing. Especially when I saw her walking away, not giving me a second glance.

I cursed under my breath. "Cec–"

Even though she was small, she walked pretty fast. I moaned, already on my way to her. Eric made a dumb comment that I should know how to speak to her by now and I ignored the impulse to insult him. Another progress.

I rushed to the hallway where I found her heading to the entrance door.

"Cec, wait."

Of course she didn't stop.

"Cec" I grabbed her arm, spinning her around so she could look at me.

"Ace, you promised you wouldn't act like that! You promised you wouldn't lose your calm or act irresponsibly!"

"And I'm keeping it." Some students that passed us glanced at the scene we were about to cause, so I wrapped my fingers around her arm, ushering her across the street. We headed right to the garden, completely deserted and far away from curious eyes.

"You were about to punch him, everyone could see that. You just have been in a bad fight recently and you are still healing! In addition to the fact that picking a fight in the middle of the cafeteria where hundreds of students, doctors and professors, oh and maybe even the chief resident are, might be the stupidest idea. I don't want to see you getting kicked out or… or in jail… or…"

Her cheeks were pink when she finished, her eyes glistening with moisture.

She hated jails.

And she told me one of her biggest fears was to ever walk down that hallway again, to see the cold stone bricks on each side, to hear the buzzing sound when they opened the cell, to see someone in handcuffs, to have a limited time to speak to a beloved one.

Shit, how could I have forgotten about that?

I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer to a tight hug.

"I'm sorry", I muttered between her neck and shoulder. "I forgot."

Her tiny fingers clenched around my jacket, while my chin rested on her head for a while.

"I won't be reckless anymore, I promise." What an irony that I used to scold her for being reckless and now I was causing her the same worries.

She nodded when she looked up, my focus entirely on her lips.

"I talked to my parents. About… us", she said when I was about to lean forward. Huge turn-off.

I sighed, scratching my head. "So?"

"They want to get to know you. Do you have some plans tomorrow? For dinner?"

Fuck no.

I uttered a brief laugh. "I don't do that, Cec."

She frowned. "You don't do what?"

" _That_. Dinner. Meeting parents and trying to get to know each other."

I'd never done that.

Victoria's father was dying when I met her and her mother hated me from the beginning. Sounded harsh, but I never had a problem with parents hating me. I got kind of used to it and it had become convenient at some point.

"Your father already hates me. And I hardly believe that is going to change after a dinner."

Especially when I hated him, too. I would never tell her that but it was hard for me to feel any sympathy for a man who almost left his family.

Disgusting.

She stood with her hands on her hips, her brows knitted. "First of all, it took me a lot to convince my father that you're not some thug that goes around and picks a fight but rather a… decent guy which was not very easy. And now after I fought for you, you tell me that you 'don't do that'?"

An annoying, rational voice inside my head was telling me that she was right but the stubborn part in me just didn't want to spend a whole evening with awkwardness and biting my tongue.

"Sorry, babe. No means no."

I looked at my watch. Matt sure was waiting. I had to go now. Just when I was about to turn around, she grabbed my arm and pressed her lips against mine.

"Please", she breathed against my lips. Her palms laid on my cheeks when she moaned into my mouth. In a second, my arms were around her, holding her delicate body and she was kissing me frantically.

I knew I should push her away, force her to stop messin' with my head but I couldn't imagine for one second resisting her. I'd never be able to.

She was making me dizzy, my mind was too blurred to realize that she guided me to a little bench. I sat down, her legs spread over my lap.

"Please", she repeated, her tongue moving tantalizingly, thrusting in and out – long enough to crave for more, too short to get enough. It was nerve-wracking.

God, she was good.

"No", I muttered, feeling her skin under that blouse that was covering her too much.

Heat was spreading through my body the longer she kept tormenting me.

My heartbeat sped up, and my cock was getting harder but I barely took notice of it. The only thing I took notice of was Cec's hand moving to unzip my jeans, pushing her hand to my boxers.

Holy shit, was she really doing that?

I made a noise of surprise, low in my throat, but didn't stop her.

"Please?", she asked suggestively, this time not pleading, not desperate.

Superiorly, knowing she just had me where she'd wanted me all along. But she wouldn't do what I thought she would… right? Here?

Surprised, I gasped for air when her hand moved to my boxers, clearly aiming for my dick.

Like a devil, she smirked, seeing how my body was reacting to her touch.

Suddenly, her hand slipped under my boxers.

Fuck, that girl was dangerous.

I couldn't help but groan when her warm hand touched my heated, hardening flesh.

She let her hand wander from the base to the tip, putting just the right pressure in her hand. My breath got hitched, the heat inside of me burning, making me feel feverish.

She kissed me again. This time rough and hungry. She opened my mouth with her sweet tongue and playfully bit my bottom lip.

She kept pumping while her tongue was doing some crazy shit with my mouth, their moves in synchrony. My hips were moving on their own, responding to Cec's hand.

Fuck… I wanted her so badly now. I imagined myself thrusting inside her as she moved faster.

"Please…", she whispered in the most tempting voice I had ever heard.

What? What was she even talking about? Oh right, that stupid dinner.

"Say yes, Ace." Her mouth was swollen, she was breathing rapidly.

Her skin felt amazingly on mine while she rubbed even faster than before. My thoughts blurred as the desire reached an unbearable point. Lust was raging inside me as a sea of flames turned into a blaze. My blood was boiling.

This felt so fucking good and I was so close.

"Say yes or I won't make you come."

Her voice was shaking when her hand stopped and I tore my eyes open, looking at my devilish angel.

I was sweating, the tension inside me was too great.

"Cec, you–", I hissed angrily, not believing what she just said. Or did. I needed to come. Badly.

"Say it, or I won't let you come", she commanded, this time steadier than before. Her hand rested temptingly on my pulsating member.

Fuck that dinner. Fuck my pride. Fuck everything.

"Yes, fine!", I groaned, on the verge of losing my mind when her hand finally continued running faster and tighter. My muscles tensed, my hips thrusting desperately as I climaxed inside her palm.

My mind turned blank for a few seconds and my breathings slowed down.

She leaned her head against my chest and removed her hand out of my soaked boxers.

Both of us were panting, as if we had run a race.

My badass babygirl.

"You are going to pay for that, Cec. I swear to God, you are going to pay for that", I panted.

She looked up, not realizing that I was dead serious with my threat, and kissed my cheek. "It was worth it."

I rolled my eyes when she got down, my body already missing her weight and heat. Damn, if she only knew how much I wanted her.

I had to dismiss the idea of throwing her on the ground and taking her, right here, right now. Instead, I fumbled in my pocket for a tissue.

"Here." She took it shyly and rubbed her hands.

I frowned. "Great, my boxers are ruined", I sighed, ignoring the wet fabric of my underwear as I zipped my jeans back closed.

She arched an eyebrow, smiling sardonically. "You also ruined my panties once", she countered, reminding me how I had fingered her.

I grinned. "So, I guess we're even", I muttered and grabbed her hand while we headed to the parking lot.

She was obviously proud of her achievement, grinning at me every time our eyes met. And only for that I wanted to kiss her so badly that she wouldn't be able to breathe. I refrained since I had no strength left to control my lust, fearing to lose my shit completely.

Even though I was slightly annoyed that she had been taking advantage of me being desperate, my reasonable voice was getting louder. It would be just a dinner which would be over in a few hours and she would be happy.

Again, I looked at my watch. I'd definitively be late. Matt was going to kill me.

Whatever.

~ § ~

I couldn't believe I was doing this.

I couldn't believe she was making me do this.

I was really wearing that stupid suit I had bought in San Francisco, holding a bottle of wine and I had even combed my hair earlier.

Fighting the urge to roll my eyes, I rang the doorbell.

Cec was the one who opened the door. Her hair was combed to the side, shielding her face, but, damn, when she looked up I could feel my heart skip.

She had a look of awe on her beautiful face as she stared back at me. Seconds passed in silence but I needed them to drink in the view. She was wearing a black dress that fell above her knees and hung tightly around her curves which left the rest for my imagination. My dirty imagination.

God, she was… breathtaking.

"You look amazing", I whispered in her ear and gave her a small kiss.

"Thanks", she said, clearing her throat. "So… do you." Her eyes traveled up and down my body, each time her cheeks turning a shade redder. I smirked, yet refrained teasing her mercilessly.

Taking in a deep breath, I followed her to their dining room and greeted her family.

I really couldn't believe I was doing this.

"Ace!", her mother beamed once she saw me and hugged me tightly. I guess I'd never et used to this kind of greeting. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Thank you, Mrs. Martesse. You, too."

She smiled widely. "Please, call me Julie."

I nodded before turning my attention to her father. His look was anything but welcoming me to be on first-name terms with him. I grinned, struggling to hold my tongue to test it.

As expected, awkwardness was settled above us once we sat at the table. Her sister was barely talking, she was rather staring at me through her big glasses. Kids are so weird.

"So, how are your studies going, Ace? And your work? Do you still work at the repair shops?", her mother fired while Cec filled my plate with appetizers.

Cec's talent to talk when she was nervous seemed to be inherited by her mother. She was just as talkative.

"Yeah, I still work there but I'm taking a break for the next three weeks", I answered, my voice a little stiffer than usual. My focus was more on my back, actually. I forgot how itchy new tattoos were and I had to refrain rubbing my back against the chair.

"College is the same as usual. I'm just glad we have vacations." I returned her smile before tasting some of the greenish cream soup.

"That tastes good", I said, my gaze automatically shifting to her mother.

She smiled, "It was Cecily who made it. I just helped a little."

I turned to her, arching an eyebrow. "Really? I didn't know you could cook so well."

She smiled, shrugging one shoulder. "You'd be surprised."

Julie cleared her throat, turning to her husband. "Thank you for the wine, Ace. Mathieu, could you please open the bottle?"

She gave him an ambiguous look that Cec's father answered with a forced smile. He opened the bottle, reaching for my glass.

She shook her head when her Dad asked if she wanted some. Technically, it would be underage drinking, but then in France you're allowed to drink at a younger age than here in the States. Either way, I think it was the taste she didn't like. She was really weird when it comes to tastes.

I could feel the weight of her gaze when I nipped at my glass.

"So, Ace, how are your parents? Do they live in Chicago?"

I swallowed that piece of the bread and reached for the wine. What a nice topic of conversation this early.

"No, my father left us when I was a child and my mother died from cancer a few years ago", I lied matter-of-factly. Well, a half-lie.

Her mother's fork fell on her plate, making a shrill noise that echoed through the still room.

Cec closed her eyes, probably hoping that I won't lose my calm at any moment.

"I am so sorry, I had no idea–"

"It's okay", I cut in, my tone not impolite.

The atmosphere got tenser after that and I watched Cec forcing a spoonful of the lettuce soup into her mouth. Her nervousness must be bigger than I thought. She reached out her hand under the table and drew slow circles over my knee. Lightly, I squeezed her hand, appreciating the gesture.

Just when we finished our soup, I felt something fluffy on my calf. I looked down and found that white-brown cat. Zazzy. She looked at me with those familiar blue eyes before she licked her paw right next to my shoes.

I mentally rolled my eyes but was distracted when Cec served me the main dish.

Holy… fish.

This was getting better. I should have told Cec that I didn't like fish. Dammit, why couldn't she have cooked a turkey or steak or anything but fish?

Her honey-green eyes fixated on me and I slowly cut a piece of it, preparing to shove that thing into my mouth.

The stupid cat kept walking under the table, her fur tickling my legs. But just as I wanted to shoo her away, an idea crossed my mind.

"So, Ace, for how long have you two been dating?", her father asked the moment I let that piece fall on the floor. Right next to Zazzy.

"Um…", I started, my eyes focused on the floor when I saw her eating it. For once that cat was useful.

My eyes snapped when I looked at his severe face, realizing what he just asked. "For a week." Officially.

"A week?", he repeated. I nodded, taking a forkful of potatoes in my mouth and dropping the next piece of fish on the floor when no one looked at me.

 _Bon appétit_ , Zazzy.

"Is that a problem?", I asked, my tone harsher than I intended. Okay, maybe I had intended to be harsh but I didn't get what his problem was.

 _Maybe that the first time he saw you was when you stuck your tongue inside his daughter's mouth._ My subconscious was being awfully annoying tonight.

"Of course it's not a problem, Ace", Julie beamed, giving her husband a cold glance. "Right, Mathieu?" The way she arched her eyebrow reminded me of Cec.

"No, no, of course not. I just expected something else when I saw you at the front porch." 

Her little sister giggled while Cec shifted nervously on her seat. "How's the food, Ace? Do you like it?", she asked in a high-pitched voice.

Before she could turn her gaze to me, I let the next piece fall on the ground.

"Yeah, it's good", I lied, rather dismissive since I was more focused on her father's comments.

"And what did you expect, Mr. Martesse?" I hated this constantly implying undertone. If he had got a problem with me then he should be straightforward. "I know your daughter longer than a week if that's what you're worried about."

He frowned, but just as he opened his mouth, her little sister interrupted him to my surprise.

"Oh, Cecy told us how you got to know each other! You bumped into her car!" She giggled, her eyes glowing behind her glasses. "She was late. As usual. And when you got out of your car your muscles kept distracting her, she said. But she blamed it on you since you were shirtless–"

"Marlene, did you taste the spinach pastry? Here, take some–"

"What a nice story, Cecily", her father said, glaring at me. "I don't remember you mentioning that detail."

I could see her deep wish to be anywhere else but here. It was a pain in the ass seeing her like this.

"Well, I was late, too and I didn't have the time to wash my dirty clothes, so I drove to the hospital as fast as I could." And I didn't think I would meet anyone on my way to the scrubs vending machine.

This was getting tiring. I nipped at my glass until it was empty. The familiar warmth slowly began to spread through my body but it wasn't relaxing me the bit. I needed another glass.

His jaw clenched when his gaze shifted from me to Cec. She however looked sternly at him, her lips a thin line. She said something in French which her father returned with a sharp tone. I had no idea what he said but I didn't think something good about me.

"Is there a problem, Papa?"

He rubbed his cheek, shaking his head. "No, I just didn't expect my daughter obviously dating a stripper."

I couldn't help it, but laugh. I tried to mark it as a cough.

"Papa!"

"Mathieu!"

Eyes shifted from me to Mr. Martesse. People had called me a lot of things in my life. But 'stripper' was new. That annoying cat kept rubbing her fur against my calf, expecting more fish but I shooed her away.

"Yeah, but I'm usually just a stripper on Fridays and Saturdays."

I tried not to laugh which was quite difficult. Especially when I saw the horror in his humorless face. A stone-cold face that stared at me while everyone else stopped eating. Cec let out a shrill laugh. "Funny, Ace. He's kidding."

I raised my brow. "Aw, are you ashamed of me? At least I'm not dealing drugs. Well, only during the week, of course. But on weekends I'm clean."

It was rather annoying to think part of him believed what I was saying. I already had Thomas who always made it clear that I could never live up to his expectations. I didn't need her father judging me the same way. Even though I was kidding, I could see his prejudges being confirmed.

"Well, I'm sorry for offending you, but your appearance last time I saw you was giving me the impression of you being a rather… wild young man."

"My appearance has nothing to do with the way I feel for your daughter", I said, my humor all gone.

"Oh, that was quite obvious last time I–"

"Dessert! We need dessert!", Julie squeaked, standing up and pulling her husband's arm. "I need some help in the kitchen, darling."

He got up, disappearing in the other room when I shoved the beans to my mouth.

The shrillness of Cec's fork brought me back from my fantasy of choking her father.

I glanced at Cec and she was looking anything but happy.

"What the fuck are you doing, Ace?", she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oooooh, Cecily, you just said a bad word!", her sister giggled.

"Yeah, Cec… that was a very bad word. Do you have a swear jar, I guess someone needs to put a penny–"

"Shut up!"

God, she was so sexy when she got mad. The way her eyes glowed and seemed even bigger than before, the way her chest moved rapidly when she was in a heated discussion, the way she puckered her lips every time she didn't get what she wanted.

"I won't say I'm sorry, babe. He started."

"How old are you? I don't care who started, you should get a grip and not let yourself get provoked by nothing!"

I could have argued with her the whole night that this was certainly not _nothing_.

I didn't let anyone insult me, or prejudge.

But the moment, I opened my mouth, her parents came back, carrying some tiny bowls.

" _Crème brûlée_ ", her mother announced cheerfully, placing a bowl in front of me.

Mr. Martesse followed his wife, his look a little less tense.

We all dug our spoons into the dessert and it tasted delicious. Wow. I was devouring it; it was just divine.

Cec giggled. "I guess you like it." She smiled sweetly, her anger seemed to have vanished.

"Yeah, it's good."

"Thanks."

"You made it?"

The corner of my mouth lifted as I watched her taking another spoonful.

The rest of the evening went surprisingly calm. Whatever Julie said to her husband, he didn't make any comments. In fact, he didn't talk to me at all and I was grateful. Her mother kept talking about Los Angeles and France; how they had decided to move to the States.

The good part started when she told me the story about Cec having forgotten her text when she had to perform a scene from _Peter Pan_ in front of everyone in elementary school. She had started inventing things which was hilarious.

"The whole school laughed at her creativity."

She and Marlene giggled, while Cec's cheeks kept getting pinker. "Well, at least I invented something instead of starting to cry!", she huffed.

"And could you please stop talking about embarrassing stories of me?!"

I put my hand under my chin. "Why? It's funny. Apparently, you've always been clumsy. And affine to those things."

She stuck out her tongue, chuckling at my comment.

It was getting late and I didn't want to tax her father's patience. He was surveying me the whole time without saying anything yet I could almost hear his thoughts. He probably wants to choke me as much as I want to choke _him_.

Better not risk it.

I got up from my chair. "Well, I'd better go home now. Thank you for the invitation and for the dinner." Even though I shared my meal with their cat. The thought amused me and I have to think about how I was going to tell Cec to never cook some fish for me again. In a subtle way.

"Cecily, you can see Ace to the door. Your father and I start cleaning."

I walked down the hallway with her by my side. I thought she was going to yell at me as soon as her parents would leave us alone but she surprised me by interlacing her fingers with mine.

Her curly locks kept bouncing with every step she took which was quite a different view.

A beautiful view.

"Thank you, Ace", she said, closing the door when we were standing at the front porch. Her face was beaming when she gave me her purest smile.

My hand moved to her cheek, caressing her soft skin.

"Yeah, it wasn't as awful as I expected."  
She arched her eyebrow, blinking a couple times. "Yeah, really. I thought either he was going to kill me or I. But we both behaved more or less."

She sighed, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Expect that joke about dealing drugs you were… great. More or less. Thank you."

I wrapped my arms around her waist. She was already on tiptoes but I inclined my head so she could kiss me.

"And what do I get as a thank-you gift?", I whispered in her ear.

She didn't have to think twice. "Um… my love?"

I snorted. "Cheesy."

"Shut up."

I gently disentangled myself from her, fumbling for my car keys. "Do you have some plans Saturday night?"

She shook her head. "No, the girls said goodbye to me today since they are going on vacations. Why?"

I felt guilty. All her friends were overseas, even Paul and Alex were going to Incheon next week and she was stuck here. Well, technically she wasn't stuck. She was just stubborn and didn't want to go anywhere else than fucking Chicago.

I shouldn't feel guilty, I proposed to go to Europe, to Thailand, to each country that crossed my mind and she didn't want to.

"We need to finish our date. Without interruptions this time." I tilted my head, raking her body from head to toe. I brought my lips to her ear, the next thing should not hear anyone but her. "Wear that dress. My imagination has been fucking you like crazy since you've opened the door."

She squeaked, her face turning redder than ever and I could literally feel the goose bumps covering her skin. It was amazing how her body reacted to my words.

"You perv", she gasped, making me grin all the way back to my place.

 _CECILY_

Mom and Dad were already in the kitchen, helping me with the cleaning.

The dinner wasn't the best one I have ever had but it could have gotten worse. Far worse. At one point, I thought my father would choke Ace and vice versa but they behaved. More or less.

Just as I finished putting my yoga pants and t-shirt on, I walked downstairs to help them when I noted the murmurs.

"I'm not sure Julie. Can we really leave her alone? With _him_?"

I came to a halt.

"Oh, you're being really too harsh on him." My mother's voice was calm as usual.

Dad snorted. "I'm not. I just know these boys. An irresponsible, young man. Rude and arrogant. He's probably tattooed and drives a motorcycle."

"He's not", I said when I entered the room. Their heads darted to me when they cleared their voices.

"He doesn't have any tattoos and he never mentioned a motorcycle. I don't know why you have so many prejudices against him, Papa, but I can assure you he's one of the good guys." I was calm which surprised me, but I think the dinner sucked all of my energy. It was nerve-racking.

I put the dishes in the sink, the warm water roaming my hands. "What did you mean with leaving me alone?", I asked over my shoulder. "Are you planning on going on vacations?"

They didn't answer and I wondered if my parents were still standing behind me. I turned off the water, watching them exchanging brief glances.

"What is going on?" Now I was starting to feel nervous.

"Chérie, there is something we want to talk about with you. Um, why don't we sit on the couch for a minute?"  
That is exactly the way of talking that I despise.

"I am not going to sit anywhere", I said and folded my hands across my chest. "Would you please tell me what's going on? You're acting all weird."

Mom sighed when she sat down next to Dad.

"Cecily, it has something to do with my work", Dad began. "There are going to be some changes… the company has made a new contract with another one."

"Okaaay…" I still didn't understand.

He sighed, smiling at me. "A promotion has been offered to me which is something great and they want to expand and place new offices. I was offered to run one of the offices."

"Why are you making such a mystery out of it? That's great!" I felt stupid for being anxious, those are great news!

Dad smiled, "Yes, that's really great. Um, they are expanding worldwide in fact."

Oh…

"And?" My anxiety was coming back.

"And one of the new office is going to be in France. In Paris, to be precise."

I was quiet for a while, his words echoing through my head.

"W-What? You aren't really considering moving back to Paris, are you?"

They were quiet, looking at each other as if they needed to mentally debate what they should tell me or not.

Marlene came in, looking just as confused as I felt on the inside.

"Oh my God, you can't be serious. What about us? This house?" I pointed at my sister. "What about Marlene's school, her friends and _our life_?"

It was Mom who spoke now, "We already talked with your sister about this and she's coming with us. With this new office, your father is going to earn twice as much as now and I was offered a job as a lecturer at the university there."

My head was spinning when I looked at my sister who nodded, and then back to my parents. This was a joke. A bad mother-freaking joke.

"Oh my God… and since when do you know about that?!", I snapped, my voice rising.

Dad cleared his throat. "Shortly after Noah got arrested, we talked about it–"

"But Noah isn't in jail anymore!", I cut in, pacing back and forth in our kitchen. "And we have no debts! So why the hell should you take that offer in Paris?!"

"It's not just about the money, Cecily", my father answered calmly. "We never wanted to stay in the States for the rest of our lives. My – our – family still lives in France. Your brother, too."

Family. And what are we?

"What about us? Noah and Marlene and me? Do they know about this?"

"Noah's coming this weekend. And Stefan already know it. We wanted to tell you all you're your brother would be here."

My eyes burned yet I refused to shed one single tear. "And what happens with this house? Don't tell me you're expecting me to come with you because–" I would lose my fucking calm if they would have the nerve to tell me I should come with them.

To my surprise, it was my sister who spoke. Her eyes got bigger and her voice was thin. "You… you're not coming with us, Cecily?", she asked and the pain in her voice was stopping my rage. Hurting her was the last thing I wanted to do but I needed to be honest. Another whirl of heat crawled up my throat.

"No, Marlene. I won't."

Tears welled up on my sister's face and I needed to look away to keep my temper low. I couldn't believe my parents let her believe I would come with them. I couldn't believe they didn't tell me. Discuss it with me. Anything.

"That's… okay, chérie. You're old enough to make your own decisions", my mother said sadly.

"We are going to sell the house soon. There was already someone who's interested and accepted the price. Of course, we would pay the rent for a room at the dorms for you."

Before I could counter something, my father added. "But if you want to come with us, we would be delighted. Think about it. You'd be next to your sister, the university there is one of the best in Europe. The teaching hospital is very modern and known for the successful dentists that lecture there. I have gathered some information, you just needed to pass an entrance examination but the fact that you already study this gives you a great advantage. And we could come visit your brothers over Christmas or they come to us and–"

"Stop it!", I snapped, anger in my voice. "I am certainly not going anywhere. And what shocks me the most, more than the fact that you are moving to Paris, is the fact that you decided and planned all of this without telling me once!"

"We also didn't think about this for a long time", Mom said quickly. "Things weren't clear with your brother, so we dismissed the thought about going back. But now that everything is back to normal, we thought about this. This could be a great opportunity for your father, Cecily. And for my career, too."

I swallowed that lump in my throat. I know their career was important to them and I respect that. But my career was just as important to me and I could never imagine leaving my life right now. I sure wanted to see the world and travel.

But not now.

For now, I wanted to finish my studies where I began them. With the friends that I knew for years. With the man that I loved like crazy.

"And when are you going?" My voice was already raspy.

"At the beginning of the next month, the office opens, so we need to be there earlier."

"When?", I asked again, my voice sharp with anger.

"In two weeks", Dad answered. "They want me there as soon as possible to prepare everything."

I felt sick.

"And what am I in this family? You planned all of this without telling me once? When were you even going to tell me?! Oh, right. This weekend. When everyone would be here gathered. Nice."

Dad didn't say anything, his eyes pitied me in a way I had never seen on his face. "We didn't want to burden you. You were already under pressure with college and your exams."

"You still could have told me!", I yelled, rage rolling off me immediately. Blaming college for excluding me wasn't something I'd let him do. "I am not a little, weak girl that couldn't have handled this information!"

He arched his eyebrows. "The way you're reacting now is proving otherwise, Cecily."

I kept clenching my fists until my nails cut my flesh. "I am acting like this because, apparently, you are not taking me seriously! You've made such a huge decision without telling me once! My opinion seems to be worthless!" Just looking at my parents was giving me a feeling of nausea.

I couldn't look them in the eyes. They kept saying that I shouldn't think like that and calm down, listing me the pros that the new situation could be considered as an opportunity for me to _broaden my horizon_. I couldn't care less about my horizon.

"Stop", I snapped after they began stating how wonderful Christmas in Paris could be with everyone gathered there. I couldn't hear any more of this. I couldn't even look at our kitchen, knowing that soon another person was going to live here.

I walked past my little sister. "I need to get out of here."

Dad got up when I fetched the keys to my car. "And where are you going?"

I grabbed my purse. "I don't know and I don't care", I snapped. "I just need to be alone and away from you all."

The sound of me slamming the door was the last thing I heard before I noticed my ineffective attempts to muffle my crying. I got inside my car and drove off.

The moment I passed our neighborhood, I screamed. Once and long. I screamed until my lungs felt like tearing apart, until my ears hurt from my own voice echoed in the small room.

Secrets.

It all seemed to lead to that. Keeping it a secret. Even Marlene had known something about it or else she wouldn't have been so down lately. Forcing my sister to keep quiet about this was inacceptable. I knew they forced her. She would've come to me the second they told her, I knew that.

Just what did they expect? That I would be just fine with that?

After Stefan had returned to France for his studies Noah had moved to the other end of end of this country, I decided to stay. I didn't want to leave my parents and my little sister shortly after my brothers left. It was already too difficult for Mom when Stefan left and when Noah said he was moving across the country, she kept crying for weeks.

I didn't want to put her through that. I didn't want my sister to be alone. I wanted to be there for my family and now they were abandoning everything. I still couldn't believe how they planned everything without telling me a word!  
I felt so betrayed.  
My heart was slamming erratically. It always did that when I was upset and mad. I didn't know where I was driving and I didn't care. At some point, I had the feeling of driving for hours but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered to me right now. A feeling of numbness was overwhelming me.  
I parked the car at the side of some street and just looked through my windshield. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and no matter how much I struggled to calm down, I failed. Crying wasn't going to help but I couldn't hold back any longer. Since the first waves of anger were gone, I felt nothing but a profound sadness. After what felt like hours I looked at my watch. It was past midnight.  
Sighing, I rubbed my burning eyes and started the engine. The signs didn't mean a thing to me and I followed just the roads, my thoughts swirling in my mind.

I thought about my friends. All of them living in different dorms, scattered around the city.

The fact of sharing a room with someone I didn't know wasn't what was clasping invisible fingers around my throat. It was rather loneliness.

I couldn't even begin to imagine how it must be to live on your own. To have no one at the end of the day you can tell how your day was, how you feel, what your plans for the next days, weeks, or years are.  
No, I didn't want that.  
I didn't realize where I was until I saw the familiar crossroads where Ace's apartment was. The lights up there were off, and I was sure he was already asleep. Part of me hesitated but I needed him badly right now.  
Even though I didn't know what to tell him. Or how he would react of me being a complete mess. I felt so childish for being upset about something like that, but I couldn't help it.  
I checked my face in the rearview and wiped away the kohl, clearing my throat. It still sounded raspy. I guess I shouldn't have screamed that loud.  
After three knocks, I heard the heavy sound of his steps when he made his way to the door.  
He opened the door and was looking sleep-deprived, his hair a mess in comparison to his neat look before. His eyes went wide as he saw me, surprise flickering between them.  
"Cec, what are you doing here?" His voice was raspy and I felt bad for waking him up. He let me enter the hallway and immediately I flung my arms around him. My heart warmed up as he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. I buried my face into his t-shirt but didn't cry anymore. I just wanted to inhale his scent and feel his warmth. It was enough to calm me down.  
He gently pushed me off by my shoulders and looked at my face. "What happened, Cec? Is everything okay?"  
I shook my head.

"I'm so sorry… I-I didn't know where else to go a-and… I-I–".

"Shhh, calm down." He gently took my hand and ushered me to his bed. I sat down, feeling cold and suddenly tired. It was still too hard for me to think about the future.  
His hand kept running up and down my back, the gesture was appeasing me even more until I found my voice again and finally told him what happened.

My tone was bitter when I explained how I felt. Just deceived.  
I didn't want to talk about my future. I didn't want to think about what was going to come up to me.  
Ace didn't ask further. I didn't notice what he was doing behind me, when I realized that he got another blanket for me.

My brows rose but he just smiled warmly. "I guess you don't want to go home now."

I shook my head. He studied me while I tossed my shoes at some corner. His eyes were red and again I felt bad again for waking him up in the middle of the night.  
He laid down and I splayed next to him. Words failed me completely. I wanted to say thank you and sorry at the same time, yet both felt not enough. Nothing felt enough to tell him how much this meant to me.

Laying on my side, I felt his arms around my waist, pulling my back against his chest. There was a certain intimacy in this gesture and I felt a warm feeling spreading inside my chest. He pressed something soft against my hair and I wasn't sure but it felt as if that were his lips. I didn't turn around, not sure how to face him.  
"Live with me", he said, just above a whisper.  
I turned to him, expecting it to be one of his jokes but the sincerity in his eyes was astonishing me.  
"W-What?", I half-laughed.  
His light blue eyes were half open, resting on my face. "I mean it. Live with me here. Or we could look for another apartment, something bigger."

"I hardly believe my parents would approve. Especially my father. And especially after that semi-fiasco dinner tonight."

He uttered a brief laugh. "It wasn't a fiasco. And it wasn't entirely my fault. Besides, who cares what your parents think?"

Well, I didn't want to start a relationship with the disapproval of one of my parents. I couldn't say that to him, yet he must have sensed my worried look.

"He doesn't have to know", he suggested.  
"You're kidding, right? Even though it's way too early for us to move together, how am I supposed to keep that a secret?"

"Say that you live with one of the girls. And when the time is right you can come with the truth. Maybe in a few months when he's occupied with his work in Paris or something."

He yawned, a short laugh escaping his lips. "And who cares if it's too early or not? Who cares about time? We have done everything chaotically."

I stared at those honest eyes, my heart nearly bursting from the warmth that was spreading in my chest. I exhaled deeply, Ace's propositions swirling in my head.

I didn't know what to think about it. This would be crazy. Totally crazy. My reason was stating all the cons and pros in my head.

"Think about it, okay?"

He caressed my cheek, his skin already sending me a shiver down my spine.

His offer was sweet but he was probably just pitying me and tomorrow he'd change his mind.

I rubbed my forehead. "I-I'm sorry for coming here suddenly. I just didn't want to be there, and I didn't know–"

"Stop it, Cec." He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Don't say that."

I gave him a weak smile.

I let my hand wander along his arms, tugging at the end of his sleeves. "Why are you wearing a t-shirt? Normally you don't sleep with it." I tried to sound neutral and not suggesting anything, because I wasn't. I was just curious. I think so, at least.

He pulled me even closer, his hand slipping under my t-shirt and caressed my bare back. "I didn't feel like taking it off tonight."

I nodded, sniffing at his t-shirt. We were quiet and the evening kept replaying in my head. Especially the thing with my parents.

"Don't think about it, Cec."

"I can't stop thinking about it, Ace." My eyes moistened and I wiped a stupid tear that escaped in Ace's shirt.

"What can I do to cheer you up?", he whispered, I barely heard him and wondered if I was even supposed to hear it.

My mouth answered without consultation of my reason.

"I want to go to Chicago. I want to get away from here."  
I disentangled my arms from him and sat up, waiting for him to do the same. He sighed, rubbing his temples at my stubbornness. I wrapped my arms around his neck, the back of my thighs already on his lap.

"Take me to Chicago." I didn't say it seductively this time, I wasn't pleading this time. I need this. I need to get away from Los Angeles and see something else. To see the place that brings me nearer to him.

"Okay", he sighed.

My eyes widened.

"Really?!" My voice was full of astonishment. I think I'm dreaming. No, I was not dreaming. He said okay!

He rolled his eyes, nodding.

Not in a million year I had imagined him to say okay so easily. My face lit up whereas his darkened. I just hope he's not going to change his mind.

"Let's go tomorrow!"

"What?", he groaned. He shook his head. "That's insane."

"Why? I want to get away as soon as possible." _Before you change your mind, eventually._

I fluttered with my eyelids, my fingertips caressing his arms. "Please."

He closed his eyes, and I could feel the goose bumps under the pad of my fingertips.

"You're a devil", he growled.

"I know."

Ripping his eyes open, he lifted me as if I was made of air and spun me around, his body veiling mine.

"Fine, fine, fine. But we're not staying at my old house. Not even one night. We're going to stay a few days in a hotel or something and that's it. You'll see the airport, and you'll see that stupid city."  
I frowned. "And what about Thomas? We need to visit him at least once! And I want to see so many things! Your friends! What about the museums, the theater, the parks, the–"

"Okay, okay!", he growled. His head fell back on the pillow while he kept sighing and groaning and cursing as usual.

I snuggled against his neck, my grin just didn't want to vanish. I kept nodding and saying "Mh-hm" to every complain he was making but I couldn't feel anything but happiness.

"Thank you", I said for the hundredth time and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't be huffy." I poked his cheek, trying vainly to make him smile.

"I'm not."

"Don't be grumpy."

"I'm not."

"Stop being difficult", I giggled, using his own words against him.

"Shut up", he joked, pulling my arm around him so that my head was on his hard chest.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "I'm tired", I mumbled, my eyelids shut. His hand was playing with my hair, my curls sticking between his fingers and then falling on my back. He repeated it, every time his fingers touched my head, I felt the goose bumps spreading like a tidal wave.

"You know why I do this, Cec."

"Because you like my hair", I mumbled.

"Not _this_."

"Oh… mmm…" My mouth was getting tired, too.

"You know why I agreed", he murmured.

"Because you love me, jerk-face."

I didn't hear what he said afterward, I already fell asleep; but I want to believe it was _Yes, I love you like crazy, you baby_.


	28. You Pierce My Soul

~ You Pierce My Soul ~

 _CECILY_

I had never thought that my Friday afternoon would be at the airport of Los Angeles, waiting in the boarding lounge for the flight to Chicago.

With Ace by my side.

I tapped my phone against my thigh, somehow expecting a call from home, a message, anything. My parents weren't delighted – as expected, but, hell, I was furious, and similar to a storm, no one could stop me. Mom had been trying to appease me, and kept reminding me that I should consider this. That I was rushing things, eventually.

No. If anything, I was taking things in action. I wasn't rushing, I had made up my mind. Just as they'd made their decision. I wanted to get away and the longer we kept staying here, the more I feared Ace would change his mind. Also, what was holding me here? I needed some time apart.

"Everything okay?" Ace laid his hand over mine, stopping my movement.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just… can't believe we're here."

"That's what you wanted, isn't it?" He eyed me from the corner of his eyes. One word from me that this might be a stupid idea would be enough and he would carry me out of this airport, I knew that.

"Yes, totally! I still want to go. I just thought you might have changed your mind. You're a handful with your mood swings, you know."

He grinned. "Honestly, I was hoping _you_ 'd change your mind. But if you still want it that badly–"

"Yes, I do."

He growled something under his breath, but didn't say anything further.

The stewardess called to prepare for the boarding which was our signal.

The flight was unspectacular. Except a few words, Ace and I didn't say very much. Even though I didn't want to, I kept thinking about my parents and my sister.

Ace was in an equal mode of reservation. The longer we were up in the air, the more he got tenser. Part of me felt bad for possibly dragging him into something he clearly didn't want to do, and a rising voice was telling me that this might not be a promising idea.

Time passed so fast, I couldn't believe when they said we arrived. Once we had our luggage back, Ace walked straight to the reception, and asked for a car.

Apparently, there were two options. A huge, black SUV or a Volvo. I glanced at Ace and saw a flicker in his eyes, basically saying "I'd rather drive in a carriage than this fucking car."

I watched the unfamiliar surroundings as we left the O'Hare airport and headed to the parking lot.

The fresh air brushed my hair out of my way.

"We should look for the nearest hotel", I said, already searching in my phone.

"That's not necessary."

I raised an eyebrow. The corner of his mouth curled up to a killing smirk when he looked my confused face. This was the first time I'd seen a hint of a smile on his face today, and that little gesture made my heart leap.

"I still have my apartment here", he explained, as he put our luggage in the car.

My eyes went wide. " _Your_ apartment?"

He nodded indifferently. I opened my mouth, but only a hysterical chuckle came out. "Sorry. I forgot. Your Dad's a billionaire." The questions of _how_ , _why_ and _how_ _much_ died on my lips, though. Better not ask.

A vein on his forehead popped up at the mention of Thomas. I gulped.

"But first, I want to show you something", he added casually and I eyed him suspiciously. He didn't give any further hints and I didn't give him the satisfaction of asking. He knew how much it annoyed me when someone tried to surprise me. I tuned in to a different radio station they had here and listened to Rihanna singing about love and drugs. I enjoyed the ride, even if I had no clue where we were heading to.

We drove for quite a while when finally, he pulled the car over. I stepped out and let the dry air caress my skin, my hair. I'd tried to figure out where he was taking me, but since I'd never been in Chicago before, everything was unfamiliar and new to me. The streets, the people, the shops. We left the headlights and the huge buildings, only the twilight of the night ahead.

I had a look around, but it seemed as if we were only on an isolated parking lot. Shaggy grass rustled in the breeze, almost black in the dimness, and formed a path next to some kind of park.

"You drove all the way to show me a parking lot?", I said and couldn't hide the humor in my voice.

"Yeah, since I know your incredible love for parking lots", Ace said, sarcasm cloaking his voice. "Take a look at this high-quality parking lot."

I couldn't help but laugh. He smiled at me and took my hand, almost unconsciously, as if it was the most normal thing and started walking. I followed him silently. There was a sound of water in the distance. A faint sound, not like the Pacific. It was calmer.

My questions about why we were here faded as I looked at a wide spacious scenery. It was a picturesque place with old trees, strong wind and a huge lake, reflecting the sky and the buildings on the other side. A rocky shore was displaying in front of us and the Chicago skyline was reflected in the water. Rays of sunlight were shining in the water, glistening like diamonds. The vast, seemingly empty sky stretched out to infinity, it had a smattering of low level flat clouds that were spread-out to the horizon.

Up until now I realized we were at a peninsula. It was a breathtaking view.

"Where are we here?" I asked competently awestruck.

"At the South side of Promontory Point", Ace explained.

"It's the best spot to see Chicago's skyline. Calm and far away from all the traffic. I used to go here often to cool my head off."

I raised both eyebrows. He shrugged. "Either I fought with someone or I went here."

"Seems like a nice alternative", I said.

He grinned. "It was. I just sat there. Sometimes with my friends but mostly I went here alone."

We headed to a rocky bench near the lake and sat down.

It smelled differently here than at home. At home, when the wind blew from the Eastside, I could smell the desert. When I jogged along the beach, I smelled salt and sand. This place smelled differently. Good different, though. More like grass, and nature and juniper trees.

The sun was starting to change color. I watched the sky's hue darken as the sun slowly settled into a magnificent flourish of ribbon-like fire, the brilliant sun rays gleam outlined the clouds in a blazing glow that signified the end of the day.

I watched as a fiery red orb of light slowly sank beneath the horizon, and threads of light lingered in the sky, mingling with the rolling clouds, dyeing the sky. First orange, then red, then dark blue, until all that was left of the sunset was a chalky mauve, and then that melted away into darkness.

Only the stars and crescent moon glistened in the obscuring blackness. Glancing at the horizon, the water merged with the sky, barely separable.

I leaned back on my elbows and stared at the stars. My astronomy knowledges sucked yet I figured a few constellations after a while.

"I'm sorry, Ace", I whispered, my eyes still focused on the stars.

"For what?", he asked, surprise filling his voice.

"Making you come here. Deal with my family problems. See me like this. Pick one." I hugged my knees to my chest. My voice was thick and I blinked a few times. "You already–"

A heavy arm dropped over my shoulders and interrupted me. I looked up at him but he already pulled me against his chest, muffling my voice.

"Don't mention it", he just said. And that was it. I breathed in his scent and closed my eyes. My grip tightened around his t-shirt. I zeroed in on his heartbeat, steady under my cheek.

We kept talking, about random things mostly and I didn't mind. This was the most carefree moment I'd had for a long time and I enjoyed every second.

After a while, Ace yawned, shifting from the uncomfortable position. I looked at my watch.

"It's getting late. We should go."

He nodded. The drive to his apartment was quicker than expected. I used the time to catch a glimpse at the skyline while his apartment seemed to be literally at the other end of the city. At a fancy place at that considering the number of imposing high-class domiciles.

"So, this is your apartment?", I asked, waiting for him to open the door, and caught myself wondering how it must look like.

"Yup. I used to live here with a friend of mine after high school."

I stepped inside and the first thing I noticed was how… big it was. And new. Like modern-luxury new.

I walked from the hallway to the spacy living room. It was cozy and everything seemed in an unused state. It looked like they didn't spend a lot of time here. _Now_ I wondered where all those college parties took place.

Fresh painted white walls flanked the room where several shelves full of books stood. Like a magnet they pulled me and my fingers yearned to open one of them. Most of the book titles didn't mean anything to me, let alone the authors. But they looked worn out, as if they had been read a few times.

"Your apartment looks… nice", I said.

"Yeah, we didn't spend a lot of time here." Bullseye.

"How come it's so neat here?" There were no signs of dust as one would expect from an abandoned place.

He shrugged. "I think Thomas's staff looked after it. I guess he hoped I'd return some time or something."

His voice was tense and I sensed Thomas was one topic he still didn't want to talk about. Or visit him. Being too exhausted to ask further, I picked the only book that didn't sound unfamiliar to me and settled on the couch.

"Are you hungry?", he asked suddenly and grabbed his keys.

"A bit", I answered, realizing how long it had been since I'd eaten something. "You?"

He smirked. "Starving. There's a Chinese restaurant here. I'll be right back."

I nodded and saw him leaving within seconds.

I used the time to empty my bag and catch a glimpse at the rest of the apartment. There was a small kitchen, just as modern as the rest of the apartment yet also seemed completely unused. Probably _never_ used before. Two large bedrooms were at the end of the hallway, each one equipped with a huge flat screen TV, mini-refrigerator and a monster bed.

The bathroom though made me gawk. Literally. I must've looked like an idiot that had never seen a bathroom, but truth was I had never seen a bathroom like _this_. Walls that looked like marble, tiny glittering lights above me that resembled the stars outside and fricking bathtub that was similar to a pool. At the other end of the room flanked a large shower with glazed walls.

Temptation was too great. Within seconds, my clothes landed on the floor as I stepped inside the shower. Hot water ran down my body and steam filled the room. I almost emptied my shampoo and even used Ace's shower gel since I'd forgotten mine.

I could feel every muscle in my body relax, one by one. This was nice. More than nice. I felt like some fairytale princess that was living the good part. The part where she had been rescued and her prince taken her to his palace.

As I looked down at my shriveled fingertips, I heard the thud of a closing door. Surprised, I turned around, only to find Ace shirtless standing there.

I shrieked and my cheeks flamed, nearly matching the water temperature. Reflex moved my body and I crossed my arms over my chest which was still… kind of useless.

"What are you doing here?", I asked, my voice surprisingly steady.

I didn't get an answer. His fingers traveled to the zip of his jeans, yet his eyes were fixed on me. My question was superfluous. It was obvious what he was doing.

A sweet, warm tingle crept down my belly and laid between my legs as he stepped inside. A warmth I was already too familiar with.

Nervously, I looked down and felt my heartbeat increase tremendously. Even though I'd seen him shirtless a couple times before, even naked once, his hot body never failed to turn my legs into mush.

Water coursed down his torso, slicking his skin. I drank in the view of his Adonic physique, dipped and ripped in all the right places. My eyes traveled from his pecs that were a mass of kissable muscles down to his hips. I couldn't help but stare at him, like a deer in headlights.

"Don't cover yourself", he said, his voice deep and rough.

I looked up and met his eyes. He touched my wrists and pulled them aside. As I watched his dark pupils enlarge, I could hear a swift intake of breath. Barely audible but it was there. A craving expression crept into his eyes and flowed to me. He put his hand gently on my cheek and bent down to kiss me.

A slow kiss, lingering, and with such a deep longing that I began to forget when the last time was when we had kissed. It seemed like too long. Almost painfully slow he was pressing his lips against mine and pulled back, repeatedly, like he knew it was maddening.

"You, ah, wanted to save water, I guess", I panted against his mouth.

He chuckled deeply, touching my lips with his index finger. "Told you. I care for our environment."

Yeah… sure thing.

He kissed me again, hotter than any other time before. Ace deepened the kiss, tilting my head with his strong hand.

Teeth scraped lightly over my bottom lip, teasing me, as his tongue entwined with mine in a competitive dance. Completely unabashed, his hands roamed up and down my body. His wide palms and slim fingers glided across my shoulders and collarbone, trailing down the center of my chest and stroking softly over my breasts. They skimmed the flat planes of my stomach, traced the curve of my hips and butt, and then climbed up my back to repeat the process all over again. My entire body was trembling from his touch, as if his calloused fingers completed a circuit and were sending jolts of electricity coursing through me. Soon my hands were all over him the same way his hands were exploring my wet skin.

Hungrily, Ace ravaged my mouth while one hand curved around my butt to the inside of my thigh and hiked my leg to wrap it around his waist.

My breath hitched in my throat as a familiar, throbbing ache returned to me when Ace dragged his hand over the skin of my thigh and pulled me closer.

He groaned and cupped my bottom with both hands, rocking his hips so I could feel him responding between my thighs.

He pulled back and I needed several moments to recover from our drugging kisses.

"You want me", I stated, wrapping his thick, wet hair between my fingers.

"Isn't it obvious?" He was breathing hard.

"Say it."

He took a step forward until my back grazed the cold tile. His thumb moved from the firm peaks of my breast down to my hip. As his hand arrived between my legs, a short gasp left my mouth. Air fled my lungs. My pulse was pounding and my thoughts in a heady, clouded swirl.

He sank down on his knees and looked up as I shifted, unsure what he was going to do next.

His hand easily made its way in between my legs. A blast surged through me when he rubbed his hand relentlessly against me.

"I want you", he whispered. "I fucking want you."

I couldn't keep my eyes off him. The view of him kneeling in front of me magnetized me like nothing else could. My eyelids fluttered against the droplets but there was something I saw clearer the more I blinked. Something dark on his back.

A… tattoo?

My lips parted but any coherent thought left my mind when Ace suddenly pressed his finger inside me. A shocked gasp escaped my lips, making me close my eyes. He kept stroking that one spot that made my legs tremble. Automatically, I put my hands on his shoulders, anchoring to him like I might crash once I'd come undone.

Suddenly he withdrew his finger and replaced it with his tongue. The effect was instantaneous. I couldn't control it… I moaned loud.

Ace swished and flicked his tongue in the most maddening way. He gave a sharp jab and I whimpered. With his other hand, he was stroking himself, yet his focus remained on lapping me.

He made a short backwards flip with his tongue and I muffled my sounds with my palm.

"Ace…I-I…oh wait, I will come", I hissed breathlessly, as my body shuddered several times, holding Ace's face tightly to my body.

Ace continued his merciless caress, reaching deep inside.

Sparks exploded in my head. Exhausted I tried to suffocate my moans, but there was no way he didn't hear it when I came.

Feeling dizzy, I wondered how much longer my legs would be able to carry me when Ace got up. His eyes were sparkling with a mischievous glint. I leaned my head against his neck, trying to catch my breath. We stood like this for a while, when he turned around to turn off the water.

My heart rate kicked up as I gaped his back. Black ink spread across his shoulder blades and cloaked half of his back. This time I saw his tattoo clearly.

Flames. Black flames covered his skin.

And there was a shape of a dragon, fine and just as black as the flames that were spread around him. Through my lust hazed mind, I touched his shoulder and traced each cragged and twirling line with my finger, feeling his strong muscles. I followed every curve that circumvented his scars.

He tried to turn around but my hands stopped him. "It's beautiful", I admired. On tiptoes, I sealed my lips with his skin, kissing each one of his scars.

His hard muscles tensed. He gasped, wrapping my arms around his waist as my lips were brushing his tattoo. I placed my head between his shoulder blades, my breathings matching his breathings.

"Why did you do it?", I asked, my fingers still exploring this new surface.

"I was thinking about it for a while. After you said you wouldn't mind tattoos I decided to get one again. But this time with a meaning behind it."

He turned around. "What does it mean, your tattoo?"

He tilted his head. "Well, for starters, dragons are awesome. Should be good reason enough, right?" He winked and I rolled my eyes.

He continued, "Apparently, dragons are also stubborn, over-proud. Maybe a little aggressive."

I chuckled. "Yeah, those parts sound more like you. Perfect tattoo."

His smile was weak but the intensity in his eyes didn't waver. He kissed me, hard and rough, while his hands moved to my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Ripping his lips from mine, Ace murmured, "Jump up."

"What?"

"Jump up", he repeated huskily.

Bewildered, I leapt as high as high as I could and Ace's hand captured my butt, pulling me against his stomach. He swung me around, pinning my back against the wall and crushed his mouth against mine. Then he started walking through the door, but all I focused on, was not breaking away from him.

His lips felt so freaking good.

When he kissed me, my brain was fogged. I was truly addicted, and those kisses were my salvation and my torment.

I didn't realize where he was carrying me, when I heard a shrill sound of something bursting.

I opened my eyes and noted glass on the carpet of his bedroom. "We… just broke… a lamp", I panted as he put me down on the bed.

"Like I give a fuck", he slurred, climbing on top of me.

He pulled his mouth away from mine and I nearly whimpered at the loss, only to sigh contently when he brushed my damp hair out of the way and buried his face in my neck, his tongue swiping and licking my sensitive skin.

At this current moment, every ounce of burning passion I felt for Ace came pouring out, unbridled, raw, and fierce. I couldn't hide them and I didn't want to. They coursed through my veins, electrifying my cells with love and lust.

I pushed myself against him, rocking against him like I was in some kind of trance. "Cec." He stopped kissing my neck and brought his blazing eyes to meet mine. "Are you… sure?" I could only stare at those eyes, lust darkening them like shining onyx.

Such a small question, yet it was meaning the world to me. I nodded.

"You kept your promise." My thumbs caressed his lips, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I want it", I added.

He turned his smoky eyes to my eyes and a charged tension hung thickly in the air between us.

"Well, if you do."

"If I do?" There was a wild edge to his soft laugh. He got on top of me and put his hands under my head when he kissed me. The sheer passion and raw desire of the kiss knocked the breath right from my lungs.

"You must be joking", he whispered.

He put some space between us to pull away. The loss at our body contact left me surprisingly hollow. He got off me and reached in his drawer for something. The curve of his lips cracked a grin when I looked at the condom between his fingers. The heat my body was creating increased as I caught a glimpse at the size. And yep, Alex had been right.

My heart felt like bursting at any moment but I was not daring to stop.

Yes, I wanted this. With him. No one else but him.

I propped my body up on my elbows and watched him getting ready.

His eyes had been half-lidded when he looked at me. I mean, really looked at me. Like it was the first time he was seeing me.

He opened them wide now, and stared at me. There was hunger in them, a hot devouring hunger that would have frightened me if it had been anyone else but Ace. But it was Ace, and I trusted him.

 _Look at me_ , my body was saying, and his eyes raked me, adoring, devouring, swallowing, and my body felt as if burning liquid were surging through it everywhere his gaze touched.

Clinging to him, I kissed him back, our bodies crashing like thunderbolts. Gasps escaped my throat as I laid down on the mattress and felt his burning skin over mine. My entire body shook intensely each and every time his lips melded with mine.

My hands were around his back and pulled him closer.

He dragged his darkened eyes up to lock with mine. "Tell me to stop and I will."

I wasn't going to. Not now. Not after everything that happened. My heart threatened to beat its way out of my chest yet I blended every thought out. All I could think about was my trust toward him.

I trusted him. I trusted him more than anyone else in the world and I was ready.

My answer was a kiss, soft at first yet thirsty for more. Goose bumps covered my arms when he brought his lips to my ears. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle."

"Okay", I gulped.

He tilted his head and smirked. "' _Okay_ '?", he imitated my thin voice. "Cec, you can do better." He kissed my neck.

"Where's my sassy Cec? The one that had a badass answer after her hand landed on my cock." Slowly, he kissed his way up to my jawline.

"The one that has more balls than guys."

His mouth was not more than an inch away from my lips, yet his eyes felt as if they were staring at my soul. "Where is my Cec that can break noses?"

A wild feeling pulsed through me. His words were filling my heart with warmth, with want.

He gave me a sly wink and adjusted his body in between my legs. When he kissed me again, I felt the silky condom brush against me. Stinging pain shot between my legs and made me arch my back.

"Are you okay?"

I wrapped my hand around his cock, shoving him a little farther in me. "Yes and God, I want you right now, Ace", I groaned.

"That's how I know my Cec", he whispered.

He moved farther in me and a whimper escaped my mouth. I cringed when he slowly rocked his hips.

Ace placed his palm on my cheek, letting out a shallow breath. "Cec, look at me, baby."

I slowly opened my eyes, my gaze fixed on Ace. The rough surface of his jaw brushed my skin when he kissed the corner of my eyes. The sting slowly began to fade the more he moved.

"You're so tight", Ace gasped.

"Yeah…", I managed to say.

He slowly rolled his hips against me, cautiously, like he didn't want to break me.

Words of adorations fled his lips and the gentleness in his voice diminished my pain.

Heavy puffs of moist breath fell onto the skin of my throat as Ace panted, trying to slow his ragged breathing.

"Don't stop", I managed to say, and focused back on Ace. I watched his eyes closing tightly, his body over me shaking and his skin moistened with every thrust.

His jaw clenched in concentration and his muscles tightened. No wrinkle plastered his beautiful face the moment he was in mere ecstasy. Clutching at him, I sighed and moaned as the dull, but continuous stream of pleasure branched out through me with each of Ace's strokes.

He opened his eyes and I stared at the clear brightness, full of love for me. He kissed me before he buried his face in the crook of my neck. He sped up a little and a familiar warmth ignited in me with every push. My legs tightened around him.

The salty taste of sweat was on our mingled lips as he moved in and out, in and out, the tenderness in his words never ceasing.

I kissed his neck, biting his skin and sucking it until I knew I was leaving a mark. He groaned my name, his voice raspier than ever when I licked his hickey.

Finally, I found my voice when I brought my lips to his ear. "I love you, Ace."

My arms draped around his neck and I pressed myself closer to him, kissing him back with everything I had.

Feverish fume danced over my skin, sending shivers down my body despite the warmth in me. My voice was hoarse when I said his name, my hips rocking to respond to his thrusts.

His body tensed, his brilliant eyes never leaving mine. Words wouldn't describe the feeling I was having when I was looking at him at this moment.

Words wouldn't describe the feeling _he_ was having for me at this moment.

And words weren't necessary.

I could see his _I love you_ by the way he was looking at me, I could feel it by the way his fingers brushed my cheeks, I could taste it by the way his lips were making my lips tingle.

His body trembled and his kisses got slow when he came, his body gently falling onto me. He breathed heavily, his heart was thrumming against his hard chest.

He looked up and I sifted a hand through the damp strands of his hair before he traced my face with his fingertips. His eyes never left mine, transfixed with an almost reverent intensity.

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes like hours. Time was becoming insignificant. His heartbeat slowed down.

I thought he would say something, but he stared at me for a while, our bodies still attached. Not for the first time I wished I had telepathic prowess. I'd give anything to hear his thoughts right now. He closed his brilliant eyes and gave me a deep, tender kiss before he pulled himself out of me.

He cupped my cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine", I answered honestly. I shifted my legs and pressed my thighs together.

His hand was on my belly, gently moving up and down. His eyes were like diamonds and seemed kind of awed. Ace smiled, stroking a strand of my hair out of my cheek.

"Is it okay if we just stay here?"

He tightened his grip around me and pulled me even closer. "'Course."

He tugged at the sheets and wrapped them around us; the heat of his body was on my skin while his hand caressed my hair. My hand was on his chest and I could feel the beating under my palm, steady and strong. His body fitted against mine like pieces of a puzzle. I burrowed my face into the space between his neck and shoulder, nuzzling.

He still smelled heavenly, and I enjoyed every breath I took.

My body relaxed as Ace's fingers kept drawing slow circles on my shoulder. He reached out his other hand and took mine in his. I glanced down to where our hands were linked together, his strong fingers firm and protective.

I'd never given much thought about my first time. Most girls did it in high school or as a freshman at college but I simply wanted… more. Rushing into this always didn't seem right to me, just as those stereotypes in movies seemed ridiculous to me as well: Magical nights with long walks along the beach, seeing a room full of roses and candles while he'd wait for me with Champagne… no.

But I did believe the simplicity of being in love. Really in love. I'd lost my virginity to a man that I loved beyond words and I knew he loved me just as much.

I closed my eyes; the events of the day, of what just happened, were escorting my body to the threshold of a wonderful dream.


	29. Opalite

~ Opalite ~

 _CECILY_

Morning light poured through the windows when I opened my eyes. For a second I forgot I was not in my bedroom, but I smiled happily as I saw next to whom I was lying.

Ace was sprawled on his side, one arm around my waist, the other under my head. Sheets twisted around our entangled legs and the familiar heat he radiated was spreading over my body. His skin was hot.

Thick lashes fanned the top of his cheeks and his lips slightly parted to utter a faint sigh. He looked so peaceful, and relaxed. And happy.

I didn't want to wake him. And like a total creeper I just stared at him for a while my fingers explored his body. First his shoulders slowly to his hard chest, and then down to his belly. I had to make sure it was real. I wasn't dreaming. Last night happened and I was lying in his arms.

Slowly, I tried to tug at the sheets, feeling suddenly too exposed when Ace moved. His grip tightened around my waist as he buried his face in my neck.

"Good morning", he murmured, his voice raspy. And sexy.

"Morning."

He snuggled closer. "You felt me up", he said, warm breath falling on my skin. "Enjoyed it?"

I rolled onto my side, facing him. One eye opened as the corner of his lips curled up to a sexy half-smirk.

"A bit", I lied.

"A bit? You're hurting my feelings, baby." He lifted his head and kissed me before he buried his face in his pillow, his hand running up and down my back.

"I enjoyed very much feeling _you_ up in your sleep", he taunted.

I smacked his shoulder and he muffled his chuckle in his pillow.

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I yawned. "We should get up. It's… almost noon."

"Too early", he mumbled. His grip tensed around my waist. "Although I need to piss. A hot brunette kept laying above me the whole night, you know."

A hint of a grin swept across my face but I concealed it behind rolling eyes. I started moving my legs when a stinging ache shot between them.

"Ouch", I voiced, cringing.

Ace's focus was on me. "You okay?"

"Mm… still a little sore." I tapped his chin with my index finger. "Shouldn't you like… making me breakfast or something?", I teased.

"Should I?", he smirked and grabbed my hand to plant soft petal-kisses on my palm.

"Mh-hm."

He sighed. "Fine. You can stay in bed. At least there's a good bakery here."

My brows rose. The offer was tempting, no doubt. "Deal."

In a fluid move, he got up, the sheets gliding off his body. My heart stumbled over itself as I was faced with the full magnificence of him. The tattoo under his hard muscles moved in sync to the way Ace was walking, flexing and tensing in all the right places.

He turned around, and now _my_ eyes flung open. Heat flowed like lava through my veins and darkened my cheeks. Our gazes met and Ace cracked a grin.

"Enjoying it now?", he asked, his eyes sparkling with lust.

"A bit." I pressed my lips together as I heard him making a deep sound in the back of his throat; half-laugh, half-sigh.

I clapped my hands. "Hop, hop. I need my breakfast. Or brunch. Whatever. I'm starving."

His lashes lifted. "I feel like a boy toy", he mumbled. I burst out laughing as he headed to the bathroom.

I buried my face in his pillow and let his scent invade my nose.

Shortly after a brief mental listing of things we could do today, I heard Ace changing into a pair of jeans and a comfy hoodie and heading to the door when he suddenly turned around.

My brows rose at that and the glint in his eyes, but my voice muted when he crossed the distance and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. Soft and brief, yet infinitely tender.

"What was that for?", I asked, my tongue running along my lips. "Not that I'm complaining."

He grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. Just wanted to."

With a smile on his face that surely matched mine, he walked to the front door.

Yawning, I got up, the sheets gliding from my naked body.

My head darted to the full-length mirror and I looked at myself for a while. I mean, _really_ looked at myself. From head to toe, I examined every square inch to see any difference. Somehow, I feared the loss of my virginity would be visible on my face. Like a big sign on my forehead saying I had sex last night. But I wasn't any different than yesterday.

Okay, my hair was a mess. I'd always thought sex hair was supposed to look good, but it just was messy. My eyes seemed bigger than usual, and my cheeks a little pink…

Glowing.

That was what people always said, right? I shook my head. I was probably imagining things.

A quick shower later – and this time without mind-fuzzy interruptions – I picked out a plain white t-shirt from Ace's side of the closet to cover myself. Heading back to the bed, I noted a small blotch on the sheet. A red blotch.

Heat enveloped my face and I wondered if he had seen it, too. Probably.

Tugging at each corner of the sheet, I folded it together and tossed it away. Okay, first thing I needed to buy today.

"Got you some French Toasts", he said, walking to the ridiculously exquisite kitchen. "Not quite French, I know."

A big smile rested on my face when I rose onto the tips of my toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

I helped him set the table. Coffee, bagels, orange juice, and some fruits – wow, Ace really knew how to begin a day.

"Wow. Someone seemed to be hungry", I said and poured some orange juice into my glass. "And in a really good mood", I added as I saw him grinning.

He nipped at his coffee. "'Course. I had sex last night."

I choked on my OJ and ignored my flaming cheeks. "Charming", I mumbled, a mixed feeling creeping inside my chest.

"Is sex all you need to be _that_ happy?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "Sure. I'm a guy", he said grinning. May be true, but damn, if there wasn't this sting in my chest. He must've seen something in my face because he leaned forward, all humor gone. "No, I don't need to have sex with anyone to be happy. Just with _you_. You were all that mattered to me."

Sweet. Damn… he was good. My tummy did a little flip, similar to the feeling of being stuck in a roller-coaster.

I gave him a weak smile. Ace was rarely serious, but when he was, he was dead serious. "How was it for you?", he asked me. I took a bite of my Toast, ignoring the returning heat. Last night was… magical. There had been discomfort, at the beginning. But Ace… made it better. Hard to explain, even to understand, but it was one of the best experiences in my life. And I was so looking forward to having the _enjoyable_ sex.

I swallowed a bite of my Toast before I looked up.

"It was beyond incredible", I answered honestly. "Better than anything I'd expected."

"Yes, it was", he said with a soft smile as he brought the mug to his lips.

Physically and emotionally I'd never felt more connected to another person and I knew he felt the same way.

I stretched my arms behind my back. "So, what are we going to do today?", I asked.

He shrugged. "Whatever you want."

I grinned. "Shopping. I need new clothes."

Now that gained me a giant groan and a few complains. Too bad.

"Oh, don't you want to call your father and tell him–", I started but he cut me off.

"Nope, that can wait", he said, rolling his eyes.

"You know you have to sooner or later." I placed a brief kiss on the top of his hair before starting to do the dishes.

The next second his body was behind me, his strong arms wrapped around my waist like bands of iron.

His mouth was inches away from my ear as a shiver tiptoed my spine.

"Later. Anyway, did I tell you how sexy you look in my t-shirt", he whispered and brushed the hair away from my neck.

He pressed soft kisses behind my ear when his hand slowly wandered along my waistline under my burrowed shirt. Within a second my heartbeat quickened and I struggled to keep my breathings steady.

My breath hitched when his fingers drew slow circles on my tummy.

I gasped, like I was begging him to stop or continue… I didn't know. My legs began to tremble when his lips brushed the skin on the back of my neck, his fingers gently caressing my skin.

"You should…", I started but my voice broke the higher his lips wandered.

"Didn't you want to… show me the city…?"

"Did I? I don't remember", he mumbled, his lips still connected with my skin.

I swallowed hard, spinning around to face him. Dark eyes kept staring at me when I wrapped my arms around his neck to meet his gaze.

"Trying to distract me with your kisses doesn't work", I half-lied. If we'd stay here any longer, there was a high chance we won't leave this place. Ever.

He groaned. "Fine. I'll show you around." He twisted a damp strand of my hair between his fingers. "But I need a shower first. I was distracted last time I tried to shower."

After we got dressed, we drove to a huge shopping mall, actually not quite far. The shops here were exquisite, selling everything a girl's heart desired – and incredibly expensive.

But apparently Ace decided to pay anything I looked at for more than ten seconds.

Infuriated, I tried to talk him out but it was too late. He was already in a He-man-mode. I put the black stilettos back.

"Stop it. We already had those argues, Ace", I huffed as I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the shop to the next bench.

"You stay here", I bossed and put the bags next to him. "I'm going to buy something, and you won't even get near to that store."

He opened his mouth just to shake his head and I walked straight back. I didn't actually want to buy anything but better not give him an opportunity to spend his money for me. I looked around and spotted a small jeweler. Iridescent crystals were formed to pendants on bracelets, necklaces or beautiful earrings. They were sparkling, the light diverging to all the rainbow colors.

Huh, maybe I could get something for him. Does he like jewels?

Spinning around, I examined some necklaces that had beautiful crystals wrapped in a chord.

"Can I help you?", the old seller asked me politely.

"Oh, um, I am looking for… a gift for my boyfriend."

"Ah, do you have something in mind? Something he would like?"

Nope.

"No, unfortunately… I have no idea."

"That is not a problem." Kindly, he showed me a few crystal bracelets, attached with a thick leather band, and necklaces that bore small quartzes.

A necklace with a light blue splint of a quartz caught my eye. It was an icy blue color, shimmering like the Caribbean Sea. Like the color of Ace's eyes.

"It looks beautiful", I said.

"Indeed. It's Opalite", he explained. "Only a few mines can unearth those minerals."

The surface was soft, smooth under the pads of my thumbs.

Under the light I noted tiny lines swirled around the gemstone. Like electric wire they were glowing whitish inside the Opalite. I noticed a small tag attached to it. I glanced at it and found something other than the price written on it. A word. _Protection_. I looked around and apparently each necklace meant something else. Strength, healing, fortitude… each one was different. But this one was unique.

"It's perfect", I mumbled, already in awe.

Without hesitating, I took out my purse. I knew the more I'd keep looking, the more I would second-guess my decision.

The seller placed the necklace into a tiny box as I took out my card. Looking at the price, I nearly choked. It was a small fortune, but it was worth it. Hopefully, he'll like… I'll keep the check. Just in case.

Once I was outside, I found him leaning against the back of the bench and stretching his long legs.

Silky lashes lifted as I approached him.

"Did you find something?"

"Yep", I said, beaming. For a second I wanted to give him the necklace but somehow, I figured it wasn't the right moment. Maybe he'd go straight back and give it back?

"You know, most girls are happy when their boyfriend buys them something", he sighed, getting up.

"I know, and I'm grateful, really. But you–"

"But nothing, Cec", he cut in. He bent down his head, murmuring, "Let me spoil you with clothes that I can rip off your body."

His eyes narrowed down on me and I could basically see the naughty things he was thinking. "You are so–" I stopped when I took a step back and almost bumped into someone.

"Oops–"

I jerked to a halt before crashing right into a girl with dark, beautiful curls. My eyes wandered from her hair to her face. She gave me a polite smile before her eyes wandered to Ace.

In an instant her face beamed.

"Ace?", she gasped, her voice dulcet. Her smile brightened on her heart-shaped face when she suddenly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

My gaze wandered from her to the guy next to her who greeted Ace just as amicably as soon as the girl disentangled herself from him.

"Leah. Seb", he said, smiling at them. "Great to see you."

"You too! How are you?", she said when her warm eyes rested on me, her smile contagious.

"I'm good. Cec, that's Leah and Sebastian, my friends from college", Ace explained. "That's Cecily. My girlfriend."

The sound of it never ceased to please me.

Leah's eyes went wide while Sebastian gave Ace a small grin.

"Cool! Nice to meet you", she shined, giving me a tight hug. She was smaller than me albeit much stronger than she looked. And chirping like a fairy.

"Yeah, you too", I said, shaking Sebastian's hand.

"What are you even doing here Ace?", Sebastian asked. "You're here for good?"

He shook his head. "Nah, just vacations."

Sebastian nodded shortly, a little disappointed.

"So, anyway, how are you? How is California?", Leah asked and he basically summed up what'd happened those past months. Apparently they knew the reason why he left but I guessed no one wanted to mention Victoria. Which made them kind of an ally?

They started talking about people and places I'd never heard of. Okay. This was weird.

Leah suddenly clapped her hands together. "Oh my gosh, you came because of your birthday, right?! I had totally forgotten but Vince mentioned it yesterday!"

I felt my jaw hit the ground.

Slowly, I turned to Ace, my look giving away the unspoken thoughts in me. Mostly insults.

"Birthday?", I asked and watched Leah's curls bounce as she nodded.

"Yeah, Monday, right?"

Narrowing my eyes on Ace, I said, "Monday's your birthday?"

He sighed, nodding. "Uh-huh."

"But… how… why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not a big deal. I didn't want you to plan a stupid surprise party or something." He turned his gaze to Leah and Sebastian. "Same goes for you. I didn't come because of my birthday, so no party and that bullshit."

Leah opened her mouth, but I was faster. "I wouldn't have planned a surprise party. But I would've liked to know before. I could've prepared something nice… or…"

Feeling the gazes of the others on me, I stopped. I couldn't fight with him here, in front of two people I just had met.

"I could have picked a nice present", I mumbled, mentally compiling a list of things I could buy him today.

"You don't have to buy me anything, Cec."

I dropped the topic for now, yet my look was signalizing that this issue was anything but over.

Ace turned to Leah. "Vince, you said?" He snorted, shaking his head. "Of course that moron would remember." Within seconds, I watched Ace's face light up as he asked how he was doing. There was so much warmth in his voice that I started wondering who that Vince was.

"So, I guess you don't have any plans for tomorrow?" She looked hopefully at us.

We exchanged quick glances, but Ace huffed, "No birthday party."

"Fine, fine! My gosh, you didn't change the bit", she scowled. "But you're lucky there's a party at Farraday's tomorrow anyway. You know Miguel, he doesn't need a reason to party. Anyway, you two could come if you don't have any other plans. No gifts or cakes, I promise."

Ace quickly glanced at me and I shrugged. Not telling me about his birthday bothered me but then, he just didn't want me to buy him anything. Which annoyed me even more. He didn't want me to pay for my new clothes, fine. I could live with that kind of gallantry. But I wouldn't let him take away my chance to buy him at least a gift for his frickin' birthday.

"Sure", I mumbled, a little taken aback from this sudden change of plans. Not that I had any plans for tomorrow night but I thought of cooking something nice and watching a movie.

Okay. That sounded boring. He sure would want to spend his birthday doing something more exciting.

"Yeah, sure, we'll be there", I said, more reassuring.

"Really?", he mouthed only to me.

"Yep", I answered.

"Awesome!", Leah said, clapping her hands. Despite this knot in my chest, I smiled at her cheerfulness.

"Huh, I still need a dress for tomorrow, then", she added. Sebastian groaned, shaking his head.

"You already have tons", he said but she just shook her curly head, looking deeply offended.

"So not true. Also, a girl can never have too many dresses. You weren't much of a help by the way, Sebastian."

She smiled sweetly at him but he just rolled his eyes.

A dress. Shit.

A sudden idea darted like a flash through my mind.

"How about we go shopping?", I asked Leah. "If you're not having plans right now of course…", I added, glancing from Sebastian back at her. "I'm sure I would be much more of a help than Sebastian. Sorry, no offense", I added.

"Sounds fantastic", she and Sebastian said in unison. They didn't share a look, like they were used to saying the same thing.

Maybe Leah knew a perfect gift for Ace.

"You sure?", Ace asked quietly, and I nodded.

"Yeah, it's cool. You guys can spend the rest of the day catching up. I see you at the apartment", I quickly gave him a small kiss and took Leah's arm.

"Thanks for coming with me", I said to Leah once we got inside the mall.

"No need to", she answered. "Sebastian was rather a burden."

I giggled. "I guess shopping with your boyfriend wasn't very exciting."

She uttered a shrill laugh, carefree to the core. "Sebastian's my brother. But you're right. It wasn't fun."

She cleared her throat, heading to the next fashion shop. "Also, I wanted to get to know Ace's new girlfriend", she added, giving me a small wink.

I uttered a small laugh. "Yeah, everyone seems to be quite surprised about that." I thought about that Nicole-girl and the small knot was back.

"Well, I've known Ace for a long time and he… err, didn't date many girls."

Nicely put. I could sense that she didn't want to hurt me.

"I know. He told me a little about his past."

"Oh. So… you know about Victoria?"

I nodded, ambling through a line of other dresses.

Her curly head bounced next to me when she grabbed a black, tight skirt.

"Well, I never liked that bitch anyway."

I burst out into laughing. She was outgoing, no doubt. And her sassy comments together with her calm attitude reminded me somehow of Cassy and Ruby, even though her dress style was even bolder than Cassy's.

I already liked her.

A few dresses caught her attention but it was either the color she disliked or the shape, or simply everything.

I guess it'll be that kind of party where half of the girls would be half-naked and the other half on their way of being completely nude.

"Ugh, I just wear that one dress in my closet. I tossed it there a few weeks ago but it's a lot more stylish than any here." She eyed me for a second as I put back a strapless dark blue dress.

"Hm, what?", I asked.

"I have just the perfect dress for you at my place. You totally have the legs for it."

"Oh… uh, yeah, cool", I stuttered.

"Great! So, let's get out of this shop. The dresses are tedious, anyway."

I muffled my giggle as the vendor turned her head to us and scowled.

"Oh no, wait! I need to buy Ace a gift." The necklace was beautiful, no doubt – but I'd never seen him wearing anything like that and for his birthday gift, I wanted to be on the safe side.

"Okay. But first I need to eat something. You like Thai?"

I nodded and she dragged me to _Baisi Thai_. I had to agree, my stomach was howling.

At the Thai restaurant, I nervously bit my nails once we ordered some food. My list of things that Ace could probably like evaporated like morning dew on a hot summer day the more Leah told me. I'd always been terrible at choosing presents and usually ended up in getting something impersonal but this time I had some really good ideas.

"I give up", I sighed. "Apparently, he wouldn't like anything or already has most of the things I thought of."

I stabbed some lettuce with my fork and shoved it into my mouth.

"Don't worry, you'll find something. Also, it's not about the gift. I'm sure he'll like anything from you."

"Then I should just buy him a few oranges and a pack of condoms. That would be the ideal gift", I mumbled and watched Leah shaking with laughter.

"Good idea. Huh, now that you mentioned it, I also need a few things from the grocery store."

We paid and Leah showed me the shortest way to the next grocery store. Just when I was about to enter the shop, a book store on the other side of the street caught my attention. _Sunlight Bookseller and Publisher_ was written in old calligraphy and the urge to cross the street and catch a glimpse at some new bestseller books was too great.

"Go ahead. I'll be right back", I said, on my way to catch a glimpse.

The small bell rang above my head as I walked through the door and the smell of new books invaded my nostrils. Everywhere rows of new books, bestsellers or classics lined on the wall. My eyes scanned the room for something Ace would like but like a magnet my fingers were pulled to the books written by my favorite authors.

Reluctantly, I tore my gaze away from the books I liked and headed to the others.

Science fiction and thrillers… that's what Ace had told me. And classics, too, but I guess he already read most of them.

Reality struck me as I found myself wondering for more than fifteen minutes what he could like.

Sherlock Holmes books were sold, and the other thrillers sounded either completely psychotic or boring. But maybe that was just my taste? I rubbed my temples, annoyed that I couldn't even find a book for him. Leah joined me, but headed straight to the piles of comic books.

"You like comics?", I asked, surprised.

Her cheeks turned a little pink when she nodded. "Yeah, I know I'm a total geek."

I chuckled. "Not at all. I watched every _Marvel_ movie."

With a smile, Leah kept looking for some superhero comic when I sat down on a chair at the corner of the room. A few piles of biographies of important people flanked from each side and I let my eyes wander from the familiar faces of famous actors, former presidents to dead Pulitzer Prize winners and politicians.

A warm smile was on Nelson Mandela's face when he stared at me. It was a picture shortly after he got released from jail and happiness was spread all over his features. A quote was written on the cover of the book, simple but burning in my mind. _Forget the past._

I grabbed the book and began to read a few passages until I plunged into the descriptive biography of a man that dedicated his life to other people. I knew his life was more than sad, and it was even more impressive that he reached out to millions of people.

Forget the past.

I should tell that Ace. The way he still holds a grudge against his father was incomprehensible to me. Or against his brother. Even this city.

I was impassioned by the biography of South Africa's former president that suffered so much and didn't lose hope. Time flew and I didn't realize that I was reading the whole chapter until Leah snapped her fingers in front of my eyes.

"Hello? Cecily?"

I looked up. "I have the perfect gift for Ace", I said and walked to the checkout counter.

"Cool", Leah said, bending her head to read the title. "You sure… um he likes biographies?"

"Well, he likes books. And I think that one would make him reflect on things differently."

She didn't look convinced but I was positive about this one. It wasn't the fanciest gift but at least something that could be useful. I hoped so.

"So, who's Vince by the way?", I asked.

"Ace's best friend", she answered. "They've know each other since high school."

"Oh, wow."

Never mentioning his best friend to me seemed a little weird, but that's just who Ace was.

"Okay now that you have your birthday gift, we can go to my place", she said. "But I have to warn you, my room is a bit messy."

I laughed. "Don't worry, my room's probably worse."

Nope. Definitively, a big, fat no.

I always considered myself as a slightly messy person, but Leah definitively topped me. Dark green walls flanked the room and sparkled with silver paint dots. I couldn't quite determine where her bed was but my guess was under the huge pile of glittering clothes. Even her little vanity table didn't remain uncovered; bras and glitter framed her mirror while her make-up laid onto her table.

"Sorry for the mess", she said, grabbing a few clothes from a chair. "Here, sit. Do you want to drink something?"

"No, thanks." I smiled, ignoring the stinging smell of hairspray and perfume in this room.

"So… let's see, where is that dress?", she mumbled and disappeared in her closet. More clothes kept flying from her closet for a while.

"So… you live here with your brother?", I asked when a silver sequined dress grazed my temple.

"No. He goes to college two hours away from here. But I have a roomie. She's overseas right now", she explained, tossing more dresses on her bed. "Where is that – ah, found it!"

She pulled something red and wiggled it in front of my face. Not crimson or decent rose. Stinging, eye-catching, burning red. Slinky as hell.

"That's a negligee", I said as I saw how much it would cover me probably.

Leah looked beyond shocked. "It'll cover half of your thighs. Look, it's stretchy. Now try it on."

She winked and shoved me to her bathroom.

I wriggled the dress on over my head and held my breath. Yup, it was tight. The hem reached halfway my thighs and small spaghetti straps covered my shoulders. But the décolleté revealed a good part of my breasts.

Trying not to inhale too deeply, I walked out of the room and watched Leah's eyes widen, her lips puckering to blow a whistle.

"Wow, you look damn good, girl. You're going to drive him crazy with that dress."

"I'm not sure", I mumbled, unused to see that much of my breasts. "I'm not even sure he likes the color."  
"Pfft… of course he does. Trust me." She snapped her fingers, eyeing my much-exposed legs. "Shoes. Need some?"

"Nope." At least something. "But thanks."

She nodded while I kept tugging at the hem or trying to pull the top up. Leah sighed, fishing a black leather jacket out of her clothes-mountain.

"Here, if the décolleté bothers you that much, you can put the jacket on."

I smiled. "Thanks. Now that's better."

I changed into my other clothes and stuffed her things in a bag. "Thank you again, Leah", I said as I headed to the door.

"No need to."

I hugged her goodbye and we parted. I was still nervous about that party, especially when I thought about all the people I didn't know or what they will think of "Ace's new girlfriend". I hated that term already and was glad that Leah didn't mention it again.

Back at the apartment, I headed straight to the bedroom and hid the bag with his gifts together with Leah's red dress.

The old wall clock read seven thirty. After making up the bed with the clean, new sheets, I didn't quite know what to do except waiting for Ace to come back. I was happy for him to spend time with his friends and I wasn't one of the needy girls who had to be around their boyfriends all the time. Yet somehow, I already missed him.

I called at home but no one picked up. They were probably busy with packing. Thinking about them brought me back to hard reality. I banished those thoughts the minute they crossed my mind.

I was here. With Ace. And I was happy. No one was going to take away this happiness from me.

A warm feeling crept down my stomach as I thought of Ace's offer to move in with him. It was a weak moment and he probably just wanted to cheer me up. Still, the thought was exquisite, and yet it seemed so far.

Grabbing a book from the shelves, I lolled on the couch and read the first sixty pages of _Robinson Crusoe_ before I drifted to sleep.

But the noise from the front door instantly woke me as I found Ace leaning against the frame, chuckling.

"Are you laughing at me", I slurred as he came closer.

The corner of his lips curled up. "Maybe. Scoot", he said and lounged next to me, pulling me closer. I snuggled against him and smelled a faint smell of liquor.

"You had fun I see."

"Yeah, Seb and I went to a bar."

"Relax, I'm not drunk", he sighed as he noticed the worried look on my face.

True, he seemed fine. And I wanted him to have fun with his friend.

My head rested on top of his chest as I wrapped my arm around his waist.

My t-shirt flashed a little bit of my stomach as Ace's hand made its way to my exposed flesh.

"Mh-hm." Soft fingers explored my skin, drawing slow circles around my beauty patch. Slowly, I was beginning to get fuzzy, my brain turning to mush and I almost forgot why I had been mad at him.

But then I remembered.

Disengaging from his hold, I fiercely smacked his chest, hoping that the faint bruises would still hurt. His breath hitched.

"What was that for?", he panted.

"How about for not telling me that Monday's your birthday?"

He screwed his eyes shut and I could basically hear the counting-to-ten in his head to calm down.

"I don't do birthdays, Cec."

Like a tsunami, words broke out of my mouth and I had no more any control over them.

"I don't care! I could have picked a really, really nice gift that you would've actually liked if you had told me before!"

"Cec–"

"No, don't Cec me!", I huffed. "I want to repay you for everything that you did for me and I have no idea how to express my gratitude. I don't have a job which never bothered me so far but right now it's pissing me off. Just to think that I can't even give you a tiny bit of the money you gave to my brother or to that asshole Aro makes me just sick. I don't think you can begin to understand the way I feel otherwise you wouldn't react like that. So, excuse me if I'm such a bad person just because I want to buy a decent present for my boyfriend."

I was panting the moment I finished. I kept glaring at him but his face was not giving away anything except a killing smirk. I wanted to smack that smirk out of his face.

"Great, and now you're laughing at me."

"Cec, would you shut up for two seconds and let me talk?" I opened my mouth to insult him but he pressed his palm against it.

"That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you about the money." He sucked in a deep breath between his teeth before he continued, "I knew you'd feel obliged to pay me back and I don't know how often I have to tell you that I _don't_ want that. It was a high sum, I know, but I did it for you. And I'd do it again if I had to."

He withdrew his hand and turned back to his serious-mode, his eyes blazing like diamonds.

"I don't want you to pay me back. Ever. Or mention paying me back. And I don't want you to worry about the money, I can assure you I have enough for us both. If you want to have a job, that's fine. But you shouldn't work with the intentions of some sort of obligation toward me. Got it?"

As he finished, my head started once again to feel like mush, as well as the rest of my body.

In an odd way, I could understand what he felt, and his behavior. And I loved him more for his resolution. I knew arguing wouldn't bring us far, so I just nodded.

Ace cupped my cheeks, forcing me to look at him. Now he was grinning; that infuriating, cocky grin.

"What a miracle. Cecily Martesse, you have no arguments anymore?", he taunted, pushing it way too far.

"Oh, I have a hell lot of arguments that I want to throw at that pighead of yours." I cleared my throat, and softened my features. "But what you said was sweet, so I'm a little less mad at you." The last part I mumbled, hoping that he would overhear it but who was I kidding.

"Mh-hm", he said, and pulled me on top of him.

He planted a soft kiss on the top of my head as I listened to his steady heartbeat.

"How was it with Leah?", he asked after a while.

"Good. She's nice. A little freaky but nice. She didn't find a dress so we went to her place." I gave him a brief summary of her room and he chuckled, saying that she'd always had a chaotic nature.

"She insisted that I should wear a dress of hers tomorrow."

I bit my lip. Luckily, he couldn't see my face right now and read my face expression.

"Oh, really?" I felt him looking down at me. "And will I like it?"

I could basically see his smirk but I just shrugged. "I guess. It's red."

He closed his eyes and chuckled deeply. "Then I will love it."

My brows rose. "Why?"

As his luminous eyes opened, a shudder rolled through me. "I have the feeling that color suits you well. Very well." A smirk rested on his face, as if he were secretly laughing.

Before I could give a witty response, he shifted his body. One hand steadied him on the couch, the other was tingling my belly as he drew slow circles on my exposed skin. His breath was warm against my cheek when his lips inched closer.

"Enough talking", he whispered.

He cupped my cheeks when I felt soft lips brush mine as lightly as a feather. He put the right pressure for me to part my lips. My skin began to tingle and a slow warmth rose in me, leaving me all dizzy. I could feel it in every part of my body as his tongue invaded my mouth, sweeping over mine. The warmth turned to a heat, increasing rapidly as he drew slow circles with the pad of his thumb. Touching him always felt like having a fever. Kissing him like pure fire.

Against his mouth, I groaned softly.

Hell yes: enough talking.

The next day, my nerves began to get the best of me as I imagined the possibilities of how the night could turn out. And again, I wondered what his friends would be like, if they were going to like me and vice versa.

Get a grip, Martesse! Sebastian and Leah seemed to be nice people, and meeting some of Ace's friends would be fun.

When I finished with my hair, I opened the door, asking Ace when we should be there.

"Doesn't matter."

I looked at my watch. "Well, don't you want to get ready?"

He got up from the bed, leaning against the door frame. "You sure you wanna go there?"

"Yes, for crying out loud. What's going on with you? That's the fifth time you asked me."

He rubbed the back of his neck, closing his eyes.

"Nothing. They're just… different."

I frowned. "Sebastian and Leah seemed pretty normal to me. And I guess Vince will be just as… friendly", I added.

He chuckled. "Vince is… you'll see."

I shut off my doubtful thoughts and concentrated on getting dressed. Once again, I exhaled deeply before slipping into that skintight dress. I checked myself in the bathroom mirror and yup, my breasts still looked like popping out at any moment. I slipped into my black pumps and went for a light makeup.

"How long are you going to stay in the bathroom by the way–", he began but his mouth stayed open as I stepped out.

"So…what do you–?"

"Holy fuck."

Ace's eyes went wide as they slowly swept along my body. He sucked in a low breath and came closer.

"My eyes are up here", I said, cracking a grin.

"Mmm…", he mumbled, reluctantly looking up.

"It's not too much, right?"

"Totally. A big, fat too much", he said, licking his bottom lip.

He looked around the room and found Leah's jacket on the bed. "You should wear a jacket."

My brows raised as I heard his bossy tone and a small, annoyed inner-me awoke. I wanted to wear that jacket anyway, but hell, there was no way he'd tell me what to wear or not.

"Are you dictating me what to wear?", I asked, implying that this was a dangerous territory.

"No, I'm not", he said, throwing the jacket over my shoulders. "But I could not bear other guys looking at you the way I am now."

I knew what he meant. I didn't want others to pierce me with their lustful looks, either, so I felt a bit more comfortable the moment the material covered my skin.

My eyes scanned Ace's outfit and I wondered how simple jeans and a deep blue shirt could look so hot on him.

He was bent at the waist to put on his leather boots, and my gaze transfixed his firm ass. What a tempting view. As he turned around, a slow grin plastered on his lips. Shit, I had been caught.

"Should I bend again so you could get a good look at my ass?"

"I would need more time for that", I mumbled. Clearing my throat, I arranged the collar of his shirt.

"I… err, have something for you."

His brows rose and I sensed he wanted to complain about pre-birthday gifts, but I cut in on him.

"Before you say something, I bought it before I knew that tomorrow's your birthday."

Feeling the weight of his gaze on me, I made my way to my closet and fished the tiny box.

"Close your eyes."

Sighing, he obeyed. I opened the tiny clip and raised on my tiptoes to close it behind his neck. The pendant softly fell on his chest and ended a little bit above his heart.

"It's Opalite", I explained when he opened his eyes and examined the pendant. "Um… I was looking for some gemstones until I found that one. I wasn't sure if you like necklaces but I can bring it back if you don't, I still have the–"

"It's beautiful." Ace's deep voice interrupted my waterfall of words. The pendant laid between his fingers; the clear color of the Opalite stood in contrast to the dark shirt he was wearing.

His eyes broke away from the necklace and glowed just as much. "Thanks, Cec", he said, he said and wrapped his fingers around my wrist.

I bit my lip. "So… you like it?"

He nodded, twisting it around his fingers. "Very much. Even though it wasn't necessary. But still, thank you."

The feeling of relief made me smile at him. I could see he did like it.

I grabbed my tiny purse and checked again my make-up in the mirror. With Ace behind me I could almost hear his dirty thoughts.

"God, if any guy looks at you, I swear I'll break his teeth", he slurred.

I shrieked. "You're going to be a dentist! You should repair and not break them!"

He shrugged, which alarmed me even more. "Don't care. You do realize that I won't let you out of my sight tonight", he murmured, his voice sending shivers through me.

"I can live with that."

"That's what I wanted to hear", he said and snatched the keys.

Ace pulled up to Miguel's house and I already heard music pouring through the open windows and door.

I placed my hand in his as Ace and I walked through the door, moving between crowds of people to the smoke-filled living room.

Drinks were placed in our hands but we both mutely agreed not to drink tonight. I still shuddered each time I thought about last time I'd drunken.

Shouts of joy and surprise filled my ears when some people greeted Ace. Girls teetered in ending-right-at-the-butt skirts or were showing double of their breasts than me. Good to know I could've gone wilder, apparently.

My eyes scanned the room, hoping I would find Leah somewhere but it was no use for now. Semi-loud music clanged through the glazed doors to the huge pool where most of the people danced.

"Ace!", a male voice called behind me.

I turned around to see the guy shaking Ace's hand. I cringed a little at the appearance of him: piercings glittered all over his face: on his nose, his eyebrow and I could catch a glimpse of a tongue piercing when he talked. Two big bolts pierced his earlobes but that was unspectacular in comparison to his metallic-silver hair in contrast to his mocha colored skin. I tried to picture the real face underneath and was glad to see a warm smile around his face as he looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Miguel. Nice to meet you."

"Cecily. Thanks, you too."

So that was the host. He ushered us to the couch in the middle of the dim room and took a seat next to Ace. "Can I get you something?" He offered a beer but I declined.

"Sorry. I'm a lightweight when it comes to alcohol", I answered. Besides, beer tastes gross.

I looked around the mansion. The interior was just as fancy as the exterior.

"Your house is…" Extravagant. Posh. "Nice", I decided.

"Belongs to my old man", he said, shrugging one shoulder. "Convenient that he's not here often." He winked and brought the bottle to his lips.

"Business trips?", I guessed.

"Brothel trips."

Miguel's expression didn't change. There wasn't bitterness or anger in his voice, he was just stating the facts. A father who works his ass off abroad and misses most of his children's upbringing was painfully familiar to me.

"Sorry", I mumbled.

"Don't be."

Ace laid his hand between my shoulder blades and I drank in that one small gesture.

My eyes scanned once again the room for Leah, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"You just had to invite everyone you know, Miguel", Ace growled as others kept coming.

Miguel laughed, long and light. "Don't blame it on me. It's the end of the semester. And when Vince heard you were coming he had to tell half Chicago about it."

"Where is he even?", Ace asked just to be interrupted by a loud voice.

"Right here, Skidmore."

I followed Ace's gaze and spotted a guy leaning against the frame. My gaze dropped to his body: broad shoulders and defined muscles were clearly visible under the white polo shirt. His skin was tanned golden and his hair ash blond. High cheekbones, and a cleft chin formed his face like a sculpture. His full lips curled up to a smile and his cheeks showed prominent dimples that made him even hotter. Wow… he was quite attractive, I had to admit.

God, if Cassy and Ruby were here, they would devour him. Hell, they would eye-fuck him right now. Especially Ruby.

He was exactly her type.

A defined and angular face, with a perfect jawline. Too perfect. Too flawless.

The way he moved his body showed a certain swiftness when he fluidly crossed the distance between us to give Ace a loud clap on his back.

So that must be Vince.

His eyes darted to me as he held out his hand and I wrapped my fingers around it to greet him.

"Hi, I'm Cec–"

"Cecily, I know", he cut in. "Leah told me. Wow, she looks amazing, Ace."

"Don't push it, Vince", Ace said, but the lightness in his tone made me at ease. So Vince was clearly not of the break-their-teeth-people. His loyalty must be great if Ace trusted him that much.

Vince sat down opposite us, taking a sip of his beer. "You know I would never steal her from you."

Before Ace replied, I opened my mouth. "I wouldn't let you even if you tried", I snapped, harsher than I had intended to.

I wanted to bite my tongue for that comment. Great. Heat flowed through my face and I couldn't even blame it on the alcohol. I wasn't tipsy and already–

"Bold", Vince said, smiling at me. "I like her."

Despite his charms, he wasn't pushy. I sensed his flirty manner was reflex rather than personal.

"Err, thanks."

I didn't think I've ever seen Ace smiling at the mention of his father, but there seemed to be an unspoken memory hanging between him and Vince when he said Skidmore.

"So tell me, Cecily. How did that jerk get to have such a gorgeous girl like you?"

Ace flipped him off. "With my charms, Vince. You could use some of it yourself."

I raised my eyebrow, astonished that he really believed that, and propped my arms up on my elbows. I leaned forward.

"Seriously, he was a jerk, you're right", I said to Vince and watched the others chuckling.

With every passing minute, I relaxed as I shared some stories about how Ace and I had met and how he had driven me insane with his behavior. He still does, though.

Vince was making it easy to relax too. He liked teasing Ace just as much as I did and vice versa. I could see the deep friendship between the two of them – although they were rather insulting each other than actually talking in a _normal_ manner.

It still astonished me that he never mentioned Vince even though they seemed to be on good terms and acting more like brothers than his actual brother.

I gladly heard some stories about the two of them and watched Ace bursting with laughing. I'd never seen him that carefree and happy.

I knew it was a good thing to come to Chicago.

"So that's when he grabbed my arm and we started running before the cops could catch us", Vince finished the next story.

Knowing Ace's affinity to get himself into trouble was one thing. But to think of a person being even more reckless than Ace frightened me.

"I didn't think you were the reasonable one, Ace", I said between some laughs.

"Me? No. Vince was the one who always saved my ass at the end."

"Yup", Vince said, clicking his tongue. "He was such a pain in the ass. But at least he was a genius and saved _my_ ass during lab courses in college."

"Oh, you study dentistry?", I asked and could not hide the surprise in my voice.

"Of course", he said, shrugging.

Just when we shared a few stories from college about patients and lab courses, I spotted a curly-haired head at the door. A strapless, black dress flattered her hourglass curves in an exquisite way and her long hair was pinned into a messy ponytail, bouncing between her shoulder blades as she took off her jacket. She looked beautiful.

She was talking to someone but I was already on my feet.

"Excuse me", I mumbled as I got up and walked to her.

"Cecily!", Leah called and gave me a tight hug. I think my bones cracked under her force but I just smiled at her. Glittering eyeshadow encircled her eyes and her make-up conceal. Even though it was still prominent, she looked beautiful.

"Wow, Leah, you look hot."

She smiled sweetly. "Thanks. So do you."

Smiling, I looked at the girl she had been talking to. She looked like an elf; delicate features formed a half-smirk when she flipped her long, bronze hair over her shoulder and nipped elegantly at her cup.

Somehow, the gesture was familiar.

"So, this is Megan. Megan, Cecily."

Ignoring her scanning eyes, I stretched out my hand and shook her hand. Despite her imposing height, she was a lightweight when it came to handshakes.

"Oh, you're Ace's girlfriend", Megan said after the next nip. She didn't put it as a question, and I could already sense a hint of bitchiness in her voice.

"Exactly."

"Interesting", she mumbled, her eyes narrowing. "Didn't think he'd find someone else after Victoria. They were so… _perfect_."

Ouch. Now that hurt like a jellyfish sting. Bitch.

I could feel my head getting blank with jealousy but I couldn't afford jumping here at Megan. Although it took every bit of self-control not to.

I gave her a fake smile. "Apparently not enough since he broke up with her."

She equaled my smile. "Some people don't know what's good for them. Or realize it later."

"And some people realize what's poising them."

She chuckled. "Cute that you think like that. Let's just hope he doesn't get bored. It happens easily with Ace."

The moment I opened my mouth, daring her to explain that phrase, Sebastian appeared and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Making new friends, babe?", he asked her. She pulled him closer to her and gave him a deep, long and much tongue-needed kiss.

I concealed my urge to vomit by staring at Leah who made gagging noises. "Ew. Seriously guys. I want to keep my dinner in my stomach."

I giggled. Sebastian turned his gaze to me once they had finished nibbling at each other's lips.

"Sorry, sis." He cleared his throat and turned to me. "So, you met Megan."

I forced a smile. "Yeah. Ace has some really… nice friends." Not everyone.

Somehow, she had devilish side. Devious and malicious, I could sense that after the first two seconds. And the more I got to talk to Sebastian and the others, the more I asked myself why he was together with _her_.

She must be really good in bed.

I glanced at Ace and saw him laughing with Miguel and Vince. There was a lot to catch up with his friends, I guess.

I sighed. "I'll go freshen up", I said mostly to Leah, since Megan seemed to consider me as invisible.

"Upstairs, down the hall and then turn left", someone told me when I asked.

Just as I wanted to go upstairs, I remembered having left my purse with Ace, so I headed back to the living room.

Holding my breath, I slipped between some clouds of smoke blown into my face and finally reached the much-crowded room. Swaying bodies and hot make-out sessions blocked my way yet I finally reached the couch where Ace was sitting with Miguel.

Except that there wasn't Miguel by his side.

A waterfall of blond hair fell over his shoulders as she flipped them elegantly. The exposed skin of her long legs was inching closer as she lightly clapped his chest. She was laughing. Long and joyous. Her eyes sparkled as she dug her fingers into his biceps, talking in a low voice to him.

Anger and nausea fought about who was going to get the upper hand, but anger clearly won. The longer I kept looking, the harder I dug my nails into my skin.

Victoria was here.


	30. Lucky Charm

_CECILY_

Nausea threatened to overwhelm me as I saw how that skank was obviously aiming to get his attention. And into his pants. She wrapped an arm around his hips and leaned into him. As if she knew his body better than himself. Lucky for her and him, he disentangled his hand out of her grip. He was saying something to her in a low voice that made her smile go away.

Scorching hot jealousy crept up my spine the longer I saw her glued to him. In a skintight dress that showed a good part of her legs.

Someone stumbled next to me, and snatched me out my thoughts. I looked around for any kind of support – or something to throw at that slut's head.

Either way, I couldn't look at her. At them.

I needed distance. Making my way to the hallway, I tried to control my breathings as well as that ugly feeling deep in my guts. There was something about that girl that always brings out my biggest weaknesses. Something that blinded my rationality and filled my view with images of her touching him, laughing with him, making him laugh, making _love_ to him.

I didn't give a shit about my purse anymore and made my way upstairs to the bathroom. Once I was inside, I locked the door and slid on the floor.

Muffled voices slunk through the door but I found a certain calmness here.

Okay. Victoria was here.

She was talking to him. Touching him. Flirting with him.

My fist clenched until my bones hurt.

Oh, this was just fabulous. Just when I thought I could finally enjoy a party, Ace's ex-girlfriend had to show up.

I needed to calm down.

Dazed, I got up and walked to the mirror. I studied every detail of my reflection and then my outfit. The color sure was eye-catching, as well as the cut of that dress.

Well, screw the jacket. I tossed it on the window sill.

A chill traveled down my spine but I was determined. She wanted to play unfair, fine. But I won't let her win. And I won't let her mess with me.

I checked my make-up, relieved that my hair was still neat. Too neat.

Victoria McBitch was striking. Bitchy but striking. And I was looking like a scared, twelve-year old girl in comparison to her.

My fingers moved to my hair tie, freeing the long waves of my hair that fell over my back.

Breathing in a couple times, I tried to not let my emotions get the best of me.

Okay… I felt ready.

I unlocked the door and walked downstairs.

" _Damn_ ", a guy said and blew a whistle. I ignored him and grabbed the cup some other guy was offering to a girl. She glared at me but I didn't care.

Cold, salty liquor ran down my throat.

"Slow down, girl. Not everyone can handle scoop."

Scoop? Was that the name of this liquor? Whatever. I gave him his empty cup back. I needed to calm down if I want to survive her presence.

The more steps I took, the more confident I felt. This time there was no going back or running away.

Megan was sitting with them, her laugh just as malicious as her friend's while Victoria inched closer to Ace. His look was giving nothing away, but I could feel a slight annoyance in his posture.

The moment her cat-like eyes found mine, her lips changed into a sweet smile.

"Cecily", she spat as I made my way to them. To my delight, her eyes traveled along my outfit and her smile vanished bit by bit.

"Victoria", I said in the same tone, walking past her to him.

The glowing blue of his eyes heated as he looked at me, his gaze slowly rising from the curve of my hips to my breasts.

As gracefully as possible, I settled on his lap and felt a sweet warmth blossom in my chest.

I clasped my arm around his neck and pulled him closer to me to press my lips against his. A soft gasp of surprise left his mouth but his hands tightened on my waist, pulling me against him. I opened my mouth and his tongue swept over mine.

Breathing in, I pulled away and licked my bottom lip. His lips were rosy from my lipstick. I grinned.

I turned my attention back to Victoria and held her cold-stoned gaze. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Eyes narrowed on me and I could almost see the viciousness dripping from her. Man, if looks could kill, I'd be so dead right now.

She scanned me from head to toe. "Good to see you, Cecily. I almost didn't recognize you."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I guess not everyone gets easily stuck on people's minds", she added, bringing back the familiar venom in her tone.

Not listening to the voice in my head that was telling me to make a bitchy comment turned out harder than expected.

I glanced at Miguel who was hiding a smile behind his beer, shrugging his shoulders.

 _That's just Victoria_ , his look was saying.

Victoria's gaze skidded to Ace when she smirked. "I was just catching up with Ace. It has been way too long."

Not long enough.

She smiled at Ace and I wanted to pull out every strand of her hair. My grip tensed and my jaw ached from clenching.

"Really? I didn't think you had so much to tell each other."

A smug grin flushed across her lips when she crossed her legs. "You'd be surprised."

Jealousy was an ugly feeling within the depths of my chest, but damn, I wasn't planning on showing how her words stung in my chest.

People shouted at the pool and loud music poured through the door to the garden. The backyard was packed, bodies moving to the rhythm while some others were having fun inside the pool.

Boring Cecily would've been annoyed, reserved even. Dancing between sweating, drunk people at a party was never my thing.

Victoria was fabulous, gorgeous and pulled off quite a performance to get Ace's full attention.

But tonight would be different, I told myself. My decision was made.

My eyes locked with Ace when I got up.

"Come. I wanna dance", I said and wrapped my fingers around his arm, my eyes turning to Victoria. I smiled triumphantly as I saw the annoyed look on her face. Score one for me.

He gave me a look of surprise but knew better than to argue with me on that. One corner of his lips curled up as he rose to his feet.

Victoria pinched her lips to a small, thin line. A rare view to see her like that but, damn, that felt _nice_.

I guided Ace's hand to the curve above my ass. She glared at me for a long moment before turning her attention to Miguel.

I embraced the noise of the loud music when we arrived at the pool. Multicolored lights flickered through the backyard, turning the whole area into an almost dreamlike place. Humid steam climbed up the pool and filled the whole garden with a hint of chlorine.

"Okay, you can stop, Cec. I know you just said that to make her jealous and I'm pretty sure she's about to create a voodoo doll of you." Ace suppressed a grin, clearly amused, but that just pushed my buttons more than ever. He didn't even consider that I'd do anything that would shock him. He expected Boring Cecily.

Not tonight, Ace.

The latest party hit was about to start when I pulled him to a spot between the bunch of dancing people.

"I said, I want to dance." I stepped closer to him and twisted an arm around his neck. His grin faded; there was rather a curious expression in his glowing eyes. "And I meant what I was saying."

With my other arm on his waist, I yanked him against me until there was no space between us. Closing my eyes, I started to move, pressing my body more to him. Slowly, my muscles relaxed and I got lost in the music, moving to the beat that resounded through my head, my limbs. I let myself fall into the rhythm, to his body.

His hand dropped off my shoulder blade, sliding down my back to rest on my ass.

My head fell back, and I felt his smooth chin graze my temple. I looked up at him just to see a bright gleam in his eyes. The throng of sweating, sexually charged people grew but I barely took notice of them.

"Okay. I could get used to this jealous version of you", he said with a ragged voice. His forehead brushed mine and our heartbeats picked up instantly.

He exhaled a soft groan against my hair, sending shivers down my spine. My breathing picked up, as well as his.

Grinning, I rubbed my hips more against him until his reaction was perceptible to me.

"Cec, you sure wanna talk about–"

Tugging his hair, I pressed my lips against his. Craving. Desperate. Claiming. I didn't know which one forced me to mute him. All of them maybe.

"No", I breathed, arousal tingling my skin. There were a lot of other things I wanted to do, and talking was lightyears away.

Air got caught in my throat when his arm tightened. My thoughts were fogged and the music faded to the sound of rushing blood through my ears.

"Fine by me", he mumbled and lowered his head. Cupping my cheek, swollen lips brushed mine. Hot, and open-mouthed kisses silenced us while the whole world around me became a blur. A storm of energy transferred from him to me when he deepened the kiss.

I – _we_ were lost to each other, our moves fluid and fitting perfectly. For a terse second, I felt stupid for being jealous. I knew he loved me, I knew he wasn't giving her a second glance. So why should I even worry?

A cascade of sparkling colors draped my vision as his tongue swept over mine in sync to the way our bodies moved. His teeth caught my lower lip when he pulled away. I got woozy at the loss of our contact, but felt relieved when he came back for more. I fisted his shirt to steady myself on my wobbling feet. Somewhere far away, the song changed but it became oblivious to us.

Lacking air, I broke away from our kiss and breathed in a few, long breaths.

God, he was toxic.

I blinked a couple times to get a clear vision of him. His cheeks were flushed red, his eyes darkened by lust.

When his moist forehead touched mine, I heard him chuckle softly. "If I had known you'd react like that I would've encouraged her to come."

It took me a few seconds to figure out what he just said. "Sounds like you've seen her recently."

His body went rigid.

Frowning, I pulled away and met his gaze. "Oh my God. You really met her", I accused.

He sighed. "When I was with Seb at the bar she appeared."

I took a step back. "And you didn't feel like telling me that one little detail?"

Now he frowned, too. "Didn't think I had to. Why's that a problem for you?"

"It wouldn't have been a problem if you had told me before", I hissed angrily.

"Cec–"

Before he could continue, I interrupted him. "Is that the reason why you kept asking me if I was sure about going to the party? Because you didn't want me to see her?"

"No… yes." He thrusted his hand through his hair. "Maybe. But it doesn't matter, okay?"

"It does to me", I snapped. "She's your ex. The fact that she's here means something."

"I don't give a shit about her motives." His clear eyes narrowed on me. "And you shouldn't, either, so stop overreacting."

"I am not overreacting."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not." I wasn't overreacting. He had history with her. _Feelings_ for her.

We glared at each other. "Cec, nothing happened. So get rid of your damn trust issues."

Trust issues.

My hurt expression should've pierced his big-ass ego, but he just turned around.

"Where are you going?", I called as he walked away.

"Waiting for you to calm down." He shrugged and disappeared.

Fervid anger surged through every fiber of my body. My face scorched and I wished I could just jump into the pool to cool off properly. Cursing under my breath, I waltzed back inside the house and found myself in the kitchen.

Like expected, it was just as extravagant as the rest of this house. He _saw_ her. He was with her the whole night and didn't feel like mentioning it.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, I breathed in a couple times.

My stomach howled and I realized how hungry I actually was. Holy cow, when was the last time I'd eaten something?

I looked around and found trays full of delicious-looking brownies.

I almost drooled on floor.

My hand reached for one but I stopped. They sure were for someone else and I just couldn't eat something that didn't belong to me, right?

I looked around for Miguel but it was pointless. Okay, screw that. I was too hungry and above all, too angry to care. No one was going to miss one brownie.

Well, one brownie turned out to become five. I just couldn't stop myself after the first one. Especially when I thought about the semi-fight I just had with Ace. Anger and hunger: not a good combination.

But they were delicious. Spicy, even. I'd have to ask Miguel for the recipe later. As I filled my cup with water, a mass of curly dark hair appeared next to me.

"There you are, Cecily!", Leah giggled.

"Oh, hey. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I was playing a game with the others", she said, hiding a small hiccup. Her smile was dreamy, her cheeks pink. Even drunk she was cute.

"So, I was looking for you. I need a partner. We're playing beer pong and Megan keeps screwing up."

She laughed and I had to suppress a grin.

"I can't play that." My hand-eye coordination sucked. I knew I'd screw up more than Megan.

"Oh, come on! It's fun! And you really can't be worse than Megan, believe me."

I wasn't in the mood to play any game. But her cheerfulness was contagious. Maybe some harmless fun will brighten me up. Pfft… Ace could have fun with his friends, Victoria even. I didn't care anymore.

"Okay, fine. But I've warned you."

She ushered me to another room where a long card table filled with red cups stood. At the other end of the table were Megan and Sebastian, filling the cups with beer.

"Thanks for replacing me, Leah", Megan huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Leah chuckled. "Don't take it personal. You kind of suck at this." She laughed sweetly and Megan rolled her eyes.

"You don't think I suck, right babe?" Megan smiled at Sebastian who wrapped his arm around her waist.

"'Course not. You just need a tiny bit of practice." He winked.

"Sooo, let's get started!" Leah clapped her hand, holding the small white ball between her fingers. "I start!"

Biting her lip, she mumbled a few sentences like a mantra and then tossed it across the table.

It landed straight into the middle one. Shouting my name a few times, she shook my shoulders. "Oh my gosh, I've never hit it on the first try! You're my lucky charm, Cecily!"

I smiled and watched Megan empty the first cup. She wiped her mouth and rubbed the ball against Sebastian's t-shirt.

It flew to us and landed… on the floor. My laughs got concealed behind Sebastian's chuckle as he repeated the instructions of throwing properly.

It was my turn. I was nervous, especially when others came by and watched us playing.

"No pressure, Cecily. Just focus and throw that thing." Leah's words weren't exactly helpful but I was adamant not to make a fool out of myself.

I threw the tiny ball and held my breath. I could almost feel everyone's eyes on me when the ball… hit the edge of cup and fell right inside it!

"Oh my God!", I shouted and half-laughed, half-jumped on the spot. Leah was shaking me wildly.

"I knew you'd rock! Did you play that a lot?"

"Nah, not really." I giggled again.

"Really? Wow!" She shined, clapping her hands. "Come on, Megan, drink up."

Leah gave her a wide grin.

Again, she rolled her eyes and handed the cup to Sebastian before it was his turn. While Megan was a fail, Sebastian seemed quite a good opponent. It landed straight into the cup in front of me.

"Well, you're not the only one who's skilled, Leah", he said, smiling.

"I have talent. You were just lucky now", she chuckled.

Seeing Leah's glassy eyes, I decided to drink this one for her. She was already tipsy and I didn't know how much alcohol she could handle.

It was Leah's turn but this time she wasn't lucky. We switched, threw the tiny ball several times and giggled like idiots the whole time. We played and laughed, to the point I forgot why I had been mad at Ace in the first place.

Huh, playing beer pong turned out to be good idea.

Apparently Leah could handle a lot alcohol, she drank each time it landed on our side of the table.

She gave me a bump, saying something but I was feeling too foggy to process what she was telling me. A little bit beer was enough to make me feel so… lightheaded. When my vision wasn't clear enough to aim the cups, I switched with some other guy.

God, I was a real lightweight with liquor. Quite strange, I didn't _feel_ drunk. Just incredibly good. And happy.

My gosh, I was so happy. As if today was Christmas and my birthday! Birthday… huh… Ace's birthday.

Tomorrow was Ace's birthday.

I smiled. "Aaaaace… has anyone seen my boyfriend?" My voice sounded so different. Slow. And high-pitched. Weird.

I looked around but the faces were unfamiliar. Leah was laying on a settee, sleeping I guessed and Megan and Sebastian disappeared after the rematch.

I turned around and stalked out of the room, searching for my unreliable, annoying, infuriating, hot boyfriend.

 _ACE_

The next song played and students shouted next to me. Tugging at my hair, I seriously considered hitting something.

A bunch of drunk douches passed me by, one of them almost bumping into me. He wanted to apologize, but anger flared in my eyes. His stupid grin faded and he teetered away as if he'd just seen the devil himself.

Good for that kid. I was not in the mood for anyone to cross my path.

I could look for her, but I knew we would just end up in having a real fight. Rubbing my temples, I decided to stay here.

I sprawled on the lounger near to the pool, stretching my limbs.

God, I had been so horny. If she'd kept dancing like that for a few minutes, I would've dragged her to one of the rooms upstairs and torn that dress from her body.

Closing my eyes, I blanked out the loud music.

Her worries were irrational. There was no reason for her to feel threatened, things were over with Victoria even before I'd met Cec.

"Enjoying the party, Skidmore?"

I looked up and saw Vince grinning at me. Hands shoved into his pockets, he sat down and took out a neatly rolled joint and a lighter.

Crossing my legs at the ankles, I glanced at the crowd. "You know the answer."

He lit it up and took a long hit. "I _know_ you hate people", he pointed out. "But I remember you having fun at parties."

He passed me the joint. "Used to", I corrected, bringing it to my lips.

"How are you doing?", Vince asked, all humor gone.

I exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Good. I'm fine. Really fine."

"That's what I thought. I guess it was good for you to leave."

I nodded slowly, handing him the joint. "Guess so. I just hoped you'd get away, too", I admitted, feeling every tense cell in my body unknot.

He inhaled deeply and chuckled. "You know the West Coast was never my thing. Although Californian girls are incredible pretty."

Still the same.

Shit. I didn't realize how much I missed my best friend.

I leaned back and stared at the starry sky when I felt something cold against my chest. My fingers moved and wrapped around the tiny, blue crystal. I had totally forgotten about the pendant. It felt unfamiliar, and yet already like a piece of me. A piece of _her_.

He cracked a smile. "Shouldn't you be with your gorgeous girlfriend?"

I grabbed the weed, breathing in until I was getting dazed. "She's mad at me."

His brows rose, but a witty response was already on his mind. "How about apologizing?"

My eyes narrowed on him. This side of Vince was the least funny one. He still felt the urge to be the responsible voice inside my head.

Before I could open my mouth, he cut in. "You must've done something, so stop being stubborn. Did I ever give you some bad advice?"

So many, I couldn't count them on my fingers. My look was saying that and he exhaled deeply.

"You know what I mean." Running his hand through his hair, he turned to me. "Did you see your stepfather? Or talk to him?"

Scratching my jaw, I sighed. "I talked to him recently. I haven't seen him here yet. Cec's urging me to go visit him." The last part, I mumbled more to myself. Somewhere deep, deep down in my mind, I knew it was the right thing to do.

A frown appeared between Vince's brows, turning him all serious.

He rubbed the back of his neck which always meant something was bothering him.

"What's going on?"

He hesitated. "I… don't know if Thomas told you. Or Chris. But I figured you should know before you read it in the newspaper."

The mention of Chris caused anger spreading through my veins like waves of lava.

I dragged my fingers to my forehead and was pretty sure the muscles on my jaw were visible. Closing my eyes, I summoned my calmness. Whatever it was, I wouldn't be happy about it.

"You remember Chris's project, right? That Bayshore Center thing? Well, it got very successful, apparently. There were many investors and Thomas also helped a lot, so the section he led expanded."

"What are you telling me?"

"He founded a new company together with McHugh", he continued.

"Victoria's family is one of the investors. A main investor. It's basically a subcompany."

He finished, waiting for my reaction.

Knowing my temper, he sure expected an explosion. It was very likely that they were seeing each other, but I meant what I said when I talked to Thomas: They can live their fucking lives.

Simply as it was, I didn't care.  
I shrugged. "God, Vince. For a second you scared me. So what? Chris can do whatever he wants with Thomas's money. I don't give two shits about them."

I got up, my eyes scanning the entrance to the house. Probably Cec was looking for me. Or was still pissed. Surely the latter.

Vince rose to his feet, eyeing me curiously. "That's not all."

He inhaled deeply. "There's a new seat. In L.A."

" _What?_ "

He shrugged. "Sorry, man."

He had got to be kidding me. I clenched my fist, my knuckles cracking. "Was that Thomas's idea?"

It sounded like Thomas. A move to smooth my relationship with Chris. Bull.

"No idea. Maybe. But I guess it was Victoria."

I needed a drink. Rubbing my temples, I sighed. If Victoria was really behind this, then talking her out of this would become tiring.

I sighed. This was not my priority right now.

A bunch of girls passed us, giggling as they shot us some glances. One of them looked at the ground, blushing. Her gaze met Vince's and her face got suddenly even redder.

"You have some history with her?", I asked once they were gone.

Vince shrugged. "We kind of hooked up last week."

"Kind of?"

He tried to hide a smile. "Yeah… kind of. It was weird as shit. She was hot, and good but then–"

He stopped to grab his cup and emptied it. "She suddenly went all red. Told me she couldn't breathe anymore. I thought she was turned on or something but then she really couldn't breathe. Asthma", he explained to my questioning look.

I snorted. "She had an asthmatic attack during sex?" I couldn't hide my grin.

"That's not funny", he said but I was too busy laughing at the scene in my head. "I had to drive her to the hospital with a boner. The guys at the ER looked… confused, among them was the chief resident of OMS who lectured a few days ago."

Okay, that was it. I laughed so hard, I needed to wipe my moist eyes. "You're right. That's not funny. That's _hilarious_."

The corner of his mouth lifted and he knew I was right when he matched my laughing. "I'm glad you can laugh about it. That chick wasn't happy at all. She keeps avoiding me."

My head whirled toward him. "You like her?"

"Nah. But I'd like to finish what I started."

Of course he did. Vince never got serious with a girl. The longest relationship he'd ever had was a couple months in high school. I couldn't remember that chick's name but I knew it was meaningless.

I took out my phone and looked at the time. "Guess I need to find my girlfriend."

Taking a hand out of his pocket, he clapped my back. The dimples were prominent as he cast me a wide smile. "Well, I was about to go. You're staying for a while here, right?"

I nodded, not sure how long Cec wanted to stay here, but I dumped the thought to the back of my mind.

Dropping my hand across his shoulder, I smiled back at him. This won't be the last time we'd see each other, I was sure.

"Good luck", he said, clapping my back.

Nodding, I released my grip.

Before I could turn around, Vince called, "Hey, Skidmore."

"Mm?"

"You know you can count on me if you were in trouble."

My brows rose as I noted the serious weight behind his smirk. Deep brown eyes rested on me.

I laughed. "I know. But I'm not in any kind of trouble."

Rubbing his hand down his jaw, he didn't seem convinced. I sighed. "Believe me, I'm not _that_ reckless anymore."

"I have a hard time believing that." He laughed, turning his back to me. "See ya."

With a grin on my face, I headed back inside. I knew that I could not rely on many people. But Vince was definitively not one of them. He would be by my side the moment I needed him, he always was.

Passing the bunch of students, I noticed it was less crowded. The urge to go to Victoria and talk to her was great but I had to search for Cec first. I had been mad at her, I still was, but she'd been gone too long.

Shit, where was she?

A bad feeling crept down my stomach as I almost searched the entire floor. Last time I'd searched her at a party, she ended up being in danger. My fist clenched and I started to look for Leah and Miguel as well. Maybe one of them had seen her.

Just when I considered walking upstairs, a red blur appeared at the corner of my eyes. I turned around just to see Cec pressing her body against me as she wrapped her arms around my neck. The impact nearly threw me off balance.

"Aaaace!", she squealed, burying her face into the crook of my neck. For a split second, I thought she was frantic, but my worries about her being harassed faded as soon as she started giggling.

Giggling?

I gently disentangled from her embrace and looked at her. Bloodshot green eyes stared at me like I was some knight in shining armor. She dug her teeth into her bottom lip, suppressing a grin but failed.

"Cec… are you drunk?"

"No, not at all."

Her mien didn't make it easy for me to believe her.

"Sure thing", I mumbled, closing my eyes.

I was prepared to hear a lecture about not believing her, but when I reopened my eyes, she looped her arms around my neck again and moved closer.

"I missed you so much, Ace", she sighed. "Why didn't you come earlier? You should have seen me playing beer pong with Leah! We won! She's so skilled, but I wasn't that bad. Megan was a total fail, and Sebastian, well, he was pretty good but… Leah was better."

Beer pong. She got drunk while playing the whole time I was outside. And now she had a case of some sort of verbal diarrhea. Now, this was perfect.

Counting to ten was a lousy method to calm down but right now I had no other option.

My anger about her doubled instantly. Getting drunk on a party full of people she didn't even know was stupid.

She didn't seem to notice the rising fury inside me. She looked happy and just wouldn't stop grinning at me as if she were thinking about a joke. Maybe she was.

"We should go home." I wanted to turn around, but she grabbed my wrist.

"No way."

Taking a step forward, she brought her face closer to me, her cheek brushing mine.

"I was thinking about you the whole time", she whispered, parting her lips to dig her teeth in my earlobe.

"When we were dancing… it felt so _good_ ", she mumbled. "You felt so good."

My blood surged through my ears as her mouth kept working. I forced myself to meet her eyes. Her eyes dropped to my mouth when she slowly licked her bottom lip.

"What's going on with you?", I asked.

A smug smirk rested on her sexy lips that inched closer to mine. As our eyes locked, she leaned forward and brushed her soft lips against mine. The beginning was tender, almost painfully light. But then her tongue slipped inside my mouth and our kiss deepened. I could smell a faint hint of beer, mixed with the taste of chocolate. Bitter and sweet. Irony at its finest.

"I wish I could control myself better around you but I kept thinking about your cock the whole time. In my mouth. Licking it. Sucking it. I even wondered why it's called blow job, I mean, I don't blow. I suck."

Holy shit.

"What… did you just say?", I asked, my breathings shallow.

I expected her to blush, to stutter or say that she didn't mean but she just pressed her lips back on mine.

From the nape of her neck to her waist, my hand grazed her body in that skintight dress.

This couldn't be real, I must be hallucinating. Half an hour ago, we were fighting and now we were devouring each other.

I shouldn't complain. This was better than any fantasies in my head.

With my hand on her hips, I took a step forward. A strangled moan left her lips when I pushed my body against her, erasing the space between us. Our bodies fitted perfectly in all the places that mattered.

Some students passed us but didn't care about what we were doing. Good for them.

I dare someone to interrupt us right now.

My hand slipped between her legs, gaining me a soft gasp. "I was getting so wet on the dance floor", she wheezed as my hand traveled up. "And I thought about your fingers inside me." Her hips rocked against my hand and a growl left my mouth as her hands traveled down my waist, only to dig into my ass. "And I thought about me fucking your mouth. Just imagining the things your tongue could do to me got me soaked."

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Those dirty words leaving her smart mouth were running all my blood to the south.

Her fingers trembled as she slid them through my locks and soft breaths fell on the tip of my nose, intensifying the smell of liquor, chocolate and weed.

My fingers tensed around her hips when I broke away from her delicious mouth.

She whimpered at the loss of my lips, squeezing my ass under her small hands.

She was coming on full force – unexpectedly and so, so horny.

Her breaths ragged and I placed my hand under her chin, forcing her to meet my gaze.

I knew when she was drunk. She giggles, she laughs, she talks. But this was different.

She talked uncontrollably. She was saying just what was in her mind. Her eyes were red, her pupils dilatated, but she was steady on her feet.

She grinned again. "You're so hot when you're serious."

She reached out her hand to touch my face, tracing almost every square inch of my skin.

My frown just deepened whereas her face remained relaxed. Joyful even.

As if…

"Fuck."

I grabbed her hands before they could explore more of my body and held her gaze. Trying to keep my voice low and temper just as controlled, I breathed in deeply.

"Cec, did someone make you drink something?"

She shook her head. "Nah." Her grin vanished.

"I just took a sip of someone's cup. But I think it was just tequila. And then… I ate a breadstick. No, wait. Brownies. I ate some brownies. They were so delicious! I really should ask Miguel for the recipe. I just hope he won't be mad that I ate a few, because–"

In a blink of an eye, I wrapped my arm around her waist and lifted her over my shoulder.

I started to walk. "What are you doing?", she squeaked, her face bouncing against my back.

A whirl of rage was building inside me, mostly against myself for letting this happen.

Cursing under my breath, I headed to the stairs, careful not to shake her too much. Cec's feet stopped kicking once we were upstairs.

"I swear to God, Ace, if you don't let me down, I will kill you!"

I'd like to see her try.

She couldn't remain angry; her chuckles choked her complains. She was rather enjoying the whole situation.

Bummer that I wasn't.

I chose the last room at the end of the long hallway and turned on the lights once we were inside.

Slowly, I put her down on the bed and examined her face once more.

"Thank you!", she snapped. Cec's shimmering eyes searched for mine.

"Whose drink was that? What did he look like?"

She shrugged both shoulders. "No idea. It was dim. He was short and looked like a surfer, though." She leaned her body on her elbows, smiling at me while I was thinking about that surfer guy. Had to be Evans. Only he takes that shit and offers it to other girls.

"How are you feeling?", I said, placing her cheeks in my palms to examine her face. "Dizzy? Sick? Tired?"

She shook my hands off. "I'm fine, Jeez. You should really calm down. Just relax a little bit more."

"Like you?"

"Well, yeah…"

The corner of my mouth curled up as I placed my hands on either side of her hips. Bending down, we were at eye level.

"You're high. That's why you're feeling good."

Her smile froze and then disappeared bit by bit as her eyes widened. Disbelief made her utter a dry laugh. "Nice joke, Ace."

My smirk widened as I held her stare. "Hate to break it to you, but I'm not joking. You're stoned."

She shook her head wildly. "But–! I-I didn't… how–?"

"I'm pretty sure there was something in that guy's drink. Also, those brownies? They're made with marihuana." Miguel's signature. Didn't think he would still do that.

"Oh my God…" She bit her lip hard. "Am I going to… die?"

I snorted, my head falling back. "No, of course not. That's just a little pot."

Panic seemed to dig in her when she jumped out of the bed. "I am high…", she mumbled. "I _am_ high. I am fricking _high_!" She busted into laughter, repeating it over and over. "Oh my God…", she chuckled. Running her hands through her hair, she looked around and reached for her purse. "I need to call Alex and tell her how _awesome_ this is! And Ruby and Cass. Maybe my parents–"

I grabbed her phone before she could do something immensely stupid. "Not fucking happening", I growled. Her parents would freak out if they knew their princess daughter was stoned somewhere miles away. Right after her father killed me.

She groaned, trying to reach her phone but it was no use. A lopsided grin appeared on her lips as she took a step to me. "Baby, it turns me on when you're so serious."

Her fingers clenched around my shirt. "Why can't you be less hot? I know you're in a bad mood but I'd like to jump you right now."

I looked down at her. Eyes the color of deep forest pools peered at me with intent. A gleam crossed the bright hue, sparkling her entire face. It was like an open book to me but still, I needed to know.

"What do you want?"

Her mouth inched closer to me. "I want to taste you." He fingers moved to the zip of my jeans, her brilliant eyes never breaking away from mine. "I want to feel you inside me. I want you to come in me." Her voice lowered to a sexy whisper and I could feel my erection painfully making its way under my jeans.

Her lips sealed with the skin under my ear, slowly moving higher. "I want you to tell me how much you love it when _I_ fuck _you_."

My reason was shutting off. Part of me sensed it was wrong to take advantage of her not being herself right now. I knew she was mad at me. I knew she wouldn't do this if she wasn't stoned. And I knew the consequences would haunt her tomorrow, reminding her that being high had a prize.

But damn, if I didn't fuck her now, I was going to lose it.


	31. Happy Birthday

~ Happy Birthday ~

 _CECILY_

Ace's gaze rose along my body as I took off the dress, welcoming me at full force with his smoky darkened eyes.

Stepping forward to the bed, his lips found mine when he tilted my head with his strong hand.

My senses surged to a whole other level of emotions: An intensity of a thousand volts flowed through my body when his hands stroked my skin. When his lips drunk in my lips. When I heard the short gasps leaving his mouth.

I could feel it clearly.

His body, his _touches_ ignited some crazy storms of sensations within me. I could feel… _everything_. But stronger. More powerful. More vibrant.

He broke away. "No", he choked. "I shouldn't do this."

He tried to pull his hands away but I stopped him. "Ace", I nearly begged. "I want you to touch me."

I started unbuttoning his shirt. He breathed heavily.

"You don't really want that."

"Yes, I do. It feels so good when you touch me." I dragged his hands to my breasts, leading him to put just the right pressure for me to moan his name in pleasure.

The feeling of his touches… it wasn't the same. It wasn't a warm fire or a blazing heat.

It was an inferno.

I was hyperaware of every miniscule square millimeter of his skin against mine. A surreal force, almost unbearable but at the same time so, so wonderful.

My head fell back, and I was giving him full control. I locked my hands at the nape of his neck, bringing him closer so I could kiss the pulsating veins that lead to the spot under his ear.

"This isn't right…", he gasped. "You're mad at me."

"Please, Ace", I urged. "Don't make me ask for it."

Sucking in a sharp breath, he turned around. A small pinch crawled into my guts as I saw him walking to the door.

He locked it.

"I thought you wanted to go", I said as he brought his palms to my cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere before I give you what you want." His deep voice sent shivers down my spine and relief flooded me. His mouth yearned to kiss my lips, but I gently pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed.

Taking a few breaths, I shook my head. "I want to taste you", I answered to his unspoken question. Never breaking eye-contact, I kneeled on the floor. He watched me carefully almost like he was saying _Who is this girl?_

I embraced the thought as I tugged his jeans down his legs along with his boxers. His big cock sprang free. Hard and heavy, and glistening at the tip.

I smirked, tightening my hand around him. "I love making you come for me."

"Shit, Cec", he gasped. "Where did you get that dirty mouth?"

I shrugged one shoulder. "My dirty mind is full of surprises."

I pumped slowly before leaning forward and took him into my mouth, more than last time.

Inclining my head, I saw him closing his eyes, relaxing finally. Sucking in my cheeks, I moved my head up and down. I smiled against him, enjoying the view of him losing control.

His hand moved to my hair, gripping me tightly. "You look so sexy between my legs", he panted.

My hand pumped faster as my tongue lapped him. Puckering my lips, I sucked the tip. His grip tensed when he raised his hips off the bed, slightly thrusting into mouth. He was holding back but I knew I could handle _more_. Taking a deep breath, I shoved him farther in me, sucking harder.

"Jesus. You're killing me", he groaned as I saw his glowing eyes, stirred with relief when his body reached the threshold of pure ecstasy.

I released my grip and breathed out. He looked down at me as my tongue traced my lips, licking the rest of him.

His eyes darkened as he ran his thumb along my jaw. Wrapping his fingers around my wrist, he helped me get up to sit on his lap.

"You should start telling me what's on your dirty mind", he suggested. "It's a lot more exciting in there than I thought."

I smirked in response.

"Do… you… have a condom?", I asked, my breathings ragged.

"Always."

He took off his shirt and I drank in the view of his broad shoulders, of his hard muscles, and then the necklace.

My gaze dropped to the bright pendant hanging over his chest. Smooth and shiny. I touched the warm quartz and I could almost feel it pulsating, like an extension of his heartbeat.

My hand rested on his chest, my eyes drawn into his eyes. Myriad shades of blue swirled together in his iris, from icy blue to azure, creating such a stark contrast to his dark pupils. Almost unearthly.

"Kiss me", I begged, longing to feel his lips on mine.

Looping his arms around my waist, he laid me down on the soft mattress. With him over me, my heart picked up its pace. The crystal fell between my breasts, drawing small circles on my skin as he lowered his head and swept his lips over mine.

Deep, addictive kisses that made my toes curl.

I wrapped my arm around his thick neck, digging my nails into his shoulder. A throaty sound escaped his mouth, low and raw.

Slowly, his hands traveled along my belly down to my panties. "Lift up", he murmured and yanked it down. With my trembling fingers I helped him taking it off me, impatient to finally get rid of them. His eyes roamed my naked body, staying between my legs. I could see his length thickening, and rising again instantly.

His hand trailed up between my thighs, higher and higher until his eyes went wide. "God, you're already soaked." The corner of his mouth lifted to a sexy smirk.

I grinned. "Told you."

If he only knew how needy I was for him right now. I wanted this so bad. And all I could feel was a rush of excitement. Of need. Of him being inside me.

The smirk stayed on his lips when I felt his fingers brush against the spot that was pining for him, gently rubbing them against my heated flesh. Ecstasy flooded through every fiber of my body at the feeling of someone pleasuring me down there.

Ace bent down and pressed his lips against mine. Passionately. Like I was the air he needed to breathe. And slowly, my mind was beginning to turn into mush.

Suddenly he moved his lips away from mine, only to bring them under my ear as he placed a few soft kisses along to my cheek.

His eyes locked with mine and his finger stayed on my lips, tracing my lip line almost like he was in trance.

Without thinking about it, I opened my mouth and let my tongue slide over his slim fingers, slicking them. My eyes never left his. They went wide, his expression beyond ravenous. I grinned as I sucked on his fingers. He closed his eyes, a low sound escaping his mouth.

When he opened them, he pulled his fingers out and kissed me again. My eyelids flickered as he slid his wet fingers back down. Rubbing my tightness, I exhaled a soft moan until we were both breathless. Slowly, he put his finger inside me as my back arched up.

Sucking a sharp breath, I closed my eyes and let myself melt under the intrusion of his steady fingers. My nails dug deeper into his biceps and I was sure I was leaving a mark. Good. I wanted a physical memory of what we were about to do, if only to show everyone he belonged to me.

My body was fully inflamed, lost in this primitive instinct that I no longer could form any coherent thoughts.

A tickle crept up from every corner of my body: I was desperate for it to stop and yet I wished it never did. Unable to control my own body through the haze of pleasure, I could only cling to Ace. The coil of pressure in the pit of my stomach snapped and waves of euphoria crashed over me. Lacking enough air in my lungs, I was getting completely lightheaded as my body clenched around Ace's fingers.

I threw my head back as I voiced out my pleasure before sinking into the mattress.

Taking a few long breaths, my heart slowed down and I finally found my voice.

"Wow", I mumbled, too drowned into the moment to notice Ace reaching for his jeans.

Once he was on top of me, I wrapped my legs around his waist, spinning us around.

A mix of amusement and curiosity flickered in his eyes as he arched his eyebrow at my determination.

"I told you I wanted to fuck you tonight", I said.

With a smirk on my face, I bent down until my chest brushed his chest. Inclining my head, I whispered, "So let me ride you."

I had no clue if I was even ready for that, but I _felt_ ready. A little insecure, yet my worries faded as soon as I lifted myself up and grabbed his hard member.

A voice inside my head made me fearless and the feeling of power overwhelmed me wholly.

He placed his strong hands on either side of my waist.

"Then ride that dick."

I slowly lowered myself onto him. There was a pinch inside me and I winced at the intrusion. Trying not to make any sound, I pressed my lips together.

Placing my palms on his chest to steady myself, I took a deep breath and let my body adjust to the foreign feeling before I moved my hips slightly.

Marveling at the sensation of having him sheathed fully inside me, I started moving my hips until I found a rhythm.

My eyelids lifted to see a pair of sparkling eyes looking at me. The intensity of his eerie eyes nearly made me fall apart. Like the sky before lightning hits, floods of electricity glinted his face. Striking yet soft.

His full lips parted to let out a strained gasp as I rocked my hips against him.

"Fuck, Cec", he groaned, splaying his hands across my hips. Steely, hard fingers tensed around my flesh, gripping me tightly. Carefully, I picked up the pace, his hands helping me not to lose the rhythm.

Leaning forward, silken curtains of my hair fell over his chest, obscuring my face but Ace tucked them back to press his lips on mine.

The way his abs contracted, the way his forehead dotted with moist gleams of sweat, and the way my name sounded on his lips… God, it erupted countless emotions in me. Seeing him, _feeling_ him was beyond words – a connection stronger than anything I've ever felt.

Breathing became difficult and my muscles burned, but I tried not to pause. My stamina wasn't nearly as good as his yet I wouldn't stop.

"Baby, you're doing great", he said, cursing under his breath.

Tiny drips rolled off my back as my thighs trembled at the rising pressure. My body was shaking and against my will, I gave in to my quivering thighs.

With one arm on my thigh and the other around my back, he flipped us over and hovered himself over me. The change of position pinched yet vanished almost completely as he thrusted in and out. His lips crushed against mine; salty and delicious, and his tongue melted away every remaining ache.

The heat of his body transferred to me, turning my skin into a fervid coat that felt only a tiny bit of coldness when the pendant fell on my chest.

My arms moved to Ace's neck, holding on to him as he was speeding toward release.

Words dripped out of my mouth, incomprehensible to my ears since all I was hearing was blood rushing through my body.

A rough exhale pushed past his lips when he came. Sinking his head into the pillow, his breathings slowed.

"This was so fucking good", he said, looking at me like I was some heavenly thing.

Pulling himself out of me, he rolled to the side before he tossed the spent condom. "Mmm…", I voiced, pushing the damp hair from my face.

Fucking good was not even close to describe this…beyond belief, tremendous and incredible feeling. I was just too exhausted to say anything else.

For several moments, neither of us spoke. We didn't need to. I just wanted to hold him and for him to hold me. He stretched his arm out, so that I could rest my head on his chest, as he pulled me closer to him.

"I can't believe we just had sex at your friend's house…", I mumbled, suddenly aware of what we just did. And where. But then, who cares? There were countless rooms and Miguel sure was used to people having sex at his place.

Feeling exposed, I sat up and tugged at the sheets, as I wrapped it over my body. Ace kept looking at me the same way I always looked at a piece of chocolate cake.

"You seem hungry."

"Famished", he admitted.

I snickered, bringing my face to the crook of his neck. "Well, I heard there are some brownies. Quite tasty, you know."

He chuckled into my ear, "I'm already high when I look at you", he answered, a smug grin on his lips.

When I turned to look at my phone, I spotted a clock at the other end of the room. It was past midnight.

I smiled at Ace, kissing the tip of his nose. When I saw his questioning look, I tipped my chin toward the clock. "It's past midnight. Happy birthday."

He snorted, but his chuckle died within the briefest second. For some reason, he looked upset. "What's wrong?", I asked.

"I shouldn't have left you", he confessed. "If something–"

I silenced him with a kiss. "Nothing bad happened, okay? Also…" I drew in a long breath. "I may have overreacted a little bit." Admitting that required a lot of willpower. Maybe it was the drugs that had my mind in dazed state or maybe this post-sex dizziness, but I somehow meant what I was saying. Sure, it still bothered me, yet for the moment I couldn't care less.

His dark brows raised. "Wow. You sure are high."

I snickered. "Totally." I looped a leg around his waist. "Up for another round, birthday boy?"

His eyes flickered as he climbed on top of me.

"You bet."

§§§

My head was pounding and I was thirsty as hell in the morning.

Twisting and turning, I found myself alone in my bed. Miguel's bed. No, Ace's bed?

I looked around recognized Ace's apartment.

Pinching my eyes, I recalled last night and the short ride back to this place. And all the other things that happened.

Heat filled my cheeks but the urge for aspirin pushed away the rising embarrassment. The smell of brewed coffee filled the whole room as I walked to the living room.

I spotted Ace sitting there with a book and mug.

"You like Defoe?", I asked, surprised that he was reading _Robinson Crusoe_.

He looked up. "No. Hate that shit. It's Vince's", he said.

Too thirsty to make a comment, I settled down next to him and emptied the bottle of water.

"Ugh… I'm still thirsty", I admitted.

I looked down at the clothes I was wearing: a pair of leggings and a tank top.

"I don't quite remember gotten naked when we arrived." I eyed him but he looked just innocently.

A cocky grin shone at me. "I didn't want you to sleep in that dress. And you said you were totally fine with me stripping you when I carried you."

My eyes narrowed. "Yeah… I really don't remember having said that."

"Maybe you had been too high to remember now."

I moaned, putting my head in my palms.

"God, why do you have to remind me", I said, my voice muffled. "I can't believe what happened last night."

He fought a smile.

"You like to talk about last night?", he murmured, bringing his face closer to mine.

"Err… about what exactly?"

"How about the sexy things you said to me? Dirty Cec was quite fun. Very fun."

I folded my arms across my chest. "I was angry."

"You were horny."

I groaned. "Can we just pretend it never happened?"

He shook his head, the cocky grin never leaving. "Why? I just respected your wishes last night. Three times."

The heat returned and cloaked my entire face. I drank the rest of my water in another gulp just so that I didn't have to come up with an answer.

"I'm still thirsty."

"That's normal", he said. I looked at my watch. It was past noon. We somewhat fell into a coma after the party.

"You're up early", I remarked. "Got something to do?"

"No. Just couldn't sleep anymore. You have a headache?"

"A little."

Several moments passed till I remembered. "Happy birthday", I said, smiling.

"You already said that last night."

"Yeah, but I didn't give you your present."

"My–What? Cec, wait!" Before he could scold me for buying me something I was already on my feet and rushed off. I placed the bag on his lap, ignoring the glare he was giving me.

"I told you not to–"

"I wanted to."

Sighing, he looked at what was inside. A package, wrapped in deep blue paper. Almost absent-mindedly, his fingers wandered to his necklace, to the pendant.

"I thought this was my present."

"Nope", I said. "Now, come on, open it!"

He tore the paper apart and stared at Nelson Mandela's face for several moments.

"Err, well, it's a biography", I explained, stating the obvious.

He turned the first page, and I could see the corner of his mouth quivering. "That's… nice."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, it may be an unusual gift", I started. "But I wanted you to read it because Nelson Mandela's story is touching. And because of this quote."

I pointed at it and he read, "Forget the past."

The grin disappeared as he flipped some pages to one of Mandela's speeches, right after he got elected as president. He talked about apartheid and political rights, about freedom, about equality––things that were so self-evident nowadays, yet so hard to achieve for him and his country back then.

"I should be mad at you for sending me subliminal messages."

Eyes narrowed on me when I couldn't hide my grin. His focus was back on the speech. reading the speech. "I get your message. But people aren't as good as you might think."

I frowned. "He was in jail for thirty years just because he fought for freedom in his land and equal rights. And after he got elected as president, he didn't hold a grudge against anyone."

He snorted. "Because they gave him a lot of money. True, he was in jail, unjustly, but I don't believe he just forgave everyone who put him there."

I drew in a long breath. "It doesn't matter", I countered, still looking at Mandela's face. "I don't know what his inner motives were. But he was an inspiration. He still is, even after so many years."

"No one is born hating another person because of the color of his skin, or his background, or his religion", I read. "People must learn to hate, and if they can learn to hate, they can be taught to love, for love comes more naturally to the human heart than its opposite."

"You can't tell me someone with a corrupted soul could say something like that", I finished.

His face was a mask. I knew I was reaching out to him but there was a remaining bitterness in his expression.

"Fine, I get it", he growled, closing the book. "So, you want me to forgive Thomas."

"Well, yeah…"

"Okay."

He nodded. My eyebrows arched. "Okay? So, you wanna visit him?"

He nodded. "Sure. I already texted him. He invited us for dinner."

My jaw dropped. What the hell just happened? "Are _you_ on drugs or something?"

He gave me a cocky grin. "Nope."

Wow… this was easier than I'd imagined. Huh, maybe some birthday miracle or something?

"Okay…cool. You're, err, sure? You really want to see him?"

"I really want to see him", he confirmed. "Badly."

He smiled but I couldn't shake off the feeling that there was more behind it.

The sun was setting at the horizon as we passed rows of huge mansions. After forty minutes of driving, Ace slowed the car in front of a gate. Fumbling for something in his pocket, I heard a small beep tone and the gates opened. We drove again and pulled into the driveway of a three-story monster of a home.

I gawked. I had never seen a home like this one before. "Wow", I gasped.

Ace seemed unfazed. We arrived at the front door and just as my fingers brushed the doorbell, his hand clasped the knob.

We exchanged glances. "Shouldn't we ring?", I asked.

I shrugged. "Right."

I hid my smile behind the bottle of wine. He still thought of this house as his home, whether he liked it or not.

The door swung open and a familiar face appeared. "Ace. Cecily."

Dressed in a blue cardigan and a pair of jeans, Thomas greeted us warmly. "It's great to see you."

His arms reached out to give Ace a hug and I gladly watched him requite it.

"Thanks for inviting us", I said.

"I'm glad you came. Oh, happy birthday." He gave Ace a clap on his shoulder.

"Thanks", he muttered.

He ushered us along the hallway to the living room with some huge couches. I looked at the table; it was perfectly set: some candles flickered over the white-linen tablecloth and porcelain dishes were neatly arranged. Knowing that there was no way a man had done all of that, I realized that there were staff members walking out of the kitchen.

"It looks lovely", I admired, still gawking like an idiot. Everything this place resounded was posh. My gaze dropped to the unused fireplace when I noticed a portrait of a woman above.

She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

Like black ink her hair flowed down her shoulders to her chest, shining like the sea at night. Her ice blue eyes sparkled like stars as she looked down at us, and her smile showed pure happiness. Nothing was fake, her beauty was perfectly captured.

"Beautiful, wasn't she?", Thomas stood next to me, a sad smile flooding him.

I nodded. "So, this is–"

"Rebecca", he revealed. "Ace's mother."

Obviously. The resemblance was scary. The same hair color, the same shade of this bright blue, the same smile that I had sometimes seen on Ace's face.

I could almost hear her laugh through the picture.

Behind me, Ace placed his hand on my shoulder. "Come. I'll show you around."

I nodded, and he guided me to the marbled stairs that led to other countless rooms. I couldn't stop gasping each time I caught a glimpse at a bathroom, at the paintings that hung on each wall, but also the family photos. Smiling, I stopped to take a look at them. Ten-year old Ace sure was cute.

"How many rooms do you have?"

"Don't know", he admitted. "Believe me, we needed that space."

Obvs. It surprised me he even got to see his family members.

The double doors to a room were open. "Is that your room?", I asked, my finger already brushing the door handle.

"Uh, no–"

When I opened it, the first thing I noticed was the sound of oceans. At one end of the room was a huge piano, at the other a large bed. Several shelves flanked each corner of the room, draped with books and more family photos.

"This was my mother's suite", Ace explained. "When she got sicker, she'd wanted to spend the nights here."

Unable to answer him, I walked to the piano. There was no dust, not even the slightest hint that it hadn't been used for years or so.

"Did she play?"

"She loved it", he admired and a small smile showed. "She was very talented. She even gave lessons."

With the steady sound of the ocean and the last sunrays that turned this place to a warm yellowish glow, I found myself wondering how Rebecca Skidmore must've spent the days in here.

It was so peaceful.

"Dinner's probably ready", Ace commented.

I closed the door to the room that must've held the most painful memories in this house. An illusion. That's what Ace had said to me once.

Downstairs, I wanted to help carry the food but a young woman with a beige apron around her waist shook wildly her head.

"You really don't need to", she chirped, setting the table with salad and a steaming bowl of rice. Thomas smiled at me as the aroma from the food mingled in the air.

I couldn't wait to start eating.

"You have a beautiful home", I praised when we all sat down.

"Thanks. But now, with the boys gone, I must say it's a little too big." Thomas cleared his throat. "So how's your stay so far?"

"Fantastic", Ace chimed in, and I couldn't miss the sarcasm.

The staff came by, serving us which made me feel super awkward.

"If you had told me sooner, I would've prepared a gift."

"It was a rather spontaneous decision", Ace answered, the coldness in his tone not lessening.

I placed my hand over his knee, hoping that it would somehow take away his tenseness, but his fingers were still clenched tightly around his fork. What was going on with him?

"You look good", his stepfather observed. "How are the bruises?"

"Healed."

"Good. Whatever your reasons had been to pick a fight, I really hope it doesn't happen again." His tone was neutral, but that had been enough to make a muscle pop in Ace's jaw.

"Let's talk about something else, Dad." He gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"How's your work? Anything new?"

"Well, good, actually", he informed. "The contract to a new project had been settled with our former partners."

"What are you planning?", Ace asked.

"Nothing particular. The government wanted the old buildings at the Gold Coast to be demolished to build a new courthouse."

Ace abandoned his food, his full attention on Thomas. "I'm not talking about that. I want to know about that shit Chris and Victoria are doing. Was that your idea?"

Thomas closed his eyes, sighing. "Who told you?"

"Doesn't matter. What do you know about that damn project?"

Like a tennis match my eyes changed between the two of them, and my confusion was slowly reaching the peak.

"No, it wasn't my idea", Thomas conceded. "This had nothing to do with you. They were discussing this last year, before you guys even broke up."

"So, you're saying this is all a coincidence or what?" He snorted. "Like any of this–"

The thud of the door got us all silent. "God, that meeting had been awful, just as expected", someone said as the sound of footsteps reached the dining room. A guy stood in front of us, his eyes glued to his watch.

"But at least I could steal off before they started with the financial crap. Wow, Dad, that smells nice–" He looked up and stopped.

His dark hair was pushed back to reveal the chiseled features of his face. A pair of dark eyes swept over the table, resting briefly at each one of us before they locked with Ace's.

No one said anything. They kept just staring at each other until the man cracked a grin that was slightly familiar.

"You have got to be kidding me", Ace muttered under his breath, followed by a curse.

"Hello, brother", he said. "What a surprise. It's nice to see you."

"What are you doing here?" A harshness I'd rarely heard flushed Ace's voice.

Brother.

Wow… there was zero resemblance. He was a few years older but looking nothing like Ace at all. Unlike his brother's eye and hair color, Chris had deep brown eyes and chestnut hair. A nice-looking guy, no doubt.

But it seemed only Ace inherited his mother's features.

Chris was wearing a pair of dark dress pants and a tweet jacket, framing his well-trained torso and would probably give me a cardiac infarction if I'd seen the price tag.

His smile didn't falter as he smoothly crossed the distance to shake Thomas's hand. "It's our home, Ace", he said, taking a seat at the other end of the table. "And I have some things to discuss with Dad. Later, of course."

Ace's hand rested under his chin, his eyes switching to Thomas. Words didn't need to be exchanged; Ace was basically stabbing him with his look.

Chris's dark eyes snapped to me, as if he just realized that I was sitting there. "I'm sorry for my manners", he said quickly and extended his arm. "Hi, I'm Christopher. It's nice to meet you."  
Before I could shake his hand, Ace wrapped his fingers around his brother's wrist.

"Don't even think about it."

He gave him a death glare.

Once he released his arm, Chris reached for the bottle of wine. "Jeez", he sighed.

"I see, you still don't know how to behave correctly in front of people."

He sat down on the table, next to his father and poured himself a glass of wine.

"Do you really think you're in the right position to tell me what to do?"

"Guys, please", Mr. Skidmore interfered.

But Ace didn't seem to hear him.

"Handing out advice in your position comes a little ironic, don't you think?"

"It's not me who has to solve his problem with his fists."

"I wouldn't mind doing it again", Ace growled.

Chris's face went pale as they glared at each other.

He took a sip from his wine and shook his head, looking tired.

"What do you want me to say Ace? I don't know how often I have already apologized to you", he said.

Pity pinched my guts. Yet his brother's words left Ace unimpressed.

He narrowed his eyes. "I don't need your apologies."

"Then what is it that you need? Tell me what I can do to make you forgive me", he said, his voice low. "If it's money that you want…"

At these words Ace laughed. With absolutely no humor in his voice.

"God, Chris, you're so sick. Not everything in this world can be solved with money."

He rose to his feet, his look void of affection. "You didn't change at all."

Thomas put his head in his hand. "Ace, please."

He waved him off, never leaving his eyes from Chris. "I know you and I can see through your act. You don't deserve my forgiveness and I don't see why I should even _talk_ to you."

Moving lightning fast, he tugged my hand. "We're going."

"Eh? But-"

I didn't get further than that. My word didn't reach him at all. I have never seen him so angry before. I almost stumbled over my own feet as we headed to the door. Chris called his name but Ace's feet carried him already to the door.

I embraced the cool night air since my head just felt like all my blood had been stored in there.

"Ace", I said carefully, making him somehow to stop. "Ace, look at me!"

"Don't try it, Cec", he growled.

Air was punched from my lungs. "What?"

"You heard me", he said, a muscle on his jaw popping up. "Don't try to calm me down or that shit."

"I won't", I croaked. "I just need my purse."

He gave a quick nod and headed to his car.

Blinking several times, I went back inside and glanced at Thomas who was suddenly looking tired.

"I…–" God, what should I even say? "I am so sorry." Sad eyes looked up at me and I had no idea how I could make up for anything that happened just now.

To my surprise, it was Chris who spoke. "It's not your fault."

I almost laughed at that. If we weren't here, none of that would've happened. I recalled the things Ace had said to Thomas before his brother arrived, but I didn't want to push it.

"He needs time", I almost whispered, hoping it was true.

Chris nodded and rose to his feet. I felt bad. Really bad. They went through a lot of trouble to prepare everything and didn't deserve this outcome.

"Still, thank you for the invitation, Thomas", I said and shook his hand.

"My pleasure. You and Ace are always welcome. Please tell him that when he's, ah, in a better mood."

"Please call me", Chris blurted out, handing me his card. When he saw my confused look, he added quickly. "I really want to make up for this. I want to talk to him. But you saw…"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great." He scratched the back of his neck. "I didn't have a chance to say happy birthday to him."

Unable to give him an answer, I took the card and shoved it into my purse. Ace would be anything but happy if he knew that, but the urge to help mend their relationship hit me hard.

"Thanks", he said, giving me a small smile.

Ace didn't say anything, just started driving as soon as I closed the door.

Moments passed in silence and I was nervously shifting on my seat.

"Did he say anything to you?", he said through clenched teeth.

The tiny hair on my neck straightened and the small voice inside my head begged me to say the right thing.

The truth.

"No, nothing."

 _Shit_.


	32. The End

~ The End ~

 _CECILY_

Four days had passed since that terrible family dinner at Ace place. The atmosphere was down the drain between us since Ace was convinced this trip had been a bad idea after all. And since it was my idea, he was out of sorts with me.

Hate to admit it but we were both kind of stubborn.

I was heading to the next Starbucks, looking at my phone for the millionth time. Ace was out with Vincent and the others. Again. He always offered to go with him, but I didn't like being the only girl there listening to bro talks. And yeah, that made me feel kind of excluded.

I looked around until I spotted curly dark hair in the middle of the queue.

"Hey", I greeted Leah, giving her a hug.

One look at my face and she gave me a small pat on my shoulder. "Was that dinner really that bad?"

Somehow, I managed to smile. "Yup", I answered. After buying a coffee and some cake, we sat at the corner of the shop so that we had all the privacy we needed.

"Okay. Tell me. How was it?"

"A disaster", I sighed, summing up what happened and what Ace had told me after our visit. And even though I didn't know Leah for a long time, I felt like I could tell her how I felt. How much I wished Ace wouldn't be that distant to me those past days.

"I really wish, Chris wouldn't have shown up", I finished. "Things were good with his father. More or less."

"I know, but Ace has always been sensitive with the issues about his family." She took a sip of her mug. "Well, and his brother is really a big pain in the ass."

I sighed. I didn't know what to answer to that. It seemed everyone was against Chris and I could understand why. But the poor guy was only human too. Was it really that impossible for them to get along?

Leah grinned, taking a bite of cheesecake. "You're only pissed because you two haven't hooked up since then."

"So not true", I objected, blushing hard at her words. Okay… talking to her about m sex life was a little too soon. But then, I currently had no sex life.

She laughed, trying to tease me with the topic but the whole Victoria-moving-to-L.A.-thing kept my mind rather busy.

It more than bothered me. It worried me. And I just couldn't get it out of my head.

I decided to tell Leah about it. She wrinkled her nose. "Wow. I had no idea they were planning all this. When will they come?"

I shook my head. "Don't know."

"Huh…"

"What?", I demanded as I noticed the frown on her face.

"Victoria's going all out. I didn't think she still has feelings for Ace. I mean, she still hooks up with Chris – everyone knows that, but he's not the one she really wants."

I bit my lower lip. "And Chris is totally fine with that… kind of relationship? Seems…"

"Fishy?"

More like bitchy.

She shrugged. "That's how Chris is."

I nibbled at my nails. "Hey, you really don't have to worry about anything", she said, giving me a smile. "He loves you, right? So, it doesn't matter that Victoria's coming. She won't affect your relationship."

I nodded, trying to absorb the words Leah said to me. Why couldn't I stop worrying?

Ace had been so distant, and I was so fed up with the way things were going between us, these past days. Maybe there was something I could do? I reached for my phone when I found Chris's card inside my purse.

"Right", I mumbled more to myself, as an idea popped inside my head.

The next day, I basically sneaked out of the apartment, texting Ace I was having dinner with Leah.

Okay… I'd lied to him. And God, I felt so awful for it. Yet my remorse faded quickly as I remembered how drunk he was when he returned last night. He didn't have drinking issues or an actual problem. It was more that I was worried he _could_ develop them. With an alcoholic father, there was a high risk that – Okay, I need to stop. I had enough problems right now, I shouldn't worry about all those "what if's".

After thirty minutes of driving through the city, I saw big, shiny letters slowly appearing above a huge building. The height was imposing and all I could do was gawking at the sight for a few seconds. A thirty-and-something-story building that seemed to reach the sky, and still, there were cranes flanked on either side of the building. Just how big would it be?

So, this was Chris's company.

As I thought about it, I kept chewing the inside of my cheek, debating whether I had done the right thing. Okay, it would be just a dinner and we would be talking about Ace.

He'd freak out if he knew about this.

My stomach hurt as I thought about Ace.

There was a bouncer at the door who eyed me as I made my way to the door. Before I could reach even reach the reception, he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, Miss. Do you have an appointment?"

"Oh, well, yes. Kind of. I talked to Chris and he said I should come here today." I looked at my watch, praying I wasn't late again. But to my surprise I was on time. Well, I would be if this jumbo bodybuilder guy wasn't talking to me.

He took out a tablet and stared at the screen for a while.

"I'm sorry, but there is no appointment recorded. Can I see your identity card?"

"What? This is ridiculous." I shook my head. "Call him. You'll see."

I was ready to argue how exaggerating this was when someone came through the door.

Chris stood there, dressed in an elegant navy-blue suit. "Cecily", he said, extending his arm. I shook his hand. He eyed the bouncer, arching an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?"

"Good evening, Mr. Skidmore. She claimed to have an appointment but there wasn't any–"

"That's true", Chris cut in, his voice hard. "She's my guest. So, if you would excuse us." Jumbo Bouncer mumbled a few excuses before he let us slip through the door.

"I'm sorry", Chris apologized. "Security measures have been made and he's taking his job a little too serious."

"No problem." We walked through the lobby, made of glass, steel and white marble floor tiles. Everything was huge and intimidating.

"Anyway, it's nice to see you again", he said, smiling warmly. He ushered me across the lobby to the VIP room. A large area with soft couches lining the walls and a bar at the other end. Other business men already sat there, papers and drinks on their table, all of them looking up and nodding to Chris once we sat down.

"Thanks for meeting me", he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I wasn't quite sure if you wanted to talk to me."

My eyebrows rose. "Why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "Well, I don't quite know what Ace said about me. Not too many good things, I guess."

I smiled meekly. "He… well, we didn't talk much about you."

He laughed softly. "Sounds like my brother."

He lifted his hand and seconds later the barkeeper appeared with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Before I could politely decline, my glass was already half full.

Chris cleared his throat. "Also, I'm sorry for having ruined your dinner."

"It's… okay. Really. He'll come around." I hoped so, at least.

Chris chuckled. "I don't know how long you know my brother but he'll never 'comes around'." He lifted his fingers to make quotation marks in the air. "If he hates someone, it's for a very long time."

My chest ached. Hate was just such a strong word. He didn't hate him. He was his family. His last related family member. That had to mean something to him.

"He doesn't hate you", I said quietly, focused on his dark eyes. "He's just… hurt."

He folded his hands, looking warily. "I'm not sure about that."

"Sure about what?"

"About the not-hate part", he answered.

We stayed silent for a while.

"Why did you do it?", I whispered and almost smacked myself. My eyes went wide as color blushed my cheeks. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

Chris smiled. "No, you didn't." He took a long breath before he nipped at his wine. "I don't know", he admitted. "I know it's completely insensitive to say that and honestly, those words have lost their value but… it just happened. I didn't have a clear mind. It was complicated."

I nodded, since I already expected that kind of answer. Even though it didn't make any sense to me why he was still seeing Victoria.

"I can't change the fact that it happened though." He emptied his glass and when he looked at me there was something else in eyes. "Ace has to accept that", he said, his voice as hard as steel. "After all, she chose the better man."

Whoa… what the heck? I looked at him in disbelief while he just grinned at me.

"She chose the better man", he repeated with confidence.

"You really believe you're better than him?"

"In fact, I do."

He started laughing at the look I was giving him.

"Well, for starters, I actually achieved something in life. Ace has always been that stubborn and rebellious child. Instead of doing what he's told to do, he always had his own mind."

"Ace is going to achieve something, too!"

"I doubt that he will be able to complete studies. He'll fall back to his old pattern, drinking and beating people half to death."

"Bullshit."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes!", I snapped, my cheeks heated.

He propped his elbows on the table, leaning forward. "And since when do you know him? A couple months?"

"I know more than enough about him. He told me everything about his past."

"Which makes you feel confident enough to trust him?"

"Yes, I do trust him."

He leaned back, eying me for a second. "I know him better than you do Cecily", he stated. "Trust me when I tell you that he is not the man you are expecting him to be."

I've had enough of it.

It was like everyone was against Ace and I always had to defend him. Yes, he wasn't flawless, and he made mistakes, but who doesn't? I loved him. And I wouldn't listen to accusations especially when he was not any better than him.

"I know him good enough", I said, my voice hard.

A sad smile plastered on Chris's face, but whatever was left of my compassion faded away as he spoke. "Well… that's what Victoria thought, too."

I clenched my fist, debating whether I should empty the wine over his suit.

"Yeah, right. Victoria who cheated on him, who _betrayed_ him."

Something flashed beneath the surface of his hardened expression but whatever it was, it disappeared before I could figure out what it was. "Are you sure it was this way?", he asked, and I felt my heart sinking to the ground. "That she did wrong him?"

Speechlessly I stared at him. He was serious.

Okay. Ace was right. He was a total psycho.

He was turning and twisting every word I said, trying to make me believe that his brother was an asshole. Talking to him was absolutely pointless.

Angrily I stood up and stared at him, but he was only smiling.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you", Chris said, rising from his chair. "But you seem like a nice girl, and I just wanted to give you some good advice."

So many bad words crossed my mind, but somehow, I couldn't bring myself up to say anything. Without another word, I waltzed out of the room and headed straight to the door.

As I went home earlier than expected, Ace had already left, which was actually better since I was in a very bad mood.

He texted me, telling me he was out at the bar and that I shouldn't worry. Torn between being mad at myself for meeting his idiotic brother and being mad at him for keeping me out of his way, I decided to go to the grocery store. I actually ended in buying lots of unhealthy snacks but right now I didn't give two shits about that.

Back at the apartment, I switched on the TV, watching some dumb show.

Ace sure would take his time before he returned.

I didn't realize how much time passed. It was already past midnight.

And Ace still hadn't returned home yet. I really wanted to talk to him. I needed to.

Ugh. This was ridiculous.

We were just having a fight, it wasn't a big deal. People always had fights in a relationship. And we weren't any different than the rest of the world.

I groaned, while I kept staring at my phone. Somehow, I hoped to receive a message from Ace but then I thought about how pathetic I was acting. Should I call him? We were grown adults after all. Suddenly my mother's phone number appeared on the display. I hesitated.

"Hey, Maman", I said.

"Cecily, honey. How are you?"

"Great", I lied. "And you?"

She sighed. "Tired, _chérie_. The move costs me more energy than I thought. We just have too many things."

"Have you finished with packing?"

"Almost. We already sold most things. And… we rescheduled the flight, _chérie_."

A lump was slithering up my throat. "So… you're leaving earlier?"

"Yes. In two days", she said. We were quiet, unspoken thoughts hanging between us. "And we want to say goodbye to you before we go", she added. Of course, I wanted to say goodbye to them, too. This would be the last time I'd see them for a God knows how long time.

I chewed my lower lip as tears burned my eyes. "I'll be there when you go."

I could basically hear her smile. She continued talking about Paris, how friendly the new owner was and what other things they were doing. It was giving me nausea.

And no matter how much she was apologizing and finding excuses for keeping it a secret from me, it didn't appease the hot burn in my stomach.

"Honey, don't forget about the dorms. Did you gather some information? You have to hurry otherwise all the good places will be gone and–"

"I know, _Maman_. I… I still have time for that."

I stiffened. Talking about moving in with Ace had excited me yet it was frightening me now. Not because I didn't want to, but rather because I feared _he_ wouldn't want that anymore. I knew he had said it out of pity.

And it was too early for us. All we were doing those past days was fighting and ignoring each other. Great.

"Oh, okay", she chirped, bringing me back from my triste thoughts. "Also, I need you to give the keys to the new owner."

"What?", I snapped, harsher than I'd intended.

She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, we won't be able to do so."

Now this was even better.

"Sure", I mumbled. My anger doubled the longer I talked and I fought to keep it locked up. After a few _Mh-hm's_ , we hung up.

Silence filled the room.

God, it was so quiet, I could hear the sound of our neighbor's TV.

The lines of the room blurred. I would not cry, I told myself but the tears slipped out.

Damn.

"What happened?"

I looked up and saw Ace. He was standing at the threshold of the door, still wearing his leather jacket. I didn't even hear him coming.

Quickly, I rubbed my eyes. "Nothing."

"That's not nothing. You're crying. What happened?"

I put my hands in my palms, ashamed that I couldn't keep it together, frustrated and angry at the same time, while Ace went to the couch and sat down beside me.

With my voice muffled, I told him about my parents, my family, my freaking room that would soon not be my room anymore. He just listened, like I needed him to do.

"It's okay", he said, gently as I snuggled against his chest.

I missed being that close to him. I put my head against to chest, listening to his heart beat. That calmed me down. A lot.

After some minutes, I noticed that Ace didn't smell like he always did. He was still smelling heavenly good, but something was different.

"Did you drink again?" I asked.

"Only a few shots", he answered evasively.

I raised my eyebrow.

He shrugged his shoulders, grinning at me. That devil grin, that made me go insane.

God, I hated him so much. How did he manage to be so attractive, even though he was drunk?

I bet I was a total mess right now. And then there was Ace. Ace who freaked me out, in every way, but I still loved him. Loved this freaking, hot, idiotic jerk.

I couldn't help it but return his smile.

"I'm tired", I confessed. "Tired of fighting. Fighting with you."

He sighed. "Me, too, baby." Warm eyes rested on my face as he placed my hands in his.

"I am sorry about convincing you to come here", I admitted.

He sighed. "It was my decision. I wanted to take you on a nice vacation, instead we ended up fighting because of my weird family."

I gave him a weak smile.

"All families are weird."

Ace nodded in agreement.

"I suggest we forget about the whole family issues and focus on enjoying our time together."

"Sounds good to me." I told him.

Ace placed one hand under my chin, rising my head. I didn't wait for him to bent down. Instead I lifted myself and put my arms around his neck, kissing him gently.

God, how much I missed kissing him.

He groaned softly, when I deepened the kiss. Then he pushed me down on the couch, still not breaking the kiss.

My heart beats got faster, realizing where this was leading to.

Damn, I wanted this as badly as he did.

But panic raised inside me as I realized that I needed a shower. I didn't shave for several days.

"A-Ace-…wait", I muttered breathless, trying to slow him down. His hands were already heading under my shirt, touching my waist. If he continued like that, I would lose my ability to think.

"Mmm?", he slurred, nibbling at the sensitive spot below my ear.

"I want you, Cec… now", he growled with a deep, sensual voice, right into my ear. Goosebumps covered my skin in a blink of an eye and my heart trembled as his warm breath touched me.

I sighed.

"Me too, Ace. Really", I muttered. "But I have to take a shower first."

He looked at me, utterly surprised. "Are you serious?"

"Yes", I insisted.

"Jesus Cec, I really don't care about such things right now." He sounded desperate.

"Well, you should."

Ace released me from his grip and brushed his hand through his hair, looking annoyed.

I got up from the couch and headed to the bathroom.

"If you take more than twenty minutes, I'll get in there and pull you out", he called after me.

I giggled, already hurrying. It was rare to see him being so needy.

Warm water washed over my face and as fast as I could, I duped my body and started shaving.

I started summing, full of anticipation and impatience. Well, only Ace could make me feel that way. I chose one of my prettiest nightwear and went back to the living room. But Ace wasn't there.

He probably went to the bedroom. I found Ace sitting on the edge of the bed, frowning at his phone.

My phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, wondering why he had my phone. Did my mother call again?

He looked up, anger crossing his features. "Why is my brother texting you?"

Oh shit.

Ace's hand clenched around my phone, his knuckles turning white.

My eyes switched position to his. "You were going through my phone?"

His features hardened. "No. That message just popped up. _I had really fun with you tonight_."

He got up, taking a few steps to me.

"I…" I went for the truth. "Well... I met him today"

"You did _what_?", he hissed, taking a step toward me. Up until now I realized my back hit the door to the bedroom. Suddenly, I felt so small.

"I only did it for you though."

"For me? Are you kidding me?"

Panic raised inside me. Oh god, he was totally going to misunderstand the situation.

"I thought there may be a way for both of you to get along and–"

A muscle popped on his jaw.

"Ace, please don't freak out. I'm telling you the truth. He just wanted to talk. About you. And since you didn't want to give him a chance–"

A fist slammed against the door, next to my head. The dull sound nearly made my legs give up under my weight. My heart was pounding erratically and all I could do was looking at his eyes, searching for a tiny glimpse of warmth in them. In vain. Like hollow, bottomless pits, they kept staring at me, all affection gone.

Speaking was impossible. My lips trembled and my heart sank to my boots.

"Even though I told you to stay the hell away from him." He said with an ice-cold voice.

"I-I just wanted to help, that's all."

Despite the fury and rage in him, he let out a humorless laugh. "You want to help?

Do you know what would be helpful? Instead of meeting with my psycho brother, you can go and pack your things. Book a flight. I just came here because of _you_."

"No", I whispered, shaking my head. "I don't want to go back."

Not like that.

A disgusting look crept over his face. "Coward", he spat.

"What?", I snapped.

"You're a coward. All you keep doing is hiding. And instead of facing your own damn problems, you rather want to fix mine."

"Ace, I-…" I didn't know what to say to him. How I could explain this to him.

He snorted, looking to his side. "I just asked you for one simple thing and even that was too much, wasn't it? After every damn thing I did for you, the least thing you could do is listening to me."

 _Every damn thing_. Air punched from my lungs. Realizing what this meant was shredding my insides.

"What do you mean by everything?"

I knew what he meant, yet I needed him to say it.

"Just like I said it. _Everything_."

"So that's what this is about", I whispered. "It's about the money, isn't it?"

He turned his head to me, a frown appearing between his brows. Seconds passed yet he didn't say anything.

Tears of anger threatened to well up, but I blinked them back. "Oh my God", I said and this time it was me who was disgusted. I walked away from him, catching a tear that escaped my eyes.

"It is _not_ about the money", Ace said.

"Of course it is!", I shouted. "Admit it. Say it, Ace. You want your money back."

He snorted. "You can't pay me back, even if you wanted."

My heart felt ripped open, like being pierced by a thousand knives. If this was really heading to what I was thinking, I think I'd need a bathroom to throw up.

"I'll get a job", I whispered. "I'll work my ass off. I'd do anything. You just have to say it."

He shrugged one shoulder, eying the window. "Do what you like. I told you it doesn't mean anything to me."

"Bullshit", I spat, my voice rising. "It does. You think I owe you something!"

Stone-cold eyes looked at me as his sore hand clenched back to a fist. "The only thing you do owe me is fucking trust!", he flared, making me cringe. "You should trust me when I tell you to stay away from Chris! You should trust me when I say he's a manipulative bastard who slept with my ex! Or should I remind you how you didn't want to believe me with Aro? You were naive enough to fall for his stories and now you're about to make the same mistakes."

It felt like those knives were moving inside my chest, twisting and cutting me deeper. Hurting me more than ever. Hearing those words… was so endlessly painful.

"Great", I hissed, fighting to keep my voice steady. "Go ahead, keep insulting me."

He cocked his head to his side, coming closer. To my surprise, he grabbed my chin between his fingers, forcing me to meet his eyes.

"It's _you_ who's insulting _me_ ", he said, void of humor. "I didn't fall in love with a coward. So you better start to get your shit together and face your problems so we can leave this fucking place, otherwise–"

He stopped but my eyes dared him to continue.

"What?", I hissed, the tears burning my eyes almost as much as his words burned my chest. "Otherwise what?"

He looked at me dead-on. "Otherwise I'm gone. You can stay here and hide as much as you want. By tomorrow I'll be gone."

I slapped away his hand. His touches were hurting me on so many levels, I couldn't count them on my fingers.

"Fine." I crossed the room, throwing my bag on the mattress.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

"Do you think I'll spend just one more minute here with you?!", I barked, pushing him away.

Ripping my closet open, I threw all my clothes in it, switching from the bedroom to the bathroom a couple times until my bag was full.

He grabbed my arm. "Where are you going?"

I didn't quite know that myself. Hell, I didn't know anything right now. My mind was a swirl of confusion and I was so tired. I was so beyond tired. There was only one thing I was sure of: I needed space. And a night away from him.

"To Leah's. Talking to you is obviously pointless. Once you're done being a cruel ass you can call me." My voice matched the venom coming out of the look he gave me.

His expressions didn't change and his grip didn't loosen. If anything, he tightened his fingers around my skin and I could see the inner fight behind his cold eyes.

"Let go of me."

I looked up, holding his gaze for several seconds. My vision was becoming clearer as I blinked a few times.

He was towering me and with every passing second, my courage was shrinking.

"Are you scared of me?", he said, his expression giving nothing away.

"Should I?"

I knew there was no way he'd hurt me – being drunk or not. Yet his anger tightened invisible fingers around my throat. I'd seen him angry before. Angry at _me_. But never to that extend.

He released my arm and walked back to the bed. "You're right. You should go."

I drew in a long, slow breath. I watched him taking off his shoes and laying down.

His voice hung in the air and I felt sick to my stomach.

Grabbing the car keys, I walked straight to the door, hoping he would say something else, yet somehow I expected his silence.

Rain was streaming down my windshield during the whole drive.

There weren't many possibilities where I could go, but I was more than grateful when Leah opened the door and let me in. She was sweet. A head with curly, unruly hair appeared and hugged me tightly, saying I could stay as much as I liked.

This night was bad. I kept tossing and turning until I woke up with sweat plastered around my neck.

I looked at my phone. It was early, but I really wasn't looking at the time. There was a message.

 _Don't bother coming back._

My heart stopped.

Panic exploded, like a cluster plugging in my abdomen. Tension grew in my face and my limbs as I stumbled to grab my purse. My breathing became shallower and I barely could write a note to Leah. My lower lip trembled and I struggled to have a clear vision during the drive.

This couldn't be true. This wasn't happening. It couldn't.

One thought was all it took to turn my emotions jagged.

We were always fighting, it was part of… us. And last night hadn't been any different, right?

A lump formed in my throat, hitching the air in my lungs. I needed to talk to him.

Now.

I sprinted up the staircase and fumbled with shaky fingers for the right key.

Normally, my mind would've stumbled over million possible, logic explanations why he had sent me that message, but this time the world around me slowly disappeared. Because my empty mind and my heart hitting my chest so hard I thought it will break my ribs were the only thing I could think about as I opened the door to our bedroom.

Ace was there.

Sleeping with nothing than the sheets covering him. But I couldn't stare too long at him since I was more focused on the naked person next to him.

Long, blond hair splayed across the pillow while Ace's arm wrapped around her waist, moving up and down to the rhythm of her breathings.

Time froze.

My body went rigid.

And the world – my world – fell apart.

My hands started shaking, my lungs expanded as I took a long, deep breath.

I was standing there for what felt like an eternity – silent and numb, consuming every little detail. From the bottles of liquor scattered on the carpet to the forms of their entangled bodies.

Everything.

Ace and Victoria. Together.

This had to be some kind of sick joke.

 _Please, let me wake up_. This was a nightmare and I was soon going to wake up.

 _Let this be a dream_.

Part of me was fighting against that cruel reality, like it was some surreal dream. And even though I knew I wasn't dreaming, something inside me didn't want to allow this to happen.

Victoria's eyes opened.

Transfixed on my face, the corner of her lips curled up as she made her way to me.

My eyes traveled up her body, but there wasn't anything my brain could process.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. There was nothing in me.

I wanted to kill her. Choke her with my bare hands, tug her hair, slap her, hurt her. Hurt _him_. Scream. Cry. Anything.

The pain… there was so much pain inside my chest that it made me feel numb. I was numb on the inside of my body. My mind shut off, protecting my fragile soul that seemed to be on the verge of imploding.

"God, I almost forgot how good he is in bed", Victoria said.

"I really missed his techniques."

Acknowledgements:

After almost a year, I finished my story "Show Me Your Soul". I didn't ever consider writing a book, let alone post it online.

And I never thought that so many people actually like it.

I want to thank you guys for reading my story, for giving it a chance, for writing comments, for sharing your opinions. You're the best! xx

And I also want to thank my friend Lana who was more than a beta reader; she was my Co-writer ;-D Thanks for your time, your ideas and your compassion towards the characters (seriously, she had more compassion than I had xD)

And thanks to my five friends who were the first ones to read my story and who encouraged me to publish it online. Love you so much, you're great!


	33. Author's Note

Hey there my loyal fans!

Because someone many of you were kind of sad and disappointed in the end if the story, I can assure you thatthere will come a Book 2! ;) right now I'm very busy but during vacations I'll always find some time to write. So, I see you all next year. Till then: don't be too sad about Cecily and Ace; their story hasn't finished yet

Xx - Mirette C.


End file.
